Power Rangers Quasar Fury
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: The second season of my Power Rangers story line. With the same team and a few new faces. When new vilans and life changing events how will the rangers protect the world from harm once again rated M for femslash sexual content and stron languge
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What's up fans its time for the moment you've all been waiting for the first episode of season two of Power Rangers Quasar Storm. This season their will be some differences. Like there won't be just one central villain until about the middle and some new characters and some old faces from ranger history returning for a team up so lets get going**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and no Power Rangers trademarks that may appear in this story**

**Back to action part one**

_David stood on the ridge in his silver and black gi. He recognized the spot by the charred remains of Atlan's armor. It was the spot of their last battle with the evil warlord. "How'd I get here," he said to himself._

"_We brought you, here," a familiar voice said making him turn around_

"_E J, Tyson?" David said shocked to see his two deceased family members. "What's going on why are you here," David asked._

"_We're here to warn you bro," E J said._

"_Warn me? Warn me for what?" David asked._

"_Bad things are coming David. storms of evil like you've never seen things that you've never seen before and you must be ready. Because your choices and the choices of those around you will affect the future of earth," Tyson said._

"_Effect the future? What do you mean? What's going to happen?," David asked. His mind began to rush through all that had transpired just months earlier and wondered would he be ready to face those types of obstacles again._

"_You will know when the time comes," E J said as David fell from the cliff _

David shot up from his pillow his face soaked with sweat. "Not again," he said to himself. He then looked over at the alarm clock by his bed and saw the time "Six thirty no well time get ready for school," David said getting up for school.

Talia Hawk wore an apron over her burgundy button down blouse as she bussed herself with the eggs on the stove as the door opened behind her, "Good morning girls," she said as began to fill two plates with eggs and waffles

"Good morning mom," Stina said as she entered her former house followed by her fiancée. Stina was dressed in a black tank top with red sequined stars on it and a pair of red skinny jeans and black sneakers.

"Good morning Talia," said Max who was dressed in who was dressed in a light blue Hollister t-shirt with orange letters down the right side and khaki shorts and sandals.

"Morning Hawks ," Shane said as he came into the kitchen in his skinny jeans and aqua colored DC shirt and his black shades on his shirt. His outfit was rounded out by his DC shoes.

"Morning Shane, here's you breakfast," Talia said handing him a plate

"Hey Mom," Troia said a she hoped down the stairs. "Morning sugar Shane," she said pecking Shane on the lips,

"Morning Troi-toy," Shane said.

Troia saw her slightly older sister and future sister in-law at the table, and said, "You know when you moved out I thought you'd be eating breakfast at your place,"

"Whatever dork," Max said. She then took in the way the girl was dressed. She was wearing a bright yellow full length trench coat with the sleeves rolled up, a day glow pink t-shirt tucked into a pair of bright blue shorts and bright blue knee high boots. Her outfit was rounded out by a pair of pink sunglasses and long bright blue gloves. "Troi any reason you're dressed like Jubilee," she said.

"My rogue outfit is in the cleaners," Troia said as she sat down at the table.

"Hi, hi," said the cheery red headed girl as she bounced down the steps in her sleeveless mini sun dress. The dress itself was blue on the top with a yellow and black plaid skirt her out fit was rounded out by her wedge heel sandals and silly bands on her wrist.

"Good morning Sunset," Talia said. Sunset Annabel Parker was Shane's sister and was two years younger than him. She had moved in with the Hawks because their parents decided not to sell their salon. Wanting to let their children to go to the same school agreed with Talia to let them stay in her home to the slight chagrin of the others including Shane. Despite the girl's book smarts she had been often described and acted spacey and scatter brained. Often times the girl seemed in her own world. And had by Troia been described as annoyingly happy

"Um Ms. H do we have any of those big oranges with the pink inside," Sunset said making a round shape with both hands.

"Are you talking a bout grapefruits Sun," Stina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah thanks Stina," Sunset said in her cheery tone.

"_What a ditz,"_ Stina said telepathically.

"_That's not nice Phoenix even if she is one, she's family"_ Max said.

"What goes on family," Kal said as he came down dressed in his red and black plaid shirt and black jeans and suspenders. His outfit was rounded out by his all black Vans

"Good morning people," David said coming down behind him. He was dressed in a tan short sleeved Black Label shirt with military emblems and dark blue jeans. and black boots.

"David where is your sister," Talia asked as David took a bit of his food.

"Upstairs why," David said his mouth of waffle .

"Why don't you be good big brother and go get her so you're no t late for your first day of school," Talia said.

"Ugh mom waffles," David said getting a stern look from his mother. "Ok I'm going," he said

Meanwhile upstairs Tracie lay on her bed with her eyes clenched shut and her bright blue skinny jeans and underwear around her ankles. "Oh Julie she moaned as she pleasured herself her fingers moving in and out of her sex. In the months since beginning of their relationship she and Julie had made it clear that Tracie was prohibited below the waist. Tracie for her part respected her girlfriend's choice not to have sex. But thanks to there heated make out session had lowered resistance. Often time thinking about Julie in her bikini or in a tight outfit would make have to relive her sexual tension. This morning it was brought on by her thinking of Julie clinging to her as they rode to school on her motorcycle. And her mind drifted to the thought of her and Julie riding down the highway naked on her bike and Julie's fingers entering her. "Oh right there baby," she moaned shoving her fingers in deeper faster "OH Julie!"

"Hey runt mo said….OH MY GOD!," David said as he opened the door to find his sister in the middle of masturbation. Stunned He quickly looked away as his sister fell off the bed.

"DAMN IT DON'T YOU KNOW TO KNOCK!" Tracie yelled as she rapidly pulled up he pants her face red with embarrassment

"Sorry door open mom you down stairs now," David said leaving the room.

After taking a few minutes to get herself together and wash her hands Tracie made her way downstairs where she managed to grab a waffle or two before join the others in the drive way. Today Stina and Max were driving Max's car. While Sunset, Troia , and Kal were driving his yellow Subaru Baja. "What took you so long Trace," Kal said getting into the back of Shane's truck.

"Umm had to find my shoes lets go pick up Jewels," said quickly putting on her helmet and throwing her leg over her bike.

**Julie's House:**

Julie checked her reflection in her spoon making sure her bangs looked just right. She was dressed in a green spaghetti strap dress that fit more like a shirt thanks in part to the studded belt she wore around her waist a pair of black capree length leggings and a pair of flat canvas sneakers. Her outfit was rounded out by the black denim half jacket and lip ring that Tracie had given her. Tracie that very name sent delightful little chills up her spine. She couldn't believe how happy she'd been since dating the slightly younger girl. Tracie was a perfect girlfriend and respected all of Julie's boundaries "Julie where'd you get that jacket I've never seen it before its nice," her mother asked.

"Oh this Tracie gave it to me," Julie said finishing her bowel of cereal.

"Tracie huh. You two sure spent a lot of time together this summer," her mother said.

"Yeah but it wasn't just her it was the other guys too," Julie said hoping her mother wouldn't read into her voice's nervous tone. Despite having been going out for months Julie had yet to tell her mother about her and Tracie's relationship. She knew her father wouldn't mind too much considering the reason for her parents divorce was him admitting he was homosexual. But that is also what worried her about telling her mother she knew that since the divorce her mother had become intolerant of anything to do with the gay community. Which unfortunately for her included some of her friends and herself by societies rules.

"Julie there's nothing going on with you and Tracie is there," Her mother asked

Julie wanted tell her more than anything that yes she was involved with Tracie. And more over she was in love with her but the paralyzing knot in her stomach stopped her. So choking down the shame in her hart she said. "No mom Tracie and I are just friends."

"Good cause I'd hate to think your father's queer genes rubbed off on you," her mother said sending stinging blades to her daughter's heart.

"Would it be so bad if I liked girls that way mom I mean aunt Anise and uncle Carlos don't mind that Ricki likes girls. Neither do you." Julie said.

"Julie that's your father's side of the family and besides Ricki isn't my child. If she were she'd be normal." Her mother said

"Mom what's so none normal about two, people being in love!," Julie exclaimed just then she herd a car horn outside. "Look I have to go I'm hanging with the guys after school," she said walking out the door slinging her bag over her shoulder.

Tracie saw Julie and took off her helmet and smiled at the brunette girl. "Morning babe," she said leaning in for a kiss but being blocked by Julie's hand.

"Not here Trace my mom might see," Julie said.

"So she knows about us. She does know right?" Tracie asked.

"Trace don't be mad ok its just-" Julie said being cut off by Tracie.

"Are you ashamed of this relationship!," Tracie yelled not afraid of being herd. Tracie and Julie had been exclusive since they became a couple. Tracie knew that Julie was worried about telling her mother about them but she was beginning to feel like Julie wasn't as sure about things as she was. So after she asked the question and Julie hesitated Tracie put her helmet back on and said, "You took to long to answer," and sped off.

**Angel Grove High School:**

Tracie stormed pass Shane's truck as Julie climbed out of the backseat**. "**Tracie wait !," Julie said following as close as she could behind the green ranger. "Tracie aren't you going to listen to what I have to say," she said.

"What could you have to say. I mean you obviously don't feel the same way about this relationship that I do," Tracie said not breaking her stride as she moved towards the steps of the school.

"That's not true Trace and you know it," Julie said.

"Then why haven't you told your mom about us," Tracie asked as she turned around to face her girlfriend with her hands on her hip. Julie froze and Tracie simply said "Thought so," and continued into walk into the school with Julie behind her.

"So much for a drama free senior year," Max said.

"I'll say wildcat. We have to plan a wedding and get ready for prom, while worrying a bout Julie being unreasonable abut this situation," Stina said

"What Tracie's the one being unreasonable," Max said as they walked into the school

As David walked behind them laughing. He then stopped when he felt a pair of hands covering his eyes "Guess who?" the female voice said.

"Hmm well you're too short to be Beth Phoenix so I'm guessing Ciara," David said jokingly , "No wait I smell tea blossom lotion that means Lyra," he said turning around to see his girlfriend. Lyra Kennedy had come into his life a month and a half ago, and had stolen his hart at first sight of her light cinnamon colored skin and honey gold hair of stringy natural curls and she in turn felt the same about him. She had taken his mind away from Selena. They both knew they loved each other even with the some what limited knowledge of each other. But that was trumped by all they had in common they both loved motorcycles and music. Both excelled in the martial arts and they were both orphans with Lyra having grown up in the foster care system. David sensed there was something she was not telling him about her childhood but he didn't press the issue because he could tell it bothered her.

"Good guess Mr. Hawk pick your prize," Lyra said wrapping her arms around his neck

"Hmm let me think….," David trailed off as he leaned in giving Lyra a deep open mouth kiss.

"Good choice," Lyra said as they broke contact at the lips

"Hey I like those contacts babes," David said noticing the cat like appearance of his girlfriend's eyes

"What? Oh yeah forgot I had them on," Lyra said as David through his arm around her and she brought her hand up to meet his. "_I'll tell you the truth someday David, but I just can't right now,"_ she thought as she and David entered the building.

Tracie and Troia sat side by side in their history class over looking their theists for the year when their was a knock at the door interrupting whatever the teacher was saying. When he returned a girl was behind him. The girl was maybe an inch below average height, her hair was a mane of thick blonde hair with its own natural curls. Her eyes were an icy blue and she wore a small hoop earring in her left nostril. She was dressed in a white and black Korn t-shirt and pair of black capree pants with a pair of suspenders worn down by her side and a pair of black high top Punk Rose sneakers with a skull and cross bones on the side. Her outfit was rounded out by the black arm socks on each hand and the wallet chain on her right hip and the small yet thick amount of black eyeliner around her eyes. Normally a girl dressed this way would intrigue people but for Tracie and Troia they looked as though they had seen a ghost or the devil himself. "Class I thrust you remember Credence Jericho. Ms. Jericho has transferred back from Dalton Academy. Credence would you like add anything," the teacher asked. Credence Jericho or Creed as she preferred to be called was a very intimidating girl with a bad attitude and a bad temper. She was known to be reckless start fights and by her tenth grade year had been arrested eleven times. She was the epitome of a bad girl and didn't really care about her reputation. But more than that she was Tracie's former girlfriend

"Yeah don't ever call me Credence its Creed the faster you learn that the better we'll get along," she said with an attitude.

"Please take a seat Ms. Jericho," the teacher said.

Creed walked the aisle of the classroom before stopping at the Already occupied desk on Tracie's other side. Creed looked at the somewhat preppy looking boy in the seat, And said. "What's your, name" she asked the boy.

"Um N, N, Nathan," the frightened boy stammered.

"Nathan do you know what it feels like to have your testicles pulled off,"

"No," Nathan said instinctively clenching his legs closed.

"You want to find out," Creed said causing him to shake his head no in response. "Then move," she said making him jump from his seat and run to the back of the class. Creed took her seat and looked over at Tracie and gave her a devilish smirk and said, "Hey cupcake you miss me?"

Tracie felt her stomach sink a bit and slid down in her chair. "_I get caught fingering myself, get in a fight with my girlfriend, and now my ex shows up. This is a great fucking way to start senior year._" she thought. She and Creed had, had a rocky relationship that was often filled with arguing and most times. And the others filled with fun and passion. But in the end it left Tracie heartbroken and angry at the other girl. But she would be lying if she said she didn't still carry a small torch form the yellow haired girl. Creed possessed a confidence and arrogance about herself that made her so alluring. So powerful, and side from that she was the one that took Tracie's innocence. The memory of which filled her with regret and anger. "_Well what else could go wrong today,_" she thought as she glanced back over at Creed.

Lunch rolled around and as normal David Stina and Max were sitting in the usual corner of the outdoor eating area. "So big head how are you classes going," Max asked as Stina fed her a bite of food.

"Can't complain looks like a easy year." David said just as Lyra came and sat down beside him.

"Hey sweetheart," she said pecking him on his cheek.

"Hey what's this cheek stuff," David said turning and kissing her full on the lips.

"Hey people are trying to eat," Stina said making them break contact.

"Oh please I've woken up to you doing a lot worse," Troia said as she Kal Shane, Sunset, and Tracie walked to the table.

"Hey Kal looks like Dave and Lyra have a good idea why don't you and I give it a try," Sunset said flirting and inching closer to him.

"Sunset, don't take this the wrong way but I have no romantic feelings for you what so ever," Kal said.

"That's what your mouth says but your eyes say lets go to the movies and make out," Sunset said putting a hand on Kal's shoulder

"Hey sis the cafeteria lady just put out cupcakes with sprinkles," Shane said.

"Oh yay sprinkles!," Sunset said in a giddy voice as she ran like a five year old back to the cafeteria.

"Shane I know we haven't known each other for that long but um but what is up with your sister," Lyra asked.

"Let me put it to you like this. You know how Mariah Carry says she's always twelve in her mind, well Sunset's more like four or five," Shane explained making everyone laugh except Tracie.

"Hey Tracie what's with the long face, you upset about what went Down between you and Jewels this morning" Kal asked.

"Not jus that Kal , I-" Tracie started but was interrupted by Julie sitting down beside her. Both girls looked at each other for a moment before speaking studying each others eyes

"I'm sorry," both girls said at the same time. They then hugged and quickly pecked each others lips.

"I'm sorry baby I'm not ashamed of loving you have to know that. Its just my mom its so difficult everything's just so new and I will tell my mom but its hard." Julie said sincerely.

"I know Jewels and I should be more understanding," Tracie said.

"Glad you two are ok but Trace what was the other thing that was bothering you," Max asked.

"Yeah that see," Tracie started before being interrupted.

"Hey guys long time no see," Creed said shocking everyone as she down forcing her self in between Troia and Tracie.

"Creed aren't you supposed to like be in jail," Kal said remembering why the blonde girl had been gone for almost a year.

"It was juvie and I got out on good behavior skate rat," Creed said.

"Same old Creed I see," David said loathing in his voice. David and Creed were never really friends in fact they didn't like each other at all. David being as protective over Tracie as he was he felt she was a bad influence not to mention during the time they dated she had almost gotten Tracie killed in a motorcycle accident. But in turn Creed hated him and found him over protective and a bit of a holier than thou hypocrite . Seeing as he and Tracie were almost as reckless as she was.

"I still see you have that giant stick up your ass, Dave," Creed said.

"I take you all know each other," Lyra asked.

"Creed Jericho and you are," Creed said introducing herself.

"Lyra, I'm David's girlfriend," Lyra said.

"Dave's girl huh? Who'd you piss off to end up with him," Creed said angering David somewhat. "Who is this beautiful piece of honey coated hotness,"

She said looking over at Max.

"Stina's. And the name's Max," Max said "So Creed how do you know the guys," she continued.

"Oh well cupcake and I used to be an item before I was uh sent away," Creed said putting an arm around Tracie infuriating Julie.

"As I recall it was the slut I caught you in bed with," Tracie said pushing Creed's arm away.

"Oh come on babe you're still not mad about that," Creed said putting her arm back around her an twirling a strand of Tracie's long brown hair.

Julie then pulled Tracie from the other girl's grasp and shot her dagger with her eyes. "Hey Creed remember me I'm Jewels Fontana Ricki's cousin. Anyway I'd like it if you'd keep your hands off my woman," she said with a she's mine smile.

"Oh no disrespect here I should've known Trace wouldn't stay single," Creed said, "besides I didn't come over here to get her back," she continued.

"And just what did you come over here for, " David asked.

"I came over to tell you guys I herd about your brother, and I wanted to say I'm sorry. EJ he, he was a good dude," Creed said her sincerity evident in her voice.

"Thanks," Stina said.

"Don't mention it, " Creed said getting up from the table and stealing the apple from Shane's tray

"Hey!," Shane said

"Guard your food better," Creed said over her shoulder as she walked away.

"_Wow she's almost as big a jerk as Tyson," _Troia said telepathically

"_I'll say " _David thought.

"Wow that girl has some grade A. bitch in her," Lyra said.

"Yeah. Hey you took your contacts out," David said noticing his girlfriend's eyes were now their normal hazel color

"Uh yeah. They were making my eyes itch. " Lyra said. "Anyway couples Kung Fu movie night at my place, Saturday" she asked

"Sweet Do you have _The Legend _movies cause Jet Li so owns," Shane said.

"That's where I have to disagree with you babe cause Jackie Chan can kick Jet's ass," Troia said

"Oh please _Black mask, Fist Of Legend_, _Bodygaurd From Beijing,_ all way better than any of Jackie Chan's movies," Tracie said.

"No way _Project A, _and _Operation Condor_ are far better movies," Lyra said.

"This whole argument is pointless." Max said, "because we all know the greatest of all time is the master himself Bruce Lee," she continued.

"Thank you Max. Master Lee can kick all their asses," David said high fiveing his future sister in-law.

"What about Sonny Chiba? ," Kal said trying to join in the conversation causing the others to look at him questioningly.

"Are you fucking kidding me Sonny Chiba's a bitch. I mean he uses a gun any chance he gets," Shane said.

"Yeah Kal I don't even really like Kung- Fu flicks that much but even I know the _Street Fighter_ movies are crap," Julie said

The debate went on until the end of lunch each teen giving an opinion on some of the best martial arts films ever made. The rest of the school day went on without incident. Everyone went to their classes until meeting in the parking lot and agreeing to have band practice at the shop after David made sure Lyra made it to her apartment.

Lyra and David were pressed against the door of her apartment in a heated kiss. "Umm sure you can't come to band practice with me babe," David asked resting his forehead against hers.

"No babe I'm not going to be you're groupie just yet," Lyra said kissing his lips

"Oh you sure I could use a groupie," David said.

"Yeah and besides I have these boxes to…. Uh ah," Lyra said as her hand flew to her temple in pain as her knees buckled a bit.

"Lyra what's wrong baby," David said in a concerned voce as he grabbed Lyra's shoulders.

"Um yeah just a migraine they come on sudden sometimes ,no big thing," she lied as she turned the key to open her door.

"You sure cause I can come in with you need me to," David said concerned for is girlfriend's well being.

"No, no go I'm fine baby," Lyra said hiding her now cat like irises from David as she went into the apartment.

"Ok bye I'll call you later," David said as he walked away to his bike trying not to seemed to concerned.

On the other side of the door Lyra crawled on the floor in agony tearing her away until she was in her underwear. Her body had become extremely hot a the pain in her head had grown to the size of a concussion blast. She managed to make it to her bathroom she quickly opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the pill bottle from the back row, and quickly shoved a hand full into her mouth. Suddenly the pain was gone and her eyes and body tempter went to normal. "It's getting harder to control but I have to do it he can't find out," she said.

Elsewhere David was swiftly and skillfully navigating the back streets to his mother's shop. Then it happened a large explosion of purpleish black flame appeared just a few feet in front of him. "What the fuck!," David said bringing his bike to a screeching halt. David took off his helmet and got off his bike to investigate. As he got closer to the flames six creatures very demonic looking purple and black armor appeared in front of him. "Damn I don't suppose you guys just wanna talk?" David said. The Creatures then turned their hands into sword blades and began to close the distance between them and David. David fell into a fighting stance, and said "Well here we go again."

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Well fans so begins a new season of action and excitement. Let me know what you think of the new characters hope you liked it anyway Peace and blessings remember reviews are love and may the power protect you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: What up fans I'm back with the second episode of season two. I'm glad to see that you all have returned to see how this will play out also glad you liked my new characters. So now we come to where we left last time with David about to face a new crop of foot solders so lets get it. Lights camera action**

**Back to action part two**

David hit one of the drones in the stomach with energy punch leaving a gaping hole in his stomach. The drone looked at his stomach then back at David as the wound healed. "What fu-" David started but was cut off by a strike by the drone knocking him to the ground. "_Damn these guys hit hard. I think I just felt my ribs break not good" _he thought as he got back to his feet and began to fight

David put up a good fight but try as he must he was being beaten. He used his energy powers but they barely made a dent in them and soon they became too much for him and he was knocked to the ground and as he looked up he saw them closing and prepared for the worst. Then he saw the drones blasted away by some un seen force. He could see laser fire but could not see the source. Thinking was his sister he became thankful. But soon realized he had not contacted Stina or the others. As the drones faded away the invisible figure came into focus and offered its hand he was awe struck and amazed. "No way you're the Phantom Ranger," he said. As hard as it was for him to believe there he was covered from head to toe in black armor with silver accents on breast plate and helmet and a red jewel in his chest.

"Can you, ride?" asked the altered voice under the helmet. A voice that sounded somewhat electronic as the phantom helped David up.

"Eh yeah thank so," David his breath coming out some what labored as he got up.

"Next time have your morpher. You've gotten rusty," the phantom said as he walked off and faded into then air.

"Thanks anyway," David said. "_Great Tyson and EJ were right I've never face drones that strong,_" He thought as he got on his bike and continued on towards his mother's shop.

**The Shop:**

At the shop the others had sat up for band practice and were now waiting on David to arrive. "Where is he," Stina asked "I mean he's never this late ," she continued as tapped her microphone.

"You know Dave he probably just got tied up with Lyra," Troia said.

"Yeah he and Lyra are probably just making out," Kal said twirling his drumsticks

"Hey a make out session that sounds nice what do you say Kal," Sunset scooting close to him giving him a doe eyed look.

"No means no Sunset," Kal said moving away from her.

Just then David staggered into the shop holding his ribs in pain. "David!" Talia said rushing over to her son and helping him to the couch. "What happened to you," she asked seeing the scratches and bruises on his face.

"I fell off my bike," He lied while sending a message to his mother to play along with his story.

"You feel off your bike? Did you hurt yourself?" Sunset asked.

"Hey….. Sun why don't you go get us some smoothies ," David said through the pain trying to get the girl to leave.

"Sure what kind," Sunset asked.

"Just the usual," David said

"Oh ok ! What's the usual," Sunset asked

"I'll go with you sis," Shane said. He then saw the look in Troia's eyes telling him that there was more to this than it seemed. "Hey on second thought just ask for Clare she'll know" he said sending his sister her way .

"Kay, kay " Sunset said as he bounced out the door

Talia waited until she was sure she was gone then placed her glowing hands on her son's rib cage. "Ok what really happened," she asked as she healed her son.

"I was riding through the backstreets then out of nowhere I see like this ball of like black fire. Then these drones came out," David said causing noticeable looks of concern on everyone's faces.

"Drones? Like Atlan's drones?," Julie said the slight fear in her voice evident.

"No way Atlan's creeps would've been easy these guys were way stronger they ate my energy blast like freaking cupcakes," he explained, "If it wasn't for the Phantom ranger I'd be done," he continued adding further shock to the faces of his mother and four siblings.

"The Phantom ranger are you sure it was him?," Stina asked

"Yeah no one's seen him since before Zordon died," Tracie said.

"Um hi people in the dark here, whose the phantom ranger," Max asked

"That's the thing wildcat no one knows. No one has ever seen his face," Stina explained

"Yeah all anyone knows is he draws power from a ruby in his chest and if he loses it lights out. That and he can go invisible like Stina and he's not from earth we think," Kal said.

"Why do you know like nothing I thought you guys knew all about ranger history," Julie asked

"The Phantom only comes when he's needed," Talia said

"Yeah babes the world has to be in serious trouble," Tracie said.

"Yeah that's what worries me guys. Tyson and E J came to me in a dream and said all the choices we make from now on will affect the future. Guys we're about to go back to war with something that we've never faced before all ask is do we really want do this," David said.

"Hey big bro why would ask a stupid question like after all we went through," Tracie said a little anger in her voice. "Besides I think I speak for everyone when I say its just too boring around here," she said as a smile played across her lips.

"Couldn't have said it better myself baby run," Troia said in agreement

Hours later Stina found herself lying in bed on her side in her pajama bottoms and a sports bra. Her head tilted and her eyes staring at the night sky through the sky light above her and Max's bed. A million thoughts ran through her mind but they all seem to slow when she felt weight of the bed shift and the tattooed arms wrap around her waist.

"So what are you thinking about phoenix," Max asked as she placed a kiss on Stina's ear.

"Just that we'll never be normal and have a normal life," Stina said shifting so she was laying on her back.

"I think we passed normal with the whole telepathic link thing sweat heart," Max said propping herself up on her elbow looking down into Stina's eyes.

"I know but last time I almost lost you so many times and I don't want to go through that again," Stina said, "I just wish we could have a regular life," she continued.

"Hey you see, this" Max said pointing at her engagement ring while holding it in front of Stina's eyes. "As long as we both have one we, will never lose each other. I know the risk Stina and they don't scare me. We both have to make sacrifices . You have to do what you do to save the world and I'll be right by your side always not even death can separate us," she continued.

Stina looked up into her fiancée's light brown eyes. "How'd I get so lucky to have a goddess like you as my future wife," she asked.

"You were born," Max said as she leaned down and kissed Stina's lips. The kiss grew deeper and Max shifted so she on top of Stina as there tongues danced together. Stina then arched her pelvis up into Max's making them both moan out. Max then Placed her hand on Stina's covered center and rubbed it in hard circles while pushing down on her hand with her own center making them both moan into each others mouths.

" _You know this is a lot easier without our pants baby,"_ Stina said telepathically, not wanting to break the kiss.

"Funny I was thinking the same thing," Max said as she slid down to Stina' s abs and placed kisses over the ridges that formed firm yet feminine six pack. She then began pulling her pants down letting the smell of her heat fill her nostrils as she placed kisses down her legs. Making Stina gasp and shake. She then kissed the top of Stina's shaved mound then spread her legs

"Oh Max!" Stina moaned as she felt Max's lips sucking the outer lips of her sex. Her tongue curling around them her teeth covering them in gentile bites, while the suction from her lips providing delightful pressure.

"_Does that feel good to you baby," _Max said telepathically as she opened Stina's sex with her fingers and blew warm air across her opening making the red ranger shudder in pleasure.

"OH MY GOD YES!," Stina cried out as Max's tongue penetrated her warm wet sex.

"_Umm, you taste like strawberries baby," _Max said moving her tongue around inside the other girl. Curling it and moving it in and out at a slow and easy pace. Savoring the sweet nectar of her fiancée's love nest making her moan. She then focused her attention on Stina's clit and began sucking on it making Stina's legs clamp closed around her head. She then inserted her index and fore finger inside her up to her first knuckles.

"AH FUCK RIGHT THERE!," Stina moaned as Max's fingers found her g-spot.

"_I love making love to you baby. I love when you get all wet for me," _ Max moaned as she moved her fingers faster inside her pulling her clit slightly with her teeth. She then began to feel Stina's inner walls tighten around her fingers and could tell the other girl was going to cum, "_Cum for me phoenix I love the way you taste,"_ Max said.

"AHH UHH!" Stina moaned as she climaxed. Max then crawled until she was on top of Stina and kissed her deeply allowing Stina to taste herself as she came down from her climax. Stina then regained her strength and flipped Max over on to her back not breaking the kiss. "Umm your turn wildcat" she said as she yanked down Max's soaked pajama shorts.

**Angel Grove High School:**

Julie stood in the locker room in her underwear pulling on her black gym shorts. "Um mm nice ass, I can see why Tracie fell for you," said a voice from behind her. Julie knew the voice she had been hearing it from time since school started earlier that week and had developed a dislike for its owner. Julie turned around and pulled her t-shirt and rolled her eyes. "Oh nice tits too," said the voice.

"What do you want Creed," Julie said in annoyed voice folding her arms over her chest.

"Nothing much just that I've been asking around about you. And I found out that up until his untimely demise you were with E J," Creed said moving towards the other girl. "Don't you find it odd that you're dating your dead boyfriend's sister," she continued.

"You got a point Creed" Julie said the growing anger in her voice evident.

"My point is stay away from what's mine," Creed said standing almost eye to eye with Julie.

"What's yours?," Julie said her eyes narrowing in anger. "Incase you haven't noticed Tracie's not an object and she's with me," she said venom her voice.

"What was mine is always mine baby. I mean how long do you think Tracie is going to put up with your whole closet case thing, you got going" Creed said putting a shocked look on Julie's face and a mischievous look on her own. "Yeah I herd a bit of your little of your conversation the other day. So I ask you how long are you gonna make me wait until my bird's back in the nest," she said.

"Creed, Creed, you just brought new meaning to the term dumb blonde," Julie said in a confident tone. "See Tracie is with me now and we're in love and there is nothing you can do about. Cause I'm a Fontana we don't give up, with out a fight," she said her anger at peak levels

"Yeah well remember this she was in love with me first that means everything you do she's comparing you to me," Creed said as she turned to leave the locker room. She then turned back around and walked back up to Julie. "One more thing I was the first person to taste that sweat honey she has between her legs. And sometimes I can still taste her I wonder if she can still taste me," Creed said before quickly ducking a wild punch from Julie and leaving.

Elsewhere in the school David and Lyra sat in study hall very bored. Watching the clock on the wall and each other as well exchanging flirting glances. David then felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and covertly checked it and saw it was text from Lyra. He read the text simply said "_follow me"_. He then looked up and saw a sneaky look in her eyes.

"Oooh Mr. Bledsoe may I be excused I'm having uh female problems," Lyra lied holding her stomach for effect. The study hall monitor simply waved her off not once looking up from the news paper he was reading.

David waited a full two minutes before saying he needed to go to the bathroom. He walked into the hall for a bout a second or two before he herd a whistling sound. He turned to the sound to see Lyra sticking her head out of the teachers conference room with her hair pulled up in a messy pony tail. Lyra motioned him to come to her. David got about one foot in the door before Lyra pulled him in and forcefully pined him to the wall with greatest of ease. She then captured his lips in a very aggressive tongue kiss pressing her jean clad center into his growing member and grinded him. Lyra then purred into his mouth. "Wow did you just purr," David said pulling away the kiss for air.

Lyra the grabbed the bulge in David's pants and said " What can I say you bring out the animal in me." She then dropped to her knees and began to undo David's pants. As she did she saw the cat like appearance of her eyes, and in a state of panic she pushed David into the file cabinet three feet away stunning the boy.

"Hey if you changed your mind there's other ways of telling me," David said as he walked over to his girlfriend who had huddled herself in the corner hiding her eyes. "How'd you get so strong anyway," he asked curious. David knew normally the only person that could toss him around like that was Tracie.

Lyra quickly jumped up and ran out the door crying slightly leaving her boyfriend to cope with his own thoughts.

Sometime later as he went to lunch David found her sitting by herself at their normal table. "Hey you want to talk about what happened," He asked as he beside her placing an arm around her . David then placed his hand under her chin and turned her face to him. "You know you can tell me anything right," he said.

"That's the thing I can't," Lyra said. She then let out a sigh and looked into the eyes of the young man who she had fallen in love with so fast. "David what if there was something about yourself. Something that could be dangerous to some one you love would you tell them your secret even though you knew it could change everything between you and that person," she asked.

David knew all to well what she was talking about. All his life he's had to hide what he really was. Even now with Lyra his new love he was hiding the fact that he was an alien, and further more he was a power ranger. So when faced with this situation before him he said, "Lyra I understand about secrets. And when you want to tell me it wont change anything."

"Promise ?" Lyra asked.

"Promise," David said as he leaned in and kissed her.

**The Station:**

The early evening hours found the all the teens with exception of Sunset sitting on the couches in the corner of the Station "So here' to a great first week of school," Troia said.

"And to the senior kick off party Sunday night," Kal said

"Here, here," they all said in unison as they brought there glasses together.

"Glad to you guys enjoying yourselves Hawks," Creed said as she walked over to the group her eyes covered by sunglasses.

"What do you want Creed," Tracie asked as Julie put her arms around her. Creed then removed her shades revealing a black eye on the right side of her face. Prompting Tracie's sympathetic response of her hand reaching for the bruised area. "What happened to your eye," she asked as Creed brushed her hand away.

"Me and Jewels had a little argument and I kind of had it coming," Creed said causing an angry look to play across Julie's face. " Look Jewels I get it Tracie's yours," Creed said in a faked sincere voice giving Julie a smile making the bile rise in Julie's throat. "Look I see you guys may need to talk so I'm gonna go grab a smoke" Creed said as she walked out the door thinking to herself, "_Pack of Newport's five dollar's , Halloween make up to give myself a black eye nine fifty, breaking Julie's hart and getting Tracie back priceless._"

"I can't believe this," Tracie said.

"Me neither Trace," Julie said.

"Why'd you hit her!," Tracie yelled shocking not only Julie but everyone else. " I know you don't like her but-" she continued being cut off by a loud boom outside that shook the building.

"What was that!" Lyra asked shocked.

" Uh I don't know but I'm gonna go check on our bikes stay her with Jewels ok babes come on guys," David said as he and the other five rangers ran outside.

Once outside they came face to face with a group of drones. "Whoa Dave are these the guys you went up against," Stina asked.

"Yeah," David said as he charged his fist.

"We can take 'em easy," Kal said as he took off with a burst of super speed . As he moved everything appeared at a stand still then out of nowhere a drone simply held up its palm and sent him flying back with his own momentum. " Fuck !, Kal said as he landed on the hood of a car

"Well I guess these guys need a little green energy," Tracie said as she floated into the air and to fire a blast from her eyes only to have it sent back to her full force by a drone knocking her out of the sky.

"Troi!" David yelled as he sized up a drone.

"I'm on it!" Troia said as she used her enhanced agility to launch herself high enough to catch her sister before she hit the pavement. " You ok runt ," she asked helping Tracie to stand upright

"Yeah just never took one of my on blast head on," Tracie said

"Um Dave man hate to say this but I think its time to kick things up," Shane said deflecting Drone strikes with his ability to turn his body into a diamond hard shell.

"You're right lets ranger up!," David said as he and the others drew there morphers.

"QUASAR STORM FURY FORM!" Stina, Troia, Kal and Shane said as pilers of red, yellow , blue, and pink light came down from the sky and covered them and faded leaving them in their armored suits with gold trim.

"QUASAR STORM ZETA FORM!" Tracie said as a emerald and gold light covered her then faded leaving her in her emerald and black armor with gold accents.

QUASAR STORM DRAGON FURY!" David said as a blinding gold and white light covered him then faded leaving him covered in his silver armor with onyx accents and a gold Lyger head on his left shoulder and gold dragon's head on his right. "Ok lets take these guys down… what?," David said as the drones faded away.

"Yeah where'd they go," Kal said

"I called them back yellow ranger," said a soft feminine voice making the rangers look behind them.

When the rangers saw the source of the voice they were shocked. There before them was a girl that appeared to be no more than twelve dressed in a black gothic spaghetti strapped mini dress with red trim and layered ruffled bottom, red and black striped thigh high stockings. Her outfit was rounded out by her shinny black baby doll shoes fingerless black lace gloves and a blood red teddy bear with horns. "Who the hell are you?" Tracie

"Now , now you have a dirty mouth green ranger and that makes teddy berry upset," The girls as she fired a blast at Tracie knocking her out of her morphed form. "But since you want to know who I am my name is Chimera, and I'm here to play a game," the girl said.

"Look we're not in the mood for any of your games so…ahh!," Stina said getting hit by a energy blast from the girl. Chimera then moved towards Stina holding a ball of purplish black fire. Then o she was knocked by a slash from an invisible force. "Phantom ranger?" Stina said as the black clad figure appeared before her and the others hold a musketeer styled sword.

"Far enough Chimera," the phantom said.

"You don't play fair Phantom ranger," Chimera said as she faded away

"Power down," David said as he and the others demorphed. "Thanks man," he said.

"She'll be back," the Phantom said as he faded away.

"Dude, do you know what the hell is going on," Shane asked.

"No but I think I know who does," David said.

**The ranger's home:**

"Are you sure she said her name was Chimera," Talia said having herd the rangers explain what had taken place after the team arrived at the house.

"Yeah mom, that's what she said," Stina said.

"Believe me when someone from the Justin Bieber fan club kicks your ass you tend to remember there name," Tracie said.

"If what you say is true then this is far from over," Talia said. "Chimera is a member of the Advent Clan. A group of Daxamites that followed the Dark titan. They each commanded small armies of their own. If Chimera managed to escape the Advent void when Atlan opened it there could be others," Talia explained.

"Well her we go again," David said

**A/N: Well fans we're two episodes in and things are already heating up. Who do you think the Phantom ranger is? What's going to happen with the whole Julie, Creed, and Tracie thing ?** **What's Lyra's** **secret? And are there more of the Advent Clan? In order to find out you have to tune in next time **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey Ranger fans what up I 'm glad you're all liking the new season so far. And in my opinion it'll keep getting better so now lets get to it. This chapter takes place the weekend of the first two**

**Enter The Dragon **

**The Ranger's Home:**

Troia and Shane lay in her bed kissing madly as the early Saturday morning sun flowed through her window. "Um… I'm…. so… glad…. your….. sister moved in with….Max," Shane said kissing down Troia's neck.

"Umm me too," Troia said as Shane's hands made their way up her sleep shirt feeling her erect nipples.

"You… know…. Troi-toy…. there's other places my lips would like to give a good morning kiss," Shane said slow inching the shirt up around Troia's neck.

"Oh really like where?," Troia said with a knowing smile as she slid the shirt off leaving her naked from the waist up.

"Well for starters here," Shane said closing his mouth over her left nipple making her gasp as sucked the hardened light brown nub. "And here," he said taking the other breast into his mouth making a moan come from Troia "Umm and here.'

"Oh Shane," Troia moaned as his tongue liked her belly button.

Shane licked around the waistband of her Sailor Moon boy shorts. He then hooked his thumbs in the waist band and kissed down her legs as he removed them. "but most of all here," he said as he began to kiss and lick and suck the damp folds of her sex.

"Oh Shane that's so good," Troia moaned arching her back pushing more of her sex into his mouth. "Ugh umm more please more."

"You taste so sweet baby," Shane said spreading her lower lips and plunging his tongue into her entrance.

Troia raised and lowered her center letting Shane have all of her. Troia was in utter bliss and at the full mercy of Shane's skillful tongue when her thoughts were invaded

"_Troia I need you and Shane in the lab,"_ Came the telepathic words of her mother in her head.

"_Mom I….Oh shit!... I mean I'm in the middle of some…. So … so gooood," _Troia said.

"_Troia now!," _Talia said.

"_O,O, Ok….. just give me….. two…. Five…OH SHANE!" _Troia thought as the somewhatunexpected orgasm hit her. Not that it stopped Shane who kept his lips firmly wrapped around her clit making her orgasm last longer. "Sh, Shane baby as much as I'm loving this you….. Oh fuck….. you need to stop."

"Aww but it was almost my turn," Shane said with a mock pout before placing a butterfly kiss on the small strip of hair on Toria's mound.

"Hey I know that's why if you stop now I'll wear my Sailor Mercury outfit and I'll do that thing you like with your clit"

" Lets go!" Shane said making Troia fall off the bed, " Troia come on get the lead out!" he said adjusting his pajama bottoms.

"Geeze Parker can I at least put my pj's back on," Troia said searching the floor for her panties.

Shane's eyes followed the curve of her perfectly round but down to the area between her legs where her still wet sex flared and licked his lips. "I'm pretty sure you'd be fine like that," he said.

Troia turned so she was sitting with her legs spread and slowly worked her fingers in and out of herself as Shane "Sounds like my little Greek warrior wants seconds. Do you?" she said making Shane nod yes. She then brought her dripping fingers up and placed them in her mouth tasting herself. "Umm I can't blame you but You're going to have to wait."

A few minutes later Shane and Troia joined the others in the basement lab. "Great you're here now we can start," Tracie said.

"Ah no we can't Jewels isn't here," Max said with a yawn propping herself against a half sleeping Stina making Tracie chew on her lower lip in annoyed fashion.

It had been two days since Creed alleged Julie attacked her and Tracie and Julie had barley spoken two words to each other. And although everyone believed Julie when she said she didn't do it for some reason. Maybe it was because in the days prior Julie had shown a jealous strike. Or maybe it was the odd nostalgic feelings Creed gave her. In her mind and heart Tracie knew Creed's true depth . She had seen that side of her that soft vulnerable side. Maybe it was because it was it was so easy with Creed. Creed never cared what her parents or anyone thought. She was just so sure of herself. While with Julie things were good and she was deeply in love with her things with her seemed more complicated. Not being able to truly be affectionate in public or around Julie's mother. Tracie respected Julie's wishes but she'd be lying if she said it didn't anger her at times. Whatever the reasons the whole situation was annoying her.

"Julie doesn't need to know everything if she's late she's late," Tracie said.

"Nice to know I'm missed," Julie said as she came into the basement dressed making a silence come over the room.

"Hey mom how about we get this meeting going," Kal said breaking the silence.

"Right you all know we have a new enemy in Chimera and she appears to be vastly powerful," Talia said.

"You're telling me the little bitch smacked us around like nothing," Shane said. " If the Phantom Ranger hadn't showed we'd of been screwed." Stina said.

"That's another thing she knew the Phantom Ranger," David said. "I can't figure how that's possible. From what we know about the Dark Titian well the original one anyway. He died over a thousand years before we were born."

"So basically we're back to square one we don't know anything," Julie said slumping against a wall.

"Not exactly Max may know something," Tracie said hesitantly.

Stina and Max exchanged worried looks at each other. They both had a feeling on what Tracie meant, and neither really liked it. "By me you mean Aura right?," Max asked lacing her fingers together with Stina's.

"Yes Max you're the only one that maybe able answer our questions," Talia said

"Excuse me but has anyone thought about what this could do to Max!" Stina said in a protective forceful voice. " I mean we don't even know if Aura is still in there."

"Phoenix please," Max said in a calm voice

" No I promised to keep you safe no matter what and I say you're not doing it," Stina said.

Max looked into Stina's eyes and brought their linked hands up between them and kissed both their engagement rings. "Baby the worlds at stake and if I can help I have to help. You know that about me I'd do anything to keep you safe."

Stina sighed and said, " I know but why you, why is it always you."

"Just the way the way the cards are dealt mon ange," Max said using her Creole French drawl knowing how it put Stina at ease.

"You're coming back right?," Stina asked a bit un sure of the situation.

"Always phoenix always," she said just before placing a kiss on Stina's forehead. "Ok Talia lets do it,"

"Are you sure about this Maxine if the sprit of Aura no longer inside your body this could be dangerous," Talia said holding out the box that contained the star key.

"If it gives us an edge its worth it," Max said getting a nod from her future mother in law.

Talia opened the box and max for only the second time felt the enigmatic pull to the talisman inside. She then placed her hand inside the box and let out a blood curdling scream as the room shook as a storm of blinding lights and wind filled the room. When the storm cleared Max stood with a pale blue light around her body and her eyes had glassed over and the others knew Max was no long in control of her body.

"Why have you summoned me Rangers," Aura said her dual voices reverberating off the walls.

"Aura we need your help. The Advent Clan has returned we think. I mean to say so far its just Chimera," Shane said.

"Chimera!" Aura said her tone troubling the others. "If Chimera has truly escaped your world is truly in danger."

"How dangerous can she be I mean she's a kid," Troia said.

"Chimera is no ordinary child," Aura said and she then began to project images into the room of the past. "A century ago on Daxam the Dark Titan lead a war against the elders and at the head of his army were the Advent Clan. A group of highly gifted Daxamites and granted them each their own small army. They were so powerful that when the Elders destroyed the titan they were locked away in a separate dimension ,"

With those words David's and Tracie's minds drifted back to last moments of Tyson's life. "But we sealed the void Tyson sacrificed himself too seal it," Tracie said.

"Yes but your hesitation allowed the void to remain open long enough for Chimera and possibly the others to escape," Aura said. She then sensed the regret of hearts of David and Tracie and said, "It was destiny you could not change it."

"Ok Chimera how do we defeat her," Stina asked.

"In order to defeat Chimera and her army you must allow her to assume her true form then only by calling fourth the star dragon can you destroy her," Aura said. She then saw the curious look in David's eyes. "When you need it David the dragon zord will be there."

David gave a nod of understanding before asking the question he knew was on the mind of the others, "What can you tell us about the Phantom ranger,"

"I only know that the one you call Phantom Ranger is a friend and will, aid you," Aura explained. "I feel my time is done farewell Rangers and may the power protect you," she said and with a flash of light Aura left Max's body and she fell into Stina's arms.

"Max , Max are you ok! Speak to me," Stina asked shaking Max before her fiancée pulled her into a kiss.

"Perfectly fine Phoenix I just love when you get those cute little lines in your face," Max said smiling as she broke the kiss.

"You're lucky you're cute," Stina said.

After that a silence came over the room again and everyone could see the icy looks Tracie and Julie exchanged with one another. "Umm hey its my day to make breakfast who wants waffles," Shane said finding an excuse to leave the room.

"I do!," Kal said following him up stairs being followed by the others.

"David son don't you have to go over to Lyra's apartment to fix her transmission," Talia said.

"Yeah lets go with that," David said. Tracie tried to follow him and their mother "Where do you think you're going runt," he said halting Tracie's movements

"Dave," Tracie said her brow furrowing

"Sorry kiddo you and Jewels have to talk this out and try listening this time," David said.

Tracie let her eyes glow green like she would if she was preparing to use her powers. "You know I could just slam you right?" she asked.

David like wise let his eyes glow silver and said, "You know energy moves faster than muscle, right."

"Ok you win jerk," Tracie said walking back down the stairs instantly locking eyes with Julie. "So."

"So," Julie said shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Why have you been avoiding, me," she asked folding her arms around her

"I don't know why'd you punch Creed?" Tracie said sounding more than annoyed.

"Ugh for the last time I didn't hit her! I swung but I didn't connect," Julie yelled. "And what should I have done when she's bragging about sleeping with you!"

"So that gives you the right to act like a jealous bitch!," Tracie said flailing her hands in front of Julie's face.

"How was I supposed to act when I see my woman make googly eyes at my woman!" Julie said.

"Your woman! When my ex comes around!," Tracie yelled.

"What's that supposed to mean!," Julie yelled

" It means when were in public its Always don't kiss me right now or don't let my mom see us holding hands. I mean I'm so fucking sick of this whole fucking closet case act," Tracie said.

Before Julie knew what she did she had slapped Tracie. "If you feel that way then why don't you just go to your little blonde tramp of yours," she said as she started storming out of the room.

**Lyra's Apartment:**

Lyra awoke naked in a daze on her bedroom floor. Her head throbbed as she took in the sight of her room which looked to be the sight of a tornado. She pulled at her self up by the bedpost and took in the tattered lien sheets that looked like they'd been ripped apart by some kind of animal. "Well that's fifty bucks I won't get back," she said as she removed the tattered cloth from her bed. She then went into her closet and pulled out the fresh red and black liens and set about making the bed. Once she was done she looked at the drawers thrown about her room and the broken lamp. "Damn look at this place at least David wasn't here but these swings are becoming harder to control I get so hot I can barely wear clothes anymore not that my man would mind," she said to herself as she cleaned the mess in her room. Then from out of no where a scent filled her nostrils a scent that made her weak at the knees and made her purr with delight somewhat against her better judgment. "Umm speaking of my man," she said before hearing a single knock on the door "Just a second," quickly putting on her short silk robe and checking her eyes to be sure they weren't cat like before answering the door.

"Morning sweet hart," David said greeting her with a kiss that grew deeper as Lyra backed into her apartment.

"Umm I wonder what else you can do with that tongue of yours," Lyra said pulling back from the kiss and plying with the ties of her robe

"Well Lyra I happen to be a very, very cunning linguist," David said with a sly smile.

Lyra taking the hint undid her robe revealing her naked body. "Well Mr. Hawk why don't you show me just how cunning you are,"

David walked over to her with a smile and dropped to his knees and place firm sucking kiss on her stomach using his teeth making sure he left a small yet noticeable mark. Making Lyra quiver as he gripped her firm butt. Once satisfied that he had marked her well enough he placed her right leg on his shoulder and deeply caressed her thigh and smiled before lowering her face to her sex

"Heh David," Lyra hissed her breath catching as David began to deliver her to heights of ecstasy.

Sometime later Lyra lay in bed her curls draped across David's chest as he twirled a strand of her hair. "So I know you can sing. I know you play guitar and write poetry I know you ride a motorcycle and you're very good in bed," Lyra said drawing small circles on David's stomach . "So what don't I know about my most marvelous boyfriend."

"You know everything about me Ly," David said lying. "You know I'm in love with you,"

"Yeah so?" Lyra said.

"So," David said.

"So tell something like what scares you more than anything," Lyra said.

"Clowns," David said sincerely .

"Clowns? That's what scares you more than anything else," Lyra said. She then looked up into David's eyes and saw his expression. "Oh my god you're really scared of clowns," she said with a chuckle that quickly turned into a fit of laughter.

"Hey they happen to be evil soulless creatures from hell," David said. " I'm glad you find my phobia so funny."

Lyra recovering some from her laughter said, "I'm sorry babe its just what could've happen to make you feel that way a bout harmless clowns."

"Ok first off they're not harmless," David said. "and when I was like seven my aunt Pink was babysitting us and we watched the movie _IT_ and every since then clowns have just scared the hell out of me," he continued. "But you know what scares me more than that?"

"No what?" Lyra asked.

"Losing you or anyone else I love," David said. "I mean with Tracie's birth parents then my brother. It like nothing in my life stays good. And just have this feeling one day I might wake up and find you like-,"

"Like Selena," Lyra said cutting him off. "David I'm not her I could never do that to you I love you too much,"

"I love sweetness," David said.

"I know baby," Lyra said.

**Chimera's Lair:**

The dark abandoned toy factory suited the nature of its owner. The dank smell of musty stuffed animals left to mold from the rain that flowed from the holds in the roof. Yes the dark macabre nature of this place with its dismembered dolls and rusted out machines would be the nightmare of most children. But to the twisted mind of chimera it was a delightful wonderland.

"Curse those rangers," Chimera said. "Can you believe them Mr. teddy. Those Daxamites and that Phantom Ranger," she said talking to the demonic teddy bear in her lap. "I know they must be stopped but how," she said searching the bear's eyes for answers. "Of course one of my minions but which one. Yes he's perfect I summon you Lexion!" and with that she motioned her hand out and brought fourth a pale blue skinned creature with long white hair in a single braid incased in black armor holding a large two sided scythe.

" How may I serve you mistress Chimera," Lexion said kneeling before the small girl.

"Seek out the Daxamites and bring me their heads," she commanded.

"It shall be done mistress," Lexion said.

**Julie's house:**

As David pulled Stina's car into Julie's drive way Tracie silently cursed her older brother. "Why the hell are we here Dave," she said in annoyed mono tone.

"We're here to pick up your girlfriend," David said

"Dave she slapped me, and the whole Creed thing," Tracie trailed off.

"Creed , Creed! I'm so sick of hearing that shit Trace!," David said. "You know for someone with a genius I Q you're being real fucking stupid. Then again you were always dumb when it came to her!"

"I don't know why we're talking about this you never liked me with Creed in the first place. Are you forgetting you used to be friends" Tracie scolded

"No! Are you forgetting the bitch almost killed you!" David said. "That you spent a week in a coma and she didn't come visit you once,"

"It was an accident! A fucking accident Dave!," Tracie said.

"Oh was it an accident you caught her in bed with another girl!" David said. He then saw tears in her eyes and knew he had wounded her "Trace I'm sorry but I know I how Julie feels about you and I know how you feel about her. Even if Jewels hit Creed which I doubt you know she had a good reason," he said.

"I hate it when you're right ," Tracie said just as there was a knock on the window. Tracie looked up to see Julie dressed in a black bikini with tie dyed peace signs on it and a colorful wrap as a skirt her hair tied in pig tails. Tracie got out of the car and studied Julie's eyes and her heart melted. "Look Jewels I-," she started being cut off by Julie's lips crashing into hers . At first she was taken back by the sudden impact of the other girls lips but soon she leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around the other girls neck deepening the kiss until they needed to breath. "Hey what was that for."

"It was my way of saying what you wanted to. That we were both jerks and that I love you," Julie said. "And this is because I miss those lips," She said pulling Tracie into another kiss.

"What about your mom," Tracie asked smile as they broke contact.

"If she sees she sees," Julie said with a smile.

"In that case," Tracie said leaning in for another kiss just as David honked the horn .

"Hey glad you two made up but lets get to the beach and we still have to pick up Lyra so hop in the back seat," David said pushing down the passenger seat.

"Why do we both have to get in the back," Tracie asked.

"Well ms. Hawk I can think of a few things if you know what I mean,"

**Angel grove beach:**

The entire senior class of Angel Grove High had gathered at the beach for the annual senior kick of beach party. And as usual of beach parties Max and Stina set huddled together. Watching as people road the waves. Shane, Troia, Tracie and Julie were beside them in similar fashion. Shane's hair still wet from the salt water. "Are you sure you don't want to catch a set babes, I'm sure Shane will let you use his board," Julie asked as she played with Tracie's hair both girls wishing they had their own surf boards.

"Its ok JuJu Bee besides I didn't even bring my suit and I much rather be here," Tracie said lying against Julie.

"Who wants smoothes," Lyra said as she walked over to the group carrying a trey of drinks. "Davie and Kal back in yet," she asked.

"Nope not yet," Shane said.

"Ok cool. Hey Shane hope you don't mind me asking but when you surf how do you keep them down, I mean doesn't the tape get wet," she ask as she set down beside the you transgender male.

"Well the wet suit helps and I use water proof tape," Shane explained.

"Hey why are you asking about my boyfriend's boobs ," Troia said jokingly "You don't see me checking out your boyfriend," she continued.

"I'm your brother Troi that would be gross," David said as he and Kal came up the beach and set beside Lyra

" Yeah it would be sick if you lusted after your brother," Creed said as she walked up them dripping with ocean water

"Ugh what do you want Jericho," David said.

"Relax Dave I just wanted see if Trace wanted to dance," Creed said offering her hand to Tracie .

"Creed I'm with… Hey what happened to your eye," Tracie said noticing that the area where her black eye had been was now causing black strikes to come from her eye.

Creed touched her face and saw the smudges on her fingers, "Um gotta go," Creed said as she tried to run away her movements being halted by Tracie grabbing her wrist.

"So you lied why would you-," Tracie started being cut off by Creed forcing her lips to her in a quick but deep kiss.

"Umm still sweet as I …. Oh!," Creed said as Julie speared Creed into the dirt and began wrestling with her.

Tracie stood in shock for the moment until the sound of flesh hitting flesh jarred her and brought her attention to the crowd forming around them. "Guys stop! Ugh Dave aren't you gonna help!" Tracie said.

"Ok. Jewels she has a jaw like paper!" David yelled getting an annoyed look from Tracie.

Once Julie was back on top before using a small dose of her super strength to pull them apart. "Enough!," she said as Julie kicked at Creed.

"You hit like a bitch!," Creed said as she stormed off.

Tracie held onto a flailing Julie. "Easy Jewels its over its over," Tracie said as Julie calmed down. "That was incredibly stupid and very, very hot," she said before pulling Julie into a kiss.

"Mmm you like that huh," Julie said

Just as Tracie was about to respond an explosion happened a few feet away from them. When the blast cleared Lexion was there with a platoon of Chimera's troops. " Come out and face me rangers," Lexion bellowed.

"Oh great duty calls," Tracie said slightly annoyed. "You know what to do babes."

"Yep." Julie said with a wink. "AH Monsters Run !" she said pulling Lyra with her as she ran.

"So these are the mighty Daxamites my mistress will be pleased when I bring her you heads," Lexion.

"Well Dave do waste time or do cut to the good part," Kal, said.

"Good part," David said. "Lets Ranger up!"

"QUASAR STORM FURY FORM!," Stina , Kal, Troia, and Shane said trans forming into there ranger forms.

"QUASAR STORM ZETA FORM!" Tracie said as the emerald and gold light coverd her.

"QUASAR STORM DRAGON FURY!" David said shifting into his morphed form. " Ok guys Tracie and I will take tall blue and ugly. You guys get the troops,"

"Right!" the others said in unison a as they set about the fight.

"Quasar battle fans!" Stina said calling her two large bladed fans. "Phoenix breath!" she yelled making the fans glow red before hurling them at her enemies in a hail of fire cutting through them. Stina then did a front flip disappearing into the sand confusing the troops. "Phoenix Fury!" said as she reappeared with her flaming sword cutting through a few more drones.

Elsewhere on the beach Troia and Shane were fighting back to back. Hey lover boy give me a boost," Troia asked placing her right foot into Shane's cupped hands

"As you wish Troi-toy," Shane said as he lunched the pink ranger into the air allowing her to use he enhanced agility to remain in the air in a high arching flip.

" Pegasus darts!," She said throwing a hail of razor tipped Pegasus feathers into the drones before landing. "Heh your turn blue boy,"

"Thought you'd never ask. Quasar war Hammer!," Shane said calling the massive war hammer. "Sapphire burst!" he said striking the ground causing the ground to split open with a shook wave of blue fire. Destroying the drones

"Nice Shane but check this out. Quasar Chain whip!" Kal said summoning his whip and straightening it into a staff. "Quasar cross bow!," he said calling his second weapon he then loaded the straightened whip into the bow. "Griffin effect!" he said firing the arrow making it take the shape of a griffin's head destroying the drones.

Meanwhile David and Tracie were barley holding Lexion at bay . He then fired a blast from his scythe knocking them both to the ground and knocking Tracie's axe from her hands. Lexion then began to close in on Tracie. As he charged his scythe Tracie braced for impact. She saw the flash of blinding light but didn't feel the impact. When the light faded she saw the Phantom ranger clutching his mid section propped on his sword kneeling on one knee. " Phantom!" Tracie screamed.

"Are you ok Tracie," The phantom said gasping for air.

"I'm fine what about you," Tracie asked helping the Phantom up as she picked up her axe

"Power level draining need to recharge, bye for now," The Phantom said teleporting away.

Tracie clenched her axe in both hands charging the blade. "MAGNUM FORCE!" she said as she swung her axe causing the entire area of the beach to be covered in a emerald light. When the light faded Lexion appeared to be destroyed and everyone had gathered around Tracie just as she fell into David's arms.

"Trace whoa are you ok," Stina asked.

"Yeah just that blast took a lot out of me," Tracie said just as the ground shook and the rangers were faced with a giant Lexion. "No way I gave him everything I had!" Tracie said.

As he watched the now giant Lexion he felt something stirring inside him. A stirring he had felt only once before. "Guys make sure Tracie's ok I'll finish this guy off,"

"Dave are you nuts," Shane said.

"Trust me I got this," David then drew his sword and aimed it towards the sky as the wind began to roar. "SPRIT OF THE STORM AND FURY I SUMMOND THY DRAGON ZORD!" he said driving his fully charged sword into the ground . Then the sky grew black and parted as thunder roared as massive onyx and silver medieval dragon came from the sky. "Showtime!" David said as he lept into the zord's cockpit. " Ok let dance" Lexion with David's zord with several glancing blows before firing an energy blast at him. " Nice but now its my turn. Nova Blast!" David said firing a massive silver fire ball from his zords mouth rendering Lexion to ash. "What's a beach with out barbeque," David said.

Lyra paced around Stina's car worried she had lost David and the others in scatter that happened before the attack. " How are you two so fucking calm!," she said to Julie and Max who were calmly sitting on the hood of Stina's car.

"Relax Lyra I'm telling you the guys are fine ," Max said. "And besides If something happened or if they were in danger I'd know,"

"Oh really what are you physic?" Lyra said.

"Oh look here they come," Julie said as David and the others approached.

"There you guys are, " David said pulling Lyra into a kiss.

"Umm where were you guys," Lyra asked as they broke the kiss.

"Looking for you silly," David said

"Yeah I kept telling him too check here but he just had to comb the beach first," Stina said.

"Aww my baby wants to be a hero," Lyra said.

"Naw being a hero is overrated," David said.

**A/N: Well folks I hoped you liked it. Now I know some of you be asking if Shane's a boy why does he have a clit. Well Shane is a FTM female to male transgender meaning he was born a girl and is still physically a girl but he's a guy between the ears and lives as a guy and is on a small amount of male hormones. So you're also wondering what's the deal with Lyra and how come she could smell David before he was even in her apartment well that one you'll find out later but I'd love to know what you think her secret is. Well peace out and may the power protect you**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: What up Ranger fans I'm back with another episode of Quasar Fury. But before I get started I want to address something. Last chapter I got an anonymous review concerning Shane's development and how he has sex with Troia. First off thank you for the review. Second I covered much of Shane's development in season one which unfortunately was taken down by FF in one of their many system upgrades. Third to address the sex issue you brought up yes Shane uses a strap-on for penetration but not oral reason being I have it on good authority that you can't feel it when you get oral that way. And also the small amount of hormones he takes has made his clit grow some increasing its sensitivity. Ok now to the story this chapter takes place three weeks after the last one.**

**The trouble with twins**

**Max and Stina's Loft:**

Max looked at her fiancée nervously preparing to do what Stina had asked. "Are you sure you want me to this phoenix," Max asked. "I mean I've only done this a few other times and it hurts really bad the first time."

"I know babes but I trust you" Stina said with a sigh as Max brought the razor down in one last stroke on her shoulder blade.

"Ok babe I'm putting the stencil on right now," Max said sensing her lovers nervousness.

"How does it look," Stina asked feeling Max pull the transfer paper off her shoulder.

Max looked at the black image of a phoenix in full flight that now covered the back of Stina's shoulder. "It looks great," Max said. She then flicked the gun on making Stina go ridged. "Don't be scared I'm just starting the gun," she said dipping the needle into the ink. "I'm going to start now," Max said as she slowly started to move the needle along the design.

"AH!" Stina yelped in pain as the motorized needle dug into her flesh.

"I've seen you get hit by lasers swords and fall out a twenty foot robot and not flinch. But a tattoo needle hurts you," Max teased continuing to outline the design

"Ah!... shut up!... wildcat…" Stina panted through gritted teeth feeling the pain of the tattoo process. "Fuck that burns!"

"Its not that bad," Max said moving the needle over the details of the wings

"Says the girl with rainbow on her vagina….Damn it!" Stina cursed in pain.

"Hey you like my rainbow," Max said teasingly knowing that Stina had called it her favorite tattoo for obvious reasons

"Ah! Do you have to dig so deep!," Stina winced in pain.

"Oh its not that bad," Max said.

"Easy for you to say you have six of these things…Ow!" Stina yelped.

"Just relax baby. And stop thinking that you're gonna bleed out "Max said having read Stina's thoughts.

As the hours went on the pain began to fade away slowly . Thanks in part to the psychic connection between her a Max. It always amazed them how just by one of them thinking positive they could take pain from one another. But it only served to prove how strong their love was.

"Ok baby all done," Max said at the end of the four hour process as she wiped the excess away.

"Really let me see," Stina said as she walked over to the mirrored dresser as Max held a smaller mirror to her shoulder.

" You like it," Max asked hoping Stina approved of her new body art.

Stina took in the now red and purple phoenix that took up a little more than half her shoulder blade. "I love it," Stina beamed making Max smile with pride.

Reached into the top drawer and pulled the Lubriderm and squeezed some into her palm and rubbed it into the in flamed skin. "You're gonna have to let me put this on you like once a day, for a few weeks" she said. "And keep this on till morning" she placing the bandage on her shoulder.

Stina then turned and finished removing her black bra with red and yellow hearts then removed her pants and matching panties in one motion then crawled into the queen sized bed. And laid with her hands at her sides arching back showing off the definition of her arms. She then spread her legs slightly. "Come here baby mama's got a nice soft pink cookie for you," Stina said

"Umm my favorite snack," Max said taking off her own shirt before jumping into bed with Stina.

**The Ranger's home:**

Across town at the ranger's home Shane was making his way into Troia's room looking frustrated as apposed to his usual lustful. "Ugh! Why!" Shane said with a frustrated groan as he flopped Indian style onto his girlfriend's bed.

"What's wrong baby," Troia asked scooting closer to her boyfriend.

"Ugh my aunt Patricia is coming to visit me and Sunset," Shane said feeling Troia wrap her arms around him from behind.

"And that's a problem because….." Troia trailed off.

"Because she's one of the many members of my extended family that won't accept the fact I'm a boy. Stupid Greek family" Shane said grunting the last part.

"What does you being Greek have to do with anything," Troia asked placing a hand on Shane's basket ball shorts covered thigh

"You've seen _My Big Fat Greek Wedding _ right," Shane asked.

"Yeah," Troia said.

"Well that wasn't a stereotype. Plus they just make feel like a freak and less of a man than I do already. I mean I can't help I was born in the body. I just wish I was normal," Shane ranted. Covering his head in frustration

Troia pushed Shane back on the bed before kissing him deeply. A method that she had attained to clam the young trans male when his hormones got to him. She passionately kissed. She then shifted so she was straddling him feeling a slight bulge in his shorts. Knowing it to be Shane's faux member and remembering she told him to put it on before he left he and Kal's room.

"That better?" Troia asked feeling the usual light headedness she always got from kissing him. Before placing her hands under his red wife beater

"Yeah," Shane said breathlessly.

"Listen Parker you're not a freak you're my boyfriend. And baby no mater what anyone says you will always be more than enough man for me," Troia said just before getting a naughty grin. She then pushed Shane's shirt up and kissed his belly button making him take in a sharp breath. She then inched his shorts down to his knees and placed her hand inside the flesh toned harness finding Shane's erect clit before taking the life like member into her mouth.

"Ah!... heh…hah! Troi what are you doing," Shane asked looking down at the erotic sight .

"Making you feel like a man," She said before curling her tongue around the head of the member. "Is it working," she asked her voice in a lusty groan before taking the member into her mouth again.

"Oooh….. yeah …. Its working!" Shane panted

A few doors down in Tracie and Sunset's room. Julie and Tracie were in her bed in the mist of an intense make out session that the slightly younger Tracie on top of the slightly older Julie. Both teens clad only in pajama shirts and t-shirts. Julie had one hand nestled in Tracie's hair and the other up the back of Tracie's shirt.

"Umm….your….mom….is so nice….letting you crash on a school night" Tracie said kissing Julie's neck.

"Mmm….real…nice," Julie said grinding her hips up into Tracie. Their clothed centers causing wonderful friction between them.

As the kisses got deeper in the darkened room both girls worked hard to suppress the moans between them. Julie then felt Tracie's hand creep up the leg of her shorts.

"Umm…. Tracie… no," Julie said stopping the other girl's hand half way away from her center.

"Come…. on we… love each other right," Tracie said placing kisses on Tracie's cheeks and neck,

"Yes….but…..but," Julie said in whispered pants.

"But what," Tracie said attempting to slide her hand further. "C'mon its just third base I'll be quick,"

"Trace we're girls there is no third base and besides Sunset is sleeping right there," Julie said.

"Ugh fine!" Tracie said in a whispered groan getting up from her bed.

"Hey where are you going," Julie asked grabbing her girlfriend's arm as she headed for the door.

"I'm going to the bathroom to cheat on you with the shower head!" Tracie said with loud whisper.

"Tracie sit!" Julie said rubbing the other girls arm coaxing her back to the bed. Once she was sitting Julie began to speak. "Why do you keep pushing this sex thing Trace? I mean is that all our relationship is to you?"

"No Juju Bee its so much more than that," Tracie said placing her hands on Julie's shoulders and looking deep into her brown eyes you just give me this feeling that I can't explain. You're kisses make me melt. Your voice gives me the chills. Your eyes light this fire in me. Sometimes I just wanna sing when I think of you. And when you're laying next to me and I feel you breathe I just want to touch you and make love to you" she said sincerely.

"Oh Trace I feel the same way," Julie said . "But baby you have to understand the last person I was intimate with was EJ and although I love you. I just feel awkward ," Julie said. "Not to mention you're my first female relationship and I want our fist time to be special. You understand right?" Julie said

Tracie looked at her and saw the heart fellness in her words and in her girlfriend's words. She did see how hard it could be for the other girl. She then kissed Julie softly yet firmly on the forehead. Followed by another on the lips to show her understanding. "Lets just go to bed Jewels" she said. Tracie wrapped her arms around Julie and the two snuggled close to each other "I love you Juju Bee," Tracie said

"I love you to Sketchy," Julie said

"Sketchy? Really that's the best pet name you can come up with," Tracie said

"Well I'm sorry you don't have a cool zord ,or your name doesn't rhyme with toy alright," Julies said teasingly.

"Hey the Valkerye zord is cool. But how bout you call me Wonder woman or perfect," Tracie said

"Wow that didn't sound like you were full of yourself," Julie said the sarcasm evident in her voice. "How about Cherokee cause you know you're Native American,"

"Baby I'm Apache not Cherokee," Tracie said.

"Ok fine how about eyes but with a Z not an S. just for flavor," Julie said looking back into Tracie's emerald eyes.

"Eyez huh? I like it," Tracie said. "How'd I get someone as creative as you."

"Easy I settled," Julie said jokingly, "And you my dear upgraded"

"Settled?" Tracie said

"Yeah Creed is a Honda civic I my dear am a Lamborghini," Julie said in mock cockiness.

Tracie then took one of Julie's hands and began inching it into her pajama bottoms. "Well let just see how fast my Lambo can get me where I need to go," she said.

"Oooh …. Trace," Julie moaned persuading Tracie to let go of her wrist.

Tracie could feel Julie's hand rubbing a along the top of her center. "Just go a little lower baby," Tracie panted.

"You'd like that wouldn't you baby," Julie said.

"Uh huh," Tracie said.

"Well…its not gonna happen," Julie said yanking her hand from Tracie's pants

"Ok fine," Tracie said and the two let themselves fall asleep.

**Chimera's Lair:**

Chimera paced in front of her throne throwing black fire balls at the few unbroken windows in the abandoned toy factory. "Damn those rangers no mater what I throw at them," She said to the demonic teddy bear on her throne. "What did you say Mr. Teddy?" she asked picking the bear up "I AM NOT BEING A CRY BABY!" she said hurling the bear to the floor. "I'm sorry Mr. Teddy I knew you didn't mean it," she said picking up the bear "I just hate those rangers even more now that the Silver one has that stupid dragon. How hard can it be to take them out," she asked the. "The twins brilliant," She said.

Chimera then waved her hands out and summoned two female creatures. One with reddish purple skin and white hair braided into a wild Mohawk dressed in a red leather outfit kneeling on a sword that had a curved D like shaped blade with a jeweled skull at the end of the handle. The other had greenish yellow skin with shaggy layered tealish blue and black and dressed in a purple snake skin out fit and was kneeling with two sickles linked together by chain crossed over her chest.

"How may we serve you mistress," they said in unison

"Ajax, Jaxa I want you to rid me of the Daxamites and the Phantom Ranger," Chimera ordered.

"Yes mistress I shall hack the Phantom's head away with my sword," Ajax said.

"Yes and I shall use my sickles on the others," Jaxa said

"Excellent but lore them out with the drones first I want them weakened," Chimera said.

" It shall be done," The two twins said in unison.

**Angel Grove High:**

Lunch time at Angel grove came as it normally did and found David sitting between Lyra's legs as she twisted his small dread in effort to keep the new growth of hair in line.

"So babes our four month anniversary anything special you want, " David asked.

"Hmm…I'd like you and maybe a new motorcycle helmet," Lyra said. "So what do you want?" she asked.

"Can't be specific but it involves you whipped cream and some lingerie," David said with a smirk.

"Now why do I need the lingerie," Lyra said. looking down at David.

"I love the way you think," David said. He then arched up and captured her lips in a kiss.

"Aww so cute" Stina said as she and Max took there seats.

"Yeah almost as cute as me and Shane," Troia said sitting down on Shane's lap.

"That's right Troi-Toy" Shane said kissing Troia on the cheek

"Yeah but me and Juju Bee make a cuter couple ," Tracie said throwing her arm around Julie.

"Only because I have the hottest girl in Angel Grove Eyez," Julie said throwing her arm around Tracie.

"Ugh would you all can it with all the sweet stuff You're giving me a freaking tooth ache," Kal said as he sat down

"Damn little bro what's wrong with you," David asked.

"Hi,hi!" Sunset said skipping over to the table her bright red hair bouncing behind her. "Hi Kal!," she said sitting down beside him

"Sunset what goes on," Kal said to the bubbly young girl.

"Nothing just thinking. How come Clark Kent never sees Superman?" Sunset said with a serious look making every one stare at her as if she had grown a second head.

"Uh Sun their the same guy," Tracie said leaning across the table and stealing a banana from David's tray.

"No way Clark Kent wears glasses he can't be Superman he wears glasses duh," Sunset said with a straight face.

"Sunny its his secret…Know what never mine," Shane said finding his sister's ditzy demeanor annoying.

Just then a two figures approached their table. One was a effeminate male wearing a tight fitting pink polo and acid wash skinny jeans with his hair cut short and feathered. The other was a girl wearing what looked to be a men's blue plaid shirt with the sleeves up to her elbows, dark black skinny jeans and a black fedora with a white band worn over her long brown hair.

"Hey Marco Lori what's up," Stina asked.

"Well LGBT club is raising money for our annual spring trip," Marco said.

" Yeah we're trying to go to Disney Land for class night slash gay day," Lori said.

"And I as president ," Marco said with an exaggerated wave of a hand to his chest.

"Co president," Lori said reminding him that she to was president of the club.

"Anyway we're doing a dance slash battle of the bands and we were wondering if Sixth and Hawk would be interested in entering," Marco said.

"Sure," Tracie said.

"Yeah we need a chance to try out the new songs anyway," David said.

"Well you little song birds are going to have to beat us," said a voice from behind Marco and Lori. All of the others sitting at the table recognized the voice. And were not surprised to see Julie's cousin Ricki and her friend Tami.

"C'mon Fontana didn't you learn your lesson last time," Max said

"That was then this now swamp rat," Ricki said

Max balled her fingers into fist and started to get up. "_She's not worth it baby,_" Stina said telepathically.

"Yeah and besides we didn't have our new drummer then," Tami said popping the gum in her mouth.

"Whoa, whoa new drummer!," Julie said shocked at the news that she had been kicked of the band that she help found. "I'm the drummer in this band!"

"Well not anymore Jewels," Ricki said.

"Yeah you want to fly with Hawks so the Ex Girlfriends don't need you," Tami said.

Julie gritted her teeth in anger as a feeling of betrayal washed over her. How could her cousin turn on her for choosing to be friends with the Hawks. They were her boyfriend's and now her girlfriend's family they were bound to get close. "Ok so who'd you bitches get to replace me," Julie asked.

"That would be me," Creed said as she walked over to the table.

"Creed are you fucking kidding me!" David said seeing the sinister blonde dressed in red and black.

"What's the matter Davie boy scared of a little competition," Creed said lowering sun glasses showing a tiny bit to show her eyes.

"I'm never scared of competition especially not from you," David said.

"Heh we'll see," Creed said she. Then leaned over to Julie and said, "I wonder what better yet who else I can take from you Jewels."

She then walked away leaving stoned looks on the faces of the others. "I hate that bitch and I barely even know her," Lyra said.

"It doesn't take much," Kal said.

Sometime later Tracie found herself in the bathroom fixing her light layer of make up after gym class. "You always did look cute with your hair like that," Creed said.

"What do you want," Tracie said turning to face her former lover.

"I just wanted to know when you're gonna come back to me and leave Julie and come back tome," Creed said walking closer to Tracie.

"Why would I come back to you after all the hell you put me through," Tracie said propping herself against the seat.

"Are you talking about the race I admit I fucked up. I just wanted to win I didn't mean for you to get hurt Fancy Face," Creed said thinking Tracie was talking about the motorcross accident that could've ended her life.

"I'm not talking bout that I'm talking about that slut I caught you in bed with," Tracie said. "I lied to the police and my family for you. And that's how you repay me,"

"I admit that was the worst thing I ever. You and me we had something good Tracie doesn't that deserve a second chance," Creed said moving closer to Tracie.

"We did have some thing but I'm with Julie now," Tracie said her resolve wavering some looking into Creed's eyes.

"What does that matter I love you Trace I never stopped." Creed said placing a hand on the taller girl's cheek.

Tracie could feel her judgment and emotion become a jumble. It was always this way with creed the blonde girl could always so Tracie that sensitive side that she never showed anyone else. And it was that side that had her entranced. Looking into Creed's eyes and feeling her hand on her cheek Tracie was frozen as like a fly in honey. Then she felt the soft lips touch hers in a kiss. At first Tracie resisted but the she leaned more into the kiss as feelings of her past rushed her senses. Then those feelings were replaced by the knowledge of her love for Julie. She quickly broke the kiss and slapped Creed.

Creed looked at her and smiled and said, " I know you felt it just like I did. But don't worry it will be our little secret just like what I know about your family," Creed said jarring Tracie's memory to the fact that she knew the fact that her family were aliens as she walked to the door.

Once Creed left .Tracie looked at herself in the mirror and said, "Damn you're stupid,"

**Talia's shop:**

The teens had gathered in the shop after school to begin practicing. "So son where's Lyra," Talia asked.

"She said she'd be by later for diner…. What the hell!" David said as they herd an explosion outside

Everyone looked outside to see a large group of drones attacking the city. "Oh great time to go to work," Julie said as she and the other teens went out to face the drones.

"Lets see how fast you guys can go," Kal said using his super speed to move around and attack drones. To the naked eye it looked like he had not moved and the drones looked stunned. He then snapped his fingers and watched them explode. "Heh super speed gotta love it,"

Meanwhile Max was being backed into a corner. "Hey guys want to see a trick?" Max asked confusing the drones. "I bet I can take you out without touching you," she said . Then an invisible force seem to knock the drones away. "Told you."

"Aren't we forgetting about someone wildcat," Stina said rematerializing just as Max cast a force flied around them vaporizing a drone.

"You were saying phoenix," Max said

Shane, Troia and Julie had there hands full with a few drones of their own. "These guys look they want to dance Troi, thank we can help," Julie said.

"Sure," Troia said before flipping into a head spin and kicking a few of the drones away.

"Nice one babe but I think these guys need some diamonds in their teeth," Shane said turning his fist diamond hard.

Elsewhere David and Tracie were making progress with their drones. "Hey runt you thinking what I'm thinking," David said charging his fist with a silver glow.

"Oh yeah," Tracie said charging her eyes with a green glow. The two the fired a combined blast of energy at the drones.

"Very impressive rangers," Ajax said as she jumped off a building.

"Yes but amateur hour is over," Jaxa said jumping off another building. "Now lets see how you do against the pros,"

"Well that's our cue to leave," Julie said as she and Max left into an alley.

"Great two of them and bunch of drones," Troia said.

"Just like us to be out numbered," Shane said just as the Phantom Ranger appeared.

"Sorry I'm late .but I think you guys may need a wardrobe change," The phantom said in its altered voice.

"Right lets Ranger up!," David said as he and the changed into their morphed forms. "Ok Stina and I will take Jaxa. Tracie you and the phantom take Ajax, the rest of you take the drones,"

"Right!," They all said in unison as they went on the attack.

"You two trying to match blades with me how cute Ajax said fending off the phantom and Tracie.

"You can't hit what you can't see." the Phantom said fading from sight as Tracie held Ajax at bay with her ax .

Ajax focused her eyes and spun around from Tracie and drove her sword into the Phantom's side and giving it a twist.

"Ah!" the phantom screamed in agony as he came into view.

"Someone should've told you I could see through your cloak," Ajax gloated twisting the blade.

"Someone should've told you to watch out for the chick with the axe," Tracie said bringing down her axe and severing Ajax's arm with the sword making her fall back in shock. Tracie then removed the sword from the Phantom's side. "Are you ok? Can you move?"

"I'll be ok…Fancy Face. I mean Tracie," The Phantom said, "I just need to rest," the phantom continued as he teleported away.

Elsewhere David and Stina were holding their own against Jaxa. Both had their swords drawn using them to deflect the swings of her sickles. "Hey fearless leader don't you think its time we send these chicks home," Stina said avoiding a swing from one of the sickles.

"Oh come on I'm just starting to have fun," David said using his sword to swat away one of the sickles.

"DAVID!" Stina yelled spurring her brother.

"Alright," David said " STAR BLADE DRAGON FURY!" he said charging his sword.

"QUASAR SWORD PHOENIX FURY!" Stina said charging hers.

"QUASAR DOUBLE TEAM!" they said in unison as they brought their swords down in a hail of fire knocking Jaxa in heap next to her sister.

"Quasar Charger!," David said summoning the powerful hand held laser cannon and aiming it at the two downed twins. "FULL POWER!," he said firing a blast of multicolored light at the evil sisters rendering them to ash. "Well' that's that," David said.

**The Ranger's home:**

An hour or so the team and Lyra found themselves sitting around the living room after dinner. "That was a great meal Shane," Lyra said as she curled up close to David on the couch.

"Yeah man you're almost as good a cook as Wildcat," Stina said.

"Stina having tasted Max's food I'll take that as high praise," Shane said.

"Well all praises be to the Greek man with the tan," Kal said.

"Thanks, but you know what the problem with Greek food is ," Shane said.

" Ugh yeah its impossible to get up afterwards," Julie groaned letting her head fall into Tracie's lap.

"Exactlly," Troia said doing the same with Shane.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this episode. And as always** **I'd like to know just who** **do you think the Phantom Ranger is I'm pretty sure you're catching the clues. And as always R&R SDR out**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: What's up Ranger fans it's the SDR. Back with another exciting episode with another thrilling episode of Quasar Fury. But before I get into it I'd like let you know that since the last time I have re uploaded the entire first season of this story line. Now if you read it I encourage you to re read it and review oh about nineteen times. If you just read this one read the story from the beginning. Also this chapter contains the first full sex scene between David and Lyra so enjoy **

**Dueling Dragons / The Fall of Chimera**

The pith black darkness of the midnight sky did hinder Lyra Kennedy's vision as she watched David sleep in his bed. Nor did the cat like way she was perched on the tree limb a foot from his window. No what bothered her was the river of wetness flowing from her throbbing center that had soaked through her thin lace underwear to her jeans. She hated nights like this when her primal urges got the best of her. The times when she knew she was truly different. Not wanting to wait anymore she leapt onto the window seal and knowing David never locked his window she quietly opened it and moved in with the swiftness of cat. Once inside she quickly removed her clothes and underwear. She then climbed into his bed and his hand over bare chest down into his boxer briefs feeling his semi erect member and sniffed his body making her cat like eyes seem to glow she then gently removed his underwear freeing his thick twelve inch member. _"Looks like someone's having a hot dream. Hop you enjoy the real thing,"_ she thought before taking it into her mouth.

"Ummm," David moaned in his sleep as Lyra's tongue roll around the head of his swollen member. As the pleasure continued David opened his eyes and peered beneath the sheets. "Lyra?" he said seeing his member inside his girlfriend's mouth. "What are you? Oh damn!" David moaned.

"Well I was giving you head," said Lyra as she slinked up the length of David's legs until she was squatting centimeters over his member. "Now I'm gonna ride you like race horse" she continued. "AH SO BIG!" she moaned as lowered herself onto David's thick member feeling it stretch her inner walls. "Oh c'mon big boy fuck me!," Lyra groaned her green cat like eyes. David trying to catch her rhythm began to pump his hips upward. "Oh! Come on Fuck Me!" she urged picking up the pace of the rotation of her hips. David taking her commands as a challenge gripped her hips and put all his strength behind his next thrust. "OW! THAT'S IT HURT ME!" she said falling forward onto David's chest her hips moving in rapid up in down motions.

"FUCK ! YOU'RE SO WET!," David groaned

"YEAH YOU LIKE THAT TIGHT PUSSY!" Lyra cried burying her face into

"OH YEAH YOU GOT THAT GOOD SHIT!" David moaned "AH!" he groaned feeling Lyra's teeth dig into his flesh.

Lyra could taste the warm mercury liquid on her tongue and knew that her fangs had had come out. Glancing at her finger nails she saw they had turned into small sharp claws. But at the moment she didn't care. All she cared is that at that moment was that David was making raw passionate savage love to her.

"Ahh! Feels like someone wants to play ruff," David said loving the feel of Lyra's teeth in his flesh. "Lets see if you like this!" David bringing his hand down Lyra's ass. The swat wasn't enough to do any real damage but enough to sting and leave a small red mark on her tan ass

"Grrrr AGAIN!," Lyra purred again feeling her primal side taking over her. "GRRR!" she purred again. Lyra was in a primal sexual rage and wanted David to join her. Feeling his lovers hands kneading her butt cheeks she reached behind self and pushed his hand until his fingers were inside her crack and resting on the puckered ring of her anus. "Put them in!,"

"Wh, wh, what?" David asked momentarily stopping his movements. In all the times they had made love Lyra had never mentioned anal play. But he'd be lying if he said he was not turned on by the idea of it.

"I SAID PUT YOUR DAMN FINGERS IN MY ASS!" Lyra growled. Needing no further invitation David buried his index and fore fingers into Lyra's ass up toe second knuckle. "GRRR YESSSSS!," Lyra growled in intense pleasure

"Ugh you're a nasty little girl aren't you!," David grunted bucking his hips upward like a mad man while rotating his fingers inside her forbidden hole.

"YESSS DADDY I'M A NASTY LITTLE GIRRRLL!," Lyra purred grinding her sex into David. She felt her walls tighten around member and knew what was coming literally. "UGH! AGHR AAHHHHH!," Lyra cried as her orgasm tore through her. As she road out her climax she felt David's motions relax and for her that wouldn't do. "Oh no I'm not done with you yet." Before she could utter her next sentence David rolled her onto her back and pushed her legs back so her knees were nearly touching her brest and her ankles rested on his shoulders. She felt him pounding away at her sex with such force that she felt as though his member was rearranging some of her internal organs.

"UH FUCK! DAVID! YOU'RE HITTING MY SPOT!," She groaned digging her claws into David's back knowing she'd leave a mark.

"AH YEAH TAKE IT BABY TAKE IT!," David grunted slamming his hips down in a corkscrew motion.

"UUU SOOO GOOOD!" Lyra moaned humping up ward to meet David's powerful thrust. She dug her nails deeper into his back biting into his shoulder. "OH GOD! I'M I'm GONNA GRRRRRLLLL!," she cried her body shaking in an orgasmic trimmer.

David feeling the inner walls of Lyra's sex form a vice grip around his manhood knew that the orgasm that had built up was right at its edge. "OH LYRA I'M GONNA CUM!," Lyra then in a burst of strength rolled David onto his back and pulled herself from the throbbing organ and returned between his legs.

"CUM IN MOUTH!" She said forming an air tight seal around the head of his member.

"AGH LYRA FUCK!" David groaned thrusting his hips upward and began flooding Lyra's mouth with his essence.

Lyra moaned around the twitching pulsing member. Swallowing every blast of David's strong yet sweet seed savoring the taste of his lover's passion. Once the torrents had finished she licked the excess away and made her way up David's body and captured his lips purring into his mouth. David could taste himself but could care less.

After a few more moments of kissing they broke apart the need for air becoming too great. Lyra gently licked the wound left by her fangs. She then sank down in the bed and rubbed her cheek back and fourth across David's chest letting out soft purring noises.

"That was amazing," David said twirling a strand of Lyra's brown curls.

"Yeah I didn't hurt you did I," Lyra asked noticing her nails and teeth had returned to normal.

"No in fact I may tell Stina she needs to change Max's nickname cause it looks like I found my own little wildcat," David said.

"_You have no idea Davie," _Lyra thought.

**Somewhere in Angel Grove:**

Elsewhere in the night of the city The Phantom Ranger groaned in agony on the floor of it's bedroom crawling to the bathroom. The injuries The Phantom had taking over the last month and half were beginning to take their toll. The person inside the Phantom Ranger suite would only protect their body so much. But the Phantom had not heeded the warning. Once the Phantom reached the bathroom the Phantom grabbed the bottle of painkillers and poured a hand full then shoved them into their mouth. As they attempted to swallow they coughed getting a strong mercury taste. Spitting into the sink they saw the crimson life giving liquid stain the white enamel.

"Ugh least it can't get any worse," they said.

**Chimera's Lair:**

The malevolent child sat on her make shift throne her eyes glowing a wicked red. She was livid at her most recent failure at the hands of the Rangers. "MY WARRIORS ALL DESTORYED!," she said Slamming her fist into the oversized bear. "SHUT UP!," she said to the demonic teddy bear in her lap. "Don't let look at me like that!," she said. "I AM YOUR FRIEND!" she yelled again. "Ok what's your idea," she asked the bear. "Yes that's perfect, perfect you're a genius teddy!" she said with joy. "We'll plunge the city into darkness and draw them out and then destroy them."

**Angel Grove High School :**

Tracie sat on the bench in the girls locker room taking off her motorcycle boots and placing them in her locker. As she stood up and started to pull off her shirt she felt as though her actions were being watched. Brushing it off as her ranger instincts being on high alert she took off her shirt leaving her in her black bra with green skulls and black skinny jeans. As she started to unbutton her pants she felt it again. Dismissing it she pulled the jeans down leaving her in her matching boy shorts and bra. As she bent over she felt a hand slowly start to caress and squeeze her backside sending an electric thrill to her center. "Oh baby you're getting pretty frisky for someone that doesn't want to go all the way yet. Then again I knew you'd come around sooner or later." Tracie said to the person.

"Oh I came around a long time ago," said the voice behind her making her jump away.

Tracie looked at the blonde girl dressed in black Misfits tank top and plaid cargo sorts and black canvas Converse high tops. "What the hell Creed!" she said.

"Oh come on fancy face you knew was me," Creed said walking towards Tracie until she had backed the taller girl into the lockers. "Hmm your eyes I remember the being hazel instead of green must be a side effect of the family secret huh," she said.

"I told you about my family in confidence Creed no body has to know about that," Tracie her voice quivering a bit. She couldn't explain it but for the longest time the aggressive blonde made her weak. Creed stimulated Tracie's hart and other parts of her body some of which that were on high alert at the moment.

Creed began to slowly run a finger along the tops of Tracie's breast and leaned in so their lips were so close that she was practically sucking the air from Tracie's mouth. "Don't worry your precious Julie won't find out. Just like she won't find out about this," Creed said bringing her lips to Tracie's.

The Kiss was forceful and firm and in spite of all she knew was right Tracie began to kiss back with the same force. She knew that she was in loves with Julie but at this moment her similar feelings had Julie's name escaping her at the moment. Tracie felt Creed's tongue brush against her teeth asking for entrance which she responded to by opening her mouth. Tasting the familiar sweetness that she had once relished. She found her hands roaming down to the small of Creed's back. Creed for her part was running her hands up and down Tracie's exposed ribs. She then Pressed her knee between into Tracie's center moving it back and fourth. As Tracie let out a moan and regained her senses. "C,Creed stop!," Tracie stammered a feeling of repressed guilt coming over her.

"C'mon…. if you wanted me to stop you would've stopped me by now," Creed said as she started to nibble on her ear lobe

"I,I,I, I'm with J, J, J, Julie" Tracie said as she tried to push Creed away who was now kissing her neck.

"She doesn't have to know," Creed said capturing Tracie's lips.

Tracie feeling her fight or flight instincts used her super human strength to push her into locker with a loud crash

"Looks like you have more secrets than I thought fancy face," Creed said breathlessly picking herself up and clutching her ribs

"Stay away from me Creed!" Tracie said tears of guilt and shame starting to form in her eyes "Just stay away" she said grabbing her jeans desperately trying to get them back on

"I can't!," Creed yelled. "I love you Tracie!,"

Not knowing what to do Tracie grabbed her shirt and boots and ran from the locker room once she reached the end of the hall she sat near a locker and asked herself "What have I done."

Hours later Tracie Found herself and the others walking to the parking lot. Her arm draped around Julie. " Great Idea right Eyez," Julie said.

"What," Tracie said her mind coming back form where ever it was at that moment.

"I was just telling the guys about your idea to have me sing back up for you guys," Julie said. "Are you ok babes you seem lost," she said noticing the far off look in her girlfriends eyes.

"Yeah I just spaced a bit ," Tracie said.

"Well I think it's a great idea," Lyra said.

"Yeah maybe now we'll have a better drummer," Troia said.

"Or a keyboard player that doesn't dress like Kira from Smallvile," Kal said.

"Ok first off I'm dressed as Wonder Woman not Kira," Tracie said calling attention to the red corset top with gold trim, skin tight black jeggings black knee high boots with gold accents on the ankles. A black choker with a gold center peace. Red gauntlet style gloves with gold trim. Her out fit was rounded out with a blue leather jacket with white stars with the sleeves rolled up slightly and a gold head band giving her the look of the modern day Wonder Woman. "Second that was a weak comeback,"

"She's got you their little bro," Stina said "I you could've…..Whoa!" she said as the customized lowered black 2000 Ford f150 quad cap pulled to a short stop. The teens knew the trucks owner by the loud sound Tupac's _Holla If You Hear Me _blasting out of the customized sound system. Dual chrome side exhaust. Red tinted windows custom chrome grill and body kit, chrome diamond plating on the lower half of the doors and red pine stripe tribal designs on the hood and tailgate and red rims with chrome trim.

"Damn Creed watch where you're going!," Max yelled.

"Watch where you're walking," Creed said before speeding out of the parking lot.

"I hate that bitch," David said walking over to his motorcycle.

"She's not all bad," Tracie said throwing her leg over her bike. "As I recall you two used to be best friends."

"Why are you defending your ex girlfriend," Julie said putting on her helmet.

"I'm just saying Dave should understand about seeing good in people when no one else can," Tracie said making reference to David's former girlfriend as she put on her helmet.

"Oh ok," Julie said dismissing the slight feelings of jealousy.

"Hey are we gonna talk or we gonna get to my job," Lyra said in reference to her job at the station as a server as she kick started her purple motorcycle

"Yeah babes lets go and you owe me a plate of nachos," David said as he started his bike. " Hey where's Sunny," David asked wondering where the ditzy upbeat red head was at the moment.

"She said she had something do here. She'll be fine now lets go I'm hungry," Shane said starting his Subaru Baja. "It looks like a storm coming," and with that the teens left the parking lot.

**The Station:**

The Rangers along with Max and Julie had been at the station for and were half way through their second plate of bottomless nachos. They were planning a possible set list for the LGBT club's fund raiser.

"I think we should go with Drive Myself Crazy," Max said, "Then do _Iris_."

"No way am I doing that song," David said emphatically just as Lyra brought the group another round of drinks.

"Why not babe, " Lyra asked as she placed the drinks on the table.

"Too many memories baby," David replied. Everyone in the group knew why that song had too many memories for David. It was the first song he sang to Selena.

"What about that song you've been working on Trace," Kal asked. "The lyrics sounded ok."

"I guess it stills needs work but its just me and the piano really. Its not really a band song," Tracie said taking a hand full of nachos.

"Well I have something I've been working on with Shane ," Troia said

"Shane?" Stina said. "Since when does Parker write music."

"Hey is it so hard to believe a skater can write music," Shane said.

"Of course not Avril," Kal said.

"Lyra," Shane said getting a nod of understanding

"Ow!," Kal said getting hit in the head with Lyra's serving trey. "What was that for,"

As Lyra prepared to reply the building shook and the lights began to flicker off and on. The many plasma screens in the became filled with static. And the sky outside became as black as pitch.

"What the hell is going on!," Lyra asked as she fell into David's arms.

"I don't know but I know it ain't good," David said.

Soon the building stopped its shaking and the screens became filled with an image of Chimera .

"_Greetings Angel Grove I am Chimera," _the child villainess said. "_And I want to play a game called death to the power rangers,"_ she continued. "_Rangers I will use my powers to not only incase the city but the entire city in eternal darkness but I unleash a what is left of my army unless you and the Phantom ranger meet me in final combat at the abandoned toy factory you have two hours," _she said ending her transmission.

"_Dave what are we gonna do we need to get out of here and get to mom," _Stina said telepathically.

"_Well best course of action bail,"_ David replied. "Guys we need go check on mom and Shane don't you need to see about Sunset," he said.

"Yep," Shane said as he and the others got up and started towards the door.

"Baby I'm sorry to run like this are you gonna be ok," David asked lyra stroking her cheek. Getting a kiss as answer.

"I'll be fine babe," Lyra said.

**The shop:**

"So what are we gonna do," Max asked.

"What do you mean we take the little bitch out duh," Troia said in a matter o fact tone

"Easy Troi-toy remember we have to get her into her true form whatever that is before we off her," Shane said

"Yeah problem is we don't know how to," David said.

Just then a voice that was becoming very familiar to them spoke from somewhere in the room. "Maybe your mother could provide us with some answers," the voice said.

"Phantom? Where are you?," Tracie asked in a somewhat forceful tone.

"Right here," The Phantom said as they materialized from thin air.

"Ok how did you get in here!," Julie said in shock that the mysterious ranger had appeared.

"I got her when you did," The Phantom said in a cold tone. "Now Talia do you have any information."

Talia appeared to go into deep thought for a moment then spoke as a memory from her past came to her. "During my guardian the masters told us I f you destroy Chimera's most prized posseion she'll assume her true form." She said.

"Any idea what it is mom," David asked.

"Sorry son I don't," Talia said.

"So we're going in cold," David lamented. "Well nothing we're not used to,"

"What no speech big guy," Kal said.

"Nope. Tracie set the teleporter to Chimera's lair," David said.

"As always big bro I'm one step ahead of you," Tracie said walking over to the others. As she did she felt Julie grasp her arm. Before she said any thing Julie's lips were pressed hard against hers in a brain fogging kiss. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but it was enough to make Tracie start to hover a few centimeters off the ground. "Whoa!,"

"Comeback in one peace Eyez," Julie said looking into Tracie's emerald irises.

"Always for you JuJu Bee," Tracie said.

"Now I don't care how long this battle takes you're not getting out gown shopping with me," Max said pulling back from her and Stina's kiss.

"Nag, nag, geeze woman," Stina said jokingly.

"Ahm I hate to interrupt but there's an evil bitch trying to destroy the city!," the Phantom said.

"Ok Jerk," Stina said joining her siblings the Phantom and Shane. "Ok mom hit it." Talia pressed a few keys on the lap top and the Phantom pressed a button on their gauntlet and in a flash of light the Rangers disappeared.

"You think they'll be ok Talia," Max asked.

"Aren't they always," " Talia said having the utmost faith in her children's survival

**Chimera's Lair:**

Chimera looked on as the bright flash of light appeared and the ranger's materialized . "Are guest have arrived Mr. Teddy what shall we do," she asked. "You're right lets welcome them properly,," Chimera said hurling a black fire ball at them.

"Whoa!," Tracie said jumping into the air and hovering fifteen feet above the others. "Guys I think we've been spotted,"

"Gee runt you think!," Shane said powering down his blue diamond hard skin.

"Greetings ranger are you ready to play," Chimera said floating down from the top of the factory.

"I am but my friends are a little under dressed. You think you can fix that," The Phantom said looking at David.

"Oh yeah !" David said drawing his morpher. "Lets ranger up!,"

"QUASAR STORM FURY FORM!" Stina, Shane, Troia, and Kal said as the normal red, yellow, blue and pink lights covered them shifting them into there ranger forms.

"Show time. QUASAR STORM ZETA FORM!," Tracie said causing her body to become covered in emerald and gold lights covering her in her ranger form.

"Oh yeah QUASAR STORM DRAGON FURY!," David said calling fourth the silver and gold lights that left him in ranger form .

"Oh goodie Mr. Teddy their ready to play!," Chimera said in a child like voice her Eyes glowing a sinister purpleish black. As she charged at the rangers.

"Quasar Chain Whip!," Kal said lashing his whip at Chimera

Chimera caught the pointed tip of the weapon making it glow with a purplish black aura. "Oh look Mr. Teddy he wants to play jump rope lets help him!," she said as she began to twirl him around by the whip before releasing it sending him flying through a wall.

"Quasar Battle fan heat wave!," Stina said throwing her flaming fan at the evil child.

"How cute a fan," Chimera said holding up her hand stopping the flaming fan inches from her face before sending it back at Stina

"Hey Shane I think its time for little tag team action," Troia said summoning her Quasar disc blade.

"You got it babe," Shane said drawing his war hammer.

"QUASAR DOUBLE TEAM!," They said in unison.

"So lame," Chimera said deflecting the attack

"Phantom Laser!," The Phantom ranger said drawing their powerful side arm. "Shadow charge!," they said firing a broad beam of laser light.

"How weak," Chimera said pausing the beam with her hand, "Why don't we show our friend how its done Mr. Teddy," She said sending the beam back at the Phantom with triple the force

"AGh!," the Phantom screamed in agony. "_Great,"_ they thought noticing the cracks in their power gem.

"Hey freak show," Tracie said "Emerald Crush she said drawing back her axe and striking Chimera. Leaving a plume of green smoke.

When the smoke cleared Chimera merely brushed the dust from her body and said, "That all you got,"

"QUASAR CHARGER FULL POWER!" David said firing a blast from the Quasar Charger.

Chimera simply walked through the blast and said, "This bores me Teddy," She then looked at the bear and said, "You're right teddy. Drones!," she said summoning all he drones.

"David you guys take upper bitch we'll handle theses guys," Stina said drawing her sword

"Right. Phantom can you fight," David asked helping his fallen comrade up

"Uh yeah," The Phantom said drawing it's sword.

"Tracie you ready," David said drawing his sword

"Oh yeah," Tracie said

"Two swords and an axe how fun," Chimera said. "Mr. Teddy says bring it,"

With that the Rangers and Chimera charged each other. The fight saw the child like vileness dominating the rangers until one faithful strike from the Phantom Ranger's sword.

Chimera fell to her knees and took the severed halves of her teddy bear in her hand. "Mr. Teddy?" she said a small cry in her voice. "YOU KILLED HIM !" she screamed in a duel voice. Her eyes glowing red her body glowing in a.

"Uh I think you pissed her off," Tracie said

Chimera's hands and feet began to expand turning into claws. Her face contorted and bone spurrs shot from her cheeks and spine. Two large humps bulged from either side of her neck. "AHH!," she screamed as her skin split open and she transformed. The rangers were shocked. What stood before them was no longer an evil child but a fierce three headed dragon like creature that stood over three stories high. Without warning the creature swung its tail swatting the phantom into the air making them land on its back. The Creature then steped on its chest shattering its power gem.

"PHANTOM!," Tracie said falling by the Phantom's side.

"Is he ok Trace ," Shane asked.

"Uh, uh I'm fine it only hurts when I breath," The Phantom said. Just then Chimera took the air and began to fly circles around the building.

"Yo Dave its your show now big bro," Stina said.

"Ok time for a little dragon power.," David said. "Spirit of the stone I summon thy STAR DRAGON!," David said driving his sword into the ground

The sky opened and giant silver gold and onyx dragon came from the sky. With in moments David was inside its cockpit flying into battle with Chimera.

David tackled Chimera and the two dragons wrestled in the sky until they started to fall. "Uh Trace Grab the Phantom!," Stina said as chimera drove David's zord into the ground.

"Well that was close," Kal said.

David and Chimera wrestled until David managed to kick her into the building. He then flew into the sky. "OK game over. NOVA STRIKE!," he said he then nose dived his zord making it glow silver and gold straight into Chimera causing an explosion of blinding light.

When the explosion cleared. David walked from the ashes with his sword slung over his right shoulder. And sprinted over to the others and looked the Phantom Ranger who was surrounded by his demorphed siblings. "Power down," he said. "Is he,"

"Just barly maybe if we get him to mom….. Whoa!," Tracie said letting go of the Phantom as a red and gray light covered the Phantom's body, demorphing their body.

When the rangers saw who was under the Phantom's armor they all were shocked into silence. But David was the first to speak. "Oh no fucking way!..."

**A/N: Well that's where we end this chapter now here is where you come in my pretty's I'm putting a poll on my profile and I want you to vote on who do you think the phantom is. And what do you think Lyra's deal is**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: What up Ranger fans what up its me SDR back again with another episode of Quasar Fury. Now last time I let everyone get a peak of sorts as to who the Phantom is and put up a pole now you should know the pole had no effect on who the phantom is I just wanted to know who you thought it was . Now here we go so I hope you enjoy this is really a non action chapter for most part.

* * *

**

**Behind the mask/wake me up**

"Oh no fucking way," was all David could say looking at Creed lying motionless on the ground.

All of the rangers were shocked non more than Tracie seeing that her former lover was in fact the mysterious Phantom Ranger. "Mom I need you to teleport us to the lab and meet us there!" she said franticly scooping the semi lifeless form of Creed into her arms. "Hang on Creed you hear me! hang on!" Tracie said as they teleported away.

**The Lab:**

Talia Max and Julie looked on in shock as they saw the person in Tracie's arms. "What the hell is that trash doing here?" Julie said as Tracie rushed Creed over to the medical table.

"Jewels she saved my life out there treat her with respect," Tracie seethed taking her girlfriend aback as she laid the blonde girl on the med table.

"Creed's the Phantom Ranger," Shane said running a hand through his flattened hair.

"What? How?," Max asked.

"That's what I know but right now mom we need you to do your thing," David said.

Talia walked over to Creed's body and examined the girl then placed her hand on her forehead and abdomen. "Healing hands!," she said making her hands and Creed's body glow gold. "Ugh!," she groaned falling away from the girl.

"What's wrong mom," Troia asked curiously as this had only happened once before.

"Her injuries are too massive for my powers alone she needs the power ruby to help heal her completely. But for now she's in a semi coma," Talia explained.

"For how long mom," Stina asked.

"With out the ruby she won't come out of it," Talia said.

"But the ruby's trashed," Kal said. "Chimera trash it."

With that statement Tracie got an idea. "What if we put the shards back together just like I did mine," she said.

Then from the table they herd a voice. "E J, E J, Billy, E J" Creed said her unconscious mind flashing back to how she got her powers

**Flash Back:(After the Ranger's journey into the spirit world)**

_Creed walked into the visitors room of the juvenile detention center. When she saw the mysterious young girl with a black and blonde fo-hawk dressed in a white cut up with black and red roses and lime green tiger striped jeggings . "Who the hell are you," she asked._

"_Hello to you too Credence," the combo haired girl said. "Allow me to introduce myself my name is Electra Janice Kane But you can just call me E J."_

"_And I'm supposed to care because," Creed said not breaking her attitude._

"_Because I'm the person that's going to get you out of here and into the arms of one little motorcycle girl," Erica said referencing Tracie._

"_And what do you know about Tracie," Creed asked curiously wondering who exactly this mysterious gothic teen was._

"_I know that you two were once an item and that she's a genius and she happens to be a power ranger along with her siblings," Erica said shocking the blonde girl "I also know that you've known about that little family secret for awhile." _

"_Ok lets say I believe you know what you know," Creed said tinting her fingers together. "Then you'd know Tracie couldn't use the extra morpher her body couldn't take it," she said Tracie having shared that information with her before the others._

"_Lets just say she over came that obstacle," Erica said._

_Creed knew Tracie was smart enough to figure out how to grant herself powers if given the time. "Ok next question how do you know so much, about everything," she asked._

_Erica chuckled and lowered his sunglasses and showed her his glowing red eyes. "Lets just say I'm a cousin of sorts," he said._

"_Cousin huh obviously from Talia's side of the family," Creed said. "Ok so what's your plan to get me out of her assuming you know my parental situation." she said in reference to the fact her parent pretty much abandoned her leaving her in the 'latch key' care of an aunt who checked in on her from time to time. _

"_Already taken care of," Erica said. "Assuming you're on board Credence, you can be out in three hours." _

_Creed smiled and said, "Yeah I'm in. One thing though the name's Creed."_

_Hours later Creed walked out of the detention center. As she did she saw Erica leaning against her black dodge viper along side an older man wearing a light blue dress shirt and khaki pants leaning against a blue Yukon that she instantly recognized. "Hello Billy," she said upon seeing the rangers "uncle"._

"_Hello Creed how are you," Billy asked as Creed put her large duffel bag in the back of his car._

"_So Billy E J here tells me this used to be your gig how come not the one doing this now lost the nerve," Creed said._

"_No its not that the higher ups just feel that you're a more permanent fit," Billy said. "So like it or not you're the new Phantom Ranger."_

**End of flashback:**

As Creed spoke the names of two people that the team instantly recognized they were all in a bit of shock. "E J and Billy they gave her the powers?," Max said perplexed.

"We can't worry about that now we need to find those shards and save Creed!," Tracie said again startling her girlfriend.

"Trace is right," David said. "Tracie you and me Kal will go find the jewel shards. Shane Troia Kal you guys keep Sunset busy. Mom Max Jewels you monitor Creed."

"Ok son but hurry," Talia said.

"Will do," David said as his mother pressed the button on the computer transporting David and Tracie away.

**Chimera's destroyed lair:**

David and Tracie had been looking for an hour and had only managed to find one shard of the power ruby. "Look harder Dave we have to find those shards Creed's running out of time!," Tracie said lifting a hunk of concrete wall that to any normal person would've weighed several hundred pounds but to her was like moving a big couch.

"Trace yelling at me isn't going to make me find it any faster." David said firing an energy blast clearing some bricks away. "I know Creed risked her life for us but you're acting like its Jewels."

"Erg! Would you stop being a dick about her for one minute!," Tracie said turning to face her oldest brother her eyes glowing green.

"Ok clam down runt," David said. " You know you've been weird whenever someone mentions Creed lately," he said. David then scanned her face. " Did something happen between you two."

"No!," Tracie said biting her upper lip nervously.

"You're lying," David said.

"No I'm not!," Tracie said using an energy blast from her eyes to move some of the rubble.

"You're biting your upper lip you only bit your upper lip when your lying what happened ," David said.

"I kissed Creed!," Tracie blurted out.

"And Julie beat her ass I was there," David said knowingly.

"Not the second time," Tracie said nervously.

"What?," David yelled in shock.

"Or the third," Tracie said.

"Oh what the hell runt!," David said.

"Its not fault totally I mean the first time she sniped me you saw that right! Then there was this time at school in the bathroom we where talking and she was telling me how much loved me and she sort of sniped that time too and I felt a little tiny something but I pushed her away. Then the third time earlier today I was in the locker room and I was changing and she came up behind me and started grabbing on my ass and she knows how to do it just right . And next thing I know I'm up against the lockers in my bra and panties making out with Creed and her knees in my crotch grinding me and it felt really good. And I wanted to do more and I feel really bad cause I'm with Julie and now I have all these feelings for Creed again!," Tracie said in one breath.

"Damn it kid its never easy with you huh," David said looking at his sister. "Does Jewels know."

"No," Tracie said with sadness in her voice.

"Ok next question you are in love with Julie right?" David asked.

"You know I am she s my heart but I also have feelings for Creed," Tracie said. "Davie I know this is gonna be hard but until I figure things out or I tell Julie."

"I know, I know vault it," David said. "Now lets find the rest of that ruby,"

**The Ranger's home/ Lab:**

Julie sat intently staring at Creed's semi lifeless form in deep thought. Her mind had been racing since Creed had come into the teams lives. Creed made her wonder about the stability of her and Tracie's relationship. She often wondered with Creed around could she keep the girl she had fallen in love with.

"Penny for your thoughts," Max said snapping Julie out of her trance.

"Just thinking," Julie said.

"About Tracie and Creed," Max said.

"Yeah," Julie sighed. "I just keep thinking that she can take her away from me," she said. "I mean she and Trace have this history and with me not being you know out, and the fact that we haven't made love yet I just don't know if I can keep her happy," she continued her eyes becoming cloudy with tears. "All I know is I love her so much it hurts sometimes I haven't really felt this way since E J and I can't lose somebody else."

"Hey don't go there Trace loves you no matter what," Max said. "And as far sex and coming out goes you have to do it when its right for you and Tracie respects that she'd never do anything to force you or hurt you," she said putting an arm around her friend.

"Yeah but what about her," Julie said pointing at Creed.

" Well Jewels you'll just have to fight and win," Max said.

"I just wish I knew what she was thinking," Julie said. Not knowing that the unconscious mind of Creed was not thinking of Tracie but of other things.

**Flash back: (Just a day before the final battle with Atlan)**

"_Ok lets see her do it," Erica said forcefully as he looked at Creed._

"_She's not ready her body could go into shock," Billy said holding the Phantom ruby._

"_Look we don't have time to argue about this Atlan is preparing to strike and if something goes wrong she needs to be ready and if what I saw in the spirit realm is true she needs to be ready," Erica said._

"_Look I know about these powers you don't!,"_

"_Oh just give me the damn thing!," Creed said snatching the ruby from Billy's hand. "GEM CHARGE!," she said making the ruby glow. "PHANTOM POWER!" She said causing a black and gray light to cover her body. When the light faded she was covered inn the bulky black armor with silver trim with the ruby secured to her chest._

"_Creed how do you feel," Billy asked._

"_I feel great," Creed said feeling a rush of power._

"_Now its time for your next step," Erica said._

**End Of flash back.**

After hours of searching Tracie and David managed to find the shards of the ruby and made it back to the lab. And after another hour in a half the team watched with baited breath as Tracie had was at near completion of the repairs.

"And done," Tracie said gently picking up the ruby and walking towards the medical table.

"Is this going to work runt," Troia asked.

"It should I dialed up the power with that piece of Zeo crystal I had left over from finishing my morpher," she placing the crystal in Creed's hand. "Ok here goes this should…. Whoa!" she said as a black and gray light covered Creed leaving her in her Phantom ranger form.

"Ah yahhh," Creed yawned as she stretching as she became awake again. "Power down," she said shedding her armor. "Thanks for the help fancy face," she said winking at Tracie.

"It's the least I could do," Tracie said.

"So Creed why don't we make this official," David said extending his hand.

Creed looked at his hand in disgust and then her lips curled into a sarcastic grin. "Oh so this is the part where you offer me a spot and I go 'Lets by gones be by gones' and you and I are besties again," she said putting a confused look on David's face. " Well forget it," Creed spat. "Just a few hours ago you guys were calling me trash , jerk ,and bitch. And now that you know its been me putting my body on the line the past few months now I'm ok ," she said. "That's not friendship that's guilt and I don't need guilt," Creed said. "I don't need guilt. So if its all the same to you keep your team I'll fight the good fight on my own," and with that she pressed a button on her watch and teleported away.

**Creed's house:**

After some hours driving Creed walked into her dark house only to find she was not alone. "You're going to need them," the female voice said.

Creed flipped on the light and saw who it was and was a bit surprised. "Oh its you next time let a girl know when you want to hook up, ahead of time," Creed said.

"I'm not here for sex Creed. I came to tell you some thing," Erica said getting up out of her seat.

"Well look I've had a hard day so unless I'm getting some pussy I don't want to hear it right now," Creed said.

"Fine I'm gone but mark my words you're gonna need them and they're gonna need you," Erica said leaving the house.

* * *

**A/N: Well folks that's it Creed is in fact the Phantom . So what did you think. And who is this Erica chick and how does she tie into things well stay tuned to find out peace and love SDR out**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: What up ranger fans its your boy SDR Back with another episode of Quasar Fury. Now this is a none action chapter and Starts a new story arch seeing as the Phantom Ranger /Chimera arch is done. This chapter will also answer the all nagging question about Lyra so lets get going**

**Disclaimer: I own no music in this chapter**

**

* * *

**

**Secrets Revealed**

**Julie's House:**

"Bye mom I'm gone," Julie said as she made her way to the door.

"Julie where are you going its my day off I thought we could spend some mother daughter time together," Anna Maria said to her daughter as she walked past the couch. She had been trying to be more interested in her daughter's life but had constantly fallen short.

"I'm going to practice with guys for the battle of the bands, tonight," Julie deadpanned. Having already told her mother before

"With the guys?, For what?," Anna Maria asked.

"The LGBT fundraiser dance at school," Julie said. Again frustrated at her mother's lack of knowledge of her life.

"LGBT?," Anna Maria asked.

"Lesbian Gay Bisexual, Transgender," Julie explained.

"Why would your school let the fags and dykes have a fundraiser," Anna Maria said with laugh.

"Why do you have to call them that!," Julie said becoming angry with her mother.

"Because that's what they are Julie faggots dykes, queers and freaks," Anna Maria said standing up and getting face to face with her daughter. "And I can say what ever I want in my house! Even if it offends your little freak friends."

"No you can't!," Julie said feeling her anger raise, "Not about me!" she continued. "Mom I'm gay!," she said outing herself. The omission of her sexuality to her mother felt like a huge weight had been taken off her shoulders. But what followed shocked her and hurt her.

Anna Maria drew her hand back and smacked her daughter's face. "Get out!," she said.

"But mom!," Julie said tears running down her reddened cheeks.

"I will not have a filthy dyke as a daughter you're dead to me! Now go!" Anna Maria said.

Julie turned and ran from the house as if she had caught on fire her mother's words cutting her like a knife.

**The Shop :**

Julie burst into the shop and immediately threw herself into Tracie's arms sobbing. "Baby what's the matter," Tracie asked wrapping her arms around her girlfriend

"I…told…. my mom about us," Julie said sobbing. "And she kicked me out … she…she said I was dead to her."

"Shh, there, there Juju bee I love you we all do," Tracie said stroking the crying girl's hair.

"Tracie is right Julie you're apart of this family and you're more than welcome to stay at with us my home is always open," Talia said.

"Thank you Talia that means a lot," Julie said.

"Hey Jewels you're dating a Hawk and we Hawks take care of our women," Stina said.

"Speaking of which when is my future brother in law gonna get here," Max asked as to David's where abouts.

"Davie said he needed to stop somewhere before he goes to Lyra's," Troia said.

**Creed's House:**

Creed groggily rolled out of bed and made her way to the front door clad in only her red plaid boxers and grey tank top. "Ugh I'm coming," she groaned opening her door. "Its you," she said when she that David was on the other side of the door.

"Yeah can I come in," David said taking off his sun glasses.

"Be my guest," Creed said motioning David inside. "So why are you here. If its to ask me to join the team its not happening I told you I fight the good fight alone," she said.

"First off you're a fool if you think you can go this alone," David said. "Second I want you to stay away from Tracie," he said plainly

"Oh it comes to this!," Creed said angrily "You know we use to be best friends David!," she yelled. "Since the second fucking grade you had my back and I had yours Then I start dating your sister and everything changes. All of a sudden we're not friends and I'm not good enough for your sister!," she said. "And I know why you're jealous."

"Jealous!," David yelled.

"Yeah all your life you've been so protective of Trace. Not because you felt bad because of what you did to her parents. But because you're I love with her and it makes you sick to know she's with someone else," Creed said.

David was stunned at Creed's accusation. But a bit more by the knowledge the young blonde of his involvement with the accident that killed Tracie's birth parents. "First off how do you know about that," he asked.

"Tracie told me even before I got my powers," Creed said. "So what's the other part."

"Second if I was jealous of anyone when you and Tracie were together. It was Trace not you," David said with a sigh.

"What?," Creed said stunned.

"Since I was ten I had a crush on you and knew you were into girls but seeing you with my sister and knowing the way you treat girls that's what made me end our friendship," David admitted.

"What do you mean the way I treat girls," Creed said.

"C'mon Creed you're a player," David said. "Dude you cheated on my sister, after you almost killed her!"

Creed dropped her head slightly in shame. "I know and those were the two biggest mistakes I ever made," she said. "But Davie man you got to understand I love Tracie and I'd never hurt her on purpose. And I'd never do it again."

David saw the honesty in her eyes. He saw no trace of deceit in his former best friend's eyes and said, "If you love her like you say you do leave her alone she has a good thing with Jewels," as he walked out the door.

Creed followed him outside and watched as David got on his motorcycle and kick started it. "Davie you think we could be friends again," she asked.

"When the time is right. I'll see you at the battle," David said putting on his helmet and driving off.

**Lyra's Apartment:**

David walked to the door of Lyra's apartment and herd the sounds of glass breaking. Letting his protective instincts take over kicked the door open. When he walked before he could react he was shoved across the room. Hitting the wall and falling in a heap. Shaking off the initial stun of hitting the wall he looked up and saw a naked Lyra. Her body dripped sweat her eyes had turned cat like , her teeth had turned to fangs and her fingernails had turned to claws. "Lyra?" David said before Lyra picked him up and tossed him through the glass coffee table. She then pounced on him and pinning his arms back, and growling in his face. David could see that Lyra was not in a normal state of mind and decided to try and appeal to her senses. "Lyra…., Lyra baby its me David," he said. Lyra then shoved him across the floor. David placed a hand on his cheek and saw blood on his palm. He looked up and saw Lyra closing in on him. Knowing he needed to act fast David quickly pressed his index and fore finger together in a gun shape and charged them with energy. "Sorry Lyra," he said firing a energy blast sending Lyra across the room knocking her out.. David shook off the cob webs and walked over and picked Lyra up and saw her nails and teeth go back to normal. "You have some explaining to do pretty," he said.

Some time later Lyra awoke on the couch in a groggy state on her couch. She looked around her apartment and saw the damage she then saw the blood under her nails and remembered vaguely what happened. "Oh my god David," she said putting her face in her palms.

"Wow you usually say that when we have sex," David said coming from her bathroom tossing Lyra a sleep shirt wih a bandage on his face.

"David!" Lyra said throwing herself into David's arms. "Baby your face."

"I'll be fine," David said sitting down and pulling Lyra to his lap. "I think you have some explaining to do."

"I guess so," Lyra said. "But where do I start."

"Well from the beginning," David said.

"Ok from the beginning," Lyra said with a sigh. "What I told you about me not knowing my parents was true. They did give me up at birth," she continued. "But what I didn't tell you was I was born with a rare immune disease and I wasn't supposed to live a year and that the government took me and several other children with illnesses and defects and experimented us. gave us powers," Lyra continued to explain how her DNA had been combined with that several different breeds in the cat family such as puma lynx, lion, tiger and panther. And that she was classified as a feral and trained to be a weapon. And that at age ten the felicity she was raised in was destroyed and how herself and her three friends Mandy, Taylor, and Cassie were the only children that survived. How she and the others were raised by doctor Mya Lang until a year ago.

David took a moment to process what Lyra had told him. "So what you're telling me is you and your three friends are genetic experiments," he said.

"Yes ," Lyra said hoping David would accept her.

"And you can heal fast, have cat like reflexes and senses," David asked knowing the answer.

"Yes," Lyra said becoming nervous.

"And you're pretty much part cat," David said.

"Yeah if you want to call it that," Lyra said.

"One question," David said. "If I wave something shiny infront of your face well you get hypnotized?" he said with a smile.

Lyra laughed and smiled knowing that David accepted her, "No but do like to be scratched behind the ears," she said laughing. "So how are you not freaking about this. I mean when I go feral I can't con troll my moods I have to fight off that side of me all the time. And if you didn't hit me with that stun gun or what ever it was I might be in feral mode permintly."

"Yeah about that I have a secret or two of my own," David said running his hands through his hair as he stood up from the couch.

"Like what you're an alien," Lyra said jokingly.

"Well yeah," David said. He then went on to explain that he his siblings and Shane were the power rangers. As well as who else in there close circle of friends knew about the secret.

Lyra looked at him for a moment and said, "It all makes sense the way the six of you seemed to have some reason to leave when the power rangers need to show up it makes perfect sense."

"So what happens now," David asked.

"Now we….ahhhh!," Lyra said screaming in pain and gripping her temples.

"Ly baby what's wrong," David asked throwing a protective arm around her.

"I'm….going….. feral,…I can't stop it!," Lyra groaned.

"Hang on baby," David said. "_Mom! Teleport me and Lyra to the lab I'll explain when we get there!"_

**The Lab:**

"Davie man what's wrong with her?" Kal asked as he and the others beamed into the lab.

"Long story little brother lets just say Lyra's a little more special than I thought," David said. "Mom what's wrong with her."

"She's fighting her nature in fighting her feral side and its killing her," Talia said bluntly.

"Can you help her mom!," David asked pleadingly

"Only if she embraces that side of herself," Talia said. "Lyra listen to me you have to fully embrace you feral nature let it come out I will help it merge with your mind do you understand," she said in a calming voice.

"Yes!," Lyra screamed

"Healing hands!" Talia said placing her glowing hands on Lyra's head.

"AGHHH!," Lyra cried out in a yelled that registered as a high pitched growl. Her eyes turned cat like and green her fingernails turned to cat like claws and her teeth grew into fangs. Astonishing everyone but David.

"Mom is she alright," David asked concerned.

"I'm fine baby ," Lyra said. "All things considering," she said looking at her claws. and running her tongue over her fangs. She then noticed the way David was looking at her. "What is it,"

"Your fangs," David said. "They're so damn sexy," he continued as he leaned in and captured Lyra's lips in a deep kiss making her purr into his mouth.

"Umm hate to interrupt this charming make out but what the fuck is going on," Troia asked.

"We'll explain a little later right now we have band practice and I think my baby needs some clothes," David said.

"I am a bit underdressed aren't I," Lyra said with a laugh, "Any chance your mom can poof me back over to my place,"

"Consider it done kitten," David said.

Some time later Julie found herself laying in Tracie's bed staring at the ceiling thinking. Thinking how her mother could just cast her out for loving who she wants to love. And is in love with. "Incoming!," Tracie yelled flopping on top of her girlfriend. "Still bummed about your mom?" she asked knowing the answer already.

"How could she Trace," Julie said a small tear rolling down her cheek. "I understood with my dad but I'm her daughter," she continued as more tears flowed from her eyes.

"Don't cry Juju Bee," Tracie said kissing Julie's forehead. "She'll understand eventually she's just bitter right now doesn't know how to deal right now she'll come around one day," Tracie said stroking Julie's hair comforting her.

"She's a hateful bitch she never cared about me," Julie said turning her head away from Tracie.

"That's not true baby," Tracie said sincerely as possible.

"Eyez promise me you'll never hurt me like her," Julie said almost begging the other girl.

"I promise baby," Tracie said feeling some what guilty. Her near cheating and conflicting feelings towards Creed m her feel terrible. "Baby I," Tracie started

"Julie you're mother is here!," Talia called from downstairs startling both girls.

Julie thought for a moment. She needed to be strong but didn't know what she would do seeing her mother so soon, "Eyez come with me and hold hand," she ask the nervousness evident in her eyes.

Tracie got off the bed and took her girlfriend's hand and walked with her down stairs.

As the girls walked into the living room Anna Maria instantly saw red. "You!" she screamed upon seeing Tracie and Julie holding hands. "You corrupted my little girl!," she screamed moving towards Tracie . "You little whore!" Anna Maria said charging at Tracie but getting cut short by Talia flipping her on to her back and placing a knee into her chest.

Talia looked down at Anna Maria with a mother's fury. "Ms. Fontana I can understand you not approving of your daughter's relationship. But understand this if you call my daughter or any child that lives in this house a whore or anything like that ever again I will pull your arm off and club you like seal!," she said through gritted teeth. She then got up and pulled Anna Maria to her feet.

"I just came to drop my ex daughter's things off you can have her," Anna Maria said pointing to the thee trash bags she had dropped by the door and left. Slamming the door as she did.

Julie feeling overcome with emotion threw herself into Talia's arms and cried. "Thank you," she said her tears soaking into Talia's shirt.

"Its ok Julie its ok," Talia said rubbing soothing circles on Julie's back.

"I'll get it !," David said making his way downstairs dressed in a red and black Rebel Spirit graphic t-shirt and jeans. His outfit pulled together by his silver handcuff chain on his hip black boots and studded bracelets. "Oh its just you," he said seeing it was Stina and Max

"Nice to see you to big bro," said Stina who was white scoop neck Ed Hardy t-shirt dress and high waist blue jeans and black ankle boots.

"Yeah Davie calm down Lyra will be here," said Max who was dressed in a long purple tie dye "shark bite" tank top black skinny jeans a white studded belt and black motorcycle boots.

"Whatever I'm just a little worried she had a ruff day today," David said.

"Has anyone seen my sticks," Kal said as he rushed down stairs wearing a navy and red Blac Label t-shirt and navy blue men's skinny jeans.

"Easy Kal you left them they're right here," David said picking up the drumsticks from the table and handing them to Kal. "What's the rush dude."

"Yeah I'm just trying to get out of her before Sunset gets dressed," Kal said.

"Ok you guys I'm ready" came Sunset's cheery almost childlike voice as she skipped down the stairs wearing a bright yellow spaghetti strap sundress with flowers and birds on it and hot pink cropped leggings and sandals. "How do I look Kal," she asked doing a ballet twirl.

"You look ok," Kal said nonchalantly twirling his sticks.

"You seem excited Sunny," Max said.

"Yeah I love dances but you know it's the oddest thing whenever I go to an LGBT dance none of the guys hit on me," Sunset said.

"Sun that's because," Stina started

"Don't try Stina it'll give you a headache," Shane said making his way down stairs wearing mens black skinny jeans a yellow Paco Chicano t-shirt and a black vest.

"Nice threads Shane'O but where's the pink lady," David asked.

"Well I had to dye her hair and then we got uh side tracked," Shane said winking.

"Hey that's my sister you're talking about bro," David said.

"Yeah dude over share man but I've wondered if you're you know still a girl down there how do you and Troi you know," Max asked.

"Very, very, well ," Troia said as she made her way downstairs. "How do I look," she said striking a pose.

The others took in the currently white and purple haired girl dressed in blue and yellow double breasted western shirt with pink rhinestones and purple leopard leggings and black canvas high tops. Her outfit was rounded out by a pair of white suspenders pink eye lashes and a pink tiger striped bandanna tied around her neck. "Like a strange anime character," Shane said, "perfect!," he continued scooping Troia up.

"Aww so cute,"said Julie. Who was dressed in a black asymmetrical cheetah print top, Black lace leggings and knee high riding boots

"Not as cute as you," said Tracie who was wearing aqua blue crew neck top with short lace sleeves. A pair of black skinny jeans with black suspenders and black ankle boots.

Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get that," David said walking over to the door. "Hello….. Damn!," he said upon seeing Lyra on the he other side of the door. Lyra was wearing a red Lip service lace up corset top that showed off her pierced belly button skin tight black leather pants black knee high buckle motorcycle boots with a two inch heel. Her normally curly hair was straightened with curls on the end and her outfit was rounded out by a chain belt and a Blac Label cropped "Racer" jacket.

"Is that a good damn or a bad damn," Lyra said showing her fangs when she smiled. Her claws had retracted and her eyes retained their cat like appearance.

"Well let me put it like this," David said pulling Lyra into a deep kiss making the girl purr into his mouth. "Umm did I tell you that I find that purring thing is sexy as hell," David said breaking the kiss.

"Well ranger boy play your cards right I'll let you play lion tamer," Lyra said giving a small growl for effect. David smiled and took here hand and started tout the door.

"Mom we're leaving!," Kal called.

"Wait, wait," Talia said running from the kitchen holding her digital camera.

"Mom not the camera," Stina said.

"Yeah really Talia," Shane said with a sigh.

"You'll understand when you're parents now smile," Talia said.

**Angel Grove high:**

Alright guys and dolls," said Marco the co president of the LGBT club said addressing the crowd. "Time for the final round of the battle of the bands! Between The Ex Grildfriendz," he said getting a roar from all those in attendance "And Sixth & Hawk!" he said getting an equal reaction. "Now a flip of the coin will decide who goes first can I have both band leaders please he said motioning for David and Ricki. " Ok call it," he said flipping the coin.

"Heads," Ricki said.

"Tails," David said

"Tails it is so who goes first," Marco asked David.

"Let the Ex Grilfriendz go first," David said.

"Alright here singing their version of Fefe Dobson's _I want you_ the Ex Girlfriendz!," Marco said.

The song selection was a very deliberate on the part of the band. As was Creed's choice to lead the song. Creed had picked the song as message to Tracie. And she song every word looking into her eyes. Something that was lost on everyone but Tracie. "They're good ," Kal said.

"Yeah way to play outside the box letting Creed sing," Stina said.

"I figured they'd pull some thing like this that's why Jewels is singing lead," David said.

"What me!, but I'm not a lead singer," Julie said in a shocked a nervous tone.

"Hey," Tracie said grabbing Julie's shoulders. "You wrote the song babe you can do this," she said trying to encourage her girlfriend.

"Trace I'm a background singer I' can't sing lead, I" she said her words cut off by Tracie's lips.

Tracie broke the kiss and looked into Julie's eyes and said, "Just sing to me don't worry about anyone else just sing to me and feel the music."

Julie nodded as the band was called on the stage . David seeing Julie was still nervous decided to give her a bit of an introduction. "Alright Now normally one of my sisters or I would sing but right now we're gonna let the new girl in the band take the stage Jewels come on up," he said.

Julie walked up to the mic and spoke nervously into it, "Um this is a song I wrote. Its called _Groupie,_ and I hope you like it." Kal gave his normal count down and the band started to play the gritty blues rock intro to the highly sexual song. And taking her girlfriend's advice began to let the music wash over her and sway her hips as she went into the first verse.

Verse 1:

I've never seen tighter jeans than I did on Miss Jacqueline. Saw her in the crowd she screamed "Baby put your sex on me." Called her up after my show. Brought her back to the bus and on the floor. Smacked that 'til she asked for more. Sorry babe I've got to go

As the music flowed from her lips Julie got boulder. She took the mi off the stand and danced sexily over to Tracie until she was standing behind her and grinded against the girl and openly groped her center over her pants as the crowd cheered and she went into the chorus.

Chorus:

Hey baby gotta hit the road. Thank you for this episode. I'd love you if you let me call you when I'm in your city. Ain't nothing like groupie love. Short and sweet and hot as fuck. I'd love you if you let me call you when I'm in your city.

As the so chorus ended she moved back to the center of the stage and gyrated and tossed her hair around. Doing a series of pelvic thrust as she went into the second verse.

Verse 2:

I'd never had lips so sweet since Mary Jane was off her feet. Saw her in the crowd she screamed "Baby can you handle me?" Called her up after my show brought her back to the bus, took off her clothes. Handled her with a mouth full of force. Sorry babe I've got to go.

As she sung the second chorus she strutted over to Tracie again and ran her tongue around the ridge of her ear and down to her neck sending familiar tingles to both girls centers but more to Tracie. Who found it hard to play the right notes hearing her girlfriend's sultry voice and feeling her hand just inside the back of her pants. As Julie sung the third verse

Verse 3:

I don't like the feelin' I get, no

Groupies are for good love that heats my bones

I've never seen tighter jeans than I did on Miss Jacqueline. Saw her in the crowd she screamed "Baby put your sex on me."

As the band went into the final chorus. Julie forced her tongue into Tracie's mouth making the crowd cheer. The kiss lasted until David and the others played the last few notes and all Tracie could manage to say was, "Wow."

"Alright Sixth & Hawk!," Marco said taking his place on stage. "Can I have booth bands come, come," He said as Creed and the rest of the EX GirlFriendz came back on stage. "Ok guys and dolls we will now decide the winner by round of applause who believes the EX GirlFriendz won!," he said getting a loud roar from the crowd. "Good now who believes its Sixth & Hawk!," getting a slightly louder roar "And we have a winner just barely but the winners are Sixth & Hawk!," he said. David and the others celebrated on stage before leaving it as soon as he was off stage David found himself in a lip lock with Lyra who purred into his mouth.

"Hmm you smell so sexy," she said sniffing his neck and curling her tongue in his ear.

"Oh really," David asked cockily, "How is that possible," he said a bit confused.

"Feral sense of smell makes me sensitive to pharomones and it makes me want to do very bad things," Lyra said.

"Oh like what," David asked with a smirk

"Well like," Lyra trailed off whispering in his ear.

"Ok guys time to go," David said motioning for the others to leave. As they left they herd a very familiar voice.

"Yo Hwaks," Creed said making them turn and look at the somewhat reluctant seventh ranger.

"What do you want Creed," David asked.

"Just want to say good job," Creed said extending her hand.

"Thanks," David said shaking her hand.

* * *

**A/N: Well folks that's it for this episode tune in next time. Hope you liked it tell me what you think. Oh if you liked the song Groupie its by Cassie Steele aka Manny from Degrassi aka The actress who I based Julie's appearance off of. Well I'm out Peace and love and may the power protect you SDR out**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: What up Ranger and SDR fans and welcome to the first update of a new year happy 2011 hope you all enjoyed the holiday now the ranger man is back now this chapter maybe in two parts and continues the Lyra arch and has some cameos by my girls the Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy of Mandy and Taylor. And The She-Wolf Cassie aka SheHasMyHeart and Lileyfan123. So lets get going**

**

* * *

**

The Lyra Project Part One

**The Ranger's home:**

Talia and the others watched amazed Lyra dominated Troia on the highly acrobatic obstacle course "She's incredible I've never seen a non ranger on earth with such agility," Talia said

"You don't know the half of it take a look at this," Tracie calling there attention to the screen showing a three dimensional model Lyra's internal body and DNA. "Her endurance level are super high twice that of normal humans. She has an advanced healing factor that makes her near invincible. Cat like reflexes. Super sense of smell above average speed and strength but no where near strong as me or fast as Kal.," she said.

"So what you're saying is Dave is dating Wolverine," Shane said.

"I know so cool," David said.

"Heh actually I'm more like X22," Lyra said landing in front of the others after executing a perfect triple summer sault through the air.

"Whatever you wanna call yourself you gave me a hell of a work out," Troia said landing beside her sweat making her platinum and pink bangs stick to her forehead.

"Language young lady," Talia said in a motherly tone.

"So guys am I on the team," Lyra asked Kissing David on the cheek.

David rubbed the back of neck and smiled. "Well kitten we already decided you were on the team but you're not a ranger," he said.

"Um why not," Lyra asked wondering why she would not be allowed to become the seventh ranger.

"Well you see your human and your body couldn't take the full power of a raw Daxamite stone," Tracie said.

"But aren't you human" Lyra asked the green ranger curiously.

"True but mine is a hybrid stone. That's part of the reasons my powers work ," Tracie explained. "In any case we've come up with an alternative." she said pressing a button on the computer.

Lyra looked on as a clear plexi glass tube containing a sleeveless black leopard print leather jumpsuit on a mannequin. The outfit was highly detailed as it was very shiny zipped in the front and would show off cleavage of the wearer had a high collar in the back with studs along it. It had two studded epaulets one on each shoulder and small metal claws covering the seems in places. She also noticed the mannequin was wearing a pair of matching fingerless gloves that stopped at its elbows. A pair of matching flat soled boots that buckled on the side and came up to the knee a black eye mask and a ruby red wig with white high lights cut short and into layers like Halie Berry's in X-men three.

"Well what do you think Kitten," David asked putting an arm around her

"I think the sex shop wants that out fit back"

"Lyra this is no fetish out outfit Lyra. This your new battle suit," Tracie said. "Made from an ultra light armor materiel that a lot of the man made ranger suits are. That should give your healing factor a bit of rest," she continued.

Lyra studied the outfit. She studied the outfit. She was in fact impressed with the craftsmanship of it but she wondered one thing. "I like it but I don't think I could wear that all day in cases you haven't noticed my clothes have eh become streamlined since embracing the whole feral side," she said. In truth it had seeing as her body's core temperature left her constantly hot making her wear slightly more reveling clothes just to be comfortable. Not that David minded. She also had become more touchy-feely and her libido had increased somewhat a gain David didn't mind.

"Well that's what's inside the box of mystery" Julie said handing her an average sized square watch box

Lyra picked up what was inside and held up what was inside, "Um a spike bracelet with a charm on it?," she asked looking at the object.

"Watch and learn," Tracie said taking the bracelet and pointing it at the tube as she pressed the cat's head charm in the center "See the suit and the wig are equipped with the same tech as the non magical or other worldly ranger powers are without actually tapping into the morphing grid. Allowing you to change in an instant while storing your clothes in a subspace pocket," she explained as the costume faded away. "Here try it out,"

Lyra took the bracelet placed it on her wrist then pressed the button. Then in a flash of white light was changed into the costume. Lyra looked down at her now gloved hands "Wow it worked.," she said. She then looked at herself in the mirror taking in her appearance in the red wig. " Rrrawel looking good," she said with growl approving of her now red headed appearance.

"You're damn right you do kitten," David said kissing her gently on the lips.

"So Lyra what are you gonna call yourself," Kal asked.

"Yeah every good super hero needs a name," Shane said.

"Hmm Tigra,"

"Already taken," Stina said

"Sable no. I got it Lynx !," Lyra said showing her fangs as she smiled

"Lynx huh I likey," David said kissing her.

**The Ranger's home one month later:**

Tracie tossed and turned in bed beside Julie. It had been a month since her girlfriend moved in with them and she had developed an itch so to speak. An itch that needed to be scratched. "Ugh! I love you but why the hell are flopping around like a damn fish," Julie said rolling over and propping herself up on her elbow.

"I'm horny as hell that's why!," Tracie said putting a sour look on Julie's face. "Baby I know I sound like a douche but I can't help it because I want you so bad that I get soaked just looking at you," she continued. "I mean don't you feel it too."

"Yeah I do," Julie said admitting to her own sexual frustration. "Its just,"

"You're not ready to go all the way with a girl,"

"Yeah" Julie said.

"What if we did something like sex?" Tracie asked like a sly smile.

"What do you mean?"

" Here lay on your back," Tracie said nudging Julie onto her back. "Now spread your legs."

"What are you doing?" Julie asked as Tracie straddled her right thigh then pressed her own thigh to her sex.

"Just follow my lead," Tracie said capturing her lips in a deep open mouth kiss as she began to grind her center against Julie's thigh making her own bump Julie's.

Julie could feel the almost searing heat of Tracie's sex against her thigh through the thin fabric of the other girls shorts. "Ah what, what are you doing," Julie said as familiar feelings of passion began to stir within her.

"Scissoring why does it feel good," Tracie asked as she too felt the same feelings brought on by the wonderful friction.

"Yeah," Julie hissed bringing her free leg up around Tracie's hip as the other girl shifted her lips to her neck.

"Umm….. grind with me baby…. grind with me," Tracie panted as she nibbled on her pulse point.

The two girls continued their exploration of dry sex . Moving deeper into each other becoming more wet and aroused with each passing second. Both touching and caressing each others bodies keeping their moans quit as not to disturb Sunset's sleep in the next bed.

"Uh…faster Trace…..I'm so close," Julie panted feeling her orgasm fast approaching.

"Me…. me too…. God you're beautiful," Tracie moaned feeling her own long over due climax fast approaching.

Julie's hands found their way Tracie's butt and squeezed the firm yet soft flesh. Making the girl on top of her moan out. "Ohh! OH! TRACE I'M Oh!," Julie moaned as her climax ripped through her making her dig her nails into Tracie's rear end

"Me Tooo AHH!," Tracie moaned as her long over due climax hit her.

The two lay their for minutes staring into each others eyes. "Are sure that wasn't sex," Julie asked.

"Yeah I'm sure," Tracie said with a chuckle.

"So you feel better," Julie asked as Tracie rolled off of her.

"Yeah next time you can be on top," Tracie said snuggling close to Julie.

"Sure," Julie said curling close to her. "I love you Eyez."

"I love you too Juju Bee," Tracie said.

**The Station:**

"Lynx is so awesome," Sunset said as she looked at the news paper as Lyra brought them their smoothies.

"So Like Lynx huh?" Lyra asked. Over the last month her masked persona had helped the Rangers foil a bank robbery and saved a small child from a fire.

"Yeah she's way cooler than the pink ranger," Sunset said

"I think you maybe going over board their Sunny," said Troia who had become a little offended by the red headed girl's statement.

"No she's cooler and she has the better outfit," Sunset said taking sip of her drink.

"Hey the pink ranger happens to be apart of a long line of heroes who have protected this city and others like it for year and she is way cooler than Lynx!" Troia yelled drawing the attention of a few other patrons.

"Ok chillax," Sunset said. "Hey are smoothies and milkshakes you know cousins," she continued getting a collective eye roll from the others.

"Well I don't know about that, but I did hear a rumor about Lynx," Lyra said.

"Oh really and what might that be Ly," Max asked.

"I hear she and the silver ranger are madly in love," Lyra said sitting on David's lap and rubbing her cheek against his.

"Oh really?,' David asked with a wink.

"Hey Lyra some girl in dark shades at the bar wants you," said one of the other waitresses said.

"Did she say who she was?" Lyra asked curious.

"No she just said she wanted to see you," the other girl said.

Lyra thought for a moment, "I'm going to check this out," she said getting off of David's lap.

"Ok kitten," David said.

The other waitress pointed to the dark haired girl sitting at the end of the bar. Lyra walked over to her and as she got closer her heightened sense of smell picked up a familiar scent. She need only look at the three red beads hanging from a single braid at the back of her hair. "Cassie!" she said turning the girl around and hugging her

"Good to see you too Lyra or should I say Lynx," Cassie said shocking Lyra.

"How'd you know ," asked a stunned Lyra. Fearing that her attempt at being a super hero had been too thinly veiled

"Oh c'mon Ly you move to Angel Grove and a few months later a hero with cat powers shows up lets just say my eyes don't need to work to see it was you," Said the blind girl as she stood and grabbed her cane. "Come one lets go see your boyfriend and his brother and sisters," Cassie said.

"How'd you know they were here," Lyra asked.

"Your heart beat its pounding through you chest," Cassie said as they walked over to the cluster of couches where the others were.

"Hey guys you remember my friend and foster sister Cassie right?" Lyra asked as she and Cassie their seats hers on David's lap and Cassie's beside Kal.

"Yeah we met this summer how have you been," Troia said shaking Cassie's hand.

"Hey Troia nice to see you again," Cassie said.

"How'd you know it was me," Troia asked.

"I never forget a voice," Cassie said.

"And she's sitting right across from you and can see you duh," Sunset said making the others sigh.

"Sunny she's blind," Shane said half yelling at his sister.

"Oh," Sunset said "I'M SORRY I DIDN"T KNOW YOU WERE BLIND!" she continued yelling her apology drawing the stares of other people in the station.

"Ok first off thank you for not noticing," Cassie said, "second its my eyes that don't work not my ears so you can use your inside voice ok," she continued.

"Kay kay," Sunset said in her child like way. " Oh shoot I have to go I start my shift at the ice cream place, later," she said skipping away her bright red hair bouncing behind her.

Cassie waited until her instincts told her she was gone. "Well now that she's gone I must say its an honor to be in the presence of the world famous power rangers," she said shocking all the others.

"How'd you.. I mean what makes you say they're the power rangers," Julie said stammering some what.

"Lets just say that Lyra's not the only special one in our foster family," Cassie said.

"So Cass what brings you here not that I'm not happy to see you again," Lyra asked. She was truly happy to see her old friend again but the timing of her friend's visit seemed odd.

"The Doc sent an email to my phone a few days ago told me to meet her at the old Angel Grove park today at two," Cassie said.

Lyra became curious as to why their former foster mother had not sent her a message. "Did Mandy and Taylor get a message," she asked.

"Yep and Cassie called us as soon as she left Phoenix," said a voice from behind on of the couches.

Lyra looked up and saw a girl with long blond semi thick dreads that stopped at her elbows. She was dressed in a three quarter inch sleeved black and white plaid shirt over a white wife beater black skinny jeans and black cowboy boots. She had her arm around the waist of a slightly taller black haired girl with her hair cut just passed her shoulders and in layers. The other girl was wearing a tight crew neck camouflage t-shirt with a pink skull and cross bones and acid wash jeans a low top converse shoes.

"Mandy Tay!," She yelled pulling the two into bear hug.

"Can't breath Ly can't breath!," Mandy eeked out making her friend break the hug.

"Sorry you remember David and the guys right," asked once a again sitting on David's lap.

"Oh yeah you're Tracie right," the blonde said shaking Tracie's hand as she took a seat by the green ranger and her girlfriend.

"Right and you're Mandy right," Tracie said.

"Nope I'm actually Taylor," the blonde said "and this little sexy black haired thing is my girlfriend Mandy" she said pulling the dark haired girl to her lap.

"Yeah its easy to get us mixed up if you've only met us once or twice," Mandy said.

"So what are you going to do about this hold meeting thing," Max asked.

"Yeah girls this doesn't sound like The Doc," Lyra said

"Well that's why we're here Ly," Cassie said.

"Yeah we were wondering If you'd come with us as back up," Taylor asked.

Lyra knew nothing about the doctor's message. Doctor Mya Ling had been just as close to her as she had been to the other three and she saw no reason as to why she had not been contacted. But she was determined to find out. "Ok just let me punch out," Lyra said. She then got up from David's lap with David following her.

To say that David was worried about his girlfriend's safety was somewhat of an understatement. Since before they revealed their secrets to each other. He had fallen deeply in love with her, and wanted to keep her safe. And Lyra knew this so it came as no surprise when her boyfriend asked, "You want me to come along. You know watch you guys backs."

Lyra looked him smiled and kissed him. "Don't worry about me ranger boy," she said pulling back from the kiss. "I think we both know your little kitten can handle herself," she continued.

"I know I'm just scared of losing you," David said sincerely.

"You are not going to lose me Davie I'll be fine,"

**Old Angel Grove Park:**

The silence of the park was disturbed by the sounds of a 1978 Mustang Cobra and two motorcycles. "Well here we are but where's the Doc," Taylor said hopping out of the open t-top of the Mustang.

"Yeah Mandy you getting anything," Lyra asked the young black haired telepath.

"No I'm not reading any of her thoughts," Mandy said. "But I am getting something else."

"Yeah and something smells off like oil and monkeys," Lyra said sniffing the air.

"Yeah and her heart beats four to the right three to left," Cassie said using her insitcs. "Circle formation!," she yelled prompting the four girls to stand back to back in a circle.

They wer then surrounded by hideus man-ape cyborg creatures. Lyra drew her claws out and said, "Oh fuck me…."

**To Be Continued…..**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well folks that's the first update of 2011 hope you enjoyed it. What do you think is gonna happen next. Well that's all for now peace and love SDR out**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey Ranger fans its me SDR back with the next exciting episode of Quasar Fury. Now before I start this episode I want all my SDR and SheHasMyHeart fans to send Prayers as the cofounder SHMH Taylor is in the hospital following a car accident last Thursday and if you can send them a PM. Now this chapter picks up right where the other left so lets begin oh and someone will return at the end of this one enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**The Lyra Project part 2**

"Oh fuck me," Lyra said drawing her claws

"Lets finish these guys first then I'll do it," Said Taylor as her eyes glassed over and electricity arched from her fingers. The young blonde do to her mutation had the ability to control wind a the earth's electrical field.

"So girls what's the plain," Mandy said pulling her collapsible taser night sticks from her pockets.

Cassie gave her cane a spin turning it into a bow staff. " Take 'em out a fast!" she said as the beads on the back of her hair glowed and she teleported he her self behind one of the creatures.

"Well lets go!" Lyra said and with that the four genetically enhanced girls attacked.

Taylor fired bolts of electricity frying their electronic parts causing two of them to explode. Lyra also targeted the electronic parts of the cyborgs. Opening up its chest cavity with her claws and punching it heart destroying it. Mandy and Cassie were doing their best efforts to double team but the girls were out numbered.

"Ah sure wish we had some help," Mandy said.

"I think I smell help on the way," Lyra said.

Just then a silver streak of energy hit one of the man ape like cyborgs turning it to ash. "Jeeze Dave couldn't wait for me to stop my truck," Creed said as David turned to his normal form.

"Oh whatever lets ranger up!," David said drawing his morpher.

"Oh yeah," Creed said drawing her power ruby.

"QUASAR STORM DRAGON FURY!" David said causing a his body to become covered in a silver in gold light. When the light faded he was covered in his silver gold and onyx armor his sword in hand.

"GEM CHARGE!," Creed said making her power ruby glow. "PHANTOM POWER!" she said her body becoming covered in a black and silver light. When the light faded she was covered in her Phantom armor. "Phantom blade!," she said calling forth her musketeer type sword . "Ready to slice and dice," she pointing her sword at one of the cyborg creatures

"Oh yeah," David said. "DRAGON SLASH!" he yelled making the blade of his sword glow with a goldish silver light.

"PHANTOM BRUST!," Creed said charging the blade of her sword.

"DOUBLE TEAM!" they yelled leaping into the air. They brought their swords down destroying two of the cyborgs rendering them ash.

"Nice work Davie but we have two left," Creed said.

"Yes we do. Care to handle it?" David asked

"Yes, yes, I would" Creed said cockily. "PHANTOM LASER!" she said un holstering her powerful laser pistol. " DOUBLE BLAST!," she firing two powerful of black energy destroying the last two Cyborgs rendering them to ash. She then gave a cow boy twirl to the laser and holstered it.

" Power down!" they both said changing out of their ranger forms. In the month since the battle of the bands David and Creed had begun to rebuild their friendship under the radar of the rest of the rangers and David's family except for Lyra and his mother who could read past his telepathic walls.

"Show off," David said smiling at Creed.

" What can I say…..Oh hello ladies and who might you three lovely's be ," Creed asked noticing the three girls with Lyra.

"Creed these are Lyra's foster sisters Mandy Taylor and Cassie," David said introducing the three girls. "Girls this is my friend …"

"Creed Jericho ," Creed said extending her hand to Taylor. "and I must say Lyra never told me that she had such beautiful sisters," she said kissing the other blonde girl's hand making the brunette beside her glair at her.

"_I swear if Taylor if she doesn't let go of your hand!," _

"_Easy Mandy I'll watch her," _David said telepathically.

"Hey how'd you hear that?," Mandy asked wondering how the silver ranger could hear her telepathic communication with her girlfriend.

"People on my planet are born with telepathic powers. And sometimes I can hear earth bound telepaths," David explained.

"Wait your planet? You mean you're an alien?" Taylor said a bit taken a back by David's revelation. " Lyra did you…."

"Yes and I'm ok with it," Lyra said. "But we need to focus on who set us up and who has the doc."

"What makes you think someone has her," David asked.

"Because the doc is the only one that has our emails and knew Lyra was in Angel Grove," Cassie said

"Yeah, Not to mention those what ever they were used a military standard sneak.," Taylor said.

"Hey look it," Mandy said using her mind to float a small blinking object into her hand. "It's a tracker and I think I know who is after us girls."

Lyra and Taylor looked at the object. They then handed to Cassie who rubbed her finger over the symbol etched on to it. "Coventry" Cassie said.

"What the fuck is Coventry," Creed asked

"Coventry is what made us what we are," Lyra said.

**Somewhere in the Angel Grove Mountains:**

She laid their on the medical bed restrained as the two cyborgs stood guard her hair matted. Her face bruised her body aching in pain. "Hello Dr. Ling," said the tall Hispanic looking man dressed in black military fatigues. His left eye as well as the entire left side of his body had been replaced with electronic parts.

"General Mercer?" Mya said shocked to see the person in front of her. "But you died in the explosion."

"I did die in that explosion Dr. Ling but Coventry rebuilt me into what stands before you," Mercer said pacing around the table.

"Coventry was shut down by the government before the explosion,"

"Yes shut down by bleeding heart liberals like not wanting better weapons!," Mercer said

"They weren't weapons they were kids Mercer! Kids!," Mya said angrily.

"It doesn't matter Coventry will live on as it has for years right under the nose of the government. And raise an army like the world has never seen," Mercer staring down into Mya's eyes.

"Uh then why do you need me!," Mya sneered

"We don't want you. We want subjects Kennedy, Hackbreth, Callaway, and Winchester ." Mercer said.

"Why do you want my girls Mercer," Mya said.

"Your girls are the property of Coventry!" Mercer yelled.

"They are human beings not property Mercer ," Mya said

"I doesn't matter when they come to rescue you, or are delivered by the troops I sent to attack them after they well either comply or be terminated," Mercer said.

"What makes you think they'll rescue me," Mya said in fear for the four girls she had loved and raised as her own.

"Heh heh hmm Your liitle Lyra that's what or ass she calls herself now Lynx,"

**The Ranger's Home/ Lab:**

David , Lyra and the others walked into the lab and found the other members of the team. "What the hell is she doing her?," Julie said upon seeing Creed in the company in the others.

"Relax Fontana I'm not here to take Trace although I could if I wanted," Creed said tacking on a cocky remark at the end.

"Look you little Jennette McCurdy looking bitch! I f you even try making a move on my Tracie I'll make sure you'll get more than a black eye this time," Julie said getting in Creed's face.

"I know you're not talking about anybody Manny from Degrassi," Creed said. "Look why don't you just sit down and relax ok, poser"

"Whatever convict," Julie sneered.

"That's it!," Creed said lunging for Julie making Tracie jump between them just as her mother came into the basement.

"What is going on down here!" Talia said seeing her daughter sandwiched between the two girls.

"Tito and Chuck are going at it again," Max said compare the two girls to the two world famous MMA fighters.

"Hey enough!," Talia said finally separating the two girls. "There is no in fighting on this team!"

"She's not on the team!" Julie said still trying to get at Creed.

"She is today!," David yelled in defense of his friend. "I'm team leader and I say Creed has open membership weather anyone including her so like my mom said no in fighting." He continued. . "Trace we need you to run a reverse trace on this homing beacon."

"I thought she was going to meet up with you guys what happened?," Tracie asked.

"We were set up that's what up," Taylor said.

"Yeah and that thing is the only thing that can lead us to her," Lyra said.

"Hey sis I have a feeling this set up is nice and all but is she as good you think," Cassie asked Lyra tapping her cane nervously up and down.

"Tracie's a genius Cassie she'll have it done before you can say….."

"Done," Tracie said having found the source of the signal.

"Told ya," Lyra said.

"What are we looking at runt," Stina asked looking over her sister's shoulder.

"Well," Tracie started steadily clacking away at the keys, " near as I can tell the base is somewhere in the mountains in the northern caverns I need to get closer to the target to pin point it exactly but our teleporter range won't reach," she explained.

"What about the runner and the cycle," David asked in reference to the teams all terrain attack vehicle and hovering motorcycle.

"They're battle ready but assuming you girls want to go. We don't have room enough," Tracie said about the runners four seat capacity and David's two seater motorcycle.

"Um I can help," Creed said.

"Oh really how?," Julie said venom in her voice.

"Well Billy told me about this thing called Artillitron ," Creed said.

"The that's original Phantom Ranger's zord," Tracie showing her knowledge of ranger history.

"Yeah but Billy modified it after day of destruction. But he only tested it once," Creed said.

"Where is it now ?," Kal asked

"At the junkyard some place," Creed said, "I 'll need some help looking for it,"

"Ok Cassie you teleport with Creed to the junkyard and find that thing. Tracie drum a virus I want their computer systems wiped of all records of the girls and the Doc," David said. Wanting to take extra precautions to ensue his girlfriend and her foster sister's safety.

"I figured you say that dread head I'm cooking up something that will not only knock their systems back to the stone age but will chicken fry anything electronic with their tech in it,"

"Alright the rest of you suit up and get ready we have a rescue mission," David said.

**Angel Grove Salvage:**

In the midst of the automotive graveyard that was Angel Grove Salvage two pillars of light appeared. And when they fade Creed and Cassie appeared. "Alright my power should point the way," Creed said pulling out her a power ruby and letting it levitate. "Well I guess its follow the bouncing ball," Creed said.

"Lead the way," Cassie said following Creed.

"Cool. Hey Cass if you don't mind me asking how is it that you can ride that sweet bike of yours, if you're blind?"

"My powers give me the ability to echo locate somewhat. I can also hear touch smell and taste at higher levels of a normal human and I have an heightened sense of agility that helps my balance. But mostly my helmet has sensors that tell me where red lights turns and curves and heels are," Cassie explained. "Can I ask you something ?"

"Go ahead," Creed said.

"How deeply in love with Tracie are you," Cassie asked.

"To be honest I can't put into words I just know I want her that's all she's the first chick to make me feel butterflies" Creed said.

"But your heartbeat when ever you're around her or talk about her its more of a lustful heartbeat than a loving one," Cassie said. Hearing the anger in Creeds heartbeat and breathing she told her to calm down. "You want her to be happy don't you," Cassie asked as they continued through the junkyard.

" Yeah so," Creed said.

"So she's happy with Julie and what ever little make out secession you two had recently and this little cat fighting between you and Julie is killing her,"

"Well I want her to be happy with me." Creed said as the power ruby stopped in front of a pile of crushed SUV's. "Well I guess this it."

Cassie walked up the pile of automotive garbage and felt something was off about it, " It feels hallow," she said.

Just then the two story pile opened down the middle. Revealing that it was actually small hi tech garage. Inside the garage was a large black and grey vehicle that looked to be a cross between a tank and big rig. The vehicle had two large cannons mounted on the front and was equipped with off tires.

Creed grabbed her ruby from the air and she and Cassie walked around the vehicle studying it. "How do you open this thing," Creed said. She then tapped the panel on her side only to jump back when the doors opened horizontally revealing five seat cot pit. Creed climbed into the vehicle pressed a button and opened the other door for Cassie who climbed into the passenger seat. She then pressed the button that opened the com link channel. "Hey fancy Face we found it, so do the thing with teleporter," she said

"_Alright Creed I'm locking on to your signal and teleporting you to the hanger bay," _Tracie's voice said.

**The Ranger's home / Lab 30 minutes later:**

In the thirty minutes that followed the team members that were going on the mission had prepared themselves. The rangers with the exception of Creed who was wearing the white tank top and black cargos she had on from earlier. Were wearing their black felid testing suits with piping that corresponded to their designated color. Mandy, Taylor, and Cassie were all wearing black tank tops black cargo pants and black SWAT boots . The only differences being Cassie's dark motorcycle goggles and the scabbard on her back that healed her bow staff, and the grappling gun on her left forearm. And the colaspible night stick tasers on her hips.

"Hey Ly don't you need to get dressed babe," David said as finished fastening the velcro on his suit.

"Oh yeah it Lynx time," Lyra said pressing her bracelet transforming into her costumed persona.

"Lynx time?" David said grabbing his silver helmet that he used when flying is hover cycle out of ranger form and tossing Lyra the identical one.

"Better than lets ranger up," Lyra said lea catching the helmet and kissing David.

Max walked over to Stina and wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her deeply. "Come back safe," she said.

"Always Wild Cat," Stina said.

"Come back safe Eyez" Julie said before fusing her lips to Tracie's.

"For you I will Juju Bee," Tracie said. "Mom take us down," she said giving her mother the signal to lower them into the hanger bay.

"Alright, Troi, Shane, Kal you're with Stina. Cassie, Mandy Taylor ,and Trace you're with Creed, Lyra your with me," David as he hoped on his hover cycle with Lyra getting on behind him. "Let's move out!" He said as all three vehicles took off into the underground tunnels.

"_Guys I'm patching the signal frequency into your GPS's," _Tracie said over the com link feeding the signal to the guidance systems of the other two vehicles.

" Got it Trace," David said.

"Me too and according to this if we hang right we should be there in like five minutes," Stina said.

"_I read you loud aand clear sis and I'm firing up the thrusters right now. Creed you copy?" _David said into the com link.

"I got it charging thrusters now," Creed said

"Alright guys fire thrusters….. now!" David said giving the command to fir e the faster than light engines

A few minutes the three broke through to the surface of mountain range it was only a few short meters from the cave entrance of the top secret base. " _Hey Davie boy_ _looks like they_ _didn't leave the door open_," Creed said.

"Don't worry I have the key," David said blowing the doors open with his laser cannons and blasting the doors open.

David landed his cycle and he and Lyra dismounted as the rest of the team exited the other to vehicles.

"Its quit considering we just blew the door open," Shane said.

"Yeah too quit bro," Kal said

Lyra then sniffed the air and smelled the same she had smelled earlier mixed with a more human smell, "Oh know everybody get ready here they come," she said drawing her claws. "Cassie sis how many?"

Cassie focused her super hearing. Drowning out the other sounds of breathing a and heart beats and found what she was looking for and was not happy. "About two twenty maybe more."

Seemingly for no reason Tracie ripped a vent cover off a near by air conditioning vent. She then handed Lyra the flash drive containing the virus. "Here you and Dave go find the Doc we'll hold them off!,"

"Are you sure ?" David asked

"Just go before they get here!," Tracie said, and with a nod David and Lyra jumped into the vent. Just then hoard of zombie and man ape like cyborgs rounded the corner. "Ok guys lets ranger up!" and with that the six rangers morphed, and the battle had begun

Meanwhile David and Lyra and had cleared their way through half the vent. "Not that I mind the view kitten but are you sure this is the right way," David asked from behind Lyra.

"The nose knows sexy," Lyra said following the slight wif of the doctors sent. "I can find the Doc about a mile away just like I can you….. and her she is Lyra said looking down into a vent that looked down into a lab filled with a super computer. In the center of the room lay Dr. Ling strapped to a table with metal bindings. She was being guarded by two of the zombie like cyborgs.

"Hmm those guys could use some fireworks," David said holding his thumb index and fore fingers up in the shape of a gun and charging them with silver energy.

"Go for it baby," Lyra said.

"What the hell," Mya said seeing the two solders guarding her exploded, moments later getting her as David and Lyra crashed through the vents. "Lyra?"

"Hi Doc, um hold still," Lyra said as David used his energy blast to break her metal bindings.

"Hi I'm David Lyra's boyfriend. I'm sure we'll talk later but right now we have business to get to ," David said walking over to the computer. " Lyra toss me the drive."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing," Lyra asked handing him the flash drive and letting him insert it into the computer.

"Tracie's not the only one that knows how to work a computers done," David said.

"Done indeed subject Kennedy," said General Mercer he stormed in.

"Mercer!" Lyra said her voice dripping with venom.

"You and your little friends thought that Coventry wouldn't find you. And now You're all never leaving," Mercer said as he advanced.

"Hi Mercer is it names David look in about oh five, four three two… ,"

"AHH!," Mercer screamed as the cybernetic half of his body burst into flames

"You're gonna burst into flames," David said. He then glanced at the computer screen and saw the self destruct count down. "Oh shit Trace use the runner's micro teleporter to lock onto us!,"

"_On it big bro," _ Tracie said through the Com link.

Moments later David Lyra and DR. Ling were with the others. The seconds later the team and the others watched as fire burst from the mountains.

"Hell of a way to spend a Friday night huh kitten," David said.

**A week later:**

"Ok girls one more big smiles girls," David said taking a picture of his girlfriend and her foster sisters.

"Aww group hug," Lyra said pulling the other four three girls and Dr. Ling into a hug. "Are you sure you guy s can't stay," she asked.

"I'd love to Ly but lightening girl and I have to get home we have a week of school work to finish," Mandy said. Giving Lyra one last hug.

"Ugh I wanna go back to school," Taylor groaned hugging Lyra.

"In the car lets go," Mandy said grabbing Taylor's wrist and dragging her to their car.

"Well I gotta get back to Phoenix," Cassie said following the same routine as Mandy and Taylor. "You know this whole super hero thing not really a bad idea," she said putting on her helmet and getting onto her bike.

"Lyra," Mya said walking up to her

"Doc,"

"Umm muh…., I'm so proud of you," Mya said kissing Lyra on the cheek and hugging her. She then walked over to David and said, "And ranger boy take care of girl."

"I will Doc," David said. The couple watched as the three vehicles drove away. "You missed them already."

"Yeah,"

"C'mon lets go to the shop," David said.

**The Shop:**

As they pulled up to the shop neither David or Lyra noticed the black Dodge Viper parked out front. When they walked in David's eyes were trained on the back of the black haired girl standing at the counter. There was a dragon tattoo covering her back. He could see it because the shirt she was wearing had slits going down the back. And when the girl turned around David was gobbed smacked. "Selena!"

"Hello David,"

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it hope you enjoyed it and remember to send your prayers to SheHasMyHeart. PM them let Mandy know how much you guys love them** **and that you're** **pulling for Tay. Oh if you liked the characters of them and Cassie in these past two chapters. I have given Cassie permission to do a spin off I don't know when it will be up so look for it. So the question is now that Selena is back what will David do you know what to do to find out** **remember to R &R peace in love SDR out**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: What up Ranger fans It's me SDR and I am so pumped because since the last update Taylor has pretty much made a full recovery second at the time I am writing this we are less than a week away from a new Power Rangers series. Now I know there have been a lot of new series but those of us no that this is the first one in forever to be produced by Saban and it's a very good thing because Disney only made like two good series when they had control. Also I and planning a once a ranger like team up in the coming chapters. Now my question is what Rangers would you like to see as part of the dream team. And before you ask Ranger like warriors like Magna Defender, Daggeron Leonbow , Jarrod etc are not exempt. Now onto this chapter. This chapter takes place like a week after the last one ended and Selena is back but why hopefully this chapter will shed some light and this a none action episode.**

**

* * *

**

**Man With Two Hearts Part one**

"Morning," David said as he descended the stairs into the kitchen fully dressed.

"So Dave where are you going on this fine Saturday morning," said a still pajama clad Julie as she dug into a bowl of cereal.

"Yeah big bro you usually don't wake up until noon on the weekends," Tracie said. "You know you can't avoid her forever," she said of David's recently returned ex girlfriend Selena. Who at that moment was a sleep in the basement slash lab.

"Look Trace I don't want a lecture on my love life I just want to eat a fucking bowl of cereal and get out of here before Selena wakes up," David snapped pouring a box of cereal only to find it empty. "Ugh who the fuck ate all the Trix !," he cursed.

"Oops my bad Dave," Julie said shyly.

David shot her a death glare returned to the cabinet and retrieved two Neutrigrain bars. Then grabbed his keys and helmet and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Wow he's pissed," Tracie said

"I know I haven't seen him this pissed since well….," Julie trailed off.

"Since I bailed on him," Selena said breaking her stone like silence.

"Can you blame him Sel," Tracie said staring at the dark haired girl dressed in a yellow and black Betty Boop sleep tee and matching draw string shorts that seemed a little small for her.

"No I can't I abandoned him," Selena said sitting down at the table pouting a bit. "He has every right to hate me."

"Where did you go any way ?," Julie asked.

"More importantly why'd you go," Tracie said almost starring a hole through Selena.

"Mariner Bay at first I got a job selling hot dogs at the water park there for awhile," Selena said. "After about a month I moved to Silver Hills and did some odd jobs for a while. Then I went to Turtle cove hung out at this pool hall. That lasted about a week or two. From there I went to Reefside and back down to Blue Bay Harbor that's where I got my tattoo. Then I came back here," she explained

"Those are all Ranger cities Right?," Julie said with a curious glance.

"Yeah not intentional I assure you just sort of happened," Selena said in a mono tone.

"Now to the real question is why are you back ?" Tracie asked a bit accusingly. "Better yet why leave in the first place?"

"Fair enough," Selena said in a small voice. "I left because I was afraid of hurting David of what Aura said to me."

"Aura?," Julie said confused.

Selena sighed and said, "Aura told me before she lead you into the spirit realm that all I would do is hurt David and I couldn't bare to do it because I love him so much. "

"I get that but you shattered him when you left Selena!," Tracie scolded her. "After doing that why come back."

"I left because I was afraid of hurting your brother and because I need to find where I fit in this world after being Sala for so long and maybe some peace," Selena said a mass of tears forming in her eyes. "But I found nothing no peace no home just nightmares," she continued. "The only time the nightmares stopped is with David. You all and David are the only thing close to family I have. That's why I came back for him," she sobbed.

"But David's with Lyra now and he loves her," Julie said feeling compassion for his friend.

"I know," Selena said somberly. "But he still loves me I can see it in his eyes, and I can feel it here," she continued placing a hand over her heart. "Somewhere deep in side your brother still loves me."

**Lyra's Apartment:**

"You know the girl that played Denise was really an underrated actress," said Lyra who was clad only in a pair of black thong underwear. As she laid in a very cat like manner on the couch with her head in David's lap as they watched a rerun of Full House. She closed her eyes , snuggled her cheek against his stomach and let out a low purr as David's fingers brushed a certain spot close to her ear . Lyra liked being alone with him and letting her feline like ways of showing affection show freely. Since letting her feral side out freely she had become somewhat half human half cat. Her human side and cat side worked in perfect consort when she was in her costumed persona of Lynx or training with David and the team. But at times such as school and work her human side was more dominant. But in matters of David her animal and human sides were a bit in conflict with her animal side winning out much of the time. When she and David were a lone in her apartment she was either completely nude or simply a pair of thong panties as her animal nature raised her core temperature and instinctively made her see clothes as impractical. Of she'd don some form of small clothing when Max Stina Troia and Shane came over for couples nights. But her animal side also made her sensitive to peoples moods and emotions. So as David's hands combed through her curly locks absent mindedly she knew something troubled him. And she knew exactly what it was. "You know you'll have to talk to her sooner or later," she said.

"You know kitten most girls would be happy if their guy avoided his ex like a plague," David said sarcastically.

"David I don't really want you to see her, but I also know you need closure," Lyra said sincerly. "The only way to do that is to talk to her."

David looked down into Lyra's emerald cat like eyes and thought for a few moments. Searching for any flaw in his girlfriend's logic. Finding none he let outa defeated sigh and reluctantly said, "Alright I'll talk to her." He then looked at Lyra narrowing his eyes at her. "I hate when you're right," he said.

Lyra gave him a playful cat like hiss showing her fangs as she slinked of the couch. "C'mon silver boy lets go to your place and get a work out in," she said.

"If its all the same to you kitten I much rather go for a ride," David said as he stretched his arms as he stood up

"Cool we can do both," Lyra said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Actually Ly I want some alone time, you understand right?," David said feeling he needed to take time to figure out what he wanted to say when he confronted Selena.

Lyra cracked a small smile and pecked him on the lips. "Do what you need to do honey."

"Thanks kitten," David said.

**The Ranger's Home/ The Lab:**

Lyra had made her way to ranger's home some thirty minutes after the conversation she had with David. After a brief exchange with David's mother she made her way to the lab. When she was halfway down the steps she herd grunts and the sounds of some one hitting a punching bag. She moved with all the quietness and stealth of a panther and watched the expert kicks and punches to the bag. "You're a good fighter," Lyra said breaking her silence and straddling Selena as she advanced towards her.

"Thanks from what I've seen in the news you're not all to bad yourself," Selena said staring at her.

"Well I'm good but I or David don't have the experience you do with you being so much older than you look," Lyra said back handedly with a sickeningly sweet smile. "Forty one right?"

At that moment Selena knew what was going on. The both of them were sizing each other up. An hour like minute of quite passed between them. Within that span of time both girls unknowingly thought the same thing, "_She's not that fine."_

"Aww cute I always thought kittens were when they got all territorial," Selena said witch a sarcastic smirk. Adding insult by patting her on the head as she walked by.

Lyra gave a low angry purring sound and turned and looked at the dragon scrolled down Selena's back and saw red. "First of old lady only David calls me kitten," she said with more than a little venom. " Second I don't have to be territorial David's mine and you had your chance he's done with you."

Selena gave a smile reminiscent of her Sala persona and moved inches from Lyra. "If you really believed that you wouldn't have to say it," she said. She then began to make her way up stairs. Deciding to add salt to an opening wound she looked over her shoulder and said, "Oh let me know if you get thirsty I'll bring you a saucer of milk." Then passed through the door

"GRRRR Bitch!," Lyra growled kicking the bag off its supports . "That felt better."

**Angel Grove Bluffs:**

David sat a top the secluded area of the bluffs in deep thought with his back against his motorcycle. As he contemplated his situation he herd the roaring hum of an engine. Looking over his own bike he saw a very familiar Kawasaki 450 dirt bike from the eighties that had been painted a flat black a customized with diamond plate skulls jump onto the bluff. The figure didn't even have to take her helmet all the way off to know who she was. "How'd you know I was here Creed?," he asked.

"Well since you bailed on surfing today I went by your house," Creed said fishing a pack of Newports from her pocket. "And I ran into Lyra she said you needed time to think so being your best friend I knew you'd be at your favorite spot," Creed said. In truth it was David's favorite place it sat atop a path so narrow that a person could only get there on feet or by two wheels.

"So you decided to gas up old Betsy and come up here," David said referring to Creed 's motor bike by its nickname.

"Exactly," Creed said using her silver zippo to light her cigarette. "Wanna smoke," she said offering one to David as they both sat down on the ground.

"You know I don't smoke. Neither should you are a power ranger now," David said. "Aside from that you can get cancer."

"Yeah, yeah not likely," Creed said blowing a smoke ring. "I haven't gotten so much as runny nose since got my powers," she dead panned. "So what's your problem?,"

"Selena," David said staring over the edge of the bluff. "I don't know what to say to her," he said flicking a rock off the bluff.

"How about you broke my heart you dumb cunt and I hope you burn in hell," Creed said taking a long drag.

"Its not that simple," David sighed. "I think I may still have feelings for her," he said frustration in his voice.

"Really?," Creed said blowing another smoke ring. "But…,"

"I know I'm in love with Lyra," David said pausing a moment, "but I think I'm still in love with Selena ," he sighed

"Are sure I mean maybe you two just need closure," Creed said flicking a her cigarette off the bluff.

"Maybe ….. I don't know," David said pulling himself off the ground, "All I know is that before she came back now I don't know what to do."

Creed in one her moments of normal reason said. "Dave you're gonna have to talk to her."

"You know somehow I knew you'd say that," David said

**The Ranger's home:**

"Mom! Sunset! Trace! Anybody home!," David said as he walked inside the house. "Hey yo I'm home!"

"Nobody's her Lyger," Selena said from behind him making him pause. "Just us," she said.

"Well screw that and you!" David angrily before storming up the stairs.

"David! Wait! David!," Selena said following close behind him. "David !," she yelled getting her arm caught in the door to his room and forcing her way in. "Damn it! Why are being such a bastard to me!,"

"Why!," David yelled. " Lets see after going through the hell of fighting you then sneaking around after like every battle to see you saving you from death facing the anger from my family when we finally have a chance at a normal relationship you fucking abandon me!," David scolded.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry but I did it because I love you," Selena said pleadingly.

"Because you love me!," David repeated angrily. " I see so you show your love by abandoning me!,"

"David I'm sorry!," Selena pleaded.

"You know what that doesn't surprise me because you're always sorry Sala!," David yelled calling Selena by her hated name.

"What did you call me!," Selena said in an angry hurt voice. She knew that David of all people knew how much she hated being called by her old persona's name.

"You herd me bitch," David said coldly.

"You bastard!" Selena growled swinging a hand at David 's face. Only to have the silver ranger catch it. She then swung the other one only to have David repeat the process over.

The two locked eyes in a moment of familiar lust anger and passion. Then with in another moment they were in a feverish exchange of kisses and tearing at each others clothes. As their upper torsos became bare David shifted his kissing attack to Selena's neck alternating between pecks and bites and fondled her breast through her bra. Then moved down her body to the front of her jeggings before snatching them off. "I hate you," David grunted nibbling on her ear.

"You hate me baby," Selena rasped in a lust heavy voice, "Show me how much you hate me."

**The shop:**

"Hey baby you…." Lyra trailed off when David entered his mothers music before smacking him.

"LYRA!" David yelled shocked that his girlfriend had slapped him in front of his girlfriend.

"Don't Lyra me! You had sex with Selena I smell her stink all over you!," Lyra said.

"Yes I did sleep with her," David said shamefully. "Look lets talk outside."

Lyra nodded and followed David in the early setting sun outside. "Just answer me this one question. Did you fuck her or make love to her?" Lyra asked.

"What?," David asked taken a back by the question.

"It's a simple question David did fuck her or make love to her," Lyra said growling her words a bit tears starting to form in the ducts of her eyes.

David thought for a moment to find an answer. Somewhere in the lust filled exchange David felt something more but he wasn't sure if it was love or not. "I think I was making love to her," he said choosing a safe answer.

"Are you in love with her ?" Lyra asked tears starting to flow.

"Well David are you in love with me or her," Selena said making David and Lyra look over his shoulder.

"She asked you a question which one of us are you in love with!," Lyra growled

David looked between the two young women he had shared so much with . Who he cared so much for and knew his answer would leave no one happy. "I'm in love with you both," he said dropping his head.

"Who do love more?" Selena asked feeling her anger grow.

David had no answer and simply remained silent. Looking between both girls.

"When you decide you call me?" Lyra said walking over to her motorcycle.

"Same for me," Selena said walking off into the night. Leaving David standing there

_**TBC…..**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Well folks David has some tuff choices to make. Now who do you think he'll choose. Also it is now Saturday that means that the new Power Rangers premiers day after tomorrow. And that segways into this I want to put together a cross generation team up like I mentioned at the beginning sixth and ranger like warriors are not exempt but I will exclude Trini from the original series and Undona from Mystic Force. As the actresses who played them Thuy Trang and Peta Rutter are no longer with us may they reast in peace. Well peace and love SDR Out **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: What up Ranger Fans I'm back with another episode now this one takes place two weeks after the last one and will also be a none action chapter. Also I am still taking suggestions for my cross generation team up so any I'm setting the limit at seven past rangers from any series just make any suggestion you can leave it in a review. Also what did you think of. Now lets go.**

**

* * *

**

**My Two Hearts Part Two**

David sat at the table in the "Station" nervously chewing the straw to his drink. He was waiting for Lyra and Selena. It had been two whole weeks since either girl had spoken to him. Two weeks since he had been forced to pick who he was more in love with. More in love could someone truly be more in love with one than the other. David looked up from the table and saw Lyra walk into the building. She was dressed in a long orange tie dye tank top with a pair of acid wash jeggings carrying her Motorcycle helmet

"Hey kitten ," David said leaning to hug her and kiss her cheek

"Hello David," Lyra said pushing passed him to take her seat in effect playing on her cat like nature and snubbing him

"I ordered you a smoothie… its your favorite strawberry kiwi blast,"

"Thank you," Lyra said keeping up her front of being ice cold to David's kindness. In truth she was nervous . David had been the first true boyfriend. The first one she ever truly ever loved, and the wait for his decision had her stomach in knots and her mind was racing. Scanning the table she saw the third smoothie sitting on the her concerns grew. "Whose the other smoothie for," she asked knowing the answer already.

"Selena," David said calmly as possible seeing Selena enter the building over Lyra's shoulder. She was dressed in a cut up vintage Poison t-shirt that showed off her pireced belly button with the sleeves made into gloves and a pair of ripped "boyfriend" Jeans and her Dr. Martin boots

"Figures," Lyra said bitterness in her voice

"No she's here ," David said standing up to greet Selena. "Hey Sel," he said again getting snubbed

"Lets just get to the reason we're here shall we," Selena said in a no nonsense tone taking her seat.

"I agree with grandma what's your decision," Lyra said sniping a bit at Selena and David both.

David looked between the two young women that held equal pieces of his heart. They were a lot like and deferent in many ways. They both were strong and beautiful yet vulnerable, But where Lyra was confident and sure of herself. Selena was fractured and scared . David knew he couldn't bare to hurt either one of them or hurt himself in the process. Which is why he hoped the solution he came up with worked.

David took a breath and said a quick and silent prayer. "I called you both here because first off Lyra sleeping with Selena was wrong and for that I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "Second you told me to chose between you two….who I was more in love with. But that's something I can't do because I'm too in love with you both…..at least right now," he explained. "So since I'm in love with you both equally I think I should date you both equally….. until I can decide" he finished.

When he had finished Lyra and Selena exchanged shocked and disgusted looks with David. The exchanged Ice cold stares with each other. Then in a sole act of unison between them they both took their drinks and tossed them in David's face and simply left.

**Later at the Ranger's Home: **

Tracie and Troia stood outside the bathroom door as David showered on the other side. "How on earth did that sound like a good solution!," said the now once again blue haired Troia as she stood clad in her cheetah print button down pajama shirt. "I mean this is one of the dumbest things you have come up with and you pretty much blew up a mega zord" she continued.

"Isn't this about the time you sneak Shane into your room Tori!," David said the anger in his voice coming through the door.

"Ok , ok I'm gone still a dumb idea and you know it," Troia said as she walked away.

"Dave she has a point," Tracie said, "I mean I know you love them both but you can't have them both."

"Why not I'm in love with them both and I can't chose right now why not be with both of them if it'll save us all some heart break," David said as he stepped out of the shower in his sweat shorts.

"Big bro you're heart is in the right place but you had to know this plan sucked," Tracie said before placing a sisterly kiss on David's cheek and walking down to her room.

"Dave still bummed," said Julie who was sitting Indian style on her and Tracie's bed.

"Yeah," Tracie said as she plopped down on the bed and placed her head in Julie's lap. "You herd from Selena?"

"Nope I tried hitting her on her com link she's not answering," Julie said, " Serves Dave right I mean Selena's my friend but they were wrong for sleeping with each other," she continued as she fiddled with her girlfriend's hair.

Hear Julie's words put Tracie's stomach into knots and twist ties. As she too having, had a few moments of weakness with Creed a few months ago. "You can't blame him it was a moment of extreme with someone who he's still love with could've happened to anyone," she said nervously. She then sighed and decided to tell Julie the secret she'd carried for months. "Julie I need to tell you something" Tracie said.

"That Creed kind of forced you into a make out session in the locker room I know I saw the whole thing," Julie said making Tracie turn and face her with a shocked look.

"But how?," Tracie asked confused her brow scrunched

"Well since you don't really need gym and I don't need study hall I wanted to surprise you with a little locker room love fest of my own but when I got there I saw and herd everything that happened," Julie explained.

"But why didn't you confront me," Tracie asked still confused.

"Because like I said I saw that you didn't really want at first plus I knew if the situation was reversed you'd forgive me," Julie said sincerely. "That and I knew you'd tell me when you felt it was right," Julie said. "I also know you if really wanted Creed you'd go to her."

"How'd you get so smart," Tracie said.

"Its not smart its love," Julie said.

Tracie looked at Julie and kissed her deeply and said, " I love you Juju Bee."

"I love you too Eyez," Julie said.

**Somewhere in Angel Grove:**

In spite of having a car Selena walked along the quite rainy night darkened street s of Angel grove. She had been walking since her meeting with David and Lyra. She knew she could not take going back to David's house or the shop for fear he'd be there. So now familiar to the days when she was an addict she stood propped against a street light drenched to her socks with rain crying. Then in the darkness a black pick up slowed to a stop in front of her and rolled the window.

"Selena right?," the driver said.

"Yeah?" Selena said suspicious of the driver.

"Name's Creed I'm a friend of Dave's," Creed said "Look its cold as hell out here why don't you hop in and come to my place."

Selena studied the blonde girl for a moment . David and the others talking of their renewed friendship and the blonde girl's status as a ranger. While she was sure she could trust her she still had her doubts. But she was cold and wet and decided to some what reluctantly climb into the truck. "Where are you taking me?" she asked as Creed took her foot of the break.

"My place to get you into something dry," Creed said turning up the music

"Why?" Creed asked.

Cred gave her little half smile and said, "Because if what I herd from that little blabber mouth Sunset is true you don't want to be around anyone with the last name Hawk."

"Yeah that's true," Selena sighed

**Max & Stina's Loft:**

"Ugh my brother is such an idiot," Stina said as she laid in she and Max's bed with the covers pulled back clad in her black pajama tank top and matching shorts.

"Yes Kal is stupid," Max said climbing into bed dressed in a red tank top and black boy shorts.

"I meant Dave," Stina said rolling onto her side and looking at her fiancée.

"Yeah but you can't fault him for being in love and you know how your brother is," Max said.

"Yep Dave never ever wants to hurt any girl he's with and they always end up hurting him," Stina said then a thought crossed her mind. "Wildcat…..,"

"No Phoenix if my ex came back I'd never sleep with her or ask you to share me, I only want you," Max said.

"You better or I'm taking that ring back," Stina joked.

"Haheh we're in California the fiancée keeps the ring," Max said.

**Lyra's apartment:**

"Stupid!…. Argant!…. Cheating!…..Asshole!," Lyra said while hurling things at her walls in anger. She continued on for several more minutes throwing more things and calling David every name in the book until she came across the picture of them from they're fifth date. She remembered how it rained much like this night and how David had given her his shirt to cover herself. "Why do I have to love you so much," she said staring at the picture and rubbing her thumb over David's face.

As she sat down and meditated on her and David's relationship the text alert chimed on her phone. Seeing that it was from Creed she decided to read it immediately.

_Lyra we need 2 tlk meet me at the Station 2morrow at 12:30 at the back table_

_CJ_

Lyra was a bit suspicious of the text. She knew that Creed had acquired her number from David. She also knew Creed wasn't the type to be this organized she just sort of showed up. Never the less she resolved to meet the Phantom ranger at the appointed time and place.

**The Station:**

Lyra walked into the Station and over to the table where the text said to meet. "Oh no not you," she said seeing Selena where Creed was supposed to be.

"I don't like you any more than you like me. But we have common ground in David so lets just be women about this and sit down and talk," Selena said kicking the chair out for Lyra.

Lyra sat down in the chair and the two stared at each other in stone silence. Both trying to see what David saw in the other.

"So how much do you love him," Selena asked breaking the silence.

"More than you," Lyra said venom dripping from her tongue. "Why did you abandon him Selena?"

"I broke his heart because I love him," Selena said.

"So make me understand how showing love is leaving the person you're in love with," Lyra said.

Selena sighed and hung her head before giving her answer. "You've seen the scars on his stomach and shoulder right?" she asked.

"Yeah he told me he was wounded in a battle … Wait you?" Lyra said at the realization.

"Yeah it was kind of our first date," Selena said. "I left for fear of hurting him. Do you know what its like having something so dark and dangerous inside you that you fight it just to keep it in," Selena said tears creeping from her eyes.

Lyra sighed when she herd Selena's words and saw her tears. She herself understood Selena's feelings . She had feared her feral side before embracing it and accepting it. "So why come back?"

"I came back because I need David and I love him," Selena said hoping Lyra was hearing her. "I know that you're an orphan, but if David left you you'd still have from what I understand your foster family and your birth family could still be out there without David and the Hawks I'm alone," she explained.

Lyra sighed and said, "I understand but understand I need him too its like its like,"

"He fixes something in you," Selena said understanding Lyra's feelings all to well.

"Yeah plus he's so kind," Lyra said getting dreamy eyed.

"Strong, romantic," Selena said getting the same dreamy eyed look.

"Smart, handsome," Lyra said.

"Not to mention the sex is insane," Selena said shuddering a bit before letting out a small laugh.

"Amen that boy has a tongue like a viper," Lyra said joining Selena in a laugh.

"Not to mention a anaconda in his pants."

As the laughter puttered Lyra and Selena looked at each other with less icy cold silence than before. The two oddly enough were beginning to understand David's attraction to them and they both now knew the decision that needed to be reached.

Selena deciding to be brave spoke first, "So 10,000,000 dollar question we both know we love but can we share him?"

Lyra knew that this would happen. This was easily the hardest thing she'd ever have to decide. She could tell by looking in her eyes that Selena had made her choice but would go along with her if her choice . A fact that she respected and made the choice she was about to make easier

**The Shop:**

David and the others worked steadily at the shop in the late hours of the afternoon. As David tuned a customers guitar the door opened. When David and the others looked they were all shocked to see Lyra and Selena walk in together.

"Umm hey Wildcat don't we have something to do up stairs," Max said pulling Stina towards the stairs.

"Yep," Stina said going upstairs.

"Kal come help me in the back," Talia said.

"Ok mom," Kal said.

"Hey Eyez um wanna show me how to change a flat on a motorcycle," Julie said

"Sure thing Juju Bee," Julie said exiting the building.

"Hey Troi wanna go see how my sister is doing at the ice cream place," Shane said.

"Nope I wanna see how this one ends," Troia said before Shane yanked her to her feet, "Whoa ok I'm coming I'm coming,"

When the room was clear David looked between the two girls nervously. "Ok which one of you is gonna kill me first," he asked trying to hide the nervousness he felt.

"We're not going to kill you David," Selena said.

"Yes grandma and I have actually come to tell you that we agree to your plan of dating us both," Lyra said.

"What?," David said with a raised eyebrow, "you can't be serious."

"David we are serious as strange as it sounds," Lyra said her voice sincere. "We've both talked it over and decided that we both love you enough to share you until you decided who you love more how ever long that may take," she continued.

"But?" David said knowing there was always a catch to these sorts of things.

" There are some rules," Selena said

"Ok what are they," David said a curious look on his face.

"Rule number one we only date you and you only date you," Lyra said.

"And you date and treat us both equally that means if you take one of us out or by one of us gifts you give the other one a gift too. In the event of the prom or a dance you take us both," Lyra said.

"Ok I can live with that what else?" David asked.

"No Threesomes!," Both girls said in unison.

"Yeah I maybe bi but kitten here ain't my type," Selena said.

"Yeah and if I was I'd do a lot better than Selena," Lyra said with an eye roll.

"Ok is that it?," David asked getting a nod from both girls. "Ok I'd like to add my own rules."

"Ok shoot," Lyra said.

"No jealousy I love you both the same and will treat you both the same," David said, "and no trying to influence my choice it has to be me to decide," he continued.

"Ok I can live with that if Lyra can," Selena said.

"Ok by me," Lyra said.

"Ok…. Is there any way we can kiss on the deal," David said hopefully.

"Alright," Lyra said swooping in and kissing David deeply. "Sorry Sel I don't like sloppy seconds she said pulling away from the kiss.

"Hmm lucky for you I don't mind the taste of another girl on my …. our man's lips," Selena said kissing him just as deeply.

As David looked at his now two girlfriends as Selena pulled back. He knew that the relationship would be more difficult than others but if they were willing to try so would he.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it for this episode fans also my Facebook invitation is still open. Hope you enjoyed it also I am taking team suggestions remember its multiple genteration of ranger but I may have to exclude RPM . So how do you think this two girlfriends thing is gonna work? Well you have to tune in next time peace and love SDR out. And may the power protect you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey, hey ranger lovers what up its me your beloved SDR back with another episode of Quasar Fury. Now this episode takes place months after the last one it is now the last week of February and this chapter serves as past one of our cross generation cross over so that means action people. So lets get to it**

**

* * *

**

**Blast from the past**

**Somewhere on the moon:**

On the dark cold surface of the moonin a long forgottenpalace a female figure draped in gold armor makes her way to a throne. Once seated on it she looked out passed the balcony at the earth with a look of contempt. Contempt for a lost she felt in her long since darkened heart. A heart that had been waiting for this day from the moment she had lost never to be regained. She knew her plan and knew now was the time to strike.

"Soon mother you will be avenged," She said to herself as her hands began to glow red. She aimed them at earth and fired two beams of energy at the earth. She then spread her fingers out and scattered the beam to the four corners of the universe and earth. Calling forth her evil army of fallen dark warriors.

**Mariner Bay desert:**

Somewhere in the wastelands outside the city amongst long forgotten ruins. A bolt of red lighting arks through the sky and strikes the sand. Making it cave in and open a large circular pit. From within the crawled an attractive yet sinister looking female dressed in silver gargoyle like armor. With wings on her back. After she pulled herself fully from the pit that was her grave for the second time. She is the demon warrior Vypra and she was once a powerful enemy to the power rangers. But she now heeded the dark power calling her forth from the grave to do battle once more. Feeling the pull she stepped into the lightening and let its power sweep her up and carry her to her destination and her new master.

**KO-35:**

On the peaceful planet of KO-35 the sands stir and take form of a green black and silver android with orange eyes wielding a sword. The Android was Ecliptor and at one point was the second in command of Astronema before she was set free of evil. But now the force behind the red lightening summoned him , breathed new life into his body making him more powerful than before. Feeling the call of the force he let the lightening sweep her up.

**Earth, Stone Canyon:**

In the night outside of a salon a beautiful woman with long brown hair walks to a car. She is known as Dina. She is known for being a great hair stylist but only she knows the of her dark secret past but her. Years ago she'd buried that part of her to life never to have it surface again. But this night as she looked up into the sky and saw a red bolt of lightening arching the sky. As she looked she could see the bolt had a course of direction, and its intended target was her. In a mixture of being dazed and not knowing where to move she stood their and allowed herself to be struck by it. As the lightening engulfed her she felt a darkness clutch and grab at her.

"AHH NO !, NO!, AGHHH!," she screamed in agony as the darkness took over her.

When the lightening faded she stood in a red b black and gold pirate styled dress with black thigh high boots and matching gloves that came up past her elbows. A gold mask upon her face that covered the left side of her face more than the right and a long red cape with armored shoulder pads . No longer stood Dina but in her place was the evil space pirate that she once was Divatox. Feeling the call of what ever force was calling her Divatox let herself be teleported.

**Mirinoi:**

On the distant planet of Mirinoi bugs crawl on among the lightening streaked soil as something burrows from underneath surface. The thing was not so much a thing but an insectohumanoid princess named Trakeena. She had been the most fiendish foe of the Galaxy Rangers. As she climbed from the dirt she felt the life returning to her. She then let the red lightening sweep her up and carry her away.

**Earth, Reefside :**

Somewhere in the dark of the city a portal opens and from that portal steps a warrior. A warrior that was once human but is now a dark twisted soul in a cyborg body. In his human life he was known as Terrence Smith, but now he was the black armored figure Zeltrax. Feeling new energy he walked forward and allowed himself to be swept away by the red lightening.

**San Angeles:**

Somewhere in the city of San Angeles a red lightening bolt strikes the shattered pieces of a forgotten necklace making them float in mid air. The pieces began to spin and take on a blue glow. The glow grew brighter and brighter until it became blindingly bright. When the light faded a blue armored ninja stood there. The ninja was the villain known as Kamdor. A former enemy of the Overdrive Rangers. And much like the other evils being summoned allowed himself to be swept away by the lightening.

**Angel Grove: **

In the dead of night while all of Angel Grove sleeps. Deep inside the junkyard the machines clank a creek together to form a figureof a female robot made of pink and white metal. Her name was Archerina. The former paramour of long dead prince Gasket of the machine empire. As her joints pulled together she stepped into the red lightening and was swept away.

**The Ranger's home:**

"No, stop, no please NO!"

"Sel baby shh hey , hey you're having a bad dream," David said wrapping his arms around his girlfriend that lay beside him.

"A dream? ….Oh God!," Selena said rolling over and crying into David's shoulder. "God what the fuck is wrong with me why can't I be normal!"

"Shh it's ok babes," David said stroking her hair as her salty skin dripped onto his skin. "Wanna talk about it?" he asked.

Selena moved her face to look up at David her eyes still red with tears. "It's the same dream every night. I'm tied down and I'm being raped over and by Michael while Atlan and Christy watch and all I can do while they're doing it is look in the corner and see you bleed out. Then Tyson,"

"Tyson?," David asked raising an eyebrow at the mention of his deceased cousin and former enemy.

"Yeah red and black armor and all," Selena said. " He comes in takes them all, and then…. then he , he turns his sword on me." she said as she started to cry again.

David kissed the top of her forehead and said, "Don't cry baby nothing can hurt you as long as I'm here."

"Tell that to girlfriend number two," Selena said in a somewhat jaded as she shifted halfway on top of him.

"Sel remember the rules," David sighed

"I know," Selena said kissing him deeply. "Hey why don't I take your mine your kitten for awhile," she said as she started inching down David's body.

"Well if you must," David said fanning boredom.

**Somewhere on the moon :**

In that same forgotten palace a ravishing young female with long black hair clad in golden scorpion armor sits on a throne and looks out at the army she had assembled. "Hello my minions," she said.

"Minions?," Divatox said attitude dripping from her voice. "I don't know who you th…ah…ah!" she trailed off feeling herself being choked as the figure in gold made a fist.

"Keep in mind my dear Divatox I not only have the power to summon you but also destroy you," the gold clad young woman said before releasing her telepathic hold on Divatox's throat. "As for who I am my name is Stingra the daughter of Scorpina."

A hush fell over the room as all the villains who knew of the legend of Scorpina and her ruthlessness marveled at the young woman before them claiming to be her spawn. It was highly possible as Scorpina had gone missing some time in the early 90's. Many had thought her destroyed by the rangers or by Rita Repulsa herself. Other villains that had not known her simply thought her myth.

"Why should we trust you," Trakeena said with a sassy tone of voice.

"Yes your mother's name nothing anymore why should we follow you," Kamdor said.

"The blue one is right I once served a mighty demon queen what makes you so special ," Vypra said.

"Because I have brought you all from the dead or what ever prison you where in and restored your minions and powers ten fold. And together we shall both avenge my mother and destroy the Power Rangers once and for all!,"

"I am with you Stingra," Zeltrax said hitting his sword against his chest.

"My sword is yours Stingra," Ecliptor said.

"My services are yours," Archerina said.

"A second chance to destroy the rangers I'm in," Divatox said

"So am I this time the rangers will fall," Trakeena said.

"Excellent with our combined energies the Rangers will be destroyed," Stingra said.

**The Angel Grove desert/ Lab:**

"Ok guys you ready to try this out" Tracie said as she watched the rest of the rangers on the monitor.

"_Yeah runt ready to roll when you give the word,"_ Stina said over the com link

"So what exactly are trying to get done here again," Lyra asked.

"Their trying to combine Dave's dragon zord with the mega zord," Max said

"Yeah Eyez says this should help get rid of monsters quicker," Julie said.

"Are you sure this is gonna work,?" Selena asked.

"Well with the modifications I made to the zord's combination matrix it has a fifty, fifty chance of working. It'll all come down to the psychic link," Tracie explained.

"Psychic link?" Lyra asked raising her eyebrow.

"Mom you wanna field this one ,"

"David and the others are psychically linked to their zords, and must focus their psychic energies to one thought in order for them to form the mega zord," Talia said.

"And with our silver clad lover boy has to focus on two zords," Selena said.

"_Dave we're ready lets go,"_ came Tracie's voice through David's com link.

"Alright," David said "Ok guys you herd the brain lets get going."

"Oh yeah lets do this," Stina said. "Spirit of the stone I summon thy Phoenix zord!," she said causing the sky to rumble as a giant red bird with flames at the end of its tail feathers appeared

"Lets rock this," Kal said. "Spirit of the stone I summon thy Griffin Zord!" he said summoning a yellow and black zord with the body of a lion and the head and wings of an eagle appeared.

"Time for a little blue magic," Shane said. " Spirit of the stone I summon thy Centaur Zord!," he said summoning a blue skinned centaur with black body armor.

"And a little pink passion," Troia said. "Spirit of the stone I summon thy Pegasus Zord," she said bringing forth a black horse with pink wings .

"Ok my turn," David said. " Spirit of the stone I summond thy Lyger zord," he said summoning large silver and black lion tiger hybrid with a horn in the center of its head." Ok lets bring 'em together," David said as they linked their zord's forming the powerful Quasar Mega Zord.

"_Ok Dave-O time to bring in the dragon_," Tracie said.

"You got it kid," David said "Stina take the controls for a sec."

"You got it bro!," Stina said as David left the cot pit of the Mega zord.

"Ok its rock and roll time," David said as he stood on the shoulder of the Mega Zord and drew his sword and pointed it to the sky. "SPIRIT OF STORM AND FURY I SUMMOND THY STAR DRAGON!," he called summoning the giant medieval silver and onyx dragon. David then hopped into the zord.

"_Alright Dave lets link up and remember to focus,_" Tracie said over the com link.

"Got it," David replied. "Alright lets link them up," he said.

David split his focus between his two zords. The Mega Zord and the Star Dragon Zord glowed with a golden light. And as the dragon started to form a suit of armor around the Mega Zord David felt his head start to ache and a scolding pain burn through his body.

"Ahh!," David screamed in agony as the pain racked his body. "Ah!... Trace!... mom!... I can't hold it!...Its too much!... AGH!" he groaned in pain.

"_Dave break it of now! Now!_," Tracie screamed over the com link.

"Ugh!... Ah!," David screamed as he ended his attempt to link the zords.

Inside the lab Creed desended the steps into the lab. "Hey kids what I miss," she said.

"An epic fail," Tracie said slapping her forehead.

"_Not your fought kid,"_ David said.

"Just bring it in so we can go to work," Tracie said.

**Angel Grove vista shopping center:**

"Ugh so board," Creed groaned as she laid across one of the benches that circled the fountain in the center of the shopping center.

"Then go find a skank and catch an STD Credence," Julie said sipping her cookies and cream milkshake, "I'm sure Max and Stina don't want you at their wedding anyway," she continued.

"First off I don't date skanks case in point Tracie," Creed said trying to strike a nerve. "Besides I wasn't talking about all this wedding shopping I'm talking about the fact we haven't had any action since like November," she continued.

"Yeah Creed's ever since Sel came back its been quite not so much as a bank robbery my claws are getting dull," said Lyra who was sitting on The right side of David's lap.

"I thought you'd like the fact that the three of us got to be a normal couple for awhile," Selena said sitting on the other side of David's lap.

"Well as normal as an alien and his two girlfriends can be," David said pecking each girl on the cheek.

"Ugh enough," Kal said as he stretched out on one of the benches. "Its bad enough you have two girls and I'm in drought," he continued.

"You could always date Sunny," Troia said playing with Shane's hair as he laid his head in her lap.

"Know way am I dating Sunset Parker," Kal said looking over his sun glasses.

"You can do a lot worse than my sister bro," Shane said.

"He has," Stina said as she and Max walked hand and hand from the bridal shop.

"So you guys ready to go cake tasting," Max asked.

"Yeah bu," Troia started being cut off by a giant explosion. "Oh great," she said falling into a fighting stance.

The rangers and the rest of the team looked as the smoke for whatever creature emerged. What they saw how ever shocked them.

"What the hell," Tracie said in shock at what she saw. "Are those Putties?"

"I'm seeing it but I'm not believing," Creed said.

"What's a putty," Lyra asked readying her claws

"Old school," David said his eyes glowing silver.

"Well the hits just keep coming big bro take a look," Stina said directing everyone's attention to the group gold faced robots.

"Cogs!," Troia said in shock.

"What's the deal I thought you sad these guys were wiped out," Max said.

"Yeah well that's what we thought," Troia said

"Guys look," Julie said pointing to the groups of Pirahnatrons, Quantrons, Sting Wingers,Batlings, and Triptods.

"Hello Rangers," said a voice from behind them.

"Divatox?" Stina said.

"In the flesh and I've brou gt a few friends with me," Divatox said as Kamdor Zeltrax and the other resurrected evil warriors.

"But how," Kal said

" That would be me," said a young woman in gold armor holing a sword shaped like a scorpion's stinger. The woman in gold leaped off the building flipping through the air as she did landing in front of her army. "I am Stingra and you rangers are about to die."

"Where have we herd that before," Shane said. "lets just ranger up and finish this."

"Good idea. Lets Ranger up!" David said drawing his morpher.

"QUASAR STORM FURY FORM!," Stina, Troia, Shane, and Kal said letting themselves be covered in red yellow pink and blue lights. When the lights faded they were covered in there armored suits with gold accents.

"QUSAR STORM ZETA FORM!," Tracie said as the emerald and gold light covered her then faded leaving her in her emerald and gold armor.

"GEM CHARGE!," Creed said calling her power ruby. " PHANTOM POWER!" she said as a black, grey and red light covered her and left her in her phantom armor.

"QUASAR STORM DRAGON FURY!," David said becoming covered in a blinding gold and silver light leaving him in his silver and onyx armor.

"Guess its time I join the party," Lyra said pressing her bracelet and changing into her Lynx persona.

"How cute," Stingra sneered " Attack!," she said ordering her forces to attack.

"Lets go guys!," David said leading the team into battle.

"Hey girls we can't let them have all the fun can we?," Selena said going into a fighting stance and winking at Julie and Max.

"Nope," Max and Julie said just be fore the three of them ran into action.

"Can't hit what you can't see," Stina said using her invisiblity as she fought off a group of sting wingers. "Ahh!," she screamed as she took a hard unexpected hit.

"Yes but I can," Trakeena said. "Now its time I finish you," she said turning her hand into a sharpened mantis claw

"No you don't!," Max yelled as she charged towards Stina

"AHH!," She cired out as she took the blow intended for her fiancée.

"Max are you ok baby," Stina said leaning over Max.

"Yeah Phoenix I …. Move!," Max yelled a second too late .

AGH!." Stina said as Trakeena struck her making her lose her morph.

"Aw how cute," Trakeena said.

Else where in the battle Lyra and Julie found themselves face to face with Kamdor. "Two non rangers not even worth my time," Kamdor said.

"Grrr," Lyra said baring her fangs " I'll handle this Jewels."

Lyra moved in on Kamdor only to be taken down by a slash from one of Kamdor's swords.

"Ugh," Lyra yelled as her body corkscrewed before it hit the ground

"Ly!," Julie said. "Oh!," she yelped as Kamdor struck he her.

"Not even worth the effort," Kamdor said.

On the other side of the vista Creed and Tracie found themselves in a four way fight against the combined forces of Zeltrax and Divatox. And appeared to have the upper hand.

"You ready to take these two out Creed," Tracie said charging her axe.

"Oh yeah," Creed said charging her sword.

"MAGUM FORCE!," Tracie said leaping into the air.

"PHANTOM SLASH," Creed said leaping into the air as well.

"DOUBLE TEAM!," They said as they struck causing a giant explosion.

"Well that should take care of them,"

"Yeah … what the," Creed said as she saw Divatox and Zeltrax emerge unharmed

"Nice trick but try this on for size," Divatox said as she a Zeltrax fired a duel blast of energy knocking them out of their morphs.

Meanwhile elsewhere Shane and Kal where faced with multiple images of Ecliptor. And Kal saw only one option.

"Stand back Shane I got this. QUASAR CROSS BOW!," he said calling his primary weapon. "Rapid fire!" he yelled firing a barrage of energy arrows. Only to have Ecliptor send them back with twice the force knocking them out of their morphs

"Hey Archina say hello to my little friend," Troia said firing a blast from the Quasar charger.

"Poor pink ranger don't you know anything machine I can control," Archina said making the charger explode in her hands knocking her out of her morph.

"David watch out!," yelled Selena as she took a blow from Stingra's sword meant for David.

"Sel….AH!," David yelled as Stingra struck him knocking him out of his morph.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen," Stingra gloated.

"Uh guys can you fight," David groaned pulling himself to his knees clutching midsection

"Ugh, I'm still trying to heal my wounds, babe," Lyra said.

"Now my mother's life shall be avenged," Stingra said walking towards the demorphed rangers.

Then just as she closed in a pink glowing arrow arch through the sky and landed at her feet.

"Huh?" Stingra said just before the arrow blew up knocking her back. When the smoke cleared what she the rangers and the other saw shocked them. "You! It can't be!"

"Oh but it can," said the original pink ranger. Her power bow in hand

"I'll take care of this pink loser," Divatox said as she charged at the pink ranger. "Agh!," she said as she was knocked back by a sword slash.

"That's far enough Diva," Said the red turbo ranger pointing his turbo lightening sword at the ultra vain Divatox

"Hey Archina," over here said a voice drawing the Machine princess's attention. "Zeo bladed tonfas!," said the blue Zeo ranger as he struck her.

"Satellite Stunner quad blaster," said the pink astro ranger as she fired sonic energy blast at Ecliptor knocking him back.

"Yo Trakeena remember me," said a voice from behind the insect princess.

"Oh no not you," Trakeena said seeing the yellow galaxy ranger.

"Delta daggers!," said the ranger hurling the two daggers at her.

"Surprise Vypra," Said the Titanium Lightspeed ranger.

"You!," Vypra said.

"Titanium Laser," The Titanium ranger said firing a series of blast at the demon.

"Hey Zeltrax miss me," said the white dino ranger.

"Mercer!," Zeltrax said.

"That's right," the white ranger said as he shifted his drago sword into pen mode before and firing light arrows at Zeltrax.

"Its hammer time Kamdor," said the black over drive ranger as he struk kamdor with his weaposending him flying.

Seeing her forces downed said, "This isn't over rangers," and teleported them all away.

"Power Down!," the original pink ranger revealing her self to be Kimberly Heart clad in a black leather vintage motorcycle jacket a pink v-neck shirt and acid wash jeans and black boots.

"Who are those guys?" Lyra asked looking at the simulairly dressed people standing with Kimberly.

"Those are Rangers," David said.

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well folks that's this episode hope you enjoyed it. How'd you like my dream team of rangers and my villains. Remember reviews are love. And remember to tune in next time SDR Out**

_**Dedicated to the memories of Thuy Trang aka Trini Kwan the original yellow ranger 1973-2001 and Peta Rutter1959-2010 gone but never forgotten once a ranger always a ranger R.I.P and may the power protect you**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: What up Quasar Fans its me MRSDR back with the second part of our team up special and how cool am I for the dream team well this story picks up at the end of the last one so lets get started.**

* * *

**Blast from the past part 2**

David and the other members of the team limped over to the team of legendary rangers. A little curious to their presence but thankful and non the less filled with a child like enthusiasm to see rangers they had looked up to for years.

"Lyra I'd like to introduce you to Kimberly Heart the original pink ranger," David said introducing the woman in her mid to late thirties with her shoulder length brown hair in a pony tail dressed in a vintage black leather motorcycle jacket with a silver lightening bolt on the sleeve a pink v-neck shirt and acid washed skinny jeans.

"David Hawk I haven't seen you since you and your brother and sisters were kids," Kimberly said.

"Well that was a long time ago," David said before moving over to a man in his also in his mid to late thirties with his hair in a fo-hawk wearing a black motorcycle jacket with blue stripes on the sleeves with a silver lightening bolt on the sleeve like Kim's a blue t-shirt and khaki colored jeans. "And this is Rocky DeSantos second red ranger and the blue Zeo ranger," he said introducing Lyra to Rocky.

"Dave nice to see you but it seems like we're always meeting under messed up circumstances," Rocky said as their last meeting had been at the funeral of his brother EJ.

"And this is Justin Stewart," David said introducing a man in his early to mid twenties who instead of the leather jacket was wearing a leather sleeveless hoodie with red trim with a silver lightening bolt on the left side , a red and black flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow.

"Hey weren't you a blue ranger," Max asked grabbing at her ribs as she propped herself up on Stina's shoulder.

"Yeah I got color upgrade," Justin said.

"And I belive you know Cassie Chan," David said directing Lyra to her boss the pink Astro ranger. Who was dressed in pink AC/DC shirt tight black boot cut jeans and a black leather motorcycle jacket with a silver a lightening bolt on the sleeve.

"You're a ranger," Lyra said surprised her boss was a ranger.

"Well yeah," Cassie said.

"And this Maya the yellow galaxy ranger," David said introducing the tan skinned woman in her early to mid thirties wearing a tan halter black leather pants and a black leather jacket with a silver lightening bolt on the sleeve

"Nice to meet you love the outfit," Maya said shaking Lyra's hand.

"And this is the second Silver ranger Ryan Mitchell," David said introducing a man in his mid thirties dressed in all black with exception of the white wife beater he wore under his jacket.

"Great to see you David nice to meet another brother in silver," Ryan said shaking David's hand.

"And this is Trent Mercer," David said introducing the white Dino Ranger who was wearing a white leather jacket a black V-neck t-shirt and white jeans.

Shane hobbled over on his injured leg to where David was standing and eagerly shook Trent's hand. "Wow Trent Mercer you're a ranger I'm a huge fan your art work and I used to go to Reefside high," he said.

"Thanks always nice to meet a fan of my comics," Trent said shaking the current blue ranger's hand.

"And last but not least Will Aston the black Overdrive ranger," introducing the African American man with cornrows wearing a black gray leather jacket black t-shirt and faded jeans.

"Hate to cut things short guys but I think we need to head back to your headquarters," Will said shaking his hand .

"Yeah just let me find…. Sel!," David said seeing Selena's motionless body laying on the ground from the corner of his eye. "Sel!," he said sprinting over to Selena's body.

"Who's Sel?," Kimberly asked?

"His girlfriend," Stina said limping after her brother while propping her fiancée up.

"But I thought-," Kimberly said being cut off Lyra.

"Its complicated," Lyra said running towards David with the others.

David looked at Selena as she lay on her stomach an saw the festering wound inflicted by Stingra's sword. Her complexion turning a sickening yellowish color. "Selena, Selena come on baby don't die on me!," David said cradling Selena in his arms.

"You're…. not ….. getting rid of me that easy," Selena managed to say before losing consciousness

" It's the poison from Stingra's sword if you want to save her we have to get her to your headquarters now," Kimberly said.

"Right," David said before pressing the com link on his morpher. "Mom we need you to teleport us to the lab asap!" he said before the entire group of rangers was whisked in a ball of light.

**Somewhere on the moon:**

"DAMN THEM!," Stingra screamed punching through a stone paler

"Where did those other Rangers come from!," Divatox said. "I thought retired!,"

"You seemed worried Divatox," Ecliptor said stroking the blade of his sword. "Then again you always did com up short."

"All I know is that yellow galaxy ranger is mine," Trakeena said.

"Just leave the White ranger to me," Zeltrax said.

"Silence all of you!," Stingra shrieked. "Lets not forget you serve me and we have bigger things to worry about than a few old rangers."

"Like what?," Vypra asked

"Like the heart of Darkspector," Stingra replied with a wicked smile of greed and vengeance.

**The Ranger's Home/ Lab:**

"How is she mom," David asked as he watched his mother use her healing powers on Selena.

"I've managed to drain all of the poison but her body is still in shock, For right now she's in sort of a coma," Talia said. She then looked into her oldest son's eyes and saw the look of anger and concern that she had seen many times before. "She'll be fine David,"

David nodded and the two walked over where the others were standing and Lyra was asking questions of their guest.

"So if got this right you guys are like some sort of Power Ranger special forces unit made up of old rangers?," Lyra asked

"Yep when Zordon died a bunch of us me Rocky, Kim, and Cassie specifically got to keep our powers when the wave hit us," Justin explained. "The rest of us its either because the Sentinel Knight or by the fact that our powers are man made or we never really gave them up,' he explained further.

"And you're the first pink ranger and the leader," Lyra asked Kimberly

"Yeah and Rocky's my second in command," Kimberly said.

"Yeah hate to break this trip through ranger history but we have a bigger problem," Creed said. " Like the fact that there is a gold plated bitch and a bunch of assholes that are supposed to be worm food that just kicked our asses," she continued.

"Yeah who is that Stingra chick anyway," Kal asked

Kimberly looked the group of rangers and her face became cold, "Stingra is the daughter of Scorpina an old enemy of ours," Kimberly said. "Some time before Lord Zed arrived Rita sent Stingra to live among us humans apparently she had a child in that time," she explained "And when Zordon's wave destroyed our rather muted all the evil on this side of the universe Scorpina died and her child was left alone her hatred and vengeance festering."

"How do you know so much about her Kim?," Tracie asked.

Kimberly then got an icy stare about her and fingered the locket around her neck. "Back in two thousand one I had a run in with her when she was still a child and it cost me some one very special, since then I've been waiting for her to make a move and building my team for when we'd needed and I knew what her plan was."

"So what's she after?," Troia asked.

"The heart of Darkspector," Kim deadpanned.

"The heart of Darkspector?," David said, "Does that even exist?"

"Oh yeah it exist," Justin said. "After Cassie's team took him out his heart sank to the bottom of Angel Grove Canyon," he explained.

" Yeah if she unlocks and touches it and drains all the energy from its lights out," Rocky said.

"So our question is what's the key?" David said

**Angel Grove Canyon:**

Stingra and her council of evil moved deep into the canyon until they reached the spot that only Stingra knew. "This is it," she said.

Archerina walked in front of Stingra frustrated with the younger villain's plans. "Now wh-!," the machine princess said her words cut off by Stingra's sword decapitating her.

"Now a sacrifice," Stingra said as oil seeped from Archeina's body. Then the ground started to shake a lightening cracked the sky and a giant egg shaped ball of what appeared to be molten lava began to rise from the ground. Stingra looked upon the egg with a child like wonder her face a mask of twisted glee. "_You shall be avenged mother," _she thought.

**The Ranger's home/Lab:**

Kimberly watched as David looked over Selena's body. She knew the young man was in pain, in her tenure as a ranger she had seen that look of sorrow and pain many times over and sought to comfort him. "You know she'll be ok right," she said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I know I just wish I didn't put her and Lyra in danger," David said petting Selena's hand.

"You really do love them both," Kimberly said getting a nod from David. "Well in that case I say don't worry about trying to protect them and cherish the time you have with them both because you can wake up one day an they'll both be gone," she said sincerely.

"Good advice," David said, "So who was it?," he asked turning to look at Kimberly.

"Who was who?," Kimberly asked

"The person you lost. Cause I know for a fact Jason ,Tommy, Zack, Billy, and Adam are all alive so who was it that Stingra killed,"David asked again.

"My heart," Kimberly said she then walked away and as she did she opened the locket and let a single tear fall on the picture inside. The picture of the only other person besides her former boyfriend Tommy, she could se spending her life with. Her best friend turned lover Trini Kwan. As she looked at the picture she remembered the night Trini had given her the locket and she remembered it was one of the last nights they had together.

"Whoa guys we got a situation!," Rocky said as the alarm blared through out the lab.

"Where's it coming from Rock," Kimberly said everyone already knowing the cause of the disturbance.

"Angel Grove Canyon!," Rocky said, "guys if she even gets a portion of the power from the heart it could mean it's the over."

" What if we can destroy the heart before she can touch it," Will said.

"We could but we'd need something with a mega zord type blast," Justin said his above average brain at work.

David herd this and looked at his team's resident genius, "Trace hows the charger looking?"

"Like chicken fried dog crap its no saving it. And its going to take at least a few weeks to build a new one," Tracie said.

"Well looks like my sword's gonna have to do the trick," David said "If not we'll try combing the Zord,"

"Whoa are you forgetting what happened last time," Stina said.

"Well it will have to work this time," David said in authoritative tone. " Mom hit the button," he said. "Hey Lyra you coming," he said playfully to his other girlfriend.

"As if you could keep me away," Lyra said joining the rangers on the teleportation plat form before Talia pressed the button teleporting them away leaving only her Max Julie and Selena in the lab.

"You think they'll pull it off," Julie asked

"I hope so," Talia said

"They better I just spent eight hundred on wedding and prom dresses," Max said.

**Angel Grove Canyon:**

Stingra slowly walked towards the heart anxious to touch it. To feel its power and make its energy her own. "Soon this power and the world will be mine," she said a malevolent smile

"I don't thank so Stingra!," Kimberly said as she and the other rangers appeared

"Oh Kimberley so nice to see you anxious to finally join your little girlfriend tell me how long Trini last before she died in your arms," Stingra said.

"You know this bitch talks to much," Creed said, "don't you think its time we shut her up Dave," she continued drawing her power ruby.

"Oh yeah!," David said as he Lyra and the other rangers drew their morphers. "Kim can I do the honors?"

"Be my guest Dave," Kimberly said.

"ITS MORPHING TIME!," David said queing all the rangers and Lyra to morph.

"PTERODACTYL!," Kim said causing her body to become covered in a glowing pink light that covered her in her pink ranger outfit.

"ZEO RANGER THREE BLUE!," Rocky said linking his Zeonizers making his body become covered in a blue light changing him into his blue ranger outfit

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!," Justin said flipping his key out and sticking it into the other side of his morpher. "RED LIGHTENING TURBO POWER!," he said turning the key covering his body in a bright red light leaving him in his turbo ranger form

"LETS ROCKET," Cassie said flipping open the key pad of her morpher. She then dialed in the number code 3,3,5 and pressed enter causing her body to glow pink leaving her in the form of the pink Astro ranger.

"GO GALACTIC!," Maya said pressing the button on her morpher making her body glow yellow leaving her in the form of the yellow galaxy ranger.

"TITANIUM POWER!," Ryan said tapping the button on his Titanium mopher changing into his ranger form

"WHITE RANGER DINO POWER," Trent said morphing into his white dino ranger form.

"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!," Will said morphing into his black overdrive ranger form.

"QUASAR STORM FURY FORM!," Stina, Troia ,Kal, and Shane yelled in unison as they morphed into their ranger forms.

"ZETA STORM RANGER FORM," Tracie said letting an emerald light wash over her morphing her into her green ranger form.

"QUASAR STORM DRAGON FURY!," David said as a silver light covered his body morphing him into his silver ranger form.

"GEM CHARGE!," Creed said drawing her power ruby, "PHANTOM POWER!,' she said morphing into her phantom ranger form.

"Its Lynx time!," Lyra said changing into her alter ego.

"Ready guys!," David said drawing his sword.

"Ready!," the others said in unison. And with that the team charged into battle.

**The Ranger's Home/ Lab:**

Meanwhile as the battle waged Talia and Max kept watch over Selena while Julie kept Sunset distracted upstairs. Not knowing the anguish going on inside Selena's brain.

**Selena's Dream:**

_The dream or nightmare as it were went as she described it to David. Her stepfather Michael while Atlan and Christy watch and she screams for them to stop. Then from no where Tyson appears in his crimson and black armor and decapitates the trio. He then turned his sword to Selena._

"_No! Please! No!," she begged as Tyson raised his sword. _

_What Tyson did next shocked her as she had never finished the dream before. Instead of killing her Tyson brought his sword down and severed the bonds holding her down. He then demorphed and extended his hand to her hand and helped her off the table._

"_Why?" she asked._

"_Because we both want the same thing redemption," Tyson said, "and I'm offering you the chance I didn't ," continued before handing her his sword._

**Angel Grove Canyon:**

The ranger continued the battle but were quickly losing in part to exhaustion . The combined forces of the vilians becoming too much for them. The only ones that seemed to be making any lea way were Rocky and Lyra who had been left the drones.

"Ehh….. these guys…. Aren't so tough the second time around," Lyra said ripping the head off a sting winger.

"Our the eight hundredth ," Rocky said using his Zeo Tonfas on a few putties

Meanwhile Stina screamed in pain as she and Justin took a hard series of hits from Divatox and her troops . "Stina are you ok ?" Justin asked.

"Yeah," Stina said propping her self on a knee

"Two pathetic red rangers," Divatox said drawing her sword

"Turbo Lightening Sword!," Justin said drawing his sword

"Quasar Sword!," Stina said drawing her sword

"Ready?" Justin asked getting a nod from Stina. With that the duo charged the diva space pirate .

Some where else on the battle field Troia and Cassie were fighting hard against Ecliptor his Quntrons and his mirror attack. "Hey Tori I think these need a double douse of pink ," Cassie said.

"Right you are Cassie," Troia said.

"Quadro Blaster!," Cassie said drawing her weapon.

"Quasar disc blade," Troia said drawing her disc blade.

"Fire!," They both as the used their weapons dispenceing the Quatrons.

"Impressive but not impressive enough!," Ecliptor said as her and his doubles mimicked the attacks of the two pink rangers.

Meanwhile Ryan and Creed did battle with Vypra's Battlings and the demon herself. "Ready to do this?," Creed said standing back to back with Ryan holding her Phantom laser.

"Oh yeah," Ryan said holding his Titanium laser.

"Double team!," they said in unison destroying the battlings

"Take this!," Vypra said slashing both of them with her sword downing the two rangers

"Drive Hammer!," Will said drawing his weapon as he and Shane took on Kamdor

"Quasar war hammer!," Shane said drawing his.

The two hammer wielding warriors charged from either side of Kamdor their weapons full charged only to collide with each other.

Elsewhere in the battle Kal, Maya , Tracie and Trent met similar obsticals as they faught Takeena and Zeltrax respectively.

Meanwhile both David and Kimberly did battle with Stingra. Their goal was a simple one get David close enough to stab the heart with his sword. The only flaw in their plan was that Stingra seemed to match their every move. In the haze of the battle David saw an opening. The opening it self was a small opening but with no time to think David charged his sword for his savage slash attack and ran at full speed.

David's attack was perfectly timed the only thing was Stingra had timed it as well and at the last possible moment threw Kim into his path of attack. With only milliseconds to adjust David lowered the force of his attack but was unable to spare Kim from being hit.

"KIM!," David said trying to help the pink ranger up. "You ok?"

"Ugh I'll live," Kimberly said clutching her rib cage.

They then looked up and saw the horror before them as Stingra touched the heart.

"YES THE POWER IS MINE," Stingra yelled in malevolent glee as she absorbed the energy within the heart.

The rangers looked on and with horror as the villainess gained the powers of the dark lord. Then as if from nowhere several orbs of colored light came through the sky destroying the foot solders and downing the villains. When the smoke cleared David and his team looked as thought they had seen a ghost as the figure in crimson and black armor.

"Tyson?" David said seeing what appeared to be his dead cousin. Then his brain registered an idea . "Tyson the heart! Shoot the heart!" he yelled to the crimson and black figure.

The figure believed to be Tyson fired a powerful shot from the eliminator's barrel. Destroying the heart in a blinding light.

"You're too late!," screamed Stingra as she grew to the size of a four story building, and mutating into human scorpion hybrid monster. "Now rangers reap my revenge!," she said.

"Dave any ideas?," Stina said as she Lyra the other rangers joined her brother and the crimson and black ranger

"Only thing we can do call in the zords," David said. " You think you guy can clean up down here Trace?"

"Yeah you just remember to focus," said Tracie said.

"Right," David replied. "Ready guys!"

"Ready!," Stina, Troia , Shane ,and Kal said.

"Spirits of the stones we summon thy QUASAR MEGA ZORD!," they all cried calling forth their zords which morphed into the powerful mega zord. Stina and the other three rangers leapt into the mega zord leaving David on the ground.

"Sprit of storm and furry I summond thy, Star Dragon!," David said calling forth his giant silver dragon. He then leapt into the cockpit of the massive zord. "Ok lets bring 'em together guys!"

"Right!," the others said

David focused and split his telepathic link between two zords. Harnessing his energies that gave them both power. With that focus and iron will the star dragon zord formed a shell of armor around the torso shaping the breast plate the arms and legs becoming gauntlets and leg plates. The head became a helmet and the tail became a massive sword with the wings remaining on the back of the zord .

"Star Dragon Mega Zord online!," the rangers said.

"Come Rangers and face your death," Stingra said charging the zord.

"Lets finished this guys," David said.

The Rangers and Stingra crossed swords in a fury that made the sky crack and shake. The two forces seemed to be in a deadly back and forth battle trading the upper hand. Then after a powerful attack from Stingra missed David saw the opening he was looking for and gave the order to strike landing a mortal blow.

"Ok guys lets end this," David said getting a nod from the others. "Star Dragon Mega Sword Cosmic Slash!," he called.

The mega zord took flight and brought down its sword slicing Stingra in half with a powerful explosion of light leving the villainess a pile of ash and sending her army back to where they came from.

The rangers jumped from the cockpit and the zords went back to their resting places. While the rangers joined each other on the battle field.

"Power Down!," David and Kimberly said giving their teams the order to demorph .

David then walked over to the crimson and black clad warrior with the same curious look the others had. Could this person be their fallen cousin and enemy turned comrade.

"Tyson?," David asked. The figure then powered down his morph revealing someone non of the rangers expected.

"Surprise Lyger," Selena said with a smile.

David so happy to see his girlfriend alive he wrapped his arm around Selena and pulled her into an earth shaking kiss. Not breaking the kiss even when oxygen became a need. Lyra watching this came over and tapped David on the shoulder making them pull apart.

"Heh hmm," Lyra said clearing her throat. "Yeah I helped save the earth too don't I get any thing handsome?"

David let go of Selena and pulled Lyra into a kiss.

"It's not fair dammit!," Kal said making all the others laugh.

**A Few Days later at the Station:**

The current team of rangers and their allies had gathered with the past rangers for a fair well lunch. A lunch that everyone enjoyed. When the time came to say goodbye they all gathered outside of Cassie's place of business.

"Great working with you guys," Kimberly said shaking hands with David same here.

"Yeah same here who knows one day maybe we'll have you guys job," David said.

"You never know once a ranger always ranger right," Rocky said.

"Right," David said.

"Shane if you're ever back in Reefside look me up I can hook you up with some free comics," Trent said shaking Shane's hand.

"It's a bet," Shane said.

"Alright guys lets go, the city of San Angeles isn't going to watch itself," Will said getting into his car.

"Right you are," Kimberly said as she and the other rangers except for Cassie got into their cars and drove into the sunset.

"You think we'll be as cool as that," Shane said.

"We already are. At lest I am," Creed said lighting her cigarette .

**The Ranger's Home/ lab:**

"Baby come to bed ," Julie whined as she came into the lab and saw her girlfriend working at her computer looking at what appeared to be DNA scans .

"Ugh this doesn't make any sense," Tracie said.

"What is it now Eyez," Julie said wrapping her arms around Tracie's shoulder.

"A while back Lyra asked me to scan on her DNA," Tracie said. " You know to see if I can find her birth parents our any family," she explained further.

"Yeah so ?" Julie asked not seeing her girlfriend's conundrum.

"Ok take a look at the screen," Tracie said pointing to the screen, "Ok the one on top is Lyra's , the one on bottom is Max's," she said pointing the scans.

"Wow they look almost identical," Julie said noting the eerie similarities in the scans.

"Yeah I know. That's why I took a DNA sample from Max a few days ago and got the same results," Tracie said. "And if all my scans are right you're only supposed to get these types of matches in cases of two people being family," she continued.

"Wait are you saying Max and Lyra are related?" Julie said realizing the situation.

"Not just family," Tracie said, "Jewels if this is right they're sisters,"

* * *

**A/N: Well folks I'm leaving you with a bombshell but thems the breaks. Hope you liked it and please please review and tell what you think will happen when and if Lyra and Max find out they're sisters. Well peace and love SDR out **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey what up ranger fans its me SDR back with another episode of Quasar Fury now for those of you that forgot here's the rundown of the ranger suits David's suite is a cross between Daggaron's red suit and Kamen Rider Sting with a helmet that looks like Jarrod's from Jungle Fury with out the mane at the back. Tracie's suit is a cross between Kamen rider Siren and a psycho ranger's suit done in green and gold and minus the cape. Selena's Suit is a cross between the Solaris Knight and Kamen Rider wing Knight minus the cape. The other Rangers suits armored suits kind of like the Mystic Force legend mode suits except all one color specifically that ranger's color with gold accents. Now about this chapter this is a non action chapter that takes place almost a month after the last one but will have some stuff about up coming chapters and the whole Lyra Max are sisters thing and well have the first full love scene between Troia and Shane as well as other sexual content. So lets get going.**

* * *

**Night Waves**

**The Ranger's home:**

The sounds of sharp intakes of air and the smacking of lips could be herd through the room as Troia and Shane rolled about on the bed. The early morning love making between the pink and blue rangers had become a some what annual thing. Only not occurring when either was too tired or when either had their period. Not that Shane or Troia would mind having sex during those times of the month if the other asked. Its just Shane being a female to male transgender didn't feel like a man when he got his no matter how irregular it may be and Troia for her part never felt sexy during her time of the month. But that was neither here nor there for the two impassioned lovers. What was their was the burning fires of the passion within the two teenaged lovers.

Shane found himself on top of his lover who currently had her natural brownish black hair. He pinned her arms back by the wrist and starred deeply into her chocolate brown almond shaped eyes. He looked at her with hungry eyes, and when he saw it returned he struck like a cobra. As he began hungrily sucking her neck and began tug at her polka dot night shirt.

"Umm someone's horny," Troia smiled as she wiggled her arms and lifted up slightly to help the blue ranger shed her shirt.

"You have no idea," Shane said yanking the night shirt over the Troia's head and pushed her flat on the bed and looked down and saw the hardened brown nipples upon her chest and the unobstructed view of the thin strip of pubic hair that covered her mound. "Then again maybe you do," he said diving for Troia's breast.

Shane started with her left breast. Flicking his tongue against the hardened bud first. Then sucking it into his mouth and dragging his teeth across while he used his hand to stimulate the other

"Oh Shane!," Troia hissed feeling the jolts of pleasure course through her body. She gasped as Shane shifted his attack to her other breast making her arch her back

"Umm enjoying yourself," Shane asked as he began kissing and licking down her torso.

"Uh huh," Troia moaned

Shane stopped at the top of her belly button and dipped his tongue inside her navel. He flicked and curled his tongue along the inside making Troia shutter. He then planted butterfly kisses along where her panty line would be. He then kissed along her mound then the tops of her thighs. He then spread her legs and gazed at her swollen clit and her dripping wet folds he then lowered his head until he rested on his stomach and inhaled her sweet musky aroma ," He then drove his tongue into the creamy slit

"Ohhh shit! Shane!" Troia groaned as Shane devoured her creaming sex

As Shane stabbed his tongue in and out of her pussy. Troia pawed at her breast and tweaked her nipples with one hand and tugged at Shane's hair with the other. She began bucking her hips in a corkscrew motion. Humping her sex against Shane's mouth as her pleasure grew.

"OH EAT IT EAT MY PUSSY BABY!," Troia squealed her peak dangerously close under Shane's skillful tongue.

Troia felt the electric pleasure tare at her. Her body grew ridged and she felt the orgasmic pressure build to peak level. Knowing she couldn't hold back her pleasure anymore she clamped her thighs around Shane's head and let the pleasure over take her.

"AHH SHANE!," Troia cried as she flooded Shane's mouth with her sexy juices.

As Troia came down from her orgasm Shane crawled up to Troia's lips shucking his gym shorts letting his realistic flesh toned nine inch strap on flop free. He then captured her lips letting her taste herself.

"You…. ready…. baby?," Shane said feverishly kissing Troia's mouth and jaw bone.

"Yeah….. baby…. shove it in!," Troia said almost begging Shane to penetrate her.

Shane reached down and grabbed his faux cock and rubbed it up and down her slit. Making Troia whimper like a cat. When he was sure Troia had had enough teasing she shoved the entire length of his member into her.

"OH FUCK!," Troia said as Shane bottomed out inside her.

"Feel good baby!," Shane asked feeling the nub of the dildo press his swollen large clit.

"Yeah baby give it to me!," Troia rasped.

Shane then starting thrusting in and out of Troia. The tight clinging walls of her pussy pushing the nub of the dildo back against his clit causing the trans male as much pleasure as he was giving.

"HARDER! HARDER BABY! FUCK ME HARDER!," Troia scream digging her nails into Shane's back tarring the fabric of wife beater and wrapping her legs around his waist. making Shane drive into her

"YEAH TAKE IT BABY TAKE IT!," Shane grunted as he pounded deep and hard into Troia. His own climax building closer.

"EH AH!," Troia groaned out in a mini orgasm as she humped herself along Shane's length her nails now digging into the bindings that wrapped around the young tarns male's chest.

"UH …. SO…..FUCKING …. TIGHT!," Shane panted as he slammed into Troia's slit over and over. Gaining more speed and power with each thrust.

"UH RIGHT! THERRRE! RIGHT UH! I'M SO CLOSE," Troia groaned trusting her pussy up harder slamming her hip bones up into Shane's

"UGH….. ME TOO!," Shane panted "CUM FOR ME BABY !,"

"SAY MY NAME BABY SAY IT!," Troia yelled her orgasm right at the edge.

"TROIA!...TROIA!...OH TROIA!," Shane grunted as he white knuckled the sheets barely able to hold back the climax that was to come.

Troia squeezed her legs tighter and rocked with Shane and as he flood gates opened.

"AHHHH FUCCKKKK SHANNNNNE!," Troia cried as her orgasm over took her. Completely liquefying her senses

"UGR AH!," Shane Grunted as he shook with his own orgasm mere seconds later.

As they recovered from their almost joint orgasm shaking in each others arms. Shane still deep inside Troia. They looked inside each other's eyes beaming with post orgasmic smiles. Neither one saying a word until they caught their breaths but both thinking the same thing.

"I love you sugar Shane," Troia said sweat dripping from her body.

"I love you too Troi toy," Shane said as he slowly leaned down and kissed Troia's lips.

Hours later Julie made here way down into the kitchen as she did every morning fro breakfast. As she reached the kitchen she saw Tracie firing a concentrated beam of green light into a frying pan. Seeing her girlfriend shooting emerald beams from her eyes had become a norm for the young half Latina half Pilipino girl but this early in the morning and in the kitchen is what sparked her curiosity .

"Eyez, sweetie what are you doing," Julie said with a raised eyebrow as she grabbed the carton of kiwi quava melon juice from the fridge.

"Making a grilled cheese jalapeno sandwich. Want one?," Tracie said flipping the sandwich in the pan.

"No thanks baby," Julie said grabbing a bowl and the box of Cocoa Pebbles before guzzling her juice . "So are you gonna tell them?" she asked poring the cereal into the bowl before getting the milk.

"Tell who what?," Tracie said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Tell Max and Lyra that their sisters," Julie said getting a not this again look from Tracie.

In the weeks that had followed Tracie confided in her that Lyra and Max where in fact half sisters. Julie had been trying to get her girlfriend to tell the two other members of their team they were related. But in typical Tracie like fashion the young genius decided to keep that information quite until the time was right.

"Its not that simple Jewels," Tracie sighed.

"It can't be that hard Trace," Julie said a mouth full of Coca Pebbles.

"Oh sure I'll just call everybody into the lab and go all the orphans in this room that are not blood related raise your hands oh not so fast Lyra and Max," Tracie said sarcasm in her voice.

"Ok maybe not that way," Julie got out before taking a bite of cereal, "But You're gonna have to tell Max and Lyra some time"

"Tell Max Lyra what," said Talia as she walked into the room.

"Oh nothing mom," Tracie said. "We where just gonna try to get them to surf tonight at night waves tonight," she continued.

Night wave was an annual surf and beach party that took place once a year. When large winds from the Hawaiian north shore made their way to Angel Grove. Hitting manly at night creating giant waves that the hardcore and life long surfers loved. The Ranger teens and their friends attended every year. But this year would be different for two reasons the first being that this would be the first year they would be going with out their brother EJ a fact that had been lost on any of them. The other being that their band would be playing a small set at the event.

"I Wouldn't do that with Lyra Trace. You know how cats don't like getting wet," Selena said walking downstairs hand and hand with David both in their pajamas.

"Selena remember the rules," David said scolding one of his two girlfriends.

"Yeah yeah I know," Selena said, with a child like pout as she sat at the table. "Talia do you we have any Crunch Berries left?" she asked.

"Yeah their right on top of the fridge," Talia said grabbing what she needed to brew her instant coffee from the cabinet.

Selena looked at the box of cereal and reached out her hand out. Using her newly gained telekinetic power to float the box across to her. Since gaining the use of Tyson's morpher she had also gained the powers of telekinesis's absorption and the surprising ability to talk to animals. A power no one had expected. Talia simply attributed it to Selena's life as a homeless teen when she used to sleep in pet shops and allies with stray dogs and cats.

"So are you going to float over sweetness or do you want me get it?," David asked putting a sourdough English muffin in the toaster oven.

"Nope… fine… like this," Selena said crunching on a mouthful cereal.

"Hi, hi,," Sunset said bouncing in to the kitchen in her tie dye footie pajamas being followed by Shane Troia and Kal. "Oh Coca Pebbles yay!," she said with her usual childlike enthusiasm seeing the cereal on the table and sprinting and grabbing a bowel.

"Are you sure you wanna give her sugar this early Shane'O ," Kal said grabbing two Pop tarts from the pantry and tossing one to Shane.

"Watch it Kal," Shane said. "That's my sister you're talking about."

"Don't worry baby Kal's idiot," Troia said breaking off half of Shane's pop tart.

"Our brother's stupidity aside lets talk about night waves," David said getting everyone's attention.

"I just hope there's not a monster attack so you guys don't have to morph," Sunset said making the collective jaws of everyone in the kitchen drop

"What?," Tracie said gob smacked

"You guys are power rangers you morph kill monsters duh," Sunset said putting a spoon full of cereal in her mouth.

"We get that Sunny," Shane said to his sister, "But how'd you know?," he continued.

"Shane I have eyes and anyone that's not panicing can see that whenever there's an attack or something you guys go missing. I mean I'm not an airhead," Sunset said. "Ohh look it the cereal made my milk all chocolaty," she said letting out a childish giggle.

"Anyway," David said , "since we have five out of seven band members here what do you guys think we should practice some more before the gig," he continued. As he took a bit of his English muffin .

"No bro we're good," Kal said finishing his pop tart, " I say we kick back until our set and catch some waves."

"You know what Dave for once I fully agree with our brother," Tracie said grabbing a mini bottle of orange juice from the fridge

"Ok," David said taking a bit of his second half of his muffin "In that case same as last year we go our own way meet her later."

"Sounds like a plan Davie," Julie said as she finished her breakfast. "Talia what are you gonna do without all of us here?"

Talia closed her eyes smiled and said, "I'm going to take off my clothes and soak in a long hot bath and dream of a life without teenagers."

"Whatever mom you know you love us," David said getting up from the table, "anyway I gotta go shower Lyra text me before we came down," he continued as he walked up the stairs.

In the bathroom David was as always brushing his teeth before he took his shower thinking of whatever was on his mind. Today he was going over the new song he and Tracie had written for the band as well as the text he had received form his other girlfriend. His other girlfriend. The idea of having two girlfriends that he was in love with. That both knew about each other and found the arrangement agreeable if not troublesome at time still seemed odd to him but never the less it was time he moved on to what he came into the bathroom to do.

David turned the shower to hot then proceeded to removed his black wife beater. Taking in his well toned muscular chest abs and arms. Noting the few scars on them. The only truly noticeable ones being on his abdomen and front of his shoulder. "_Hmm not bad,,"_ he thought in one of his rare moments of conceitedness. He then took the rubber band and pulled his hair into a short ponytail then checked the water . Satisfied the water was hot enough he shed his pajama bottoms and stepped in to the shower. As he let water wash over him he didn't notice the door open nor hear the soft footsteps enter the room.

Selena watched as the water and soap bead and off his skin as he lathered it. Feeling the moist heat grow in sex. Wetting the panties she wore under her oversized t-shirt. Deciding to put her naughty plan into action she pulled off her shirt leaving her naked except for her panties and her nipple and navel rings. She then removed her moist red panties. She then slipped into shower with him.

"Sel-," David said being cut off by Selena's lips crushing his. David eagerly returned the kiss not breaking it until Selena did.

"Shh just relax," Selena said slowly dropping to her knees

Once she rested on her knees she found herself eye to eye so to speak with David's thick eleven and a half inch chocolate colored cock. It still thrilled her how endowed he was. She figured that the men on his home planet must be part horse or something for his manhood to be so big. Taking it in her hand she began stroking it up and down. Making David hiss

"Ohh are you enjoying this?," Selena asked in mock surprise feeling David's member grow in her hand.

"Uh huh," David grunted enjoying his girlfriend masturbating him.

"Good then you'll love this big boy," Selena said before taking the swollen mushroom head of his dick into her mouth.

"Ahh Selena!," David said throwing his head back as Selena began sucking the head of his now fully erect member. Whirling her tongue around it.

David enjoyed reciveing oral sex form both Selena and Lyra but he'd be lying if he said he didn't favor Selena's technique more. Both girls were exceptional in the art of oral pleasure but where could only take half of his length into her throat. Selena could take it to the hilt. Part of which David attributed to the fact that Selena was older than she looked and had more experience, and that she could orgasm from giving oral sex as well as receiving it.

"Ahh shit suck that dick baby!," David growled as Selena bobbed her head up and down his length

Selena could taste the precum dripping from the tip of David's dick making her orgasm start to build as she sucked him off. She had gone into the bathroom knowing one thing and that she did not want the silver ranger to make love to her. Although she did enjoy his love making but that wasn't the case today. No today Selena had come into the bathroom with the intention of being fucked. Not just any fuck Selena wanted a hard brutal fucking the kind that David had given her during those secret post battle encounters and she knew just how to get it.

Selena opened her mouth wide and David's cock in her mouth down to the hilt. The head going into her throat.

"AGH FUCK!," David groaned as Selena held him in her throat. Her throat muscles contracting around his girth purposelessly gagging herself.

After almost a full two minutes of gagging herself on his cock she pulled back letting out a cough and a gasp. She smeared the thick spit across her lips and smacked her cheeks and lips with David's cock. A look of lustful hunger on her face.

"Fuck my face!," Selena moaned.

Selena took his cock back into her mouth. And David started slowly thrusting in and out of her mouth. Something that would not do for Selena. She pushed David back forcefully making stagger back a bit.

"You little bitch!," Selena said getting off her knees.

"Wh..What," David said slowly coming down from the sexual fog he was in

"I said you're a little bitch!," Selena said seeing a flicker of savage lust in his eyes. Knowing she needed to get what she wanted she decided to act on that flicker. " Now if you want to fuck me do it like a man not some little punk!," she said slapping David hard.

David rubbed his cheek and a look of angry lust came across his face. Knowing what Selena wanted David slapped her back sending her soaked raven locks flying about the shower.

Selena looked back at with a ear to ear smile of twisted lust. " Is that all you got?," she asked mockingly

Before Selena could react David had snatched her up by the throat and under her backside and had her pressed against the wall. Selena instinctively wrapped her legs around her waist And let out a long groan as David drove his full eleven and a half inches into her with all his might .

"AGH FUCK ME YOU BASTARD!," Selena screamed.

"YEAH YOU LIKE THAT YOU FUCKING SLUT!," David grunted as hammered his cock deep into her.

"GAH!… FUCK ME HARDER!... BUST MY PUSSY OPEN!," Selena cried as she lifted humped herself up and down on David's throbbing cock matching the silver ranger's rhythm .

David drove into her with reckless abandon feeling Selena slat up and down his cock . The wet sounds of her pussy thrilling him. Her nails in his back doing the he was not sure how long he could last. So he decided to help spur Selena along. He managed two moved two of his fingers to the crack of her butt and pushed it into her backdoor making her yelp. He then bit down hard on her neck.

"AIIEEEEE YESSSSSS!" Selena shrieked in a mix of pain and pleasure from David's teeth digging into her neck. His cock and fingers stabbing her pussy and ass. All of which was putting Selena over the edge fast. She had already been close to climax form sucking David's dick, and now having him biting her neck in a way that she was sure would leave a mark and having his cock in her pussy and his fingers in her ass was becoming too much.

"YIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH CUMMMMMMMMMMMING!," Selena screamed as her climax completely ripped her body to shreds. Making her coat David thick member with her milk colored juices as the silver ranger continued pound her

"UGH SEL I'M GONNA CUM!," David growled feeling his cum boil up from his balls.

"CUM ON FUCKING FACE!," Selena cried in the middle of her second climax.

David pulled out of her and Sel dropped to her knees as David begain to rapidly jerk his member.

"AGH TAKE IT BITCH!," David said as thick ropes of milky whit cum bust from his dick for almost a full two minutes covering Selena's cheeks mouth and nose a few strands hitting her hair.

"Did my baby enjoy that?" David asked watching as Selena rubbed his cum in to her skin.

"Umm hmm, " Selena hummed resining the cum for her no lets get you clean up for girlfriend number two.

* * *

**Max and Stina's loft:**

"UGH YES FUCK ME PHONENIX!," Max moaned through gritted teeth as Stina plowed into her ass.

The two engaged lovers had first experimented with anal sex over the summer during their trip to New Orleans. It had happened one night when Max had been fucking Stina with their strap on. She had went to reinsert the dildo and had gone a bit off target. When Stina didn't object and Max read her thoughts making sure it was ok she carried on.

Since that night anal penetration had become something they both enjoyed. Each often taking turns back dooring on another in the same sex session. But today Max felt more in the mood to be on the receiving end of an anal fucking and her fiancée saw no problem with it.

"YEAH YOU LIKE ME FUCKING THAT TIGHT CARMEL ASS WILDCAT!," Stina cried her building orgasm starting to build. Thanks to the vibrating egg inside the harness pressing into her clit

"I FUCKING LOVE IT!," Max moaned bucking her hips back to meet Stina's thrust. "AH SHIT!," she gasped feeling Stina's hand land a hard blow on her ass.

"YOU LIKE WHEN I SPANK THAT ASS DON'T YOU… YOU NASTY BITCH!," Stina groaned.

"OH YEAH I'M YOUR NASTY BITCH BABY… OHH FUCK MY ASS!," Max panted her orgasm right at the edge as Stina fucked her ass like a runaway freight train.

"YEAH WHOSE MY LITTLE ANAL WHORE!," Stina groaned her climax ever closer.

"OH!... I'M!... I'M! … C! ,C!, CUUUUUUUMMMMMMMING!," Max cried her climax starting to take hold

"ME TOOOO!," Stina moaned her own orgasm starting go over.

"AHHHHHIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!," they both cried as a shared orgasm washed over them.

Max fell forward onto her stomach with Stina falling beside her. Both girls lay on there stomachs covered in a sheen of sweat. They then rolled onto their backs with blissful smiles on their faces. Max laid her head on Stina's chest and wrapped her arm around her abdomen. While Stina wrapped an arm around her.

"Hell of a way to celebrate anniversary huh Phoenix," Max said breaking the silence.

Hearing what her fiancée said Stina got a confused look on her face. "Anniversary?," she said raising an eyebrow. "Baby our anniversary was in February remember we played lonely girl and the teenaged hooker and I did that thing you like with your toes and the…"

"Not that anniversary Phoenix," Max said cutting her fiancée off. "No sweet thing today of last year is the day I made you a woman." she said with a smile

A warm smile came across her face as she remembered Max taking her virginity last year. It was memory that she'd never forget as she looked down at the smiling caramel skinned girl. She truly loved Max and she always would. But as she looked at her smiling fiancée lying a random thought of another member of their team crossed their mind.

"Ok why are you thinking about Lyra after we just had sex?," Max asked "I mean I know she's sexy and all…. Wait that's it you want to be the cream filling in a Oreo don't you baby," Max said seductively running a finger over the valley between Stina's breast.

"No its not like that," Stina said brushing a strand of Max's hair away. "Its just the other day Sunset said you two have the same smile and you kind of do."

Max thought for a minute and let a chuckle slip from her lips. "You know I've noticed that too, and some other stuff too."

"Like?," Stina asked still playing with her lovers hair.

"Like I don't know," Max said not really knowing how to put what she wanted say into words. "Like you know how we're always saying we knew each other the second we met."

"Yeah," Stina said with a smile.

"Its like that but different," Max said rubbing her hand over Stina's stomach.

"It sounds like you think you two are sisters," Stina said.

"Sisters?," Max said propping up on her hands on either side of Stina's abdomen. "Baby I may not know much about my parents other than my mom died a few days after I was born but I do know I'm an only child," she said. "And besides if she was my sister I'd feel bad for checking out her ass."

"Maxine!," Stina said in her best irritated voice.

"Oh please like you haven't checked out your brother's girlfriends and don't you dare say no cause I can read your thoughts," Max said looking down into Stina's eyes.

"Anyway future Mrs. Hawk we have a whole day before our gig so what is it you want to do,?" Stina asked in a seductive voice

" Humm why don't I blow your mind sixty nine times," Max said before kissing Stina's lips.

"_I like the way you think_," Stina said telepathically as she deepened the kiss.

* * *

**Angel Grove Cemetery: **

Tracie and Julie walked hand and hand up the long hill in the cemetery they had not been to since Christmas. The memories of the reason that prompted these visits still fresh in their minds as they walked along the tombstones and monuments. When they came to the secluded plot and the grave beside it they stopped and stared in silence. Tracie kneeled by the plot and placed half the spring flowers she'd been carrying on the grave belonging to her birth parents. Then like wise did the same to grave belonging to her brother.

"I can't believe its been a year Eyez," Julie said letting a tear fall from her eyes, "Do you still miss him Tracie?"

"Jewels E J was my brother I miss him everyday," Tracie said letting a tear drop before taking her girlfriend's hand. "But I know he wouldn't want our lives to stop because he was gone," Tracie said sincerely.

"I know but E J is gone because of me," Julie said . "If he hadn't tried to protect me from Tyson he'd still be here?," she said now sobbing with her head held down.

Tracie put a comforting arm around her girlfriend. She searched her brain for the words to say. She knew at times that Julie still blamed herself for E J's death at times. In spite the fact that her brother had visited them from the spirit world and told them that he didn't blame her. Searching her heart she found the only words she could think of.

"You know as messed up as it may sound to say out loud something good came out of EJ dying," Tracie said lifting Julie's chin so they were eye to eye.

"What?" Julie asked sniffing back her tears.

"You and me," Tracie said.

Not saying a word Julie leaned over and captured Tracie's lips in a deep loving kiss. Neither one making a move to end it until the air scorched their lungs. When they did they both stared at each other with love in their eyes.

"I love you Tracie," Julie said.

"I love you too, Jewels," Tracie said.

* * *

**Lyra's Apartment:**

"GRRRRLLLL YESSS DAVID!," Lyra growled in lust as she road David's cock her fully extended claws scrapping his wrist.

They were in what was hour number three of their sex marathon. A marathon that had begun when a naked Lyra pounced on David and ripped his clothes off the second he walked into her apartment. David and She both knew the reason behind it. Quite simply Lyra was in heat. Thanks to the various strands of feline DNA that supplemented her own. Every two months Lyra became sex crazed something that David enjoyed.

"UGGGRRRR ! FUCK ME!," Lyra roared slamming herself up and down on David's dick.

"YEAH TAKE IT YOU HORNY SLUT!," David grunted as he matched Lyra's rhythm.

"YEAH I'M YOUR FUCKING SLUT BABY!," Lyra growled leaning forward nipping at his ear with her fangs.

Lyra continued on for the next the next thirty minutes rutting like animals. Changing positions getting covered in sweat. Trading bites scratches , slaps and dirty talk until they botch exploded in a shared orgasm. Collapsing on each other.

"Wow…. that… was….. was… was," Lyra babbled out of breath as she rolled off of David. Her brain still swirling from a monster orgasm.

"Intense," David said catching his breath.

"Yeah," Lyra said rubbing her cheek against David's chest in cat like fashion , "Wanna go again?," her yellow green cat like eyes lighting up.

"Not a chance," David said turning down sex for the first time in her life. "Between you and Sel I doubt if I'll have energy enough to sing tonight."

"Ugh please don't mention the old lady when you're in bed with me," Lyra said a bit irritated as David scratched behind her ear.

"Be nice kitten," David said continuing to scratch behind the cat like girl's ear. "You know I love you just as much."

"Mmm I'm just happy there's not a third girl," Lyra purred her eyelids growing heavy.

"Three girl's I'd be dead in a month," David said he then herd the soft purring sounds Letting him know that Lyra had fallen asleep. Seeing nothing else to do David tilted his head down kissed the top of Lyra's and allowed himself to drift off into sleep.

* * *

**Creed's House:**

Creed stormed to the front door of her house not really caring that she was only wearing a red pair of girl boxers at the moment. All she cared was that someone had interrupted her having sex. Anyone who knew Creed Jericho well knew you never did four things. Never hit on her girlfriends. Never scratch her truck. Never steal her cigarettes . And fourth and finally you never ever interrupted her having sex with a girl, and for someone who to this day claimed to have bedded her first girl at age ten. Creed took having sex very seriously assuring that the person who interrupted her favorite hobby would be dealt with.

"What the fuc….. Selena," Creed said seeing the black haired girl wearing acid washed cut offs black cowboy boots and a Poison t-shirt cut into a racer back tank top.

"Hey Creed," Selena said greeting the girl that had become a close friend since her return to Angel Grove. "Is this a bad time," she asked glancing past Creed seeing what appeared to be a naked Asian girl with a bob on Creed's couch searching for her underwear. And noting Creed's own state of undress.

"Uh wait here a sec Sel," Creed said closing the door.

Erica Janice Kane was an enigma. Creed had first encountered the girl last year when she came to her and her released from the detention center for girls and trained her to become the phantom ranger. But still all Creed really knew about her was that the girl apparently a Daxamite like all the ranger excluding herself Tracie Selena and Shane. She somehow had some knowledge of future events , she liked to be called EJ. A moniker once used the deceased Ezra Hawk and she was exceptional in bed.

The few times they had hooked up Erica had been up for almost anything. So when she saw the girl with the combination brown black hair with blonde streaks getting dressed in a huff she wondered what was wrong.

"Hey you could've waited in the back till she left," Creed said watching the tug up her black and white checker board leggings.

"And watch you make goo goo eyes with your little girlfriend out there no thanks," Erica said her pink cheetah print tank top.

"What!," Creed said shocked at the accusation.

"I gave you the powers so you could join the team not fall in love," Erica said putting on her blue Chuck Taylors.

"I joined the team and helped them just like you asked!," Creed yelled. "And Selena is Dave's girl Dave's my boy that means off limits . She's just my friend nothing else!"

It was true since that night many months ago Creed and Selena had been friends. And although she found Selena attractive she was one of David's girlfriend's. And she'd never disrespect her best friend by making a move on someone he loved.

"Ugh!," Erica groaned her eyes glowing red. "I am empathic that means I can sense your emotions even before they come to the surface !," she said storming out of the door passed Selena.

"Whoa what was that about?," Selena said walking into the house .

"Don't worry about it," Creed said putting a Newport cigarette in her mouth, "Want one?," she said offering the pack to Selena.

"David hates when I smoke," Selena said, "But he's off playing with his pet cat so," Selena said taking a cigarette from the pack.

"Looks like he got to you too," Creed said looking at the large red mark on Selena's neck as she lit the Newport in her mouth. She took a long drag and blew out puff of menthol flavored smoke before she and Selena sat on the couch. "So if you haven't been dread head what have you been up to today," Creed said holding out the lit lighter so Selena could light her cigarette.

"Went to the park for awhile ," Selena said leaning over and lighting her cigarette. " So are you gonna put a top on," Selena said blowing smoke out of her mouth looking at Creed's naked C-cup breast.

"You know I don't like wearing clothes in my house. You're lucky I still have on my underwear." Creed joked arching her back making her breast stick out. "My eyes are up here Sel," she said taking another drag of her cigarette.

"I'm sorry," Selena said having been caught starring at her friend's naked breast. In truth she did find her blonde friend had a certain sexiness about her that she found a turn on. And she would be lying if she said that sitting there smoking with the topless girl didn't arouse her. "Can't help you have nice tits Creed," Selena said with a smirk.

"Anyway," Creed said picking up the remote and turning on the TV. "What's it gonna be Payne porn , anime or gangster movies?"

" What about hentai its porn and cartoons," Selena said.

"Good choice," Creed said.

* * *

**The Rangers home:**

"Kal you know since this is your drum set you could help load it into the truck," David said as he put Kal's kick drum in the back of his mother's rarely used suburban.

"Well big bro you were doing such a good job I figure why stop you ," Kal said adjusting his long plaid board shorts.

Just then Max's custom painted Pontiac firebird pulled into the driveway with Stina at the wheel and Max in the passenger seat. "Hello boys," Max said hopping out of the T-top greeting Shane and her two future brother in laws. She was dressed in a black and purple Ed Hardy monokini that covered her belly button, and left almost all her tattoos on display. A pair of white shorts that stopped at the very top of her thighs with a two tier chain that went across the front of her waist. Her thick black brown hair was in its natural curly state and she also wore her one of her many nose rings. Stina also wore a Ed Hardy monokini except hers was red and she wore denim cut offs and sunglasses where her fiancée wore none and her hai was parted to the right with a bang over her eye.

" So who are we waiting on?," Stina asked.

"Tracie and the girls," Shane said adjusting his wetsuit shirt so the tape concealing his breast didn't ride up.

"Now its just the girls," Tracie said as she walked out of the house carrying her guitar case. She was dressed in her black halter bikini with a pair short green and black draw string shorts over her bottoms. Her was blow dried and combed to give it more body. She also wore a silver ring in her lip with a green and black ball on the end.

"Looking nice runt," Max said taking the guitar from one of her future sister in laws and placing it in her car.

"Ugh not you too Max," Tracie sighed.

"Hey I'm family now kid," Max said closing the trunk of the car.

The sounds of clacking high heeled sandals on concrete made them all look towards the door in the garage that lead to the house. Looking up from what they were doing and saw Julie, Lyra and Selena all looking extremely beautiful. Selena was wearing a black crocodile skin string bikini that was purposely a size too small leaving her dragon tattoo exposed. A see through black skirt also too small and black sandals with a see through heel. Her make done in its usual tribal style with shinny black and gold eye shadow she also wore pair of silver earrings and the dragon neck lace David had made for her. Her long black hair was curled at the bottom and hung like a silk curtain .

Lyra was wearing a white Kali Girlz brand string bikini with a black chain pattern on it. A black see through knit wrap that covered mostly her left hip and tied on her right. Her outfit was pulled together by plastic black and white bracelets on each wrist. Her rust colored hair was in its natural curly state. Almost symbolic of a lion's mane

Julie wore a floral print bandeau bikini top that matched the string bottom she wore under the matching the wrap that was similar to Lyra's . Except longer stopping at the top her knee and tied on the opposite side.

Selena and Lyra walked over to David. Who was wearing a pair of long black cargo shorts that stopped passed his knees. A black tank top with red and black trim around the shoulder and neck. A pair of black sunglasses and black low top sneakers. His dreads had been cut down so they stopped at the top of his neck.

"So lyger, how do your ladies look " Selena said placing an arm around his right side.

"Yeah do you like what you see," Lyra said cosigning with her co girlfriend.

"Yes , yes I do," David said with a smile. He then kissed each girl.

"You like my outfit Eyez," Julie said placing her hands in Tracie's

"I love your outfit Juju Bee," Tracie said before kissing the slightly older girl.

"Oh enough!," Kal said slapping his forehead in frustration.

"Oh cram it little brother," Troia said as she walked out of the house. In typical Troia fashion the outfit consisting of a lime checkered bikini top a rainbow colored zebra print bikini bottoms under a pair of tie dye wrap tied around her hips did not match. Nether did her bright orange hair that had been dyed earlier. "Don't be upset your love life sucks," she continued putting an arm around Shane.

"Yeah, yeah where's Sunset so we can get out of here," Kal said.

"Here I am," came the bubbly voice of Sunset Parker from behind Kal.

Kal turned around and his jaw dropped. Their in a bright yellow bikini with a black and white checker board trim and a check board heart on the right breast and right corner of the bottom. Kal had never really paid any attention to the young Greek girl's body. Given the fact that she saw her simply as his best friend's annoying little sister with an equally annoying crush. But seeing her now and the way she was dressed the way the bikini hugged her like a second skin made her seem extremely less annoying.

"Daamn Sunset!," Kal said not thinking of anything else to say

"What's that supposed to mean!," Sunset said getting offended

"It mean's you look good Sunny," her brother said.

"Come one guys lets get out of here before," Stina trailed off before their mother came outside.

"Ok everybody picture time," Talia said walking out with top half of her short black and white wet suite zipped down( A/N: by short I mean it looks like a t-shirt and shorts put together) showing her basic white bikini. Her digital camera in hand.

"Talia, know you surfed," Julie said.

"Who do you think taught your girlfriend," Talia said in a matt of fact tone. " Now every one get in close."

"Mom try not to embarrass us tonight," Tracie said getting into picture position.

"I won't embarrass you now smile," Talia said

* * *

**Angel Grove Beach:**

Away from the crowd at the beach Julie and Tracie walked along a secluded area hand in hand in comfortable silence. The pale California moon light shinning down on them. When she felt they were far enough Julie sat down on the sand and pulled Tracie down beside her. Then stared at the native American girl's elegant features.

"Jewels we go on in like twenty minutes."

"I know but this is important," Julie said starring into the emerald green eyes she had come to love. Eyes that she knew hid no secrets from her. Eyes that showered her with nothing but love and affection that made what she was about to do easy.

"Tracie … um we've been together for awhile," Julie said nervously "and I'm um ready."

Curious but some what knowing what her girlfriend was saying. Tracie raised her eyebrow and asked, "Ready for what?"

"You ready for us," Julie said.

Hearing this Tracie cupped Julie's cheek and leaned in until their lips touched. As the kiss deepened Tracie licked Julie's bottom lip asking for entrance. Entrance that Julie granted happily. As they explored each others mouths Tracie reach behind Julie's back and untied the knot securing the top to her body. Likewise Julie did the same with Tracie. Both girls reached a hand between them and removed the others top without breaking the kiss. Before log both girls were lying topless in the sand with Tracie on top of Julie. When the lack of oxygen finally became too much to bare they broke the kiss.

"Are sure about this baby," Tracie asked starring down into Julie's almond colored eyes.

"I'm sure Eyez," Julie said the butterflies in her stomach taking flight. "Eyez?"

"I'll be gentle baby," Tracie said.

"Where the hell are Trace and Jewels!," Troia yelled as she Shane and the rest of the band waited by the stage. "We were supposed be on stage four minutes ago!,"

A few seconds later Selena Lyra Sunset and a soaking wet Creed and Talia bounded up to them.

"Uh Dave hate to tell you how to do the whole band thing but you need to get your asses on stage before a bunch pissed off surfers on your hands!," Creed said

"What Creed means to say is where are your sister and Julie," Talia asked.

"I don't know mom," David said tuning his white Gibson LG

"So what are we gonna do fearless leader," Stina asked.

"We'll go on without them," David said.

"What!," Max said looking up from tuning her bass.

"Troia you're up we'll do_ Abracadabra_. I can handle the lead and rhythm Stina Max you do the harmonies," David said.

"Ok boss you got it," Stina said " C'mon wildcat,"

"Lets hope this works," Kal said twirling his drum sticks as he and the others walked on the stage.

David looked at both his girlfriends and said, "Kiss for luck ladies,"

Lyra cupped his face and gave him a deep kiss on the lips. After she was done Selena did the same. They both wished him luck and sent him on the stage. Once on stage and everyone was plugged in and in position. Troia gave the cue and Kal began to play the opening drum beat with David following close behind with the opening guitar chords. Troia Came in on the keyboard and began to sing.

Verse 1 (Troia):

I don't wanna be the reason,

We don't get down.

So Ima let you do the leading,

And follow you now

See I just don't usually do this,

But you're bringing me out.

All the guys I had have gone away

When your touching me I'm not afraid,

Hook(Max and Stina singing into the same mic):

Know the same, going away, here to stay,

I just wanna be your girl

I can be all you want,

Will you say,

I just wanna be your girl, yeah.

Chorus; (Max Stina and Troia):

Coz you got my heart unlocked,

It's so unreal you know,

Don't want this to stop,

Your so damn keep able

Feel your magic touch

It's unbelievable

I gotta have you, like abracadabra

Coz you got my heart unlocked,

It's so unreal you know,

Don't want this to stop,

Your so damn keep able

Feel your magic touch

It's unbelievable

I gotta have you, like abracadabra

Verse 2 (Troia):

I didn't even see you coming, (looks out at Shane)

It was such a surprise,

I wasn't expecting nothing,

Now I'm lit up inside

Your bringing out all the colours,

No more black and white

You won the race and got the gold,

So here I am, we're good to go

Hook:

Chorus:

Verse 3:

I don't wanna take my time,

I don't wanna wait in line,

I just want you by my side

Come and give me what I like

I don't wanna take my time,

I don't wanna wait in line,

I just want you by my side

Come and give me what I like

Chorus (ends song)

After the song ended David stepped up to the mic and began his introduction of the band. "What's up Night Waves! Allow me to introduce the band," he said getting applause from the crowd. " Bass and vocals my future sister in law Maxine Paige!," he said getting more applause. "On drums my little brother Kal Hawk!," he said getting more applause. "On vocals my sister Stina Hawk!," he said as he looked over he saw Tracie and Julie trying to creep on stage without being noticed. Still brushing sand from they're hair. "And joining us on stage one rhythm guitar and vocals my kid sister Tracie Hawk! Also joining us stage on keys drums and backing vocals Julie Fontana!," he said introducing both girls. "And on Keys Vocals and bass Troia Hawk!," he said introducing Troia. "And I'm your lead guitar player and vocalist David Hawk and we are Sixth & Hawk!"

* * *

**A/N: Well folks that's the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed it. I' know I did before I leave you I want to hip you to my new protégé her name is Lacie but you'll all know her as Superfan14 she's good like really good and almost as smutty as me. Also Erica will become a fixture in the story so soon I will be posting her image model on my page also I take no ownership of the song Abracadabra it belongs to singer song writer Jesse J. Well that's it for me peace and blessings SDR Out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: What up Ranger fans its me SDR back again with another thrilling episode of Quasar fury. Now this episode should be really interesting and picks up a week after the last one ended and while its not exactly action backed you'll learn some more about a few of the Ranger team members so lets go **

* * *

**Time Dancers part one  
**

The lights of the Angel plaza area area of Angel Grove shown bright as people walked a long the streets of the vista. Two such people were David Hawk and his girlfriend and Lyra Kennedy. It was one of the nights he only had to spend time with one of his two girlfriends and he had chosen Lyra. He still felt guilty about sleeping with his other girlfriend before they worked out their arrangement. But still tonight David and Lyra walked together. David with his around Lyra's shoulder and Lyra with her arm around David's waist. Each holding a milk shake.

"So dinner was fun," David said.

"Yeah I'm just glad to gets a solo date," Lyra said in somewhat of a back handed fashion.

"Solo date ?," David said, "you make it sound like we're on a reality show."

"Well we are when you think about it," Lyra said leaning against her motor cycle. " I mean I keep waiting on you to pick and it bugs me."

David sighed and looked at Lyra her green cat like eyes some what glowing in the dark. He really did love Lyra but he also loved Selena just as much. He knew he had to make a decision but just didn't know how without hurting one of them.

"Ly I know its hard but…," David said pausing a before finishing his sentence, "You have to trust I love you."

"I do David. I know you love me its just hard sometimes," Lyra said dropping her head.

David wrapped his arms around Lyra. He then wrapped his arms around the light skinned girl, and began softly scratching behind her ear. Praying on her feral side.

"Mmmrrr, no fair Dave," Lyra purred reluctantly rubbing her hair against David's cheek.

"C'mon who's my kitten?," David asked continuing to stroke behind her ears. "Who's my kitten?"

"I am," Lyra said smiling before she kissed him. "Not fair bringing out the cat in me," Lyra said smiling

"I can't help it you're so cutie when you go all cat like," David said throwing his leg over his motorcycle. "Hop on."

"What?," Lyra said raising her eyebrow. "You know I don't ride on the back when my bike can get me there."

"Humor me," David said.

Lyra shrugged her shoulders and climbed onto the bike behind David making sure her mini skirt didn't fly up. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder. "So where we going.

"You'll see," David said kick starting his bike and pulling away from the parking lot.

**Angel Grove Bluffs:**

David's bike came to a stop to at his favorite spot atop the bluffs. The quit secluded area that only his younger sister and Creed came. They had stumbled upon the spot on one of Creed's whims when they were younger and it had become a spot for quit refection for David. Among other things. And those other things were what he had in mind.

As soon as they dismounted the bike David fused his lips Lyra's. Pressing their bodies into each other their hands explored each other. Feeling the warmth of arousal radiating through their clothes. David ran his had up her thigh stopping when his hand disappeared up her skirt. He then the leg he had in his hand around his and began grinding himself into Lyra.

"Errrel someone's frisky," Lyra purred seductively

"You have no idea," David said his voice heavy with lust.

"Lets do something about it," Lyra said. "Unless you don't want to," she said teasingly.

David smiled and twisted Lyra around and bent her over the back of his bike, making her grip the gas tank. He then rolled her skirt up past her waist. Exposing her caramel colored backside. He then caressed and messaged her ass cheeks then pulled her thong from between them and to the side. He then unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants and boxers down freeing his eleven and a half inch cock. He then slowly almost teasingly eased his ridged member into the slick tight folds of Lyra's sex.

"Oooh Shit!," Lyra moaned feeling David bottom out inside her.

"Damn baby," David grunted. "you're so fucking tight," he said as he began moving inside her.

Lyra gripped the gas tank of the bike as David thrust into her. First with even slow strokes twisting his hips in a figure eight touching all her inner walls. Making the familiar feel cat moans escape her lips. He then began t to lengthen his strokes and increase his speed. Making Lyra moan in brazen lust.

"OH! FUCK ME! FUCK ME GOOD BABY!," she cried as David drove into her. She then began rocking back to meet David's thrust. Falling into his rhythm.

"Like this baby !," David said ramming into Lyra.

"ERRRREEELLL!, YEEEESSSS LIKKE THHAATTT!," Lyra squealed.

"AH FUCK LYRA! YOUR PUSSY IS FUCKING TIGHT AND HOT!," David grunted ramming into Lyra as her inner muscles squeezed his cock.

David pistoled his member inside her making Lyra moan and make mewing sounds. He then gripped her hips and needed her ass cheeks in her hands and pulled her into him. Making him plunge deeper into her. Driving them closer to climax. David knowing how Lyra's feral tended to come out during sex entangled one of his hands in thick curly hair and pulled her hair.

"GRRRRLLLL! PULL MY FUCKING HAIR !," Lyra growled arching her back. Feeling painful pleasure from David's hair pulling. "OH CLOSE! SO CLOSE! DON'T MAKE ME CUM YET!," she said almost begging David to prolong her pleasure.

David slowed his movements almost to a complete stop. Then moved his free hand between Lyra's legs and found her clit and pinched it between his thumb and forefinger. Pulling it slightly.

"Like this baby?," David said giving her hard slow strokes. Her throbbing clit still pinched between his fingers.

"Mmmm huh!," Lyra groaned her climax closing in .

"You wanna cum don't you kitten," David asked.

"Erreell Yes make me cum David!," Lyra purred her orgasm deathly close.

David could feel Lyra's sex muscles working over time. Knowing that she would cum any moment . David twisted her clit and drove her over the edge.

"AHHHHH ERRRREEEEELLL!," Lyra screamed as her body convulsed in orgasm.

David gave Lyra a few more sharp strokes to help her finish out her orgasm . Then with drew from her. He then unbent her and turned her around and kissed her passionately. Not breaking until air became a need then began pulling up his pants.

"You didn't cum," Lyra said straightening out her underwear and skirt.

"Yeah but you did that's all that matters," David said.

**The Rangers home:**

An hour later all was quit in the house and all the rangers and team members were in there rooms sleeping soundly. The house was still, and silent. No one moved in the house. No one except the figure that moved in shadow.

The figure had climbed through an upstairs window. And carefully crept down the hall then swiftly moved down the stairs. Careful not to make a sound as to the disturb the sleeping occupants. They then navigated through the living room then to the kitchen where figure saw what it was looking for. The door to the basement. Any other home a basement door wouldn't be of any interest but in the home of the Quasar Rangers it was an item of importance.

The figure pressed in a numeric code and the door opened. The figure then made its way down the steps into the lab. Then swiftly over to the computer panel that controlled the teleportation system and opened it. After fiddling with a few wires the figure removed a component and replaced it with one from its pocket. Then closed the panel and retracted its way back through the house.

Hours later the Rangers and the other members of the team had gathered in the lab. As per usual they were waiting on one team member who was habitually late. Then they herd the door open followed by the lazy foot falls of the final member of the team.

"Nice of you to join us Creed," David said as his blonde haired best friend came into the lab.

"Shut it Hawk I haven't had my coffee and I'm out of smokes," Creed said. "So why are we here Trace?" she asked.

"Well long story short I think I've finial increased the teleporters range," Tracie said beaming at her accomplishment.

"What exactly does that mean for us runt?," Troia asked leaning against Shane.

"Well your sister's modifications should allow to teleport as far as Australia if need be," Talia said.

"Right mom but the only problem is I haven't tested it yet," Tracie said. "And kind of want you to test it.

Every one on the team looked at each other for a moment before Julie volunteered. Getting a smile from her girlfriend.

"Well if you're going I'm going," Max sais taking a step beside her friend.

"I guess I'll go to always wanted to see what its like down under," Creed said. "Are any of you boys up to the challenge."

"Well you know I am," David said joining the others.

"Come on Shane lets go,"kal said as he and Shane walked over and got in position with the others.

Tracie keyed in some coordinates. Once satisfied they were accurate she gave her final words. "Ok guys I'm going to send you to Stone Canyon High its Saturday it should be deserted," she said.

"So its Saturday school yay," Creed said with a snarky voice.

"Seriously Eyez what did you see in her," Julie said with an eye roll.

"Ugh press the button Trace," David said becoming slightly annoyed.

"Pushing the button," Tracie said.

Tracie pressed buttons on the computer and a burst of light engulfed the area were the others were standing. A light that began to flicker. Causing the other the others to fade in and out of the command Center and causing panic in everyone else in the room.

"Trace what's going on!," Stina asked watching the scene in fear.

"Some kind of disturbance in the teleportation field!," Tracie said, "its causing some kind of rift!," she continued.

"Can you stabilize it?," Talia asked sounding just as panicked a as the others.

"I'm trying mom but I can't isolate what's causing it!," Tracie said franticly pressing keys on the keyboard trying to remedy the situation. Before she could finish the bubble of light disappeared and with it the six team members. Tracie looked at the spot where her team mates once stood and said the only thing she could. "Dammnit!"

**The past:**

David and the others materialized in a bush landing one on top the other in a very familiar part of the city. Right outside of what appeared to be their hang out of the "Station". Groggy they all untangled themselves with Creed being the first to speak.

"Did you have to land on me Fontana," Creed said pulling herself up.

"Shut it Credence," Julie said dusting herself off. She then scanned the area and saw where she was. "Ugh we didn't even make it out of Angel Grove ," she said.

"Trace's calculations must've been off," Shane said pulling leaves from his hair.

"Yeah I'm gonna have to tell her about that," David said shaking the figurative cob webs loose.

"_Da….. Dave do….. do yo…. Re …me,_" Came Tracie's voice through the com link.

"Yeah runt but you're coming in all patchy," David said referring to the staticy connection.

"_What about now?," _ Tracie said her transmitted voice still heavy with static.

"Yeah lots better," David said. "Dude your mods didn't work they only took us to the "Station"."

"_The "Station"?," _Tracie said her curiosity coming through in her voice. "_Guys I scanned the area around the "Station" you're not_ _there._"

"What!," David said. " Tracie your scans must be off cause I'm looking at the sign on wall and it says plain as day Ernie's Juice Bar!," he said before fully comprehending what said. "Sis did I just say Ernie's Juice Bar?"

"_Yeah you did big bro,_" Tracie said concern in her voice.

"Trace how can we be some place that hasn't existed since the late nineties," David asked his voice showing signs of his nervousness.

"_I'm trying to run a check for your morphers. Its just that I have to adjust for that rift that occurred during the test," _Tracie said.

"A rift?," David said. "What kind of rift runt?"

"_Uh looks like temporal,"_ Tracie said hesitantly.

"Temporal!," David and Creed said in unison.

"You mean like time travel?," Creed asked.

"You know about time travel?" Max said a bit shocked.

"Hey just because I hate school doesn't mean I don't learn anything," Creed said.

"Um big bro I think we have a big problem," Kal said holding a discarded news paper. "Take a look."

David looked at the date on the paper and saw the day they had arrived in the past was an important in history. A day that would ultimately change the world and said. "Holy shit!"

"_Dave what's wrong_?" Tracie asked.

"Trace we need to get back to our time now," David said. "Like right now faster than asap!"

"_Why?,"_ Tracie asked.

"Because if this paper is right to da is day one," David said.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Ok folks that's it hop you enjoyed it sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger but its good for you it builds character. Now what do you think will happen and what do you think Day One is and why do you think its so important. Tune in next time to find out. And remember let the power protect you. SDR out **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Welcome back ranger fans. Now this chapter picks up where the other one left you. Not only will you find out about Max's past but you find out what day one is. Now lets get started.**

* * *

**Time Dancers PT 2**

**Angel Grove 1993:**

"_Dave… are you sure its day one,"_ asked Tracie's static laced voice through her oldest brother's communicator .

"Yep its day one the date on the paper says," David said.

"Bottom line Trace can you get us back," Max asked.

"_Negative…. Tel…is offline,_" Tracie said.

"For how long?," Kal asked.

"_Don't know…..Even I get it back online….. Don't know if I can get you back here to this time," Tracie said._

The six friends became stone silent . The possibility of being lost in the time stream never to return to their lives. Chilled them to the core. Would they return to their time. And if they did would their lives be the same.

"What should we do Eyez," Julie asked.

"_All I can say is try to stay out of history's way….. What you do could affect the future," _ Tracie said. "_I'll… work here to try to fix things_."

"Alright runt keep us posted," David said ending the communication. " Ok guys you herd Tracie lets just blend in."

"That should be easy considering we weren't around yet," Creed sniped as they walked down the street.

"Damn Creed you're more bitchy than normal," Shane said.

"What part of I hadn't my cigarettes yet don't you understand !," Creed said frustrated

"Oh for fucks sake we'll buy you some smokes just …..Oh!," Max said as she collided with someone. Making her fall backwards.

"Oh I'm so sorry," said the obviously pregnant light skinned teenager with a southern accient as she held out her hand.

Max froze for a moment. Staring at the girl. The girl's face had been burned into her soul since birth. But seeing the person in the flesh had thrown her into shock.

"Are you ok….," The girl said holding out her hand

"Max. My name's Max," Max said a timid tone to here voice, "and yeah I'm fine."

"Well sorry I knocked into you Max." The girl said. " Well nice meeting you," she said walking off.

"Max what's the deal? You look like you saw a ghost? David asked looking at the gasped expression on his future sister in-law's face.

"I think I did," Max said, "That was my mom."

* * *

**The Lab Present Day:**

" C'mon Trace fix this thing," Stina said looking over her youngest sister's shoulder.

"Yeah, haven't you found the problem yet!," Troia asked looking over Tracie's other shoulder.

"I'd work a lot faster if you weren't breathing down my neck!," Tracie said frustration in her voice.

"Errrlll you supposed to be a genius you should have this fixed by now!," Lyra growled running her claws through her hair. " And how can you two be so calm!," she barked at Talia and Selena. "We could never see David or the others again and you're not worried,"

"Lyra just because we don't show it does not mean we're not afraid," Talia said.

"Talia's right we just have to have faith that David and the others will be ok," Selena said trying to calm her co girlfriend. Despite her own fear.

"The main thing is they don't interfere with Day One," Talia said.

" And what is this Day One stuff anyway Talia?," asked Lyra.

"Day one was the day Rita came to earth. And the great being Zordon chose the first group of earth's power rangers," Talia explained

"What does that have to do with Dave and the guys?"

"Lyra Zordon picked five teenagers with ranger like qualities," Stina said, " and if he picks the guys history will unravel."

* * *

**1993:**

Max stormed down the street in the direction her mother went . With David and the other on her heels.

"Max, stop!," David said "how do you even know it your mom for sure ? !,"

Max turned and looked at him and let out a sigh. "When I was a kid Mama Cleo gave me the two things that were left in my carrier the ring I gave Stina and picture of my mom that I lost in Katrina ," she explained "That's how I know!,"

"But you were born in New Orleans what is or was your mom doing here," Shane said.

"I don't know that's why have to talk to her," Max said propping herself up on a light post.

"I don't think you should do that Max," Julie said.

"Yeah didn't you see _Butterfly Effect_ ," Kal said. "You make one change everything changes."

"I'm not gonna change anything I just want to talk to her," Max said pleadingly. "Dave Kal if you had the chance wouldn't you talk to your birth parents."

David and Kal looked at each other. Most times it was easy to forget that they them selves were orphans. And if they did have the opportunity that Max did they would take it.

"Just talk to her and don't influence her," David said.

Max stood on her tiptoes and kissed her future brother in laws cheek. And ran off towards were her mother was headed.

"You sure this is a good idea Dave," Creed asked.

"Nope but as long as she only talks to her mom should be no harm," David said.

"I hope you're right dread head," Creed said. "In the mean time lets find a convenience store."

"Why?," Julie asked.

"Newports are two fifty a pack and mama needs a smoke," Creed said.

"Aye Dios ! can't you go one day without…..," Julie trailed of just before she and the four others were swept away in pliers of red yellow, blue, black and pink light.

"UH!" the five teens said as the landed on the floor of a semi futuristic darkly lit room.

"We seem to be landing on each other a lot today," Shane said picking himself up off the floor.

"Yeah it sucks," David said.

"Where the hell are we anyway," Creed said.

"Greetings human's," A robotic voice said from behind them making them turn and look at a robot. A robot that some had seen over and over through their lives.

"Oh shit," David said

* * *

**The Lab Present Day:**

"Found it!," Tracie said pulling a small crystal like device from inside the computer console.

"What is that thing Trace," Asked Sunset who had joined the others in the lab.

" It's a temporal disbursement device. I guess its what caused the rift," Tracie said studying the device.

"Runt why would you put something like that in the teleporter !," Troia said running a frustrated hand through her hair.

"I didn't!," Tracie said. "Somebody must've got in here some how and tampered with the equipment," she reasoned.

"Can you fix it dear," Talia asked.

Tracie looked over the device and assessed the damage. After running it through a brief scan of the device's engineering. Once she had the information she need she spoke.

"Looks like the power source is fueled by ruby courts, unfortunately they're fryed " she said.

"Can you fix it?," Selena asked.

"No. We don't have any courts and I cant repair the old ones," Tracie said with a sigh

"My earrings!," Sunset said with child like enthusiasm .

"What?" Tracie said confused.

"Look it," Sunset said taking off her ruby colored chandelier earrings and handing them to Tracie.

"Sunny these are ruby courts!" Tracie said. An elated look on her face.

"Uh huh! That's good right?," Sunset said.

"That's great Sun," Tracie said.

* * *

**1993:**

"Zordon before you say anything there's something you need to know," David said. Seeing no option but to tell the interstellar being the truth. "My name is David and my brother and our three friends are from the year 201l . And my brother and I are from the planet Daxam."

"I sense that about you David," Zordon said using his other worldly knowledge. " I merely wish you could help us with the coming threat of Rita.

David and the others looked at each other and exchanged smiles. And David said, "I think we may know five people who fit the bill."

Elsewhere Max had found her mother. After an hour of searching for her she stumbled upon her in a bus station alone. Max watched her from a far. Noticing the similarities in there faces. The way their eyes twinkled when they hit the light just the right way. This young seventeen year old was definitely her mother. After a few more minutes she approached her mother . When she got to her she could see that she was crying. Being ever sympathetic Max decided to comfort her.

"Penny for your thoughts," Max said taking a seat beside her mother.

"I… Hey your that girl from earlier," Max's mother said. Looking up and trying to suck back her tears. "Max right?"

"Yeah and you are?" Max said pretending not to know her mother's name.

"Stacy, Stacy Paige," Stacy said formally introducing herself.

" So Stacy what are you doing here crying it can't be good for your baby," Max said with concern for her future self.

"Well I just found out that her father decided to get our land lady's daughter pregnant a month after we got here. So I see nothing else to do," Stacy said.

Max felt rage build up into her heart. How could the man that was supposed to be her father do this to her mother. But the other thought that crept into her mind was "_I may have a brother or sister.,_"

"So why are you here," Max asked.

"Waiting for the bus home," Stacy said dabbing away at the tears on her cheek. "I figured if he wants to cheat I can raise the baby on my own."

"So where's home ?," Max asked already knowing the answer.

"New Orleans," Stacy said. "What about you why are you here?"

"Good hotdogs," Max lied. Just then a bus pulled into the terminal.

"Well that's my ride it was nice talking to you…" Stacy trailed off forgetting Max's name .

"Max its short for Maxine," Max said holding back tears.

"Maxine?," Stacy said as she got onto the bus, " that's a good name."

Max watched the bus pull away from the station. When she could not see it anymore she let a few tears drop.

"You miss her don't you?" Said David as he and the others walked up behind her.

"How'd you guys find me,?," Max asked drying her eyes.

"Well that's a long story lets just say we have some friends in the past," Shane said putting his arm around Max.

"Are you gonna be ok?," Julie asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine guys." Max said.

"_Guys….. can….. y….. you hear me,_" came Tracie's voice through the communicators.

"Yeah Trace loud and clear," David said.

"_Guys… I…. fixed the teleporter I can bring you back,"_ Tracie said.

"Great Eyez !," Julie said

"Well what are you waiting on Hawk press buttons!," Creed said.

"_On it Creed,_" Tracie said.

* * *

**The Lab Present Day:**

After they had returned to their own time. Max and the others explained that she had met her mother. And explained the brief conversation they exchanged.

"Trace my mom told me that my dad got another girl pregnant," Max said sounding enthused. "We have to find them I could have a brother or sister!"

"Well actually Max we don't," Tracie said nervously. Knowing now that the secrect she had kept hidden from Max and Lyra must now come out.

"What do you mean Tracie?," Max asked

"Ok Max Lyra I think you should sit down there's something I need to tell you two," Tracie said.

Sometime later Max and Lyra sat lay side by side on the front lawn of the ranger's house staring at the setting sun. Both still processing the new information that they were sisters.

"So I guess I always kind of knew," Max said breaking the silence.

"Really?" Lyra said.

"Yeah I mean we kind of have the same smile. Same skin tone and we just clicked the second we met. Plus I felt this pull towards you didn't you," Max said.

"Yeah I guess I did ," Lyra said realizing everything that her new found sister said was true. "But you know this gonna take some getting used to. I mean I had Mandy Taylor and Cassie as my foster sisters but a real flesh and blood sister. That's new. Oh God!," she said slapping herself in the face.

"What is it sis," Max said.

"I just realized I'm dating my brother in-law," Lyra said. "Hey you just called me sis."

"Yeah it just seemed right," Max said.

"I like that sis," Lyra said.

* * *

**A/N: Well folks that's the end of this chapter hop you enjoyed it. So what do you think of Max and Lyra as sisters. PLZ review because reviews are love and I love reviews. Peace and love SDR out **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: What up Quasar fans its med SDR back again now this chapter takes place a week or so after last one and introduces the one of the central villains the story. And is will also contain the first full sex scene between Julie and Tracie so enjoy.**

* * *

**Bad Dawn**

**Creed's House:**

"Come on Sel you know this?," Creed said looking the text book. " The only president to serve three consecutive terms as president is…?"

"FDR," Selena said scrunching her face up.

"That's right!," Creed said. "Dude you're gonna ace the history part of the G.E.D next week."

"Yeah now if only I could get math science and English," Selena sighed laying her head on the couch.

"Relax with me as a tutor you'll be fine," Creed said confidently. It was true despite her bad girl image and lack of wanting to go to school in general Creed was actually good at school work. Even if her grades did not show it.

"Yeah right. Even when I was as old as I looked I sucked at school," Selena said beating herself up.

"Hey you're gonna ace this Sel then you'll be off to collage if you want," Creed said trying to encourage her friend.

"Yeah right like Dave and the rest guys. If he picks me to be his only girlfriend," Selena said pouting.

"Hey first off what have I told you about pouting," Creed said admonishing her friend.

"Sexy girls don't pout," Selena said.

"That's right," Creed said placing a hand on Selena's shoulder. " And to be honest if I was Dave I'd pick you," she said starring deeply into her eyes.

"Really," Selena said looking just as deep into Creed's eyes. "So what college are you going to?"

"Actually I'm not going to college. At least not right after graduation," Creed said.

"Oh?," Selena said "So what are you gonna do then?"

"I was thinking about traveling the country you know hitting all the spots with no rangers," Creed said.

"That sounds cool but won't you miss your family," Selena asked.

"Na, Chet and Bobbi are pretty much more less just people who give me money and pay the bills while they travel the country," Creed said with some lamenting to her voice. "My aunt checks in one me from time to time. Tell you the truth Dave and the guys are the closest thing to family I got. But I'm a nomad at heart."

"Yeah I feel the same way. I never knew my birth dad my step dad raped me. My mom kicked me out and I was alone for years. Then I work for Atlan. Then fell in love with David and well abandoned him. "Now I'm not sure if even truly wants me like he wants Lyra," Selena said.

"Look Sel you did what you thought was best," Creed said. "And besides maybe you're not destined to be with."

Selena looked into Creed's ice blue irises. And felt what she was almost sure was a spark and said, "Well you could be right," she said with a smile.

"Come on lets get back to studying ," Creed said smiling back at Selena.

* * *

**The Ranger's Home**:

Tracie clad in only her pink and blue pajama shots and pink pajama tank sat Indian style keying away on her lap top. Blissfully unaware that her girlfriend Julie was watching her actions from the door way watching her. Wanting her girlfriend's attention Julie crawled onto their bed behind her and began rubbing her shoulders and neck.

"Umm that feels good Juju Bee," Tracie said craning her neck back.

"What are you working on my gorgeous little genius," Julie asked.

"Zord configurations. I've been thinking of a way to join all nine zords into a ultra zord," Tracie said. "I figure with our recent time travel debacle we may need it."

"Well I wouldn't worry about that that you have other things on your mind," Julie said.

"Like?"

"Like the fact that you're a bridesmaid in your sister's wedding Prom your possible valedictorian speech your interview with Harvard," Julie said.

Tracie turned to look at Julie and sighed. "I'm not sure if I even want to go to Harvard anymore," she said.

"Not go! But they're offering you a full ride," Julie said.

"So are all the in state schools," Tracie carefully setting her lap top on the floor beside the bed. "But I don't want to talk about that right now," she said giving Julie bedroom eyes flickering a bolt of green energy in her emerald eyes.

"Oh really," Julie said as Tracie leaned in and began kissing her neck.

"Uh huh," Tracie said nibbling on Julie's pulse point and slowly started to lift up the other girl's top.

"Lucky for you I locked the door," Julie said with a smile as her shirt cleared her shoulders.

"Smart girl," Tracie said capturing her lips a fiery kiss.

Tracie eased Julie onto her back and helped Julie remove her own shirt. Not once breaking the kiss. The kiss carried on with both girls touching each other's exposed flesh. Until the air incinerated their lungs . When the kiss ended the girls starred at each other dreamy eyed.

"So how do want to do this?" Tracie asked

"How about you do me then I do you," Julie said

"Oh I love the way you think baby," Tracie said leaning down and capturing her lover's lips.

Tracie and Julie kissed and fondled each other. Their tongues dancing along each others mouths. Tracie then moved her lips back to Julie's necks Making the Latina girl whimper. She then moved down and began nibbling along her collar bone all the while caressing Julie's torso working her hands up to her breast. She then placed butterfly kisses along the top of Julie's breast. Moving down slowly and licking around her areola of her left before closing her lips around her nipple while massaging the other one.

"Umm Trace!," Julie moaned

"Shh relax baby ," Tracie whispered as she began licking the valley between her breast to the other one giving it the same treatment as the other.

Tracie then kissed and nibbled her way down Julie's stomach dipping her tongue into her belly button. Gently pulling at her belly button ring. She then hooked her thumbs into her shorts and slowly peeled them off kissing her thighs as they be they became exposed. Once she had the shorts off she spread her legs and kissed her inner thighs. Getting close to Julie's passion flower only to stop short of actually tasting it. She then took her index finger and ran it along Julie's damp folds and brought up to her tongue.

"Umm strawberries," she said before diving into Julie's sex.

"Seehhh Tracie!," Julie whisper moaned as she felt the green ranger's tongue inside her sex

Tracie rolled her tongue clockwise inside the other brunette's sex. Tasting and slurping her sweetness. As Julie white knuckled the sheets and bit her lip to stifle the moan as she had a mini orgasm . Since they begun having actual sex a few weeks ago Tracie quickly learned that Julie climaxed in waves. And the orgasm that had just passed was just the calm before the hurricane.

Knowing she had a little window to work with. Tracie slipped her fingers into Julie. Quickly finding her G-spot . She then formed a vacuum seal over Julie's clit flicking her tongue against it.

"Ohhh you gonna make me squirt!," Julie rasped holding back her orgasm by a thread.

"Let it go baby….. just let it… go!," Tracie said as she worked her tongue over her lover's clit.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!," Julie squealed as she climaxed drenching Tracie's face.

Julie shook as Tracie crawled up to her lips to kiss her. Just as there lips were about to touch there was a loud knock at the door.

"Oh fuck," Tracie said "WHO IS IT!," she yelled.

"Its Dave !," her brother said from the other side of the door.

"And Shane!," came the voice of the blue ranger.

Quickly putting on her top Tracie marched the short distance to the door and opened it and was greeted to her older brother and one her best friends both in pajama bottoms . the only difference being Shane had on a wife beater and David had no shirt.

"What!," Tracie whisper yelled at her two fellow rangers.

"Look what you and Jewels do is what you do but keep it down ok runt," David said. "Plus I got Lyra in my room."

" Yeah and I'm in Troi's room . You two aren't the only ones trying to get it in," Shane said. "Besides you don't want to wake up Talia cause…..," he trailed off taking in the worried blush on the girl's face "Your mom's behind us isn't she."

David and Shane turned to see David and Tracie's mother and Shane's sister standing behind them.

"Hey mom," David and Tracie said awkwardly.

Talia shook her head and said, "You're all young adults and I'm sure that you've taken the proper precautions. All I ask is that you keep it quit."

"Yes mam," David, Tracie , and Shane said in unison.

"Oh and Tracie you might want to wash your face before you go to bed," She said making her youngest child blush with embarrassment.

* * *

**The Station:**

As Friday night became early Saturday afternoon. Max and Lyra sat at one of the Station's out door tables looking at old pictures from each other's childhoods. Given the fact that the two had just found out that they were sisters and almost twins. The Two had begun to grow closer and start building a stronger bond than friendship. But one of sisterhood.

"Ok here's a picture of me and Cassie Mandy and Taylor on our fist day of third grade in real school, after the lab blew up," Lyra said as normally as possible.

"Aww you guys are so cute," Max gushed.

"Yeah it was my idea to give Cass the hello kitty shades instead of those medical ones," Lyra said.

"Hey sis anyone ever tell you look like the little black girl from Full House you know the one that was in The Great Debaters and that roller skating movie with Bow Wow," Max said pondering the actresses name.

"Jurnee Smollett," Lyra said

"Yeah!," Max said

"No not really," Lyra said studying her sister's face. "You know you kind of look like Jordin Sparks," she said.

"Yeah but personally I think I'm way cuter," Max said. "But you know who Tracie kind of looks like."

"Victoria Justice!," the two sisters said in unison.

"I know right. But don't say that to her she hates it," Max said as they laughed. "So sister to sister I have to ask honestly do you feel about the arrangement with you Davie and Selena."

Lyra sighed and thought for a moment choosing the most honest answer. "Honestly I'm not perfectly happy with it. But I love Dave and he's just doing what he thinks is right," she said. "Plus Dave is a good guy. He's smart sweet sensitive brave talented sexy as all hell, and he's "gifted"," she said using air quotes on the last part.

Max smirked. "Oh really," she said. "Well his sister is no slouch either."

As the sisters laughed and talked some more. They found their peaceful conversation ruined by a sudden explosion of purple smoke and flame. When the smoke and flame cleared they saw what looked to be a cross between Atlan's Plasmus drones an Chimera's foot solders. The creatures were tealish purple in skin color . Draped head to toe in silver and black armor.

As the people of Angel grove began to flee around them Max and Lyra fell into their fighting stances. Fully expecting the foot solders to attack. The two siblings where shocked to see the drones part and allow a cloaked figure to walk through them. The figure was obviously female and was dressed in a red leather corset that appeared to be made up of some armor like material. Black leather pants black high heeled boots with armored guards that covered her boots and gauntlets on her wrist. She walked forward and removed the cloak to reveal the beautiful yet sinister face of a young Latina with a head full of thick lush naturel curls. And lips painted a cruel shade of red. The villainess smiled venomously at the two sisters.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," said the villainess. "My two favorite illegitimate sisters," she continued. She then saw the look on Max's face and saw it as one of focus. "Oh Max are you calling your beloved Phoenix."

"How'd you….,"

"Oh I know a lot of things Max," the villaness said. "Like how your dear sister is about to press that cute little bracelet and turn into her leather bound alter ego."

Just as the mysterious figure said it Lyra pressed the button on her bracelet cover herself in light. When the light faded Lyra stood in a sleeveless black leather jumpsuit with a studded collar and lapels. Black boots and fingerless gloves. A black mask that co the whole area of her eyes but left her nose exposed and a cherry red wig cut into a layered anime like bob with white highlights. Leaving Lyra in her Lynx persona.

"Grrr who are you?," Lyra growled her claws and fangs drawn.

"Yeah, and how do you know so much a bout us?," Max asked her hands balled into fist.

The villainess chuckled and said, "My name is Kit Allen and you'll know me soon enough,"

**To Be Continued….**

* * *

**A/N: Well fans that's it for this chapter. I hoped you liked it. What did you think of Kit. If you want to read her bio and check out her figure model swing by my page. Now for something desperate. I have not had a date since a really bad break up in 2009 with my first and only girlfriend. And I guess I've been more than scared of being hurt. But I'm also lonely and sad some days more than usual. If it wasn't for you fans I don't think I'd have joy in my life. Recently two of my fans who never would've met if not for adding me on Facebook have fallen madly in love. So here's my appeal I am seeking companionship. My only true requirements are that you be born female have all your teeth and great hygine. I would prefer you live in the southeast United States but I am very flexible. I would also prefer a heterosexual but if you happen to be Bi our don't like labels I'm cool. I'd like it if you liked comics and wrestling but if not its cool. But most of all I want a kind person that can see the inner me despite my flaws. If you feel this is you or just want to be friends PM me here or friend me on Face book under the name Armon Brown if you look in the South Carolina section I'm the guy with the stars cut into his hair. I know I'll get flamed for this but I just want the love that I write about. Peace and love SDR out**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: What up Ranger Fans. I'm back again with another episode of Quasar Fury. Now this chapter picks up right after the last one. But before I get going I'd like to promote another Rangers author. By the name of xeikm and his story Power Rangers Angel Force. It's a great read I suggest you read it. Now that that's done lets get going**

* * *

**Bad Dawn Part Two**

**Creed's House:**

Selena awoke in Creed's bed with the younger blonde snuggled close to her with her arms draped around her. The two had studied on late into the night. And Creed had offered to share her bed with her. And Selena agreed s seeing nothing wrong with sharing a bed with a good friend. Its what girls did right she reasoned. But still with the blondes arms wrapped around her she felt almost the same all engrossing glow she felt when David held her. And if it hadn't been for a nagging call of nature she be content to lay there for a few more hours.

"Creed, Creed ,wake up I gotta pee," Selena said pushing Creed's arms away and bolting out of bed into the bathroom giving Creed a hazy view of her thong clad rear.

Creed rolled over on to her back and heard the sound of the toilet flushing followed by the sound water running in the sink. "Ugh what time is it baby?," she groaned rubbing her eyes as the thong and cropped shirt Selena walked back into room.

"Twelve thirty," Selena said pulling on her denim mini skirt not noticing that Creed had called her baby. "Here put these on," she said picking up a seemingly clean pair of gym shorts and t-shirt to Creed.

"Why?," Creed asked struggling a bit to get into the clothes Selena had tossed to her.

"Well," Selena said putting on her boots, "if those birds outside your bathroom window were right about what's going on up town we should be getting a call from …..," she trailed off

"_Sel its Trace do you read me," _came Tracie's voice through the come link.

"Yeah I read you Tracie I'm with Creed what's up?," Selena asked

"_Stina Just got a message from Max some chick with some nasty looking drones waiting for us down by the Station_ ," Tracie said

"Alright lock on to our morphers," Selena said standing up from the bed.

"_On it!,"_ Tracie said just before Creed and Selena were swept up in beams of light.

* * *

**The Station:**

Kit watched with a devious smile as the pillars of light materialized and stood un morphed beside Lyra and Max. "Well you're all a little late but maybe I'm a little early." she said. "In any instance so glad to see you all again."

"What?," David said raising his eyebrow.

"Oh it doesn't matter at this point Davie ," Kit said a sarcastic venom in her voice. "Why don't you do that cute little morphing thing" she said.

"Well guys she asked for it what do you say," David asked drawing is morpher along.

"I say lets Ranger up!," Tracie said.

"QUASAR STORM FURY FORM!," Stina ,Kal, Troia and Shane said. Each morphing into the red, blue, pink and yellow rangers respectively.

"ZETA STORM RANGER FORM!," Tracie and Selena said morphing into the emerald and the crimson and black rangers.

"GEM CHARGE!," Creed said drawing her power ruby. "PHANTOM POWER!," she said morphing into her phantom ranger form

"QUASAR STORM DRAGON FORM!" David said morphing into his silver ranger form. "STAR DRAGON RANGER!"

"Boy oh boy this looks familiar but tell you what," Kit said thumbing her nails. "Since you always seem to beat these guys so why don't I just send them away," Kit said snapping her fingers and sending the drones away. "And have a real challenge me," she said going "Lets see who do I pick first lets see how about you wild cat." she said getting a scowl from the no ranger girl. "Come on Maxie you can't hide behind Stina and Lyra forever."

Feeling Her pride hurt and not really thinking of the consequences. Charged into a duel with the villainess. Using her Capoeira like style against her. Max soon found herself matched move for move as Kit attacked her with the same style.

As Max arched her back in a hand stand Kit grabbed her legs and held her body in the awkward C shape in one of he surprisingly strong hands. "Hmm you bore me Max. I thought it was your age that made you such a lame fighter in the future but its just you," she said.

"Wha…..AHH!," Max screamed as a well placed strike form Kit broke five of her ribs.

Kit admired her work for a moment then flung Max back at the others. Before any of them could react Lyra using her feline like agility to leap at Kit. But the villainess used a form of telekinesis to freeze her in mid air then threw he through the window of the "Station". As if she were a piece of crumpled news paper.

"Ok now that amateur hour is over. Lets move on to the main act," Kit said as two jagged katanas appeared in her hands

The others simply drew their weapons and attacked her. Becoming thrown off when she used Stina's battle fan spin technique to throw them back. Kal tried attacking with his chain whip arrow. Only to have Kit deflect it by spinning her katanas like fan sending the arrow back at the yellow ranger knocking him out of his morphed form.

"You know with all that super speed doesn't really do to much good," Kit said. Kit then looked up and saw a flurry of Troia's Pegasus darts flying towards her. Then as if it was a scene from some Kung Fu movie Kit caught the darts on one of her swords making them stick in the blade. She then tossed the other sword into the air and caught the pink ranger's disc blade in her free hand.

"I think you dropped this," Kit said throwing the blade back at the pink ranger. Knocker out of her morph.

"Troi!," Shane yelled about to run towards his fallen girlfriend.

"Don't think I forgot you Shane," Kit said. "Here catch," she said tossing the sword with the feather darts embedded in it at the blue ranger. Just as the darts exploded knocking the blue ranger out of his morph.

With the grace of an acrobat Kit flipped through the air an caught the sword she had tossed into the air and landed in front of the five still morphed rangers. Giving them a smile she tossed the sword up again making it disappear.

"I'll deal with you five some other time. I bored now," Kit said before disappearing.

"Power down!," David said as he and the still morphed rangers unmorphed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lyra helping her sister over them.

"Wildcat!," Stina said taking her fiancée in her arms. Wiping the blood from her lovers mouth. "Why do you have to be such an idiot?"

"I…. don't know….. but I know I'm your idiot," Max gasped.

"What about you kitten you gonna be ok?," David asked.

"Healing factor's already working," Lyra said kissing David softly on the lips as she changed back to her normal clothes.

"Uhh we got hurt too guys," Troia said as she Shane and Kal limped over to the others.

"Yeah ," Shane said. "But I think we need to get Max back to your mom Troi-toy," he said.

"That and who the hell was that chick." David said.

* * *

**Somewhere under Angel Grove:**

Kit walk along the dank dark corridors of a long abandoned section of the Angel Grove sewer system. The rivers of sewage had long since evaporated the residue long since washed away by heavy rains. Leaving only the moist mildew smell that was incased the mortar. It all suited Kit as she walked into the great hall like structure that her master's magic had created under the city.

Kit looked at her master as she sat on her throne in her blackish purple and gold demonic looking armor. Armor that the rangers would be sure to recognize as that of The Dark Titian. The most powerful enemy they had ever face and were barely able to destroy whent hey last faced him.

"Well," said the female voice behind the armor. Thumbing her fingers on her throne.

"All went according to plan ," Kit said with a wicked smile. "Our old friends didn't know what hit them,"

"Good now its time for phase two," The Titian said. "Porunga come forth!" she said.

In a flash of light a truly evil looking creature appeared. The creature stood a the very least seven feet four inches tall and was a mass of red colored skin with bulging deep yellow veins that cascaded across his body. The creature had long black hair that looked wild and savage and wild yellow eyes. He was dressed in black leather pants with a giant dog chain for a belt and two spike gauntlets on his wrist. As he held a giant spiked war club in his hands.

"How my I serve you my master," Porunga said in his gravely voice.

" On my signal destroy the rangers," The Titan said

"As you wish," Porunga said

* * *

**Later That night The Ranger's home:**

David sat on his bed in his Ed Hardy pajama bottoms thumbing through a wrestling magazine. Trying not to think about the events of earlier in the day. He then felt the bed shift as Selena joined him . He then felt her nibble at his ear and another thing crossed his mind.

"So you spent the night at Creed's last night," David said

"Yeah so?," Selena said continuing to peck at David's neck.

"Where'd you sleep?," David asked.

"In Creed's bed," Selena said.

"And where did she sleep?," David asked

"In her bed with me. Why?," Selena asked. "Are you jealous?," she asked.

"Well is there anything going on between you two?," David asked giving Selena a cold look.

"No!," Selena said hopping off the bed in a huff. "If there was you have no reason to be upset. Your heads so far up Lyra's ass to care about me anyway!"

"What's that supposed to mean!," David yelled back

"You're supposed love , date and, treat us both equally! But lately you've been all about Lyra!," Selena yelled. "Do you wanna know Creed and I were doing last night? Studying!"

"Studying?"

"Yeah I've prepping for my GED for the past few weeks I take test this Tuesday and Creed's been helping me," Selena said in a slightly calmer voice. "But you wouldn't know that would you?"

"Sel I.."

"You know what save it. I'm sleeping on the couch," Selena said turning to leave. She then looked over her shoulder and said, "You know you need to think more of Creed she's supposed to be your best friend. And you especially need to think more of me."

* * *

**A Few Days Later Angel Grove High School:**

David sat reclined on his motorcycle staring up at the sky. Thinking of many things at once while he waited for Creed. He had cut last period knowing Creed always did the same. Despite the fact that he was sure a monster attack would occur his mind still drifted to Creed and Selena spending the night together. He knew the girls had developed a close bond. But it was Creed's reputation of being a womanizer that had him worried. As he saw the blonde descending the steps of the school he snapped out his thoughts and walked over to her.

"Creed we need to talk," David said standing over by where the blonde sat.

"What about," Creed said lighting one of her cigarettes .

"Are you fucking my girlfriend?," David asked bluntly

"No I haven't fucked Lyra," Creed said taking a long drag of her Newport.

"You know I'm talking about Sel,"

"Look you said your girlfriend. And lately that's been more Lyra than Sel," Creed said making a thought felt look come across his face. "Look man we're friends I'd never take a girl from unless you let her go."

David looked at Creed and thought for a moment and thought on her words and said, " So do you like her?"

Creed sighed and said , "Dave bro I'd be lying if said I didn't have a small crush on her."

"Ok when I make my choice if its not Sel you can go after her," David said extending his hand to her.

"I'll hold you to it bro," Creed said shaking his hand.

"There you guys are," Stina said making the duo turn and see her and the other Ranger team members coming out of the school.

"Yeah I just gotta text from the old lady she wants us to meet her at the shop," Lyra said walking over to her motorcycle and kissing David on the cheek.

"Don't call her that," David said pecking her lips before she put on her helmet. "But how about we make this more interesting," he said throwing his leg over his bike

"Why big bro are you talking a race," Tracie said as she and Julie sat a stride her bike.

"Exactly," David said putting on his helmet. "You in Jericho?"

"As if anyone of you could beat me," Creed said getting into her truck.

"Oh please Lil Bandit can smoke that tank of yours in seconds Creed said," hopping into the drivers seat of her Firebird Trans Am through the T-tops with Stina in the passenger seat.

"Hey are we talking racing," Shane said from the drivers seat of his Baja.

* * *

**The Shop:**

The sound of sets of screeching tires filled the air as all the rangers came to a stop in front of Talia's music shop.

"Yes I won," Lyra said hopping off her bike and yanking off her helmet.

"We tied kitten," David said taking off his helmet.

"Guys lets just go inside," Shane said as he Troia and the others filed inside.

Once inside a tremendously over joyed Selena surprised every one by blowing passed David and scooping Creed up in a hug and twirling her around and kissing her on the cheek before putting her down.

"What was that for," Creed asked. Just as shocked as the others.

"I got my GED results today! I passed 98% !," Selena said beaming. "And I owe it all to you," she said staring longinly into Creed's eyes.

"It was nothing you're smarter than you look," Creed said returning the same stare.

"Uh emm," David grunted getting his other girlfriend's attention.

Selena moved away from Creed and walked over David. "Sorry babes," she said pecking his lips.

"Hey I had that snub coming ," David said wrapping his arms around her waist. "I haven't really been paying attention to you like I should."

"Tell you what why don't you pay some extra special attention to me tonight," Selena said in sultry voice.

"I like the way you….." David said being cut off by a bright booming explosion that shook the shop to its very foundation.

The Rangers and the rest of the team and Sunset looked out the window and saw Kit and Porunga and what appeared to be about a hundred drones.

"Never a dull moment is it guys," Julie said sarcastically.

**TBC….**

* * *

**A/N: Hey that's where I'm gonna leave it folks. I know anther cliff hanger. But what kind of author would I be if I didn't leave you hanging in wait for what's around the bend. But before I go I want to ask if I was to give David a muscle car or a new bike at the end of the story what should it be. Please leave all suggestions in reviews. As well as year. Well that's all for now tune in next time SDR out **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey folks I'm back with another episode of Quasar Fury that picks up right after the last one ended so lets get going**

* * *

**Bad Dawn Part 3 (Revelations)**

**The Shop:**

David looked out at the troopers Kit and the monstrous red creature that was Porunga. He knew that if Kit was as powerful as she appeared. That the red skinned club wielding mutant had to be a bit more threatening. Thinking of his family first David needed to make a command decision.

"Mom You Jewels Lyra and Max take Sunset out the back way every one else lets go," David said.

"Lets go," Stina said leading the way out.

As soon as they were outside the rangers morphed into their forms. And David gave the orders. Stina, Shane, Kal, and Troia would take the drones. While Selena and Creed took Kit leaving the massive Porunga to David and Tracie.

"Quasar Mace!," Shane said calling forth the morning star type mace that had been the weapon of his predecessor. "FURY SPIN!" the blue ranger said going into a spin firing off blue bolts of energy from glowing mace at the drones. He was then shocked to see that the powerful attack didn't have that much of an effect. Simply staggering them. "Ok its Hammer time!" he said drawing his war hammer Ok boys say hello to blue thunder.

By the same token Kal was having similar problems with the drones he was fighting. His super speed and use of his chain whip had only managed to stun the drones. He then quickly switched to his cross bow and its rapid fire attack only to come up short of destroying them. In a moment of inspiration Kal drew his Quasar stunner the side arm that he shared with the other rangers . And remembering the quad blasters the Astro rangers used. He quickly combined his cross bow the stunner and straightened his chain whip an loaded it into his cross bow. "Mega cross bow SPEED BALL STRIKE!" he said firing the weapon and still only wounding some of the drones

Stina and Troia used a two pronged attack. With the ranger sisters using their abilities of stealth , phaseing and agility to their advantage .But the red and pink rangers were having the same difficulty as the others only managing to maim the drones.

"Ready Sis," Stina asked getting a nod from her sister. "QUASAR BATTLE FANS PHOENIX BREATH," she said making the fans glow a brilliant ruby red.

"QUASAR DISC BLADE BOOMERANG THROW!" Troia said making her weapon glow bright pink

"DOUBLE TEAM!," they said hurling the weapons at the drones causing a beautiful yet deadly explosion of red and pink light. But when the light faded they were faced with only more maimed and mangled drones.

"Its gonna be a long night," Troia fanning out her Pegasus darts.

"Oh yeah," Stina said drawing her Quasar sword.

Meanwhile Creed and Selena each had their swords drawn against dual katana assault of Kit. The way she attacked reminded Selena of someone that she had seen in battle. Then as the young villainess barreled over their heads to avoid a strike it hit her. It was her style. Right down to the way that she was dressed seemed to mimick that of her Sala persona. She then got an idea that could change the fight in her favor.

"QUASAR ELIMINATOR RIFLE MODE!," Selena said shifting her weapon into its blaster mode. SCATTER SHOT!," she said firing a barrage of laser blast dazing the villainess

Creed seeing this as her opportunity charged her rapier and leapt into the air. "PHANTOM STRIKE!,"

Coming out her daze Kit just managed to side step the sword . but wasn't fast enough to come out unscathed. " MY FACE!," she shirked feeling the blood run down her face. Kit's eyes glowed a bright ember color and she clinched the handles of her swords and screamed, "YOU'LL PAY!," and charged the two rangers.

While Creed and Selena continued to battle Kit. David and Tracie battled Porunga. The massive club wielding creature seem to match the silver and emerald rangers.

"So these are the legendary Quasar rangers," Porunga said swatting at Tracie and David with his huge spiked club making the axe and sword wielding rangers to flip out of the way. "Ha nothing more than armored gnats," he said deflecting a blow from Tracie's Axe

"I've had enough of this guy," David said. "Quasar Spear!," he said twirling his sword and shifting it into the spear that had become his secondary weapon since acquiring his sword "Quasar Charger!" he said calling the rangers powerful cannon like weapon. "LYGER STRIKE!" he said charging his spear and loading it into the barrel of the charger. "QUASAR CHARGER MEGA LYGER BLAST!," he said firing the spear and laser blast combo at the beast causing a bright explosion of bright light

"Nice shot bro," Tracie said.

"Yeah lets just….. Whoa! ," David said as the ground began to shake

"YOU THINK A SPEAR CAN DESTROY ME!," Porunga groaned as he grew to the size of a six story building

" Uh guys I think its zord time," Creed said

"You know Creed I think you're right," David said

"SPIRTS OF THE STONES WE SUMMON THY QUASAR MEGA ZORD!" David , Stina, Kal, Troia and Shane said summoning the Quasar mega zord

"Alright show time," David said aiming his sword to the sky. "SPIRIT OF STORM AND FURY I SUMMON THY STAR DRAGON!," he said summoning his massive dragon zord. "He then leapt into the cockpit of the zord "Ok guys lets bring them together!"

The zords then shifted and changed with David's zord forming a shell of winged armor around the mega zord with its tail forming a sword.

"STAR DRAGON MEGA ZORD ONLINE!," they all said as they went to battle Porunga. Quickly becoming somewhat out matched by the mutant.

"Yo Trace Sel we could use some help up here!," David said over the com link.

"On it bro," Tracie said. " Sel fallow my lead ,"

"You got it Trace lets shake rattle and roll," the black and crimson ranger said nodding behind her helmet.

"SPIRIT OF THE STONE I SUMMON THY VALKRYIE ZORD!," Tracie said causing the Zord in the form of a silver faced Norse goddess in emerald and gold armor with green eyes , carrying a golden scythe with emerald blade appeared.

"Ok my turn," Selena said. "SPIRIT OF THE STONE I SUMMON THY GARGOYLE ZORD!," she said as the sky opened and giant black Gargoyle with crimson wings appeared. And the two rangers jumped into the cockpits of the zords

"Alright Sel time for phase two lets bring in the Scorpio Zord," Tracie said.

"I'm with you Trace!," Selena said

"SPIRIT OF THE STONE WE SUMMON THY SCORPIO ZORD!," they called causing the ground to shake and crack open releasing an enormous black and gold scorpion.

"Time to bring 'em together!," Tracie said .

"Right here goes nothing," Selena said.

The two rangers focused their thoughts and began to form a new more powerful zord. The Scorpio zord formed the arms and legs while the Gargoyle zord formed the bulk of the torso and head. The Valkyrie zord formed an armored breast plate and visored helmet. The tail of the Scorpio zord formed a chain linking the scythe of the Valkyrie zord and one of the bladed wings of the Gargoyle zord into a powerful nun chuck like weapon.

"ZETA STORM MEGA ZORD ONLINE!" they said in unison as the new zord came into full form.

Tracie and Selena quickly joined the battle with Porunga and the other mega zord. Quickly beating back the mutant. They then unleashed a double team attack effectively destroying Porunga. In a ball of colored light after the blast cleared the rangers jumped from the zords and powered down.

"Well that was a tuff ," Creed said rubbing her aching ribs.

"Yeah I just hope its over," Shane said putting an arm around Troia.

"Is it ever over after one fight?" David asked Sarcastically.

* * *

**Later That Night The Ranger's home:**

David stood in the near scolding hot stream of the shower thinking of the events of the past few days. The arrival of a new villain arriving in Angel Grove. The possible end of his relationship with Selena. All seemed to throw his mind back to the dream he had, had all those months ago and the haunting warning about his choices. "_Will I ever have a normal life_," he thought.

Feeling the water start to chill he shut the flow off. Stepped out and dried himself off and a put on his Ed Hardy pajama bottoms. Made sure his dreads were dry then made the short trek to his room. Where he was greeted by the sounds of the song _Bed _ by J. Holiday and sight of Selena laying naked in his bed. Very pleased at what he saw David simply began to walk over to his bed.

"See something you like Lyger," Selena said as David sat on the bed.

"Yes I do," David said. He then cupped her chin and sealed their lips together in a deep open mouth kiss. As they descended into passion

A little over an hour later David and Selena lay exhausted basking in the after glow of their love making. Their bodies dripping with sweat as Selena lay her head on David's chest.

"I swear that thing gets bigger every time do it," Selena said placing a kiss on David's chest.

"Baby if it got bigger every time we do it, it would be coming through your throat," David said curling her around his finger.

"But still you are very gifted in that department," Selena said. "But still sorry I finished so quick."

"Ahh you had a long week," David said yawning. "Hell we both have."

"Yeah but I'm still better than Lyra right?," Selena asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Well you do give better head," David sighed honestly.

Selena looked at him and gave him a lustful smile. She then began kissing down his. "So I give good head huh?" she asked taking his half hard eleven and half inch member in her hand giving it a firm squeeze.

"Yeah!," David groaned as Selena pumped his cock as she inched the rest of the way between his legs.

Selena then licked up the underside of his shaft and circled the head with her tongue. Making the silver ranger shudder. She then pinched the mushroom like head squeezing a glob of pre precum from it. The licked it.

"You like that Lyger," Selena asked inching back up David's body.

"Yeah," David replied.

"Good, goodnight Davie," Selena said before clapping off the light and rolling over to her side.

David furrowed his brow. Then smiled and rolled onto his side and began tickling Selena's ribs. Making her laugh. "You fucking cock tease," he laughed.

"You had it coming," Selena giggled.

Fortunately for the rangers the next day that came was senior skip day. And while most of the teens in Angel Grove were either at the "Station" , home or the beach. The teens that formed the Quasar rangers were in the basement lab that was their command center. Strategizing about their new enemy.

"Lets just go over what we know about this new enemy," Talia said siting in her chair .

"Well we know , she knows us. She called me and Ly by name and called Lyra Lynx before we even fought," Max said as she snuggled in Stina's lap.

"Lets not forget she knows our styles our tactics especially Sel's," Creed said with impatient tone. "Ugh look I don't see why we don't go after this chick!,"

"Because we got our asses kicked that's why," David said getting heated at his best friend.

"Dude we took out her monster she's beatable," Creed said becoming frustrated at the lack of confidence displayed by her friend.

"You think its that easy don't you Creed," said a voice that was unfamiliar to all the rangers but one from the other side of the room.

The rangers Talia, Julie and Max looked over to see a tan Asian girl with blackish brown feathered hair with a blonde bag that stopped almost right above her shoulders. Wearing a sleeveless red girls biker jacket a cheetah print tank top. Meatlic silver leggings with a swirl pattern on them. DR. Martin boots that had been spray painted white with a gold lightening bolts on the side and gold motorcycle sunglasses.

"EJ?," Creed startled to see her part time bed mate. "How'd you get in here?" she asked.

"You know this chick?," Troia asked looking at the mysterious ne girl thinking only one thing "_Bitch stole my look._"

"Of course she knows me who do think sprung her from juvie and gave her the Phantom jewel," EJ said. "And while you're thinking Tracie I'm the one who sent Dave, Max, Creed and the others back in time," she said.

"Ok who are you really?," David asked annoyed at the girl claiming the moniker once used by his deceased brother.

"Sorry about my manners uncle David," EJ said removing her glasses revealing her ruby colored eyes. "I am Erica Janice Parker. Daughter of Shane and Troia Parker. And red Quasar ranger. Or at least I will be."

"What!," Shane gasped. Shocked at what the girl said. "How can you be our child. I mean trans guys can't have kids!," Shane said sounding a bit bitter.

"Some time in the near future a year from now after the crisis to be exact you'll have mom impregnated with an egg made of both yours and her DNA. Making me a clone of you both," Erica explained. "If you don't believe ask my grandmother she's been reading my aura and thoughts since I made myself known," EJ said as she leaned against one of the computer consoles.

"Mom?" David asked through gritted teeth

"She's telling the truth, all of it she is my granddaughter, and she is from the future," Talia said a stunned look on her face.

"Well since I check out with Talia I guess I can tell you about Kit and her master the Dark Titan….."

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: Hey folks that's it another end to another episode. And we now know the true identity of Erica now for why she's come to the past. You'll have to tone in next time. Until then peace and love and my the power protect you. SDR out**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey Ranger fans its me I'm back with another episode of Ranger goodness. This chapter picks up right where the other one left you. So hope you enjoy it also in the event that his bike was destroyed or that he just needed it what type of muscle car should David get at the end of the story.**

* * *

**Revelations part two:**

The silence in the room was one of stone. But no one was more silent than David who was almost shaking. It was his sword that did away with Atlan. He had saw him rendered him to ash. But now the young girl claiming to be his niece was telling him that The Dark Titan not only exist in the future but has some made his way back to their time. The whole thing seemed bizarre.

"It can't be! Altan in is vapor gone ashes!," David said his anger masking his nerves and fear.

"Its not Atlan," Erica said getting curious looks from the others in the room. "A year from now an event we call the crisis will happen. At that time a new Dark Titan will arise you'll destroy him but not before he opens the advent void and releases armies of monsters. A year later I'm born after you two elope," she said.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with that Kit chick and the Titan from your time," asked Creed. Her ever impatient tone more grinding than ever.

"Ugh I'm getting to that Credence," Erica said just as annoyed as Creed. "Kit is an orphan from Brierwood she was sent to live with Talia after I was born. As the rest of you had kids you decided that sooner or later you'd be too old to be rangers. And began training your kids me and our friends to be the new ranger team. Two of which were Kit and Melissa, The Dark Titan."

"Wait so the Dark Titan is a chick and was trained by us!," Kal said shocked.

":Wow that's heavy," said Sunset as she left her unseen perch on the steps.

"Sunset how long have you been there!," Shane yelled at his younger sister

"Just long enough to know just about everything," Sunset said skipping down the steps

"Why didn't you say anything before," Max asked

"Because you guys told me not to talk unless I had a good idea," Sunset said getting a collective sigh from the others.

"Anyway Erica you were saying," said Tracie a bit annoyed

"Right. Mel and Kit were top students even good friends of mine but they always had sense of greed jealousy and evil about them. When you all chose mostly your own kids as the actual rangers they lost it and went totally nuts. And took the Titan morpher and became the Dark Titan," Erica explained.

"Whoa, whoa, there's a Titan morpher?," Stina asked shocked.

"We'll worry about that later what I wanna know is how'd and why you all come to this time," David asked wanting answer.

"Mel and Kit traveled back in time to before the crisis to make it happen earlier than it was supposed to happen. They've been here for year waiting for you to get into a state of comfort to attack. Then boom more rangers. Creed gave me the Idea to go back and give her the phantom ruby before she was supposed to get it and here I am," Erica said finishing her explination.

"If you knew all this why didn't you help us before," Stina said infuriated at her future niece.

"I wasn't supposed to interfere with the time line any more than what I did just help it along," Erica said defending her actions.

"So sending us back in time isn't interfering,!" said an angry Julie .

"Look Jewels I did what I had to do Lyra and max needed to know they were sisters it'll be important during the crisis. But that's not the point. The point is if you wanna stop her you're going to need my help,"

"Uh news flash we just we just took out one there monsters with out your help," Creed spat in a matter of fact tone

"You know you maybe my mentor in the future. But the fact of the matter is you got lucky. They know all the moves you all know now and all the ones you don't yet. To beat them and make sure their plan doesn't work. You're going to need my team." Erica said stunning the others.

"Your team?," Talia said "How is that possible?," she asked

"Allow me grandma," Erica said walking o to the main computer where Tracie was seated. "Tracie do you still have that temporal displacement chip?" she asked opening the section of the computer that controlled the teleporter.

"Yeah what's left of it ," Tracie said taking the heavily charred chip from the small near by clear cylinder shaped container and handing it to Erica.

Erica took the chip and looked over it and began to install it into the computer. "Lucky for your future self builds stuff more durable this just needs to be amped up," she said. She then took out what appeared to be a small iPad from the inside pocket. She then pulled some wires and an antenna from it. She then plugged the wires into the chip.

"Uh what does your iPad have to do with anything ," Julie asked.

"It not an iPad its a temporal gate key it will open a portal to my time," Erica said pressing a series of codes on the tablet like device. "A few more seconds and done." she said pressing one last button.

A brilliant blast of light shown throughout the lab blinding everyone in the room. When the light cleared seven teenagers stood face to face with the other team of rangers. Each member of the present day team each studied the teens each trying to find themselves in each teen but coming up short in identifying who be longed to who.

Erica seeing the current rangers expressions decide that some introductions were in order. "Well Rangers I'd like you to my team" she said walking over the other teens. "Creed I'd like you too meet my co second and command and your foster son Myers Stone, the black ranger," she said introducing the boy tall boy with thick black hair parted on the right side.

Creed looked him up and down and studied him. He looked to be seventeen or eighteen. He was dressed in kind of a punk style. Wearing a plain white v-neck t-shirt and black fitted jeans and black motorcycle boots and wore studded motorcycle gloves on his hand. "You and your wife took me in when I was young that's why I dress like you mom," Myers said stunning Creed.

"And aunt Sunset and uncle Kal I'd like you to meet Myers's boyfriend and your son Samson the blue ranger," She said introducing a boy that appeared to be half Latino with spiked dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Our son!," Kal and Sunset said in unison. Both shocked by the news

"Nice to meet you. I mean I already know you you're my mom and dad even though you adopted me," Babbled the slightly feminine boy in the blue t-shirt and yellow skinny jeans holding out a hand of painted nails to who would be his future parents.

"Wait we end up together!," Kal said still processing he'd end up married to Sunset "wait our son's gay!"

"I love your nails Samson," said Sunset noticing the yellow nails with blue stars on them.

"Thanks mom I work hard on them and call me Sammie, everyone else does," Samson said looking into his future mother's eyes.

"And these are tow of our youngest team members Mercy Hawk and Tamra Paige the pink and yellow rangers," Erica said standing over two fourteen year old girls the. The taller one that had thick straight blackish brown hair that stopped at her shoulders parted on her right side . The girl appeared to be at least half if not fully African American and had a skin tone similar to Max's The other was a slightly shorter white girl with bright red hair that was slightly longer with bangs covering her forehead. "And the twin daughters of Max and Stina," Erica finished.

"Twin's?" Max said happily stunned.

"Yeah but I'm older," said the taller girl Mercy who was wearing a long purple and white tank top and white skinny jeans and purple converse boots.

"Whatever three minutes Mercy," said the red head who was wearing a red and black striped long scoop neck t-shirt and gold colored skinny jeans and red and black PF Flyers sneakers. "Hello mom Tamra Hawk but can just call me Lil Wildcat," Tamara said shaking hands with one of her mothers.

"So you guys are like clones of the both of us?," Stina asked looking at the young girl with eyes much like hers.

"Nope you had us the old fashioned way," Tamra said winking at her mother.

"Umm yeah didn't I grandma tell you that in some cases two Daxamite women can conceive children," Mercy said

Max and Stina looked at the ranger team mentor and mother. "Its true there have been some rare cases have been two Daxamite women that have had children but I didn't think it'd be a factor with Max being human," Talia explained

"Well apparently it is," Stina said to her mother

"Moving on to the runt aunties Trace & Julie let me introduce you to the green ranger Talia Sarah Hawk-Fontana," Erica said introducing the young girl no more than twelve years of age with chocolate brown hair down her back wearing a white biker jacket green v neck t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans and boots.

"And before you asked I am a clone and you carried me mom," said Talia looking from Tracie to Julie. "And this is Rourke," She introducing the pale girl that appeared to be around eighteen.

The pale girl had long jet black hair with a few colored streaks. She was wearing very Goth like outfit . consisting of a long sleeve black see through shirt over a purple spaghetti strap tank top a lace two tier skirt over a pair of purple lace tights and black ankle boots. And she appeared more than a bit shy and clingy.

"Talia's pet," Myers said under his breath earning a punch to the stomach from his boyfriend.

"You have to excuse Rourke she doesn't talk," the younger Talia said.

"_I do talk!," _Rourke said telepathically to the young girl.

"I know you talk Rourke, you just don't do it verbally," Talia said. " I found her when I was four digging for food in our trash. She was orphaned in the woods at few months old and was raised by animals she never learned how to talk. Except telepathically that is and she mainly talks to me," the young girl explained.

"Nice to meet you Rourke ," Julie said extending her hand to the shy girl only to have her flinch away.

"And last but not least David's daughter Lexie Hawk the Sliver ranger," Erica said introducing the last member of her team.

Lexie stood at slender five, five she her skin was honey colored and looked good against the simple white tank top and black jeans she was wearing. She had shoulder length brown hair with light gold highlights and was parted in the middle. David Selena and Lyra looked her over and thought the same thing "_Whose your mother_ ?"

"I'm not telling you dad," The girl said as she walked passed everyone and up the stairs to the main house.

"Lex!," Erica yelled after her cousin.

"Let her get her breath EJ right now we need to get ready for Mel's attack," Myers said putting a hand on Erica's shoulder

"Yeah If Mel and Kit 's plan works we have bigger problems," Tamara said.

"Yeah like not being born," said her twin

"Alright then Rangers lets get to work," Tracie said. "Dave you…. Dave?,"

David had made his way quickly all the way up the stairs on the trail of his future daughter. As he searched the house he began to hear the sound of of music. He followed the sound all the way up the stairs to his room. Where he saw Lexi sitting on his bed playing his acoustic guitar. Not wanting to bother her just yet he simply stood there as she played his favorite song _Purple Rain. _Until she finished.

"You're good at that ," He said walking into his room and siting beside her

"Well you did teach me everything," Lexie said. "Or you will anyway this time travel stuff is weird."

"Yeah it is," David said.

**Somewhere Below Angel Grove:**

The Dark Titan sat on her throne with Kit at her side. Feeling the energy radiating around them. A twisted sense of glee and spite.

"It would appear our friends have arrived to our party Kit," Mel said tinting her fingers

"Yes and I finally get to cut smug bitch EJ's throat," Kit said smiling, "It'll be almost as fun as the look on Lexie's face when I killed her mother."

**TBC:**

* * *

**A/N: Well readers that's the end of this chapter the next one closes out this saga. But fear not its not the end of our story and in your reviews I'd like to hear your thoughts on my question. And always in closing peace love SDR out**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: What up Ranger Fans I'm back with another episode of Quasar Fury. Now this chapter will end the time travel arch and explain some more about our future team. And just so you know the future ranger suits are modeled after the Tensou Sentai Goseiger. With Lexie's suite being the exact look of the Gosei Knight but all with an SDR twist. So lets get going.**

* * *

**Revelations pt 3 (out of time)**

David sat next to his future daughter. Watching her as she strummed the strings on his guitar. He studied her features. He knew the girls hair had been flat ironed but was curly at the root. Which gave him no help seeing as that with Lyra being mixed race and any child that he and Selena had would be mixed raced. She ad bronze colored skin which again gave him the same problem. The only real cue as to the girls parentage was her eyes. David knew those eyes very well. He had been staring into them for years. They were his they were the same almond brown as his own. But still he wondered the question just which of his loves was this girls mother.

"You're trying to figure it out aren't you," Lexie said glancing at the young man who would be her father.

"Yeah," David said. "Why won't you tell me."

"Because I can't effect the time line anymore than we already have. And by telling you who my mother is I influence your choice," Lexie said setting the guitar down.

"Well that makes sense," David said accepting that he wouldn't know the girl's mother until he made the decision on his own. But something else popped into his mind. "So am I a good dad?"

"Yeah you are. You're just different from how you are now," Lexie said smiling. "But you're still as over protective as ever especially since….," Lexie trailed off.

"Since what?," David asked seeing the girl's expression change. "Lexie what happened to your mom?," he asked.

"Kit happened!," Lexie said as tears started to flow down her cheeks. "She destroyed my mother right in front of me. And all I could was watch," Lexie said breaking down into tears.

David not knowing what else to do wrapped his arms around the young girl, and tried his best to comfort her. But at the same time he tried comfort himself . "_No matter what happens_ _my life will always be made up of just as much sorrow and lost as happiness and joy. It looks like I even pass my misfortune onto my kid. But no matter what happens I have to keep the world safe for her and everyone else," _he thought.

Elsewhere down in the lab both teams of rangers where becoming acquainted with each other and preparing for the up coming battle.

"So you to are together?," Kal said as he and Sunset looked at the boy who'd be their son sit on his boyfriend's lap and peck his lips

"Yep Sammie and I have been together have been together for over a year now," Myers said with a prideful smile . "But it took me a while to come around."

"Yeah but I just remembered what you told me mom. No matter how much a boy resist keep going till he likes you," Samson said.

"Yeah that sounds like me," Sunset giggled. "But how'd you get your nails so sparkly," she said becoming distracted by her future son's nails.

"How do you get your hair so red," Samson said touching his mothers red velvet hair.

"Yep he takes after his mom," Kal said with an eye roll

"I can't get over how much you two like us," Max said as she Stina sat with there future twins.

"Well thanks its good genetics," Tamra said flipping red hair cockily.

"She gets that from you," Max and Stina said in unison making the two fourteen year olds

"So what powers do you two have?," Stina asked the girls

"Well I got your invisibility power and your ability to walk through walls. And Tam can control fire," Mercy said.

"Yeah about the whole me controlling fire thing. In the future there's gonna be an argument when Little Bandit catches on fire. Just a heads up," Tamra said nervously.

"She has your eyes Trace," Julie said looking at her future daughter as the girl and her other mother worked at the main computer

"Think she has you eyes Jewels. But either way she's cute," Tracie said smiling at her future daughter.

"Thanks mom's ," Talia said blushing a bit.

"_Hey what about me!,_" Rourke snapped at her future foster mother a sister telepathically.

"You're a very beautiful young lady Rourke," Julie said smiling at the mute telepath.

"So you called me your mentor,?" Creed said as she watched the future red ranger work on the time travel device.

"Yep," Erica said in a disgruntled tone.

"So we're like close?," Creed asked.

Erica dropped the device she was working with in anger and turned to Creed. Her red eyes glowing. "You ever wonder how I knew just how to lick touch and kiss from the first time we we're together," she spat keeping her voice down so the others . "You see Creed in the future I'm you're little teenaged fuck toy," Erica said bitterly, shocking the phantom ranger. "And relax you're not a pedophile. See I love you and I made the first move that night I crawled into bed with you."

"Well if we're in love why are you so mad at me all the time?," Creed asked confused.

Erica gave a sarcastic chuckle and rolled her eyes. "You don't get it do you. Not matter what the time frame you're still in love with your dead wife."

"So what do you four think of this situation," The older Talia asked the only four team members not talking with the future team.

"It's odd mom I mean I'm looking at mine and Shane's daughter years before we have kids," Troia said still in aw of the future team.

"Not to mention we run the risk of creating a paradox if we screw up," Shane said in a lightly serious tone.

"Yeah this whole deal reads like a Gene Roddenberry script," Selena said folding her arms across her chest and reclining against the wall.

"You watch Star Trek," Lyra scoffed.

"I've been watching Star trek since before you were born," Selena said. "Besides Trek is better than that damn Eve's Bayou movie and Full House episodes, you always watch."

"Hey Jurnee Smollet is an underrated actress old woman," Lyra said snarling at her co girlfriend.

"Oh go drink a saucer of milk or cough up a hair ball or something," Selena said.

"Enough!," Talia said stopping the pair from arguing. "I know why you two are fighting but you have to face facts that one of you is the mother of my grandchild. And it is my son's choice not yours."

With those words Selena pulled Talia to the side and the two walked upstairs to the kitchen. Once there the two sat at the kitchen table. And Selena began to unburden her self of a secret she'd been keeping.

"Talia you know about my past and what my…. my step father did to me," Selena said choking back memories of the awful night her stepfather raped her.

"Yes but why is important," Talia asked.

"A few moths later after my mom threw me out I found out I.. I was pregnant," she said her tears began to drip down her cheeks. "And an abortion. Not a professional one but a back ally job."

"Selena I still don't understand what this has to do with this situation," Talia asked.

"A few weeks after I left I was late," Selena said making Talia gasp. "So I went to a clinic and the doctor told me I couldn't have children," she said falling into Talia's arms.

Talia held Selena close and rubbed her back in circles. "Selena there is still a chance you can have children," she said

"Wh…. what do you mean," Selena asked in disbelief .

"When I healed you last I had to heal your entire body to cure the poison," Talia explained. "So you see you could still be Lexie's mother.

* * *

**Somewhere Under Angel Grove:**

Kit and Mel stood before there army of drones as they contemplated their attack. Mel who in her demorphed form as an attractive women who was half African American and half Samoan with long brown hair. Her outfit was made up of black leather pants with a wide purple stripe going down each leg. Secured to her waist by a silver and leather belt . She also wore what appeared a short sleeved black leather double breasted shirt with purple trim. Buttoned with silver fasteners. She also wore armored boots and gloves.

"You know Mel these drones aren't going to cut it on there own," Kit said thumbing her nails. "You and I know that teams of rangers have destroyed whole armies of drones."

"I've prepared for that Kit," Mel said a maniacal grin on her lips.

The female Dark Titan moved into the center of the room and raised her hands to the ceiling. Her eyes became a vacant white glowing white. Tendrils of light traveled up from her booted feet all the way up her body and out through her hands and splintered of the ceiling forming seven orbs of light. When the light faded seven humanoid warriors stood in a circle around her and Kit.

"Gangrel?," Mel said calling fourth one of the seven.

The creature that stepped forward had indigo colored skin pointed ears and a black mohawk. His eyes were green as emerald and his nose was almost that of a cats. He wore a shirt of chain mail and a loin cloth and boots made of some kind of hide. And held a Sica to his chest. "Ready to serve you mistress," he said as he kneeled.

"Lotar ?," Mel said calling forth a gray skin bald creature white tribal marks on his body. He was tall and heavily muscled and wore a short sleeveless one piece outfit made of fur and held a large staff. With a still ball on each end.

"Here my queen," Lotar said clanging his staff on the floor.

"Bishamon?," Mel said as a ghostly white skinned goblin looking creature with red eyes stepped forward. The creature was dressed in a demonic look feudal era breast plate and leather pants. The creature carried a large Kanabo club.

"I am here to destroy for you my queen," Bishamon said.

"Callisto?," Mel said calling forth the gold skinned amazon with purple hair. She wore an outfit that amounted to an armored two piece leather bikini. Consisting of a black bikini top with armored shoulder pads and an armored loin cloth skirt. The Amazon carried two large hand claws on each hand.

"I am ready for battle ad thirsty for blood my mistress," Callisto said bowing to Mel.

"Namek?," Mel said as a yellow and teal skinned creature with green hair stepped forward. The creature wore no shirt a futuristic armored leather vest armored leather pants boots. The creature also had two massive cybernetic hands.

"Ready to kill mistress Titan," Namek said bringing his fist to his chest in salute.

"Zodak," Mel said as red skinned creature with a black monk braid wearing spiked silver and red gladiator armor. Welding a large serrated Pilum javelin

"Death shall become the rangers my queen," Zodak said.

"Oni," Mel said calling forth her last monster. A pale blue green almost corpse like female dressed like a slutty geisha wielding a cross bow.

"My arrows shall pierce their hearts and souls," Oni said.

Kit and Mel's eyes shown with a twisted glee as they looked upon their forces, and contemplated the destruction of the power rangers legacy. And felt a sense of premature accomplishment. They knew that if their army was successful and destroyed the rangers of both future and present. They'd be free to unleash all kinds of untold evils upon the earth. And that filled them with untold twisted joy.

"Now my army the time has come. Let us destroy the power rangers!," Mel roared raising her hands to the air.

"All hail The Dark Titan, and all glory the forces of darkness!," Kit screamed rallying the troops. Getting a roar of approval.

* * *

**The Ranger's Home/ Lab:**

Alarms blared through the lab and the house. David and Lexie raced down stairs in time to see Max and Julie put on their special field jumpsuits. Before he or Lexie could ask questions was tossed a black motorcycle jacket with silver bands on the left arm and a silver Q with a lightening bolt going through it on the left side.

"What's this?," David asked looking at the leather garment. He then looked up to see Tracie wearing the same jacket but with green bands where his black ones were . Along with the other ranger members of the team who all wore a black jacket with bands that designated their color. Except for Creed whose bands were gray and Talia whose jacket was white and had gold bands.

"Team jackets Kimberly sent them to us the other week I was just gonna lock them up seeing as we don't do the hold pre uniform, uniform thing but I figure could end of the world so what the hell," Tracie said .

"Yeah so what do we got," David said pulling on his jacket and walking up the main computer.

"Monsters seven to be exact marching through old town," Erica said looking at the screen with the others .

"Whose the chick in the purple and black Michael Jackson out fit," Kal asked.

"That's Mel. And when you add her Kit and those seven monster and those drones," Myers trailed of.

"Equals us being fucked," Creed said.

"Well I guess you know its all hands on deck huh mom?," Stina said. "Sure your body can handle it?," asked knowing that her mother did not morph without the most absolute need because it drained part of her life force each time.

"I'm sure my morphing ability should hold long enough," The elder Talia said.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go," Julie said charging the laser rifle she had in her hands.

"Me," Sun set said as she ran up to the others dressed in a field jumpsuit with piping matching her hair

"Whoa I don't think so Sunny," Shane said stopping his sister.

"Yeah this ain't the mission for you kid," David said.

"But Dave you said the team's a family," Sunset said.

"Yeah," David said.

"Aren't I family," Sunset said looking at the rangers doe eyed.

"Give the kid a gun," David said having Max toss the other girl one of the lasers she was holding . "Tracie do your thing."

"On it big bro," Tracie said pressing the remote and teleporting the team away.

**Old Town Section of Angel Grove:**

The people in the old town section Angel Grove were thankfully too busy fleeing to notice the blinding light appear and fade leaving the fifteen rangers and their team. The ranger team stood face to face with the dark army who seemed to be waiting for the rangers to make a move.

"Well, well a premature family reunion," Mel said starring at the rangers. "So what are you waiting for lets get on with it."

"Alright," David said as he and the others drew their morphers. "Lets ranger up!,"

"QUASAR STORM FURY FORM!," Kal, Stina, Troia , Kal and Shane called out quickly shifting into there ranger forms

"ZETA STORM RNGER FORM!" Selena and Tracie said shifting in to their Ranger forms

"GEM CHARGE!," Creed said drawing her power ruby. "Phantom power!," she said shifting into the Phantom ranger.

"QUASAR STORM DRAGON FURY!," David said turning into the silver ranger.

"Its our turn guys!," Erica said her eye glowing bright red. "Ready!"

"Ready!" The other Rangers said.

"QUASAR STORM LEGECY FORM!," five of the rangers said. Each one changing into their ranger forms. Each suite was the ranger's color on top in a jacket like shirt with gold trim and winged gold Q like symbol in the middle. Silver white bottoms with the pink and yellow ranger's being a skirt over pants. Each ranger wore a gold trimmed helmet with a black visor and gold trimmed boots and gloves that matched their colors

"QUASAR STORM DRAGON LEGECY FORM!," Lexie said Morphing into a sliver and black armor. With a gold accented dragon as a chest plate and a gold accented helmet with a red visor.

"QUASAR STORM GAURDIAN FORM!," Talia said morphing in to her whit and gold guardian armor.

"ITS LYNX TIME!," Lyra said sifting into her Lynx persona.

Mel smiled her maniacal smile and said, "How cute but its my turn." She then drew her black and purple morpher. "TITAN POWER!," she roared and she was soon covered in the demonic blackish purple and gold armor of the Dark Titan. She then drew her sword and gave the order of attack. Turning the section of Angel Grove into a battle field

Kit stood face to face with Erica her two Katanas drawn on the red ranger. "You know EJ I always wanted to wear that red outfit. But I guess it'll make a great trophy," she said charging her swords.

"QUASAR HALBERD!," Erica said calling fourth her brilliantly colored long staffed weapon with a silver and red blade. "You know something Kit you always were full of shit," she said charging her former friend.

Kit crossed her swords and blocked her the top spear like blade of the weapon. "And you always telegraphed your attacks," she said as she pushed Erica back. Only to have Erica use the her halberd as a pole vault to kick her in the face.

"You're guard was always lousy Kit," Erica said before taking a broad swing with her halberd barely missing Kit.

Elsewhere in the fray Julie , and Sunset where standing back to back firing away at drones. "Ugh these things are so icky," Sunset said as a drone burst in front of her.

"Well Sunny you'll get used to it . But right now just keep blasting," Julie said as she continued to fire on the drones.

In a another part of the area Rourke Lyra and Max were fighting off a group of drones of their own. Rourke quickly made a showing by ripping the head from one drone and hurling it at another. "Nice one kid but try it like this!," Lyra growled using her cat like agility to head scissor slam a drone.

"Or you can just blast them," Max said firing a blast from her laser.

Meanwhile Stina Troia Mercy, and Tamra had their hands full with Gangrel and Oni. "Ready to do this sis," said Mercy the future pink ranger as she and her sis dodge a rain of arrows.

"Oh yeah Mercy time for a little twin magic," said Tamra the future yellow ranger.

"QUASAR URUMI!," Mercy said calling forth her pink and silver whip like coil sword.

"QUASAR CHAKRAM!," Tamra said calling fourth three silver and yellow bladed rings.

"PHOENIX COIL," Mercy said charging her Urmi.

"HARPIE RINGS!," Tamra said charging her Chakram

"QUASAR TWIN MAGIC!," They said as the struck at Oni .

"QUASAR DISC BLADE BOOMERANG THROW" Troia said she said charging her disc blade

"QUASAR SWORD PHOENIX FURY!," Stina said leaping into the air as she charged her sword.

"QUASAR DOUBLE TEAM!," They said as they attacked Gangrel

Meanwhile elsewhere Talia and Tracie were fighting Zodak. While the younger Talia who had her gold green and silver katara out. Was fighting Namek alongside Shane who was using his war hammer. Opposite side Myers was using hook swords to help Creed , and Selena fight off Lotar and Bishoman . While Samson used his Quasar Scissor to fight Callisto along side his future father.

Meanwhile David and Lexie where using their near identical swords to fight do battle with Mel. Aside from him fighting alongside his future child the battle reminded David of his last battle with the Dark Titan . Except this battle was different. In this battle the Titan was not only besting him as in his last battle with Atlan. But this Titan seemed to be mimicking his every strike. Every thrust every parry. Every cut and slash was his own. David was so off his game that he Dropped his guard. Then in a flash he saw Mel closing in on him with a powerful attack . Only to have Lexie block it and be knocked out of her morph and fall into David's arms.

"Lexie!, Lexie! Speak to me!," David said holding his daughter's limb body

"Just stunned dad, just… stunned," Lexie said as her eyes closed.

David dropped his sword and quikly moved Lexie to a car. Out of the way. All while Mel watched. David could feel her eyes on him making grow angry. He grabbed his sword and his body began to glow in a silver aura of energy as he clutched his swords hilt and he and Mel circled each other.

"You know you don't have to worry about Lex . Because once I dispose of you she won't exist.," Mel said as David's aura grew. "You know I was better than her. Better than them all. You just couldn't see you just said I was too reckless to be a ranger. But none of that matters because I'm going to rewrite history. This is the day the ranger legacy ends." Mel said Charging her sword. She saw that David's aura had grown stronger and the blade of his sword glowing. "Don't bother I know all your moves" she said.

"Not this one!," David said. He took a hand off his sword and called his spear. Both weapons began to glow and what appeared to be dragon's wings made of light sprouted from his back. He then began to float into the air. "QUASAR ARMAGEDON!" he yelled as his body became a silver comet of pure energy on a direct collision course for Mel.

When he made impact the entire area was covered in a blinding silver mushroom cloud. When the blast cleared David stood in a crater over Mel who lay there in the broken pieces of her armor laughing.

"Why are you laughing?," David asked voice still filled with anger.

"Don't you see this battle means nothing. In the future I'm still alive. In the future I'm still able to kill your little girl. And one day I will," Mel said chilling David to the bone. "So for now I surrender and return to my time," and with that she pressed a button on her belt and was gone.

* * *

**The Rangers home/Lab:**

The rangers stood in the lab saying there goodbyes to the future team. After they'd been informed that Rourke had put a spell on them that would make the last twenty four hours seem like a shared vivid dream so as not to affect the time line. The rangers bid farewell to their future children as they returned to their time.

"So today is just a dream huh Silver," Lyra said.

"Yep but its dream where we know the future is in good hands," David said.

"I agree," Selena said.

* * *

**A/N: Well folks that's the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Also I have a new poll on my page please take it. Remember reviews are love. Peace and blessings SDR out bye bye. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: What up Quasar fans I'm back with what is the first of the last four chapters of this fic. Sad I know but I think its time we draw to a close. And just so you know this chapter contains strong sexual content. So if that offends you….. What am I saying my fans love smut lets begin**

* * *

**Tournament Of Power part 1**

**The Rangers Home:**

David and Selena and David rolled around on David's bed. Passionately fondling and kissing each other. Their tongues did battle both unaware they were being watched. Outside the window Lyra watched the scene from a tree as her boyfriend began to unclasp his other girlfriend's felt her selfbecome intensely aroused. Normally the sight would've made her angry and jealous. But not tonight her feline DNA had caused her to go into heat. So at this moment the sight before her filled with a burning lust and hunger.

Inside the room David had removed Selena's bra and pinned her wrist to the bed. He then sank his teeth into her neck. Making her moan in delight. He knew from the look in her eyes she wanted it rough. So he wasted little time zeroing in on her nipple rings beginning with the left one.

"AHHH YESS BITE IT !," Selena screamed in painful pleasure as David pulled her nipple ring with his teeth. He then moved to the right giving it the same treatment sending the elicit moans into t the room. "Ugggh David harder!" she screamed in lust craving more painful pleasure.

David sensing she needed more began to kiss and bite his way down her stomach in an animalistic fashion making Selena moan and squirm. He the ripped away her panties and tossed the shredded fabric aside. He the looked at the looked at her puffy cream covered pussy lips and the silver hoop hanging form her clit. He inhaled the sweet pungent aroma wafting from her slit. He then gave her pussy a hard slap making her moan.

"You like that don't you baby," David grunted as he continued to spank her snatch.

"Yes now fuck me you bastard!" Selena screamed. Getting a hard slap to the face from David in return. A ravenous smile came across her lips. "That all you got ?,"

David then roughly grabbed her throat and let a small bolt of energy course through his hand to her throat. The bolt wasn't enough to do fatal damage to Selena. Just enough to cause the choking girl pain. " I got plenty more for you bitch!," he grunted . He then rammed his thick eleven in a half inch member into her sex.

"AHH FUCK YES!," Selena screamed as David 's dick bottomed out in her pussy. "FUCK ME!" she screamed.

David happily obliged. He began to ram his cock into Selena's pussy with all the subtlety of a bullet train. He then charged his hand and began rapidly slapping her face and breast.

"OH YES HURT ME DADDY ! SMACK ME DADDY!," Selena said begging for more of the energized slaps to her body

"YEAH TAKE IT BITCH!," David grunted hammering away at Selena's gushing pussy. "YEAH YOU LIKE WHEN DADDY HURTS YOU!"

"YESSS DADDY HURT ME!," Selena howled as she became mad with lust and passion. Although she loved when David was gentile a passionate and tender with there love making she craved it rough. Maybe it was how she was introduced to sex but something inside of her loved to be treated this way . "AHHH CHOKE ME! PLEASE CHOKE ME!" she pleaded.

David squeezed her throat tightly as he rammed her. Selena's response was to dig her nails into his back urging him to squeeze tighter. David tightened his grip until Selena face turned red and he her eyes began to roll back into her head. When he tried to release his grip Selena held his hand in place and began to kick her legs around.

"GAAHH….. C UUUUMMMING!," Selena gaged di as she reached her climax. David released his hold on her throat and air burned her lungs making her feel light headed as she rode her climax.

David had slowed his pumping motions and gently bite her shoulder. Both were too caught up in the sex to notice the window opening and Lyra using her cat like stealth to sneak into the room. Giving into her primal side Lyra quickly shucked her pants thankful she had worn sweats and no panties and began to masturbate to the scene before her. With her free hand he reached under her t-shirt and fondled her breast as David continued to bite and hump Selena through her orgasm .

"My ass…. I want it in my ass," Selena gasp still breathless and red faced from her strangled orgasm.

David who had only been allowed to finger a girl's ass before was a little apprehensive. "Baby I'm too big for that?" he said.

"I don't care I want it !," Selena said making her lustful intent clear.

David never one to deny a woman pleasure Told her to get into the doggy position. As they shifted they were shocked to see Lyra there masturbating. "Lyra what are you!," David said shocked.

"Just fuck her ass a already so I can get my turn," Lyra groaned as she feverishly fingered her pussy.

Selena feeling more aroused by the presence of her boyfriends other lover masturbating to them. "You herd her Fuck me!," she said.

David spit in his hand and rubbed it up the length of his shaft. He then used his right hand and parted her right ass cheek. He then used his free hand to guide his dick to her anus. He groaned as he pushed his cock head through he puckered anal ring, the tightness putting up resistence.

"Fuck its so tight!," David groaned trying to work more himself in her back hole.

"Stop being so soft and ram me! Hurt me!," Selena protested. David gripped her hips tightly and rammed his manhood completely into her asshole making he balls rest against her sex. "OWW YEEESSSS! FUCK ME!," Selena screeched in pain and pleasure.

"YEAH YOU LIKEME DRILLING THAT ASS DON"T YOU BITCH!," David yelled as he rammed Selena's ass.

"YESS! YEESS! TAKE MY ASS DADDY!" Selena howled as she arched her back and humped herself against David's strokes.

Lyra now was working three fingers into pussy as she watched the brutal coupling. The sight had thrilled her in a way foreign to her. She watched as David and Selena grunted and sweated like animals in heat. She drove herself towards orgasm as David began to spank Selena using a glowing silver hand. Making the raven haired woman cry out a lustful agony as he destroyed her ass.

"UGGH DAVID IM GONNA CUMMM!," Selena she screamed as fast approached her orgasm.

"ME TOO!," David grunted his climax approaching fast

"OH LET ME TASTE IT!," Selena moaned as she climaxed.

David pulled out of her and Selena dropped quickly to her knees quickly as David stood. David furiously jerked his cock until he exploded. He grunted as hot thick jets of his seed shot into Selena's open mouth. Some splashing on her cheeks chin lips and nose.

"Yum" Selena moaned as she swallowed his seed. She then scooped the rest from around her mouth with her hand and licked it clean. Savoring the taste.

"EHHRRR!," Lyra purred as she climaxed from her fingering. "That was hot," she said. She then walked over to David and gave him a fiery deep tongue kiss. "This didn't happen," she said breaking the kiss and looking from David to Selena.

"What didn't happen," David said with a sly knowing smile.

"Yeah what?," Selena said.

* * *

**Angel Grove High:**

As usual three motorcycles and two cars pulled into the parking lot of Angel Grove high school. Today Max and Stina had taken Stina's charger as opposed to Max's Trans-Am. Troia, Shane, Kal, and Sunset all took Shane's Baja , and Lyra David and Tracie each too their motorcycles. With Julie as always riding on the back of Tracie's bike.

"Man can you believe we only have three weeks left in this place," Troia said checking her once again cobalt blue hair that clashed with outfit of a yellow tank top under a lime green net off the shoulder midriff and white skinny jeans with pink glitter hearts airbrushed on them.

"Yeah three more weeks until graduation and our wedding. Right Wildcat," Stina said throwing duding arm around her fiancée. "Wildcat?," she asked the apparently distant Max.

"Yeah sorry just a headache ," Max said sounding a bit withdrawn at the moment forgetting Stina could read her thoughts.

"Baby what's wrong?," asked the ever concerned Stina.

"I don't know babe its just these weird dreams lately ," Max said making the others feel a collective chill wash over them.

"Dreams like titan box dreams?," David asked voicing the concern of the others.

"No nothing like that thankfully," Max said with a sigh of relief.

"Uh excuse me but what's a titan box," Lyra asked not knowing the full extent of the war with Atlan.

"Well lets pray you don't have to find out sis," Max said to her sister.

"Yeah we'll let mom talk it out with her later. But right now lets go to class," Tracie said .

"Yeah lets," Julie said a bit sarcastically.

With that the team began to make their way into the school. Anxious to get the day over with. But as they all disappeared into the building Julie herd a voice that she knew all to well. Julie and Tracie turned to see Julie's mother Anna- Maria standing there at the bottom of the steps.

"Julie can we talk," Anna- Maria asked her estranged child.

Julie gave a sigh and reluctantly said yes to her mother. "You need me to stay babes?" Tracie asked concerned for girlfriend.

Julie cupped Tracie's face and kissed her gently on the lips. "Go to class this wont take long," she said.

Tracie nodded and went into the school while Julie went down the steps. A million thoughts went through her head. Why was Anna-Maria here, what did she want. Her mother had disowned her many months ago and now she wanted to talk to her. What about.

"What do you want?" Julie asked in a less than friendly voice.

"Well how are you doing," Anna-Maria asked a bit nervous from her daughter's reaction.

"I'm good ," Julie said silently thinking, " _Not that you care_."

"Well your graduation is coming up a girl tends to invite her parents to these things,"

"Invited dad," Julie said stinging her mother's pride.

"Julie I thought with you'd be over this phase and we could be a family again," Anna-Maria said.

Julie's eyes burned with anger at her mother. How dare she, she thought how dare she say they be a family again. Her mother never cared for her interest or listened to her and comforted her when she needed it after the divorce. She was always too busy with work The only person that took a truly maternal interest in her was Talia. And to her Talia was her mother.

"It isn't a phase! I'm gay! Capital G,A,Y gay! and if you can't accept that then…. I can't accept you," Julie said turning to walk into the school.

"Julie I'm your mother," Anna-Maria said her voice pleading with her daughter.

"You have no daughter you said it yourself," Julie said as she took one last look at Anna- Maria before walking into the school.

* * *

**Angel Grove Park:**

As early the afternoon sun beamed down on Angel Grove Selena found herself lying on the grass in the park. She'd always love the park. In her pre Atlan past it had been a place where she played as a child with her mother. In her teen years when she was homeless it was a semi safe place to sleep through the night. Now she simply laid on the grass relaxing listening to the chatter of squirrels and birds with her new powers . Some of the animals knew her by name and would talk to her and she would give them treats. It was at these times she felt at peace and the world looked brightest to her. She felt free she'd close her eyes and just listen to the sounds and relax.

"Hey pretty lady want a smoke?," a all to familiar voice said.

Selena opened her eyes to see Creed holding out her ever present pack of Newport menthols. Her ice blue eyes smiling at her over he silver aviator sunglasses. Her blonde hair shinning in the sun's glow.

"Shouldn't you be in school," Selena asked propping on her elbows. Taking a cigarette from the pack and placing it between her lips.

"Ugh its just science when am I gonna use that," Creed said stooping down and using her zippo to light Selena's cigarette.

"You know with wit like that it's a wonder you're graduating in a few weeks," Selena said taking a drag of cigarette as Creed joined her on the grass.

"Yeah, yeah so what are you doing out in about," Creed asked lighting her own cigarette .

"Shopping for a prom dress," Selena said in a almost complete dead pan.

"Ugh prom," Creed scoffed taking a long drag of her cigarette and blowing out two perfect rings of smoke.

"What you not going," Selena asked looking over at her attractive friend. Who she had a growing crush on.

"Not my scene kid ," Creed said looking at Selena. Her sunglasses somewhat hiding her eye flirting with Selena.

"Yeah kind of not mine either. I can't even find a dress that I look good in," Selena said

"Honey you'd look good in a hefty bag," Creed said almost shameless flirting with the brown eyed girl.

"Well… yeah I guess," Selena said blushing a bit. "I just can't find anything in my style," she said honestly not finding anything to fit her style needs

"What no leather prom dresses," Creed asked in a semi sarcastic semi sweet way.

"Nope," Selena said blowing her own rings of smoke

"Well this is a long shot but my cousin Marcy lives in Stone Canyon . She could make you something," Creed said offering a solution.

"Really she any good," Selena asked .

"Yeah she's made stuff for a lot of actresses," Creed said trying to boast Selena's faith.

"Yeah who?," Selena asked.

"Um…. Jenna Haze, Asa Akira, Mika Tan,," Creed said a bit nervous.

"Porn stars?," Selena said getting a nervous nod from Creed. "Ah what the hell," she said agreeing to let the blonde help.

"Cool I'll take you by tomorrow since its Saturday," Creed said smiling at Selena.

"Its a date," Selena said with a grin.

* * *

**The Rangers Home/ Lab**:

All but two members of the team had gathered in the lab. Waiting to see what had been troubling Max. If Max's dreams had ever been just dreams they wouldn't had bothered with them. But Max's dreams just had away into disaster.

"Hey we're here ," Creed said as she and Selena walked into the lab.

"Can you show up on time for anything Jericho," Julie said a bit irritated.

"I had to make a jerky run Sel was just along for the ride," Creed said reaching into the pouch of Jack Links beef jerky.

"Yeah so what's this about," Selena asked.

"Max has been having Dreams, again," Kal said with a bit of an eye roll.

"About," Selena asked .

"Aura," Max said making an almost audible gasp come from the rangers.

"Why do you all look worried," Sunset asked a bit more confused than usual.

"Yeah whose Aura?," Lyra asked

"Oh she just the thousand year old spirit inside your sister nothing to worry about," Stina said in sarcastic tone

"What does she want Maxine?," Talia asked concerned

"Its like she has a message for all of us," Max explained sparking the curiosity of the other team members.

"Ok so what does she want?," Tracie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Only one way to find out," Max said looking at the containment unit on the side of the computer.

"Oh hell I hate this part," Stina said annoyed

"Well it has to be done Phoenix," Max said kissing Stina's forehead. " Talia"

"Already opening the containment unit Max," Talia said pressing a few keys releasing a clear cylinder containing a golden disc with a blue aura around it.

The cylinder lowered and the disk floated into the air and like the proverbial moth to the flame Max was drawn to it. Max reached out her hand and stared entranced as she approached it. She then reached out and grabbed the disc filling the lab with a pale blue and white light. Tendrils of light traveled through her body and she lifted off the floor into the air. Then their was a blinding burst of blue white light. When the light Max floated down with a blue light around her signifying the change from Max to Aura.

"Hello Quasar Knights," Aura said greeting the rangers and the team in a voice that was half her own half Max's . "And hello to you as well Lyra Creed and Sunset."

"How do you know our names," Lyra asked the being currently in her sister's body.

"I know all that my vessel knows Lyra," Aura said

"Aura Maxine said you have a message for us," Talia asked.

"Yes Talia Hawk, You and your team have been summoned to the spirit realm," Aura said making the rangers and the team look from one to another.

"Well, looks like we're going to the beach," David said.

* * *

**Angel Grove Beach:**

As dusk set over the beach of Angel Grove the ranger team. Lead by Aura walked along a secluded area of the beach to the gateway to the temple. "So you mean to tell me the gateway to the spirit realm is on the beach?" Creed asked in a bit of disbelief.

"Your best friend is an alien and you find this hard to believe," David asked.

"I'm with Creed on this one silver," Lyra said, "this one is odd even for us."

Aura stopped and formed a triangle shape over her chest and closed her eyes. The wind began to howl. A swirling cyclone of water erupted from the ocean and fell into itself forming a swirling archway.

"Whoa!," Sunset, Creed and Lyra said. Amazed at what they saw.

"Now what?," Creed asked.

"Now we walk through," Stina said walking through the archway with the other rangers and Julie Sunset, Talia ,Lyra, and Aura behind her.

* * *

**The Spirit Realm:**

As the ranger team walked through to the temple they saw two women and two men. One woman was wearing a red and gold robe. The other a pink and blue robe. One of the men wore a yellow and black robe while the other wore a silver and black robe. Talia and her oldest children bowed to the four robed figures. With Shane Tracie and Selena following suite. Creed Sunset and Lyra where still to amazed at being in another dimension.

"Welcome back children of Daxam and welcome for the first time Julie, Creed, Lyra, Selena and Sunset," said Shahjian the man in silver and black rope.

"We are glad to be back Elder Shahjian. But why have you called us here?," David asked curious as to their reason for there.

" In do time my boy but first I believe there are some people that want to see you," Shahjian said directing their attention to the back of the temple where two figures emerged. One wearing an ornate sleeveless blue and black karate gi. The other wearing what appeared to be an all black version of the same outfit with crimson tribals on it.

"EJ!," Troia said excited to see her twin brother again. She then looked to the figure next to him and was instantly shocked. "Tyson what are you doing here."

"I know you're shocked I was shocked when I ended up here too," Tyson said.

"Tyson made a mends for his evil by giving his life to save the world," Illyria explained. " So brothers and sister are we ready to start?" she asked the other elders.

"Almost?" Cordelia said. She then waved her hand in Aura's direction making a ghostly figure of light separated from Max's body and floated over to where the other elders were. When the light faded a beautiful light skinned woman wearing a gold and white robe appeared.

"Aura?" Max said walking over to the woman.

"Yes Maxine," Aura said.

Max looked at her closely and was amazed at what she saw. " You, you look like my mom," she said.

"I know Maxine," Aura said.

"Now that we're all here let the tournament begin!," Holtz said . Making stunned looks come over every one

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Well folks that's the end of this episode. Hope you enjoyed it. I also want you all to remember the poll is still open so vote if you haven't. also Liley fans more specifically TBL fans pleas read Holding it together. Also hardcore ranger fans if you google Rita Repulsa in google images Nicki Minaj will show up. Anyway peace and love SDR out. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: What up Quasar fans I'm back with another episode of Quasar Fury Now I promise no cliff hangers this episode. But this episode will have action a tournament to be exact So lets get started**

* * *

**Tournament Of Power Part Two**

**Spirit Realm:**

"What do you mean Tournament?," David asked the elders. As the other members of the teamed looked confused.

Feeling the team was caught off guard by the announcement Cordelia began to explain. "We have sense a great shift in the balance a great evil is coming and only the Light Titan can stop it," she explained.

"But the Light Titan is just a myth," Talia said having known the legend very well.

"I assure you its no legend Talia Hawk," Illyria said "And we have seen that one of the Quasar or one of their allies or you yourself Talia will take up the mantle."

"So the tournament is to determine which one of us it is," Kal said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Right you are my boy," Holtz said. "But first you need to change," He said

The Elder waved his hand over the group. Engulfing them in a bright light. When the light faded the team found themselves dressed in completely different outfits

"Nice," Shane said admiring the Dragon Ball Z like ornate white silver gi with blue trim short blue sleeves and a blue Q on the back.

"I dig it," Max said who was now wearing a purple black and silver women's Capoeira outfit that looked something Christi from Tekken's. "Do we get to keep these?" she asked.

"Yeah I think," David said who was now wearing his ornate sleeveless silver and black gi  
(See New Power generation part two in season one for description) "We all had these last time he said," he said looking to see Stina Troia, and Kal all wearing the same outfits they wore their last trip to the spirit world. "How do you like yours runt ?" he asked looking over to his youngest sister who was wearing an emerald kung fu uniform with gold trim.

"Its pretty sweet big bro but I really like Jewels's better," Tracie said smiling at the girl who was now wearing a black and gold outfit that looked like something Jade from Mortal Kombat would wear.

"Lucky I don't really have body issues," Julie said blushing a bit

"I'll say," said Creed who was now dressed in black and gray camo Muai Thai trunks with a matching sports bra shirt

"Great you guys get new clothes while me and the Cat girl get the same outfits," said Selena who was now wearing a white version of her leather Sala outfit with a red sash around her waist. As she looked to Lyra who wearing her Lynx costume minus her wig and mask.

"Yeah I'm with the old lady what gives?," Lyra asked the Elders.

"We dressed you as you all as you see yourselves in your minds," Aura said

"So that explains why Sunset is dressed like a Rainbow fairy princess but why is my mom dressed like an amazon?" Stina ask looking at her mother who was wearing a long white and gold loin cloth skirt that stopped at her ankles and a matching headband and halter that left a tasteful amount of her toned stomach exposed.

"What I had a life before I was a mom," Talia said defending her outfit.

"Now that everyone's dressed to the arena," Shahjin said. And with a wave of a his hand the rangers and the rest of the team and the elders found themselves on a platform in a court yard in the center of the temple. With a stone pillars at each of the four corners.

"Whoa!," Creed said a bit amazed at the sight as well as the powers of the elders

"You will each be paired by random drawing and you must fight until one of you falls of the platform," Holtz said as he explained the rules of the tournament. "If you have powers you may use them but you may under no circumstances use weapons," he continued.

"That seems to be fair," Troia said thumbing her nails.

"Now let the shuffle begin," Illyria said as several orbs of multi colored light swirled over the heads of the team. Towards the end two broke away and stopped over the heads of the first two fighters. "Well the first match will be Creed against Sunset," the elder said.

The other team members and the elders left the platform. Leaving only the phantom ranger and the ruby haired girl in the fairy outfit. Creed bore a wicked smile while Sunset who had only spared from time to time with her brother looked terrified. Creed's smile grew and she drew back her fist and ran full speed across the platform at the other girl.

"I'm out! I'm out!," Sunset said jumping off the platform.

"Well looks like Sunny's out," Selena said in sarcastic shock.

"Did any of you really think she'd stand a chance or win on purpose," Tyson said in his typical cynical arrogance.

"Not really," Shane said honestly doubting his younger sister's abilities in fighting "Well I guess its time to see whose next," the trans boy said.

The orbs began to swirl once more. Sending nervous chills over the rangers as they anticipated fighting one another. "I wonder whose next," Julie asked nervously.

Two of the orbs once again broke off from the others. Where they stopped some what surprised but not entirely.

"The next match shall be David against Tyson," Cordelia said

"Oh boy this is big," Stina said watching her brother and deceased cousin take their places on the platform.

"Why," Lyra asked not knowing the true depths of David and Tyson's feud.

"Tyson was the only member of Atlan's army aside from Selena he never really beat. And when he joined our side he never got a chance to see if he could because well he ended up here," Tracie said.

David and Tyson slowly circled each other on the platform. Each in a fighting stance carefully timing the first strike

"Looks like we finally get to finish our fight," Tyson said his red eyes glowing bright.

"Yeah lets just get this over with," David said his fist glowing bright silver.

" Lets," Tyson said tossing up a blackish purple fire ball.

The two charged each other at full speed. David swung his fist at Tyson's midsection only to have the former evil ranger roll over his back. David then swung with a spinning back fist barely connecting with Tyson's jaw. The two looked at each other and began an intense exchange of kicks punches and energy blast

"Wow they're pretty well matched," Lyra said amazed at the display.

"Yes David's gotten a lot stronger since his last battle with Tyson, before he got that upgrade in powers we all did Trace was the only person to come close," Stina said as she watched her brother and cousin fight

"So you think David's gonna beat him," Lyra asked still transfixed on the duel. "So what happens if Dave fights you Trace," she asked the green ranger

"I don't know," Tracie said wondering how she'd fair against her older brother

David and Tyson continued fighting until they became exhausted. Their bodies dripping with sweat. David seeing an opening fired a blast of silver energy in the shape of a Chinese dragon knocking the former evil ranger of the platform. Eliminating him from completion .

Tyson groggily climbed back onto the platform and walked over to David. "Well done cousin," he said honorably extending his hand.

"Thanks Tyson," David said shaking his hand before the two walked off the platform.

As David and Tyson took their places amongst the others the orbs began to shuffle once more. The remaining Team members each wondered who would be next. As the orbs began to break off they didn't need to wonder anymore.

"The next match shall be Julie against Talia," Shahjin said

Talia nodded and went to take her place the platform. Julie let out an audible gulp and went to take her place being stopped by her girlfriend.

"Good luck Juju Bee," Tracie said pecking the girl on the cheek.

"You're all the luck I need Eyez," Julie said smiling the green ranger before taking her place on the platform and going into her best fighting stance I a mere two feet away from Talia.

"Ok Julie lets see what you've learned," Talia said getting into her fighting stance.

Julie not wanting to let her mentor get an advantage threw a front kick to her mid section . Only to have Talia catch it in both hands. Thinking quickly Julie grabbed Talia's shoulders and threw herself backward flipping Talia over her. The older woman quickly caught her footing. Julie went to attack from behind but Talia flipped her over onto her back. Talia then attempted an axe kick but landed in a full split when Julie moved. Julie then struck Talia with a low round kick to the ribs. Talia counter attacked a sweaper kick Making Julie summer sault out of the way. Talia began to unleash a combination kicks a punches with Julie back pedaling and blocking to avoid contact. Julie managed to side step of Talia's punches. Realizing they were close to the Julie fired off two quick kicks knocking Talia off the platform Before she herself hopped down.

"I'm very impressed Julie ," Talia said dusting herself off honestly impressed with the girl.

"I am too ," Tracie said wrapping her arms around her girlfriend as they watched the orbs shuffle once more before selecting the next members of the team do battle.

"The next match shall be Max against Lyra," Aura said some what surprising the two siblings. The two sister took t their places on the platform and prepared to face each other

"Hope you're ready for this little sis," Max said going into her capoeira stance. Ready to use her unique mix of dance fighting and standard karate.

"You're only about two months older Max," Lyra said drawing her claws

The sisters lunged at each other and began an intense match of skill and precise movements. Lyra used her cat like agility to avoid Max 's contorting body. Each sister landing glancing kicks and punches on each other.

"They seem like they're holding back," EJ said as he and the others watched what was taking place on the platform.

"Of course they're not they're sisters they don't want to hurt each other they just want to win," Stina said.

"Yeah I just hope you don't expect me to do the same," said Kal running a hand through his hair.

Meanwhile on the platform the two half sisters continued to do battle. Lyra leapt into the air and attempted to land a punch. But was repealed by a sudden burst of purple energy.

"Force field that's a new one sis," Lyra said picking herself up from one knee.

"It comes and goes," Max said smirking as she got up and went into a cartwheel.

Lyra seeing her sister was going for a kicking maneuver. Leapt up grabbed the other girl's legs and flung her off the platform. "Good move Ly," Max said picking herself up.

"Thanks sis," Lyra said as she hopped off the platform as the Orbs once again rotated.

"The next match shall be Shane vs. Kal," Cordelia said.

The blue and Yellow ranger took places the entire length of platform apart. "Hope I'm not to fast for you bro," said the cocky yellow ranger.

"Well bro somehow I doubt that," Shane said turning his entire body into a mass of blue diamond coded skin.

Kal wanting to gain an advantage over his friend he charged the now blue skinned boy at the full power of his super speed and hit him with a shoulder tackle. Unfortunately for him his momentum carried them both the platform.

"Well I guess the geniuses are out," Creed said sarcastically.

"Can it Jericho," Troia said as the orbs began to spin again as the first of the final two matches in the first round was decided.

"The next match shall be EJ against Tracie," Illyria said

Tracie and EJ took their places on the platform. Tracie very quickly got into her fighting stance as EJ began to circle her using his cloning powers to make ten duplicates of himself

"Well runt which one do you attack hmmm?," EJ and his clones said in unison.

"Well I just have to blast you all!" Tracie said her eyes glowing an intense emerald before she fired a blinding blast from her eyes. Evaporating EJ's clones and sending the former blue ranger flying off the platform.

"Well done Tracie well done all of you," Shahjin said congratulating all the team members.

"Yes we are all very impressed with you but since there is an uneven number of you we've decided to end the tournament," Holtz said shocking the team.

"Then who the hell gets the power," Creed cursed.

"Well Credence we have decided that the two most powerful among you shall fight for the title," Illyria said making the others look to the only two people.

"David and Tracie you shall fight to become the, Light Titan," Cordelia said

"Please take your places on the platform," Aura said

David and Tracie took their places on the platform. Neither one moving an inch just starring intently at each other. Both knowing they were in for an intense fight.

"So we're really gonna do this runt?," David asked a bit hesitant to fight his younger sister.

"Are you scared Dave," Tracie said with a cocky smile. "Its ok I would be too," she said before resuming her starring contest with David.

The others watched the intense stare off wondering which one would make the first move.

"Well one of you do something!," a frustrated Creed yelled at the platform.

David charged at Tracie with a flying kick only to have Tracie use her ablity to fly to move out of the way and come back down with a double foot stomp powered by her super strength. Causing a thunderous crash. David got to one and went for a low kick to her shin. Tracie dodged the kick and picked David up by his throat and began punching him in the ribs with her full strength.

"You're…. holding back!," Tracie said floating up into the air and shifting her punches to her brother's face. "The fate world is at steak… quit holding back damnit!" Tracie gaining altitude.

Tracie then dropped David from a near five hundred feet. David feeling his anger grow and his body falling. Began to change into a silver ball of energy. Once his transformation was done he changed position and fired himself into Tracie. Creating a brilliant burst of light. As the two did battle overhead

"Whoa!," Shane said watching the continuing flashes of light.

"Yeah I just hope their ok," Talia said fear in her heart for her two children.

"Don't worry mom David and Tracie would never kill each other on purpose," Troia said sarcastically.

"Not now Troi," Stina said somewhat scolding her sister.

The light faded the team gasped as Tracie's body fell to the platform and skidded across it leaving a long crater trail with her body nearly falling off the edge. Tracie to everyone's surprise . Picked herself up as David rematerialized into his physical form. The two siblings their bodies battered and clothes tattered. Stared at each other knowing neither one would give up.

"Ready to end this?," David asked silver tendrils flowing through him as he formed a gun shape with his thumbs and forefingers. With the energy around him forming a massive Lyger and Medieval Dragon

"Lets!," Tracie said floating into the air. Emerald colored energy flowing into her eyes.

The last thing that any of the Elders or the other team members saw before an explosion was the sight of a silver dragon and Lyger running into a green burst of energy. The blast was so intense that a gale force wind rippled through the temple . Knocking the team and the elders on there backs. As the blast cleared the bulk of the platform lay in ash . with David standing on what was left

"It looks like Dave won," Creed said dusting herself off

"Yeah looks like," Selena said picking herself up.

David who had somewhat recovered from using that much energy stepped down into the ash and helped his sister up. "You ok Trace?," he asked.

"Yeah nothing mom can't fix," Tracie said clutching her ribs.

"David !," Aura said making the Silver Ranger turn and look at the elders. "Come forth and kneel."

David let go of his sister and move towards the circle of elders and knelt in the center. The Elders said some ancient words and placed their hands on him. David began to glow as he felt the new powers grow within him. Filling him with new energy and strength.

When the light faded and the elders parted David stood before them and his team wearing a silver gold and black sleeveless Kung Fu uniform with Silver and gold gauntlets on each of his wrist.

"David you have been chosen by fate to carry a great power, Use it wisely and go forth with our blessing for when the time comes the star dragon shall light the dark," Shahjin said.

"I understand Elder," David said bowing at the waist.

* * *

**Hours Later The Ranger's Home:**

Tracie lay in bed staring her ceiling still sore from the tournament. Despite the pain she was in the green ranger had a calm smile on her face. A smile that broadened when she saw her pajama clad girlfriend walking into their room and flopping into the bed beside her.

"What are you smiling about ," Julie asked smiling.

"Nothing just college this fall I made my decision," Tracie said smiling but noticing Julie's smile fade a bit.

"Oh so where are you going Yale , Harvard or Princeton?" Julie asked a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Naw I was thinking Pacific Coast University. I got a full scholarship," Tracie said turning on her side and beaming at her girlfriend but noticing Julie wasn't smiling. "We'll be going to the same school I thought you'd be happy Juju Bee."

"I am its just," Julie said pausing " you had three of the best school offering you a great education why would you give that up for me?"

"Because I'm a genius and can get a great education anywhere and those PCU has something those other schools don't," Tracie taking Julie's hand in hers.

"What's that," Julie asked inching closer to Tracie.

"You," Tracie said closing the gap and capturing Tracie's lips.

"I love you Eyez,"

"I love you too Juju Bee,"

**A/N: Well folks that's it for this one. Two more episodes left and all the storylines will be wrapped up. Well until season three but that's along way off . Anyway reviews are love peace and blessings SDR out and may the power protect you**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey Quasar fans what up we are now at the two part season finale of Quasar Fury. Now their will be no action in these chapters there will be a conclusion to all the storylines and the answer to the poll. Also a performance from the band lets go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any songs in this chapter.**

* * *

**The End Part One (Prom Night)**

**Angel Grove High:**

Angel Grove High was preparing to close for another summer . And while most of the school and the senior class were inside the building waiting for the early release that came with the last days of school. Outside the school on the other hand Stina guided David who was driving Creed's truck into the court yard out side the front entrance of the school. Attached to the truck was a large flat bed trailer loaded down with sound equipment and microphones.

"Perfect,," said Stina who was wearing a black t-shirt with red graphics and red skinny jeans and Converse sneakers.

"How much time we got ," David asked clad in his black and white Affliction t-shirt and black jeans and sneakers as he Shane Kal and Troia moved quickly to set up Kal's drums and Troia's keyboards.

"Twenty minutes," Max said as she Tracie and Julie moved the guitar cases from Max and Stina's cars. "You know this isn't how I pictured our last gig going." she said.

"Wouldn't have to be if you'd all just go to PCU with me Dave and Jewels and Lyra," Tracie said going back to one of the cars to retrieve the cables needed for the guitars and amps.

"Hey I would go but I got a scholarship to a school in Reefside," Troia said grabbing one of her keyboards from Creed's truck.

"Yeah and I have to go back there and learn the family business, If want to take over for my mom and dad" Shane said tightening the nuts on Kal's drum kit.

"No to mention big bro I'll be in Blue Bay Harbor getting my degree communications and trying to make it onto the pro skating circuit," Kal said.

"Don't forget about Wildcat and I are going to the University of San Angelus," Stina said. "But you three can keep the band going with a few more players," she said.

"No way man you guys are the band without you all there is no Sixth and Hawk," David said tuning one his guitars. Today having opped to us his white black and gold Gibson SG and black electric acoustic Gibson

"Well since this is the last official gig we might as well go out with a bang," Julie said setting up a mic stand .

"And we will as soon as Ly and Sunny get here with those extension cords," Troia said making sure her blue locks were in place.

"Hey I herd that Troi," Lyra said as she and Sunset came out of the school carrying two large orange extension cords.

"Good work kitten.," David said pecking Lyra on the lips.

"Thank you baby," Lyra said as she started to un wrap the cords.

"Guys how much time we got?," David asked quickly tuning his other guitar.

"Oh three minutes," Stina said making sure the last microphone was in place

"Crap Kal," David said calling for his younger brother.

"On it big bro ," Kal said taking an extension in each hand. He then used his super speed to go about plug in and test all the equipment at the speed of light. "Ok we're good," the yellow ranger said.

"Ok places every one we're gonna do _The Great Escape_ first," David said pulling on his guitar while everyone else got into position.

As the bell rung and the first bunch of students burst through the doors the band began to t play and Stina began to sing.

Verse One:

I feel good

'Cause it's time

You and me got a date with the sunshine ( Looks over at Max and takes her mic off its stand and dances over to her)

Let's get free Let's get loud

Find a place to kick back and hang out

Wire me up, let me loose

You're the one gonna light my fuse

If you're crazy let it show

That makes two, so here we go

I'm so stoked, both on fire (Dances with Max)

When we touch it's like hitting a live wire

Let's get lost, me and you

All we need is a summer day to hang on to

Wind me up, cut me loose

You're the one gonna light my fuse

If you're revved up let me know

That makes two so here we go

Chorus:

Are you ready for the great escape? (Yeah yeah yeah) (Jumps and Dances around the stage)

Sign me up for the great escape, oh

Can't wait to vaca

Under pressure I'm about to break

It's the great escape

Verse Two:

We got drums ( Dances around to the beat)

And guitars

Got it pumpin' like gasoline so far

Count down to our style

It's all rolling up to right now

Wind me up, cut me loose (Stina Front flips off the stage)

You're the one gonna light my fuse

If you're let it show

That makes two so here we go

Chorus:

Verse Three:

Uh oh uh oh uh oh uh oh, ( pogos up and down)

The earth moves the walls shake

Uh oh uh oh uh oh uh oh,

It feels like an earthquake

Uh oh uh oh uh oh uh oh,

Yeah it's time to vacate this place

Chorus: (Repeat song ends)

As the song and the crow applauded Stina took the time to get back on the stage while Tracie put her guitar on one of the two stands. "Thank you we are Sixth and Hawk and right now I'm gonna bring up my sister Tracie."

"What's up this is a new song I wrote with my girl Julie and my brother Dave it's called _Domino_," Tracie said getting cheers from the crowd. She then gave her brother a nod for him to play.

Verse one:

I'm feeling sexy and free (Taps her feet to the beat)

Like glitter's raining on me ( Does a the rain the motion over her body)

You like a shot of pure gold (Starts to shake her hips to the beat)

I think I'm 'bout to explode

I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air

Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there

Don't you know...you spin me out of control

Ooh ooh ooh

Chorus:

We can do this all night (Dances to the beat while holding the microphone stand and Motions for Julie)

Turn this club, skin tight

Baby come on

Pull me like a bass drum (Julie Dances over to her)

Sparkin' up a rhythm

Baby, come on!

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Rock my world into the sunlight (Dances With/ on Julie)

Make this dream the best I've ever known

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino(Does a dip)

Every second is a highlight (Dances with Julie)

When we touch don't ever let me go

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

Verse Two:

You got me loosing my mind (Rocks her hips while Julie Dances beside her)

My heart beats out of time

I'm seeing Hollywood stars (Does the star wave)

You stroke me like a guitar

I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air

Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there

Don't you know...you spin me out of control

Ooh ooh ooh

Chorus:

Bridge:

Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right ( Stares into Julie's eyes and leans closer to Julie)

Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight

Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right

Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight

Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right

Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight(Kisses Julie)

Outro:

Rock my world into the sunlight

Make this dream the best I've ever known

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

Every second is a highlight

When we touch don't ever let me go

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

"Thank you!," Tracie said grabbing her guitar once again as Julie handed it to her. "Now give it u for my big brother David!"

As the crowd applauded him David stepped up to the mic wearing his black acoustic electric guitar . "Ok I'd like to dedicate this song to the curly haired girl in the front row," he said smiling at Lyra . "This one's called _Song 2 You_," David said and he started to strum theopening to the song.

Verse one:

I don't wear designer clothes

I don't go to the finest schools

But, I know I ain't no fool baby

I may not be a star

I'm not driving the sickest car (Rocks to the beat)

But, I know I can make you happy baby

I don't know what you been used to

Never been with a girl like you

But, I can give you a love that's true to

Your heart, not material things

Chorus (David):

I'll give you my song

These words to you

Sing you what I feel

My soul is true.

I don't have the world

Can't give it to you girl,

But all that I can do (All that I can do)

Is give this song to you

Nah Nah

Nah Nah

Nah Nah

Verse two:

Yeah I know that you are blessed

But there's something you're missing yet

Your own melody... oh baby

I don't know what you been used to

Never been with a girl like you

But, I can give you a love that's true too

Your heart, not material thing

Chorus (Tracie and the rest of the girls)

I'll give you my song (Rocks to the beat)

These words to you

Sing you what I feel

My soul is true (My soul is true)

I don't have the world

Can't give it to you girl (can't give it too you girl)

But all that I can do (All that I can do)

Is give this song to you

Bridge (David with Tracie singing back up):

I'll give you my heart, my song, my words baby (Give this song to you) (Sets his guitar on his hip and hops off stage and Daces with Lyra with the Mic in his hand)

What I can say, I'll sing it. (Give this song to you)

Oh, Oooh, Oooooh (Give this song to you)

I'll give my song an the rest to you baby, baby

Sing you what I feel, my soul is true

Chorus (Band with David's ad libs)

I'll give you my song (Song)

These words to you (Words)

Sing you what I feel (Yeahh)

My soul is true x2

I don't have the world

Can't give it to you girl

But all that I can do (All that I can do)

Is give this song to you (Song ends and David kisses Lyra)

After he and Lyra broke the kiss David took his place on the stage and switched guitars. And Stina took the mic and Troia took bass and Julie took her place at the keyboards and handed her mic off to Max as they prepared to do the last song.

"Ok everyone I know this may comes as a shock to you all but with graduation next week and prom tomorrow this is the last time that Sixth & Hawk will perform together," Stina said getting a sad cheer from the crowd. "And as you know next Thursday when we all take that walk one person won't be with us," she said pausing to stop the tears that she was sure would come . "Well we couldn't find the words to say what we wanted so we decided to do our brother's favorite song. So here is our version of _One Sweet Day_" and with that the band began to play and Troia began to sing the first verse.

Verse one (Troia):

Sorry, I've never told you, all I wanted to say

And now it's too late to hold you

'Cause you've flown away

So far away

Verse two (Julie):

Never had I imagined

Living without your smile

Feelin' and knowing you, hear me

It keeps me alive, alive

Chorus:

And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven

Like so many friends we've lost along the way

And I know eventually we'll be together

One sweet day

Eventually I'll see you in Heaven

Verse Three (Stina):

Brother, I never showed you

Assumed you'd always be there

I, I took your presence for granted

But I always cared

And I miss the love we shared

Chrous:

Verse four (Kal / Max):

(Kal):

Although, the sun will never shine the same

I'll always look to a brighter day

(Max):

Yeah, Lord, I know, when I lay me down to sleep

You will always listen as I pray

Chorus:

Outro (All):

Sorry, I never told you

All I wanted to say

As the song ended the crowd cheered and the band put their instruments down and shared a tearful embrace. After they recovered themselves the group set about signing year books of various classmates and under classmen who were fans of the band.

"Hey Hawks!," called a voice to Stina and the others. When Stina David and Max turned around to see their musical rivals in the forms of Stina's ex girlfriend Ricki and their brother's ex girlfriend Tami.

"What do you want Fontana," Max asked putting a protective arm around Stina.

"We just wanna say sorry," Tami said

"Yeah all this stuff between us has gone on too long. So truce ? " Ricky said as she and Tami extended their hands.

David, Max and Stina looked at each other and smiled then smiled at the girls. "Truce the trio said in unison then shook the girl's hands.

"Thanks sign our year books?," Tami asked holding out her year book and a pin.

"Sure," Stina said.

* * *

**Stone Canyon:**

While the rest of the team was at school Creed and Selena had been busy getting the final touches put on Selena's prom dress. Which Creed's cousin had made for her. With dress completed the duo found themselves eating in the front seat of Selena's Viper in the stall of a drive in restaurant.

"Davie boy is gonna fuck your brains out when he sees that dress," Creed said as she ravaged her second sausage dog.

"Here's hoping," Selena said eating some of her chili cheese fries looking over at the blonde girl in the passenger seat. Trying not to stare at the girls breast peaking through the tight fabric of the wife beater she wore. "So you're still not going,?" she asked

"Nope I told you its not my scene," Creed half grumbled sipping her milk shake. "Besides I don't wear dresses and the girl I wanted to ask is going with someone else," she said hoping Selena wouldn't pick up on she was talking about her.

Selena smiled the trying not to flirt with her. "Hey tell you what how about if you decide to show up I save a dance for you," she said.

"Sel I don't know," Creed said. She then looked into Selena's eyes. Eyes that seemed to be pleading with her. "I'll consider it."

"Great ," Selena said beaming at Creed as they continued to eat.

* * *

**The Ranger's home:**

As the depths of the night swept over Angel Grove Tracie and Julie found themselves in a heated embrace of kisses and touches. Tracie had rolled Julie onto her back and began to feel her way down into Julie's sleep shorts. Only to be stopped by her lover's hand.

"Trace stop," Julie said holding a tight grasp on the stronger girl's wrist. "Trace we have to stop you nympho," she said as the green ranger nipped at her neck.

"No we don't" Tracie said reaching down into Julie's shorts rubbing her pubic mound and continued to kiss her neck.

"What… about Sunset," Julie gasped trying to contain herself.

"She fell asleep…. downstairs…. and besides the door's locked," Tracie said continually kissing the girl's neck.

"Oh alright," Julie said relenting to her girlfriend's will as well as her own hormones. "But wait one condition?"

"Name it baby," Tracie said anxious to get her girlfriend naked.

"Umm can I like ride your face," Julie asked timidly not knowing how her lover would respond.

Tracie smiled and rolled onto her back and motioned for Julie to come to her. Julie for her part stood up and removed her shorts exposing her damp sex to the cool air in the room. She then crawled back into the bed and straddled Tracie's face and lowered her pussy to Tracie's mouth.

"Ohh Tracie!," Julie moaned feeling Tracie's tongue swirl inside her pussy.

Julie began to roll her hips in a slow figure eight. Trying to get as much of Tracie's tongue on or in her sex as possible. Tracie for her part gripped Julie's ass an found her clit and began to suck and nibble it.

"Ugh God Trace!," Julie moaned feeling her orgasm quickly approaching "Ah shit yeah!" she screamed in a whisper.

Tracie wanting to taste Julie's sweet release as much as the brunette on top of her did. Slowly began to work her index finger into Julie's ass making her moan. She then bit down on her clit sending the Latino Pilipino girl over the edge

"OHHH TRACIE!," Julie screamed as she climaxed flooding her lover's face

As Julie recovered as much as she needed to move and quickly did so. She swiftly removed Tracie's shorts and dove into her pussy. And devoured it.

"AHH FUCK JEWELS!," Tracie rasped unable to contain herself under Julie's probing tongue.

"Shh be quiet baby," Julie said as she started to push her fingers inside of Tracie's pussy.

"Ahh can't help it….Ohhh you're too good!," Tracie said feeling Julie's fingers play at her G-spot. Her orgasm coming faster than she'd like.

"Mmmm cum for me baby," Julie purred before sucking Tracie's clit into her mouth.

"AHHH FUUUUCCCK YEAH!," Tracie squealed as she climaxed clamping her thighs around Julie's head.

As Tracie recovered Julie crawled up her body and kissed her deeply on the lips as the green ranger road out her climax. "I love you Eyez," she whispered.

"I love you too Juju Bee," Tracie said

* * *

**The Next Day Angel Grove Mall:**

The three male rangers made their way to the food court. Each one carrying a garment bag and shoe box. Containing their tuxedoes and shoes for the prom that night. After picking up their tuxes the boys decided to head over to Sabarro for some pizza before heading over to the flower shop and back home.

"I can't believe you got that tux," David said biting into one of his slices of pizza.

"No big brother what's unbelievable is that Lyra and Sel both agreed to go to the prom with you," Kal said taking a bite of his own pizza.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Anyway Kal when do we meet this mystery chick you've been hanging with," David asked wondering about the unknown girl his younger brother had been spending time with.

"Yeah bro who is the mystery lady," Shane asked.

"Don't worry you'll meet her tonight," Kal said, "but speaking of dates and relationships school ends next week have you made a choice?"

"Yeah man you can't expect to continue dating them both man," Shane said

David sipped his root beer and looked from his brother to his friend. "Actually guys I have come to a decision,"

"Really," Kal asked getting a nod from his brother.

"Well, who is it," Shane asked.

* * *

**That Evening The Ranger's Home:**

Talia watched her two sons and their friend descend the steps decked out in their tuxedoes. David was wearing a black and white tux consisting of black pants a black formal shirt a white silk vest and a white jacket and black dress shoes. The top two or three buttons were undone and he wore silver cuff links in each sleeve and his dreads where in a neat ponytail and he wore a pair of frameless black shades. Kal was wearing a black and yellow tux consisting of black pants and a black jacket. A white shirt and a yellow vest and bow tie and white sneakers. His short black hair was gelled a slightly spiked. Shane determined to stand out as it seemed wore a cobalt blue and black tux. Consisting of blue crush velvet jacket with black lapels black pants blsck snake skin shoes and a white shirt with ruffles at the top. Like David he had opted not to wear the tie and leave his top two or three buttons open. His short hair was lightly gelled and brushed to give it a Justin Bieber like style.

"Don't you boys look handsome," Talia said beaming at the trio.

"We know," the three boys said in cocky unison. Just as the door opened.

"Hey mom how do we look," Stina said as she and Max walked into the house.

Stina was wearing a full length red silk halter dress that hugged her curves. The dress had a plunging neck line that showed a tasteful amount of cleavage. A long slit up her right leg that stopped about mid thigh. The back was made up of beaded straps that framed her exposed back. With the same beads in an arch und her breast. She wore her hair cut into layers and slightly feathered her look being rounded out by her dangly earrings the red and white wrist corsage and red high heal sandals. Max wore an identical dress the only difference being her hair had been given a slight perm and blown out to bring its natural curl more and her corsage was purple and white.

"You two look beautiful," Talia said smiling at both her daughter and future daughter in law.

"Why thank you Talia but there's more," Max said smiling. "Ladies and gentlemen may I present my sister Lyra Kennedy," she said in her best game show host voice as her sister walked through the door.

Lyra was wearing a silver satin one strap dress that hugged her curves and stopped just above her knee. The dress has a tasteful slit up the front and a large silver fabric flower on the left shoulder strap and veins going across the chest and down the front left side. Her hair was straightened parted to the left and curled at the and dressed up with a silver butterfly clip. She wore a pair of silver sling back stilettoes on her feet and silver earrings in her ear.

Seeing Lyra in her glammed up state left the normally composed David grow pleasantly slack jawed. As he was stunned by her glowing beauty.

"Well I see you starring how do I look silver?," Lyra asked moving towards David.

"Gorgeous," David said becoming lost in her green cat like eyes and leaning in slightly for a kiss. "Oh wait I almost forgot," he said before getting one of the clear plastic containers off the table by the stairs. "Here, " David said putting the white rose on Lyra's wrist.

" Its beautiful, " Lyra gushed.

"Like you ," David said as he leaned in ad kissed her.

"Corny!," Shane coughed .

"So where are the girls?," Lyra asked.

Then as on cue Tracie and Julie walked down the stairs arm and arm followed by Troia and Sunset. Tracie was wearing a short emerald satin dress with very thin spaghetti straps holding it on her that poofed out at the skirt part and stopped above the knees. Her hair was done in a mini bun at the back with the rest of her hanging loose and curled at the front. Her outfit was rounded out by black satin gloves that stopped at her elbows black heals and a faux diamond bangle one her left wrist. Julie was wearing a short strapless black satin dress that hugged her curves the bottom came to a layered ruffle. Her hair was parted to the left side with a bang going over her right eye. The rest of her hair was filled with neat loose curls . To help her match Tracie she wore emerald satin elbow length gloves and earrings and wore a small green flower in her hair and black heals. Sunset was wearing champagne pink strapless ballerina like dress with fake diamond beading on the top. She wore her red velvet hair in an elegant ponytail over her left shoulder with small pink butterflies clipped in to it. She wore pink pearl earrings and pink rhinestone studded pink strappy high healed sandals. While all the girls looked stunning the one that was sure to draw the most attention was Troia.

"Chun Li?," David said looking at his sister who was dressed in an almost exact replica of the blue dress worn be the street fighter games. Troia's version of the dress showing less hip and thigh and being slightly longer and Troia's hair being blue. Otherwise Troia's look was exact right down to the white leather boots. "Of all the video game movie and comic characters you could be you pick Chun Li."

"She goes with the theme of a night in Tokyo," Troia said, "besides I look hot."

"Damn right you do ," Shane said putting his corsage on her wrist.

" Anyway Kal, when's your mystery girl gonna get here the limo is gonna be here soon," Stina asked.

"Yeah little brother we want to meet her," Troia said .

"Well you guy's already know her," Kal said blushing a bit.

"We do?," Max asked curiously.

"Oh for crying out loud !," Sunset said before walking over to Kal and kissing him deeply.

"Oh my damn!," Julie said voicing everyone's shock .

"Everyone I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Sunset Parker," Kal said smiling as they broke the kiss.

"You two ! since when?," said a shocked Shane.

"Since Night Waves," Sunset said wrapping her arms around her boyfriend. "We wanted to keep it a secret."

"You're not mad are you bro?," Kal asked his best friend.

"No worries bro. in my mind she couldn't be dating a better guy," Shane said .

"Ok that's all well and good but where's my other date?" David asked.

"Right here Lyger," Selena said.

David looked up to see Selena dressed in a sexy full length white silk backless gown. The front of the dress came down in a deep V that stopped just below her belly button. It had a small slit coming up the front and fit her form like glove. The entire dress was covered in black sequin roses and veins covering it. She wore her hair in an elegant fohawk ponytail combination . Her outfit was rounded out by black chandelier earrings and open toe heals with straps that criss crossed around her ankles. Giving her what she thought was an elegant seductress look.

"Damn!," David Julie Tracie and Stina gasped. Getting Stina a hard punch from Max.

"What I'm getting married I'm not dead," Stina said.

"Remember that tonight," Max said.

David walked over to Selena and placed the corsage on Selena's wrist. " You look great," he said.

"I know ," Selena said just before kissing David on the lips.

"Hey guy's the limo's her," Talia said standing in the doorway with the limo driver.

"Ok guys lets rock ," David said as he and the others walked out to the white stretch Hummer.

"Wait, wait let me get a picture," Talia said her trusty digital camera in hand. Not bothering to fight it the teens lined up and posed for the picture. "Ok smile," she said.

* * *

**Angel Grove Country Club: **

The ballroom of the country club was in full swing as the senior class of 2011 danced the night away. None more so than Ranger team. After a year of monster fighting and relationship and family drama . It was nice to be able to relax for a night and forget about being rangers. If only for a while.

In typical prom fashion the couples took pictures with each other with David going twice before they all took a group picture. By the middle of the night the boys had all shed their jackets and continued to burn up the dance floor with their dates. With Shane and Troia showing off with a mix of ball rom and dance crew like moves to Chris Brown's _Beautiful People_. David kept him self busy dancing with both his dates at the same time on fast songs. And alternating on the slow ones. But after the prom king and queen were crowned David found him self dancing more with Lyra. And when the last dance of the night played the two slow danced with each other Lyra's head resting on David's shoulder.

"So don't you think you should dance with the old lady, silver," Lyra asked all be it reluctantly.

"No I've made my choice," David said. "My final choice."

Lyra looked up into his eyes and saw the look she'd been looking for , for months. The look that said I want you and only you. And seeing it a tear of joy fell from her eyes and she kissed her boyfriend. Confirming that he was hers and only hers. Not caring or truly aware that Selena was watching.

Aware of what the kiss meant Selena ran out of the nearest door in tears. And found herself sitting on the stone step sulking. She knew this day was coming she'd hoped David would pick her. But now she here was alone a feeling she was sure would be with her forever.

"Hey you know you're gonna ruin that dress sitting on those dirty ass steps," a voiced said making Selena look up and see Creed wearing what appeared to be a black short sleeved men's shirt and a red neck tie tucked into ripped skinny jeans and a pair of Converse sneakers. Her hair in a ponytail

"Creed ?," Selena said feeling a warm feeling of comfort wash over her a the blondes presence. " What are you doing here? ," she said stopping up her tears.

"Well a pretty lady promised me a dance I, m here to collect if the offer is still good," Creed said with her trademark smirk as reached out her hand to Selena.

"Yeah its still good," Selena said as she stood up and felt and electric charge flow through the two of them as they began dance in the moon light.

"So Dave picked Lyra huh," Creed asked knowing the answer.

"How'd you guess," Selena asked.

"Anytime I see a beautiful girl crying at prom some jerk broke her heart," Creed said. Feeling her heart grow for the slightly taller girl.

"Dave's not a jerk and you know it he just loves someone else," Selena said reluctantly. But still feeling a growing romantic force drawing her to Creed

"Yeah ,yeah I know. But if you ask me he wasn't right for you anyway," Creed said trying not to hint at her self.

"Oh and who would be," Selena asked trying not to let on she was picking up on the girl's feelings.

Creed sensing she needed to make move if she wanted to be with the object of her attraction blurted out the only answer she could think of. The only true answer. "Me," she said feeling Selena pull away from her looking stunned. "Look Sel I know this is soon like really soon and I know you were in love with David. And you see me as a friend but if you just give me a chance I….umh," Creed said her lips getting smashed by Selena's

The two kissed and didn't break until they were both light headed and the air burned in their lungs. When they parted they both starred at each other starry eyed in comfortable loving silent.

"Lets go to your place," Selena said.

* * *

**A/N:** **Well folks that's it one more chapter to go. I hope you enjoyed this one let me know what you thought and who is your favorite Quasar character or characters and w why. Remember reviews are love and may the power protect you SDR out.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: What up Quasar Fans I'm back with the final episode of Quasar fury. This comes to a bitter sweet ending but all good things must. Also sadly I have banned my first and hopefully my last reader because they pretty much threatened me to get me to change the ending of the last chapter not cool GalenStarkillerMarek2 not cool. Any way on with the show**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song in this chapter it belongs to Cassie Steele**

* * *

**The End part two (Graduation / Wedding)**

David paced around in the living room tying his neck tie for graduation . The silver ranger's mind on other things and people as well as graduation.

"Would you calm down baby I'm sure she's ok , baby," Lyra said watching her boyfriend. Her graduation gown draped over her shoulders as she and the rest of the family sat on the couch.

"Yeah but I haven't herd from her since prom night, and Creed is MIA too," David said running a hand through his dreads .

"Relax Davie she's fine and as for Creed you know she'll probably show up late, as usual this is graduation after all," Troia said playing with gown.

"Yeah bro relax ," Stina said as she sat in Max's lap playing with her hair.

"I guess you're right," David said just as there was a knock at the door. "I'll get that," he said making his way to the door getting cut off by his mother who was wearing a cream colored pants suit and a red blouse alburn colored hair hanging just passed the tops of her shoulders in its natural curls.

"No let me if I'm right its my surprise for Lyra," Talia said smiling as she went to the door.

"Surprise?" Lyra asked aloud. Her nostrils the flared as she smelt very familiar and distinct scents. Scents that made her eyes light up with happiness. " No way!"

"Way," Came the voice of the blind black haired as she walked into the room followed by a brunette and blonde with dread locks walking arm and arm.

"Mandy Taylor Cass! I'm so glad you came!," Lyra said running over and hugging her three foster sisters.

"You thank we'd miss your graduation Ly," Mandy said smiling

" Yeah what kind of sisters would we be if we did that," Taylor said.

"uh hmm," Came the throat clearing of Dr. Mya Ling making herself known.

"Doc!," Lyra said releasing the three girls and running over to one of the two women she considered a mother figure. "Its so good to see you"

"Good to see you too sweetheart ," Mya said before pulling back a bit. " I'm so proud of you Lyra."

"Thanks Doc. " Lyra said.

"Hey Mya," Max said as she stood up to properly great her half sister's foster mother.

"Maxine how are you?" Mya asked.

"Great me and my long lost sister and I are graduating today. And two days from now I'm marrying the love of my life I'm great Doc." Max said enthused.

"So are you guys staying for the wedding," Stina asked.

"Well free food and the beach yeah we're staying," Taylor said just as the door bell rang.

"Julie your dad's here!," Talia called as she opened the door well dressed latino man in his early forties. "Hello Eric," Talia said greeting him

"Daddy!" Julie said running up and hugging her father.

"Hey princess," Eric said returning the hug.

"Where's Rodger," Julie asked wondering where her father's boyfriend was

"Well his mother got sick so he went to visit her but he sends his love," Eric explained as he pulled away from his daughter and turning his attention to his daughter's girlfriend. "Tracie, so go to see you Tracie," he said hugging the other girl.

"Good to see you again Mr. Fontana," Tracie said hugging the man.

"Tracie I've told you call me Eric," Eric said.

"Ok Eric," Tracie said smiling.

"Yo Mr. Fontana," Shane said shaking hands with the older man.

"Shane good to see you where's Sunset," Eric asked.

"Right here," Sunset said as she and Kal came from the basement. Her lipstick slightly smudged.

"Sunny you look beautiful but where are you and Shane's folks," Eric asked.

"Oh they're meeting us at the gym," Kal answered for is girlfriend.

"Well since most every one is here I think its time mine and Eric's surprises for you guys," Talia said getting the attention of the teens and Mya. "Eric would you like to go first."

"Gladly," Eric said. "Julie Tracie, Lyra ,David since you four will be at the same school . And Talia and I know you want to spend as much time together as possible. So rather than have you get in trouble for breaking curfew Talia and I have decided to give you one of my company's rental property's in the area rent free of course."

"But only if you all keep your grades up," Talia said in a stern yet loving tone.

"No worries mom," Tracie said.

"Yeah mom I always get good grades and so does Ly and Jewels," David said.

"You better," Talia said. " Now its time for my surprise and its mostly for you David."

"For me," David asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Yes come outside," Talia said as she began to lead the everyone outside to the driveway. Where they were greeted by the sight of a glossy black 1970 Plymouth Roadrunner convertible with chrome rims accents and a silver stripe down the hood. The car had its top down showing its all black leather interior. "Say hello to your new car son," Talia said dangling the keys in David's face.

"Its for me," David said taking the keys and slowly walking around the car taking it all in.

"Yes I figure you can't ride your motorcycle everywhere since you have to buy groceries," Talia said smiling. "I even had a trail hitch added so you can carry your bikes with you.

" Thanks mom," David said hugging her.

"Guys hate to break up this moment but we need to start heading to the gym," Stina said.

"Yep lets roll," Troia said .

"Wait, wait ," Talia said , "Everyone line up I want a pre graduation picture ," she said. Knowing there was no arguing with her the teen quickly lined up in their normal formation for group photos. " Perfect everyone say graduation.

"Graduation!," The ranger teens said in unison.

* * *

**Angel Grove Beach…. A few days later:**

Stina and Max stood in front of the medium size gathering family, the special forces ranger team and their dates and few classmates at the alter. Alongside their attendants. David Kal and Shane all of whom were wearing standard black and white tuxes stood on Stina's side. Tracie Julie Troia and Lyra stood at Max's side each wearing purple sleeveless bridesmaid gown. Stina and Max each wore and egg shell colored strapless wedding dress that showed of each girl's shape. They both wore their hair loose and each wore a flower in their hair.

"The couple has decided to give their own vows," The minister said. " Maxine would you go first."

"Stina from the moment I saw you I knew you were meant to be with me and I with you. Austina I love you with all my heart and soul. You are my breath and my reason for being. I need you to feel complete," Max said tears in her eyes as well as Stina's .

"Austina, if you would," the minister said giving her the signal to give her vows.

"Maxine, you are my joy. You have made me so happy. I would give my life to save you. And today I give my life to you and you give your life to me. I love Maxine and I promise to love you more each day," Stina said.

"Now the questions ," the minister said. "Do you Austina take Maxine to be your wife. To have and to hold for richer or poorer in sickness till death do you as long as you both shall live."

"I do," Stina said.

"And do you Maxine Austina to be your wife. To have and to hold for richer or poorer in sickness and in health as long you both shall live,"

"I do," Max said.

"The rings please," the minister said as David handed Stina the ring intended for Max, and Lyra handed her sister. "Austina take the ring and place it onto Max 's finger and repeat after me. With this ring I do thee wed."

"With this ring I do thee wed," Stina said placing the ring on Max's finger.

"Maxine take the ring and place it on Austina's hand, and repeat after me. With this ring I do be wed.

"With this ring I do thee wed," Max said placing the ring on Stina's hand.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife you may now kiss your bride," the minister said.

Some time later while the brides with the guest David, Troia Tracie Julie , Kal and Lyra was making sure all the band equipment was ready. As the two missing members of their team came up to them.

"Hi guys," Creed said in her usual calm way looking out of place in her black plaid shorts and wife beater.

"What's up," Selena said looking equally out of place in her black snake skin skinny jeans and cut up Poison t- shirt.

"Dude where have you guys been you missed graduation and the ceremony," David said a bit upset.

"Well I've been busy getting acquainted with my new girlfriend," Selena said grasping Creed's hand. Shocking those around them. David who had known of Creed's crush on his former love was more semi shocked.

"So you two are together?, " David asked knowing the answer.

"Yeah no hard feelings right bro," Creed asked a bit worried about David's reaction.

"No hard feelings Creed," David said shaking his friend's hand.

"So what are you two doing here," Lyra asked.

"We just wanted to see the brides and to say good bye," Selena said.

"Good bye?," Julie asked "You guys are leaving,"

"Yep me and my girl are off to see the world," Creed said throwing an arm around Selena.

David stood up and wrapped Selena in his arms in a strong brotherly hug then did the same with Creed. " Take care of yourselves guys.

"I'm gonna miss you Lena ," Troia said following her brother's actions "you too Creed."

"C'mere Jewels," Selena said seeing one of the team members she had been closest to start to cry. The two had become close by both knowing what it felt like to have a mother abandon them.

"You're like the big sister I've always wanted," Julie said crying on the other girl's shoulder.

"I know," Selena said pulling back and reaching into her pocket and pulling out her keys. "That's why I want you to have my car."

"Thank you," Julie said giving Selena one more tight squeeze before moving onto Creed. And stared at her.

"Ju…" Creed started to say before getting taken by surprised by Julie kissing her.

Julie broke the kiss and looked at the shocked others. "What just wanted to see what the hype was about."

Kal and Tracie said they're good byes and leaving only Lyra. Lyra hugged both girls and gave them both a tearful hug and warning to take care of each other. The girls in kid warned her to take care of David. After the goodbyes where done Selena and Creed agreed to stay till after the reception as the band took the stage to play their song _I trust you _a song written for Stina and Max's first dance as a married couple. As Max and Stina took the floor the band began to play and Julie started to sing as the newly married couple danced

Verse one:

I trust you with my tears

and my secrets never told

I trust you with my hopes and fears

and this hand I hold

I know you'll be true to me

whenever were apart

in a world filled with uncertainty ( Creed and Selena join Max and Stina on the floor)

I trust you, I trust you with my heart

Verse two:

I've been holding back so long

afraid to give it all

looking for a place to land

trying not to fall

you showed me how to give

let me take my time

wishing somehow we'll just know but we'll never fight

Chorus:

I trust you with my tears (Lyra sits beside where David is sitting and playing his guitar. Shane and Sunset come on stage and stand beside Troia and Kal)

and my secrets never told

I trust you with my hopes and fears

I know you'll be true to me

whenever were apart

in a world filled with uncertainty

I trust you, I trust you with my heart

Verse three:

the time is here and now ( Julie wraps an arm around Tracie and looks into her eyes as she sings)

may it never end

and as each day goes down

let love start again

Chorus:

I trust you with my tears

and my stories never told

I trust you with my hopes and fears

and this hand I hold

I know you'll be true to me

whenever we're apart

in a world filled with uncertainty

I trust you, I trust you with my heart

I trust you with my heart

I trust you

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Well folks that's the end of another season I hope you all enjoyed it. This has been a great ride. But don't worry our team will be back with one last mission but you'll have to wait. Anyway thank you all for the support. Peace love and blessings and my the power protect you SDR out**


End file.
